Burning Moon
by flower-cullen
Summary: Quand vous êtes la fille de Jacob et Nessie Black, que vous êtes un mélange improbable de trois races et que vous êtes dotée d'un don dangereux et d'un caractère bien trempé, il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule option : briser les règles et s'écarter des sentiers battus ... au risque de tout perdre. Suite d'Imprégnation.
1. Fiches présentatives des personnages

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis toute émue, ceci est mon premier post sur ****Burning Moon**** ! Cette fiction est la suite ****d'Imprégnation**** (lien sur mon profil), ne la lisez-pas si vous n'avez pas lu ****Imprégnation**** auparavant !**

**Voici les fiches de présentation des nouveaux personnages que je vous avais promises. Je me suis basée sur le modèle des fiches personnages du guide de la saga. Désolée, je fais une obsession sur les nombres et j'ai mis leurs tailles, même si c'est un détail tout à fait inutile ^^ Navrée aussi pour la pauvreté des citations mais je n'ai pas écrit suffisamment pour avoir beaucoup de choix.**

* * *

**Nom et prénoms** : Liliane (Lily) Esmée Mary Cullen

**Date de naissance** : inconnue. Vers 2013 (18 ans)

**Famille** : Fille adoptive d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen, née hybride d'un humain (descendant lointain de Rosalie) et d'une demi-vampire (sœur de Nahuel)

**Taille** : 1, 63 m

**Physique** : Lily ressemble énormément à sa mère adoptive, Rosalie. Elle est aussi belle que cette dernière, d'une beauté moins austère et glaciale cependant. Peau ivoire, lèvres et joues roses, traits doux, son visage évoque celui d'une poupée fragile. Elle possède des yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui arrivent au niveau des épaules.

**Caractère** : Lily a passé trop de temps avec Rosalie pour que cette dernière ne lui ait pas transmis ses principaux traits de caractère. Comme sa mère adoptive, elle est superficielle et orgueilleuse, bien qu'intelligente. Elle fait tout pour mettre son charme et sa beauté en valeur. Elle a hérité d'Emmett un naturel enjoué qui cache néanmoins de profondes blessures, à savoir la mort de ses parents biologiques et du loup qui s'était imprégné d'elle alors qu'elle était encore toute petite. Ces drames ont développés chez elle un sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle contrecarre en essayant de se faire apprécier de tout le monde. Ses relations amoureuses sont brèves et sans profondeur.

**Pouvoir** : Lily possède un don d'attraction très puissant. Même lorsqu'elle ne l'active pas, les regards convergent automatiquement vers elle. Elle s'en sert sans vergogne lorsqu'elle désire quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, ce pouvoir ne fonctionne plus sur les gens qui la connaissent bien : ils s'habituent à la force d'attraction que possède Lily jusqu'à ne plus la remarquer ou en être influencés.

**Relations** : Lily connaît beaucoup de gens mais n'a pas beaucoup de vrais amis. Elle est davantage proche de sa famille et surtout de ses parents : Rosalie est son modèle et celle qui la comprend le mieux, alors qu'Emmett lui donne l'énergie et l'optimisme dont elle a besoin. De même, Elliot (qui tient implicitement un rôle de meilleur ami auprès d'elle) est celui qui la tranquillise le plus, car il lui offre un sentiment de sécurité. Elle aime beaucoup cousine Allie, mais jalouse inconsciemment sa capacité à être heureuse.

**Citation** : « _Je fais partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders, tu sais. Tu as l'intention de devenir pom pom girl toi aussi ? Tu pourrais peut-être participer au journal du lycée. A moins que ce ne soit le genre de chose qui convienne mieux à Elliot. Je me demande quel sport va prendre Will._ »

* * *

**Nom et prénoms** : Elliot Edward Ephraïm Black Cullen

**Date de naissance :** 19 août 2014 (18 ans)

**Famille : **Fils aîné de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Frère d'Allie, William, Sarah et Elizabeth.

**Taille :** 1, 90 m

**Physique :** Comme son père, Elliot est grand est musclé, même si sa musculature n'est pas aussi impressionnante que celle de Jacob. Sa peau bronzée semble être recouverte d'une fine couche de givre –héritage vampirique. Il possède d'épaisses boucles noires qui rajeunissent son visage parfait et les yeux marron chocolat de sa mère.

**Caractère** : Elliot est très mature pour son âge. Il est sans doute le plus raisonnable et le plus responsable de sa fratrie. Doté d'un grand sens de l'observation et de la compassion de Carlisle, il aime aider les autres. Comme sa mère, il est calme et perspicace au point de réfléchir parfois un peu trop. En situation d'urgence

**Pouvoir** : Elliot a la capacité de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. La puissance de son don grandit avec l'âge et sous l'effet de la peur, mais il ne l'utilise jamais du fait de sa dangerosité : lorsqu'il s'en sert, sa température corporelle augmente au point de mettre sa vie en danger. Ses parents lui ayant interdit de s'entraîner à se téléporter, son pouvoir manque de précision.

**Relations :** Elliot est proche de sa mère parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup et qu'ils gardent toujours le lien spécial qui les a unit quand il est né. Il a développé dès sa naissance et en grandissant une sorte d'admiration pour Lily, d'autant plus qu'il est l'un des seuls à même de comprendre son comportement. Plus mature que ses frères et sœurs, il les voit plus ou moins consciemment comme des enfants sur lesquels il faut veiller. Matthew Uley est son meilleur ami –leur relation n'a pas été bouleversé par l'imprégnation de Matt et Allie.

**Citation** : « _Je suis affligé de voir que tu te rabaisses à faire du chantage_ »

* * *

**Nom et prénoms** : Rosalice (Allie) Leah Aiyana Black Cullen

**Date de naissance** : 13 novembre 2015 (presque 17 ans)

**Famille : **Fille de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, William, Sarah et Elizabeth.

**Taille** : 1,71 m

**Physique** : Allie est grande, élancée et assez musclée. Comme tous ses frères et sœurs, sa peau bronzée-givrée lui donne un air exotique. Elle ressemble énormément à Elliot : ils possèdent tous deux la même chevelure brune et bouclée, bien que celle d'Allie lui arrive presque à la taille. Ses yeux immenses sont d'un magnifique vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Edward lorsqu'il était encore humain. Ils deviennent noisette quand elle est contrariée.

**Caractère** : Allie tient de son père. Rayonnante et chaleureuse, elle est pleine d'humour et de joie de vivre. Elle est loyale à ses amis et à sa famille. A l'inverse d'Elliot et des vampires en général, elle ne passe pas des heures à réfléchir et agit selon son instinct, d'où un naturel plutôt franc. Mais elle est aussi trop spontanée, ce qui lui cause parfois des problèmes. Têtue et pleine de volonté, elle a un caractère bien trempé.

**Pouvoir** : Il est difficile de dire si le don d'Allie vient plus de son côté vampire ou loup-garou. Sa peau, qui a déjà une température très élevée, peut chauffer au point de devenir brûlante. Son corps s'entoure d'une onde de chaleur qui s'agrandit encore et encore. C'est une arme aussi redoutable qu'incontrôlable, qui se met en marche sous l'effet de la colère.

**Relations** : Allie adore ses frères, ce qu'elle n'avouerait pour rien au monde. Le côté rationnel d'Elliot, celui tête brûlée de Will et son propre tempérament dynamique se complètent bien. Sa meilleure amie est Becca Lahote, sa cousine germaine. Matthew Uley est imprégné d'elle et elle a parfois du mal à mesurer combien il est attaché à elle.

**Citation** : « _Vous avez pensé à m'inscrire sous le nom, d'Allie Black, hein ? Pas de Rosalice-machin-chose ?_ »

* * *

**Nom et prénoms** : William (Will) Charlie Carlisle Black Cullen

**Date de naissance** : 27 janvier 2018 (14 ans et demi)

**Famille : **Fils de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Frère d'Elliot, Allie, Sarah et Elizabeth.

**Taille** : 1, 77 m

**Physique** : William est très grand et très musclé pour son âge, ce qui le vieillit physiquement de presque deux ans. Il a des cheveux auburn ébouriffés, un mélange du cuivré de Renesmée et du châtain de Bella. Ses yeux sont du noir profond de ceux de son père. Ses traits et ses expressions rappellent inévitablement ceux de Jacob.

**Caractère** : William tient son père pour modèle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Parfois trop impulsif, il est assez bagarreur mais il ne se prend pas la tête. Il possède sans le savoir les qualités qui font un bon Alpha, notamment une autorité naturelle même si elle est doublée de son immaturité d'adolescent. Will a beaucoup d'humour et aime plaisanter. Il se fourre souvent dans des situations impossibles.

**Pouvoir** : Aucun pour l'instant.

**Relations : **Les meilleurs amis de Will sont Ethan Cameron, le fils de Jared et Kim, et Harry Lahote. Il est proche de Jacob avec qui il passe beaucoup de temps. Allie et lui s'exaspèrent mutuellement, sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

**Citation** : « _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?_ »

* * *

**Nom et prénoms :** Sarah Isabella Renée Black Cullen

**Date de naissance** : 1er mai 2024 (8 ans)

**Famille : **Fille cadette de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, Allie, William et Elizabeth (jumelle).

**Taille** : 1, 30 m

**Physique** : Sarah ressemble à Jacob en version fille. Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et des prunelles brunes, mais les traits angéliques de son visage lui viennent de sa mère.

**Caractère** : Sarah est une petite fille gâtée, qui manipule les gens aussi bien qu'Alice ou Lily. Jacob et Edward ne lui résistent pas. Elle a un don et un amour fou pour le piano. Elle est adorable mais vaniteuse, intelligente mais bornée. Elle n'hésite pas à pleurer sur commande.

**Pouvoir** : Aucun pour l'instant.

**Relations** : La personne à laquelle Sarah est la plus étroitement liée est sa sœur jumelle, Elizabeth. Elles se comprennent sans parole et ne se séparent pratiquement jamais, au point de dormir dans la même chambre. Elles ont d'ailleurs du mal à se définir comme deux personnes distinctes. Bien entendu, elles sont encore très proches de leurs parents. Jacob est fou d'elles, de même qu'Edward, Billy et Charlie. Elles admirent la grâce et le charme de Renesmée et font tout pour lui ressembler.

* * *

**Nom et prénoms :** Elizabeth (Liz) Rachel Rebecca Black Cullen :

**Date de naissance :** 1er mai 2024 (8 ans)

**Famille : **Fille cadette de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, Allie, William et Sarah (jumelle).

**Taille** : 1, 30 m

**Physique** : Liz est le portrait craché de Renesmée au même âge, même si sa peau est un peu plus foncée. Elle a de longues boucles cuivrés et de jolis yeux marron. Elle ressemble à sa sœur jumelle par son visage et la couleur de ses yeux.

**Caractère** : Liz est aussi timide que l'était Bella. Très réservée, elle rougit facilement et vit volontairement dans l'ombre de Sarah. Toutes deux sont comme les deux parties d'un même corps dont Liz serait le cerveau et Sarah la bouche. Elle partage l'amour de sa sœur pour le piano.

**Pouvoir** : Liz possède un don complexe qui ne se manifeste que lorsqu'elle dort. Elle a la capacité de visiter les gens en rêve et de partager leurs songes. Elle peut même communiquer avec les morts de l'au-delà, mais c'est une facette de son pouvoir qu'elle est incapable de contrôler. La plupart du temps, Sarah vit ses rêves en même temps qu'elle parce que la proximité de sa jumelle décuple ses pouvoirs.

**Relations** : Les mêmes que Sarah.

* * *

**En ce qui concerne l'avancée de l'écriture de ****Burning Moon****, j'ai fini d'écrire le prologue (je le posterai sans doute avant la rentrée, ce sont les chapitres qui n'arriveront pas avant septembre) et je viens de terminer l'écriture du premier chapitre (il est plus long que l'épilogue d'Imprégnation, c'est vous dire combien je suis inspirée ^^). Comme les vacances me rendent d'humeur généreuse, je ne résiste pas à vous mettre un extrait du premier chapitre : **

**« **_Je pénétrai dans la clairière où se trouvait le chalet de ma famille. C'était une grande bâtisse en bois dotée de tout un tas d'extensions dues aux agrandissements successifs de la famille. Notre maison était située sur la frontière séparant les territoires des Quileute et des Cullen. C'était une lubie de mes parents qui avaient voulu ainsi montrer qu'ils n'appartenaient pas plus aux vampires qu'aux loups-garous, aux Cullen qu'aux Quileute. L'idée de base était bonne, mais il en résultait que le chalet, relié à la route nationale par un simple chemin de terre de plusieurs kilomètres, était paumé en pleine forêt. Les humains s'y perdaient régulièrement._

_Je grimpai les marches du perron sur la pointe des pieds en espérant que personne ne m'entende. Mais au moment où ma main abaissait la poignée de la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit furtivement et Maman apparut sur le seuil, un air désespéré sur le visage._

_-Avant de pénétrer dans cette maison, enlève-moi ces baskets crasseuses, Rosalice (elle prononça ce qui me servait de prénom avec lenteur en guise de punition). Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sortie en forêt le jour de la rentrée scolaire !_

_Ma mère, Renesmée (oui, le goût pour les horribles prénoms était de famille) était une hybride issue de l'union d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Elle était sans doute la plus belle femme au monde, avec ses longues boucles cuivrées, ses grands yeux bruns, ses traits parfaits et sa peau d'ivoire. Ayant hérité du charme irrésistible des vampires, il était difficile de lui trouver des défauts, même pour moi. Elle était une mère plutôt cool, tolérante à certains égards et sévère quand il le fallait._

_J'obéis docilement à son injonction et ôtai mes Converses rouges._

_-Bonjour, Allie chérie, sourit-elle, satisfaite._

_Je lui rendis son sourire et la laissai m'embrasser. Elle fronça le nez avant de s'enquérir :_

_-Est-ce que tu boudes toujours pour cette histoire de changement de lycée ?_

_Je fis semblant de réfléchir :_

_-Voyons voir… si à la fin de la journée je n'ai pas fait une overdose de Lily, si je n'ai pas tué Will et si j'ai rencontré des gens sympas, la réponse sera non._

_-Tu as intérêt à ce que la réponse soit non, fit-elle en agitant son index._

_Je constatai malgré tout qu'elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. C'était ça le problème avec les parents trop jeunes (et pour l'être, Maman l'était, avec ses vingt-six ans au compteur) : ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de tout prendre à la légère._

_-Va petit-déjeuner, m'intima-t-elle, toujours souriante. Tu es déjà très en retard. _

_Marmonnant entre mes dents, je passai devant elle et elle m'emboîta le pas. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine ultramoderne du chalet. Attablés à une table, Papa et mes frères Elliot et William de respectivement dix-huit et quatorze ans dévoraient des montagnes de bacon, d'œufs, de pain et d'autres aliments non-identifiés. Grand et musclé, Papa avait le teint mat, des yeux foncés comme la nuit et des allures de géant. Dans la catégorie géant, Elliot n'était pas mal classé non plus, sauf qu'il était plus élancé et évoquait moins une montagne de muscles. Il avait les yeux marron de Maman et des boucles noires semblables aux miennes qui lui donnaient un air juvénile. A côté d'eux, Will paraissait nettement plus petit, bien que sa carrure promette déjà d'égaler la leur. Son visage était à l'opposé du mien ou de celui d'Elliot : ses cheveux, lisses mais en bataille, étaient de couleur auburn et ses yeux, plus foncés que ceux de Maman, venaient de son côté Quileute._

_Maman s'empressa de s'assoir à côté de Papa pendant que je m'installai sur une autre chaise. J'agitai vaguement la main dans différentes directions en guise de bonjour._

_-B'jour ma chérie, articula Papa qui mastiquait un énorme sandwich._

_-Nous sommes en retard, annonça calmement Elliot. Enfin, surtout toi._

_-Non, vraiment ? relevai-je platement tout en attrapant un pot de Nutella._

_Il s'abstint de me fusiller du regard. Il était plutôt pacifique, même face à moi. _»

**Je sais, cet extrait n'a pas grand intérêt mais j'ose espérer que vous êtes aussi impatients de lire ****Burning Moon**** que moi de la poster ^^**

**Le prologue sera posté dans le courant du mois de juillet (avec un autre extrait de chapitre, si ça vous intéresse, mais vous considérez peut-être que ça gâche tout). A bientôt !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews postées sur ****Imprégnation**** :**

**Butterfly971**** : Je ne suis pas plus impatiente que toi de voir la rentrée arriver, en plus j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire en période scolaire !**

**LifeRissa**** : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton grand-père, c'est normal que ça change ta perception des choses en lisant la mort de Sam ! Dans un autre registre, je suis désolée que FF taxe les lecteurs anonymes d' « invités ». C'est probablement pour vous contraindre de vous inscrire. / J'adore moi aussi le joli petit avatar d'Imprégnation comment trouves-tu celui de ****Burning Moon**** ? / Pour ce qui est de la mort de Sam, Jacob va en effet essayer de dissimuler cette scène à Matthew, mais une douzaine d'années plus tard le jeune loup a moins de chance de tomber sur ce souvenir. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu considères que Matthew serait en colère contre Jacob s'il découvrait la vérité : ça le blesserait de voir son père souffrir autant, mais Jake n'a rien fait de mal en abrégeant sa douleur ! En fait, je pense que Matt et Jacob ne sont pas des personnages qui seront souvent en conflit. / Ta fiction : comme je l'ai déjà dit, prends tout ton temps, dès que tu auras quelque chose que tu jugeras digne d'être lu, je mettrai mon adresse mail réservée à la fanfiction sur mon profil. Merci encore de faire ça pour moi ! / Je suis moi aussi assez satisfaite d'avoir trouvé le titre Burning Moon, en français ça donne Lune Ardente ou quelque chose du genre. / Pour le fait que Jacob soit un cousin de Bella, j'avais espéré en voyant l'arbre généalogique qu'il y avait plusieurs Swan à Forks ou sinon c'est vraiment glauque ^^ / Non le don de voir les morts en rêve n'appartient pas à Will mais à Elizabeth, je sais qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant mais j'ai toujours aimé le thème du petit prodige qui sauve tout le monde (comme Elliot dans Imprégnation). / Bisous et à très bientôt !**


	2. Prologue et extrait

**Saluut ! Voici le prologue de Burning Moon. Vous savez déjà que je suis d'une nullité accablante en matière de prologue donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de mirobolant ou d'original. Vous n'êtes même pas obligés de le commenter puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire. Cependant je tenais à le poster tel quel parce qu'il présente bien l'intrigue majeure de l'histoire.**

**Merci à Leazk-mortel et à Butterfly971 qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'il y avait une erreur au niveau de la date de naissance des jumelles dans leurs fiches ! (J'étais tellement obsédée par les dates que je me suis embrouillée toute seule^^)**

**On se retrouve en bas pour des infos sur le tome 2 et un extrait !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Buttefly971 : Tes expressions me font rire, tes reviews sont toujours pleines de bonne humeur ^^**

**Leazkmortel1 : Rien ne t'oblige à commenter chaque chapitre, c'est mieux que de ne pas commenter tout court ! Merci de me suivre, et ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai atteint mon but –vous faire aimer les nouveaux personnages.**

**Petitsushi : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, surtout que ta remarque était plutôt constructive, même si je ne m'attendais pas à une critique de ce genre ! L'imprégnation est un phénomène que chaque lecteur perçoit de façon différente. SM l'a bien développé, mais pas assez pour que tout le monde puisse s'accorder sur sa profondeur. SM a précisé que si l'imprégnée d'un loup meurt, le loup meurt de chagrin lui aussi mais en aucun cas elle n'a dit que l'inverse était vrai ! En fait, je viens tout juste de réaliser que dans Twilight, l'imprégnation est décrite du point de vue des loups… pas de celui de leurs imprégnées, de sorte qu'on ignore à quel point le phénomène les touche en retour ! Je ne suis donc pas certaine qu'il y ait un effet « boomerang » quand le loup est blessé. Peut-être son imprégnée est-elle triste comme n'importe quelle autre humaine qui perd son compagnon ? Je suis d'accord qu'Emily doit vraiment être dans un sale état –mais j'ai précisé qu'elle ne restait vivante que par amour pour son fils. Quant à Lily, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Tout comme Nessie dans Révélation, impossible de savoir à quel point elle est attachée à son imprégné. D'un point de vue personnel, je trouve que ce serait infiniment cruel de faire mourir des humaines (enfants qui plus est) parce qu'elles ont été touchées par un phénomène surnaturel qui n'est pas à la portée de leur compréhension. En effet dans Burning Moon je montrerai cette autre facette de l'imprégnation. Mais si, comme tu dis, je respecte à la lettre ce que SM a écrit, voici le « code » que je devrais suivre : un loup ne peut pas être malheureux auprès de son imprégnée et il serait difficile pour cette dernière de résister à un tel niveau de dévotion (je cite texto le guide officiel de la saga). Difficile donc de résister au « charme » du loup, mais pas impossible. Si les sentiments du loup sont profonds dès l'instant où il voit son imprégnée, les sentiments de cette dernière envers lui se construisent petit à petit –au début de leur relation donc, l'amour n'est pas forcément réciproque. Par exemple, dans la biographie de Rachel Black (toujours dans le guide), Meyer dit que la sœur de Jacob hésite entre rester à La Push avec Paul ou retourner sur son lieu de travail. Finalement Rachel choisit de rester pour voir comment sa relation avec Paul va évoluer (ce qui sous-entend en effet un lien déjà fort mais pas irrémédiable). Quant au concept d'âmes-sœurs, il n'est pas cité par Meyer, ce sont nous les lecteurs qui avons interprété l'imprégnation comme étant un phénomène qui facilite la réunion de deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre. Meyer, elle, sous-entend que c'est pour assurer la descendance des loups. Voilà, je suis désolée d'avoir écrit un roman, mais dès que quelqu'un me lance sur le sujet de l'imprégnation, me voilà à expliquer ma version des choses^^ Je suis contente qu'on puisse confronter nos points de vue.**

**LifeRissa : Contente de savoir que Will te plaît ! C'est un peu un Jacob Junior en fait ^^ Je n'ai jamais réfléchis sur la question quels sont les enfants Black-Cullen qui sont plus vampires ou loups-garous, mais une chose est sûre, Allie et Will tiennent plus des Quileute ! Et après réflexion, Sarah et Elliot ressemblent davantage aux Cullen. Quant à Liz, je dirais qu'elle est la plus « humaine » des cinq.** / **Ta façon de percevoir Lily est exactement la même que la mienne, elle est assez présente dans les chapitres 1 et 2 et je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ses répliques ! Idem pour Elliot, sauf que si tu veux m'éviter une crise cardiaque, évite de le comparer à Edward ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils ont quelques points communs, mais je me suis rendue compte il y a quelque temps qu'Edward n'a PAS de caractère : trop charmant, trop poli, trop généreux, trop protecteur, trop parfait mais parfois emporté (dixit notre chère Bella), ce genre de traits ne me parle pas du tout. Le seul aspect que j'aime bien chez lui est sa sensibilité artistique, et encore. Elliot serait plutôt un mix de Carlisle et Nessie avec une touche de Jasper (le côté posé, rationnel, avec un esprit assez stratégique mais aussi altruiste et ouvert aux autres). / Pour ta question, sache que tu n'es pas la seule obsédée par le détail (pour te donner une idée, j'avais fait une courbe de croissance physique et mentale des hybrides vampire-loup-garou d ans ^^). Les tailles d'Allie et Elliot sont leurs tailles définitives, celle de Will est sa taille actuelle. Je suppose qu'il culminera à 1m 90 quand il sera adulte. / Je m'étais faite exactement la même réflexion que toi sur Sarah : c'est un mix de Nessie (pour le côté adorable et huitième merveille du monde) et de Lily (pour l'orgueil et la prétention, sans le côté pathologique) / Alors pour le don de Liz, une bonne moitié du chapitre 3 est consacrée à ce sujet, et on aura sans doute aussi l'occasion de l'expérimenter avec elle. Non, elle ne sera pas amenée à sauver sa famille au sens où ma phrase le laissait entendre. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'évoque bébé Elliot, je suis obligée de lui accoler les mots "prodige" "sauver" et "monde" ^^ J'ai créé un parallèle entre Liz et Elliot parce que j'adore le thème de l'enfant avec un don incontrôlable. Donc oui, Liz aidera sa famille mais je doute qu'elle soit apte à les sauver en cas de danger imminent^^ contrairement à Elliot / A propos de Matt et Jake, très bonnes interrogations aussi, mais il faut noter que quand Matthew apprendra la façon dont son père est mort, il aura DÉJÀ tissé des liens avec Jake, mais c'est vrai qu'il sera chamboulé. Je ne sais pas encore à quel moment se passera cette scène, peut-être le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Sam.**

* * *

Prologue

01h 27, 03 septembre 2032

Je refais le même rêve encore et encore. Ces temps-ci, il est devenu récurrent –et de plus en plus terrifiant. Cela dit, quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne serait pas forcément traumatisé par un rêve dans lequel il se retrouve sous l'eau. Mais le fait est que je suis incapable de me rappeler la dernière fois que je me suis baignée tant je ne supporte pas la sensation d'humidité. C'est pour cette raison que je qualifierais plutôt ce rêve de cauchemar.

Ce dernier prend place au sommet des falaises de La Push, là où l'océan gronde, une cinquantaine de mètres en dessous.

Un inconnu apparaît.

Il est grand et possède une musculature impressionnante, mais son aura est si étrange et déstabilisante –presque inquiétante- que je serais bien incapable de décrire son physique en détail. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de remarquer, ce sont ses yeux magnétiques pailletés de gris –une teinte insolite elle aussi. Je sais, je sens qu'il n'est pas humain –comment expliquer autrement l'emprise qu'il exerce sur moi ?

L'homme me prend vivement par la main et me tire vers le bord de la falaise. J'essaye de résister, en vain car mon corps ne me répond pas et se contente de suivre le mouvement comme une chiffe molle.

L'étranger m'adresse un regard indéfinissable –toutefois, vu qu'il est en train d'essayer de me pousser du haut d'une falaise je suppose qu'il est en train de me menacer. Sa main exerce une brève pression sur la mienne, suffisamment forte cependant pour que je sois obligée de le suivre lorsqu'il amorce un mouvement de plongée.

Je bascule en avant, entraînée par son poids.

C'est la chute.

Le temps semble ralentir, mais je suis tout à fait consciente de la vitesse à laquelle nous tombons. L'air siffle à mes oreilles, projette les boucles de mes cheveux dans toutes les directions. Nos corps dégringolent dans le vide et je vois distinctement les vagues rugissantes de la mer se rapprocher. Paniquée, j'essaye de fermer les paupières pour échapper à cette vision et me réveiller mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

D'habitude, mes rêves se terminent au moment le plus angoissant mais je dois être détraquée parce que ce n'est pas le cas dans mon cauchemar : je finis par tomber dans l'océan, projetant des gerbes d'eau salée autour de moi. Alors que je suis complètement déstabilisée, l'inconnu se laisse couler à pic et m'entraîne avec lui dans les profondeurs de la mer.

Au réveil, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est que j'étais en train de me noyer.

Et que c'est sa faute.

**(Rassurez-vous, on ne retrouvera pas cette ambiance morbide dans la fic^^)**

* * *

**Infos sur l'avancée de Burning Moon : Je peux d'ores et déjà vous donner des précisions sur la fic : il a BEAUCOUP de personnages différents et j'ai donc beaucoup (trop) de choses à dire, ce qui fait que les chapitres seront longs : le chapitre un fait 11 pages et le deux en fait 9 alors que les chapitres d'Imprégnation faisaient d pages. J'envisage sérieusement de diviser les chapitres trop longs en deux parties parce que quand j'aurais repris les cours le rythme sera impossible à tenir si je veux poster plus souvent qu'une fois par mois. Cependant j'insiste sur le fait que si je poste des parties de chapitres, il faudra considérer qu'elles ne sont qu'un ****bout de chapitre ****(toutes seules, elles ne seraient pas autosuffisantes). Voilà pour la longueur, j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé avec mon obsession des chiffres et de la rigueur ^^**

**Deuxième précision : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les premiers chapitres sont très longs, en réalité parce qu'ils servent à présenter tous les personnages en détail, même ceux que vous connaissez déjà. Pour vous donner une idée, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 et je n'ai pas encore introduit tout le monde, les chapitres 1, 2 et 3 se déroulant sur une seule journée. Ce qui m'amène à m'interroger : est-ce que ça vous ennuie que certains chapitres n'aient pas une utilité immédiate ? Parce qu'autant vous prévenir, l'intrigue mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place. Mes premiers chapitres sont construits sur le modèle du chapitre 56 d'Imprégnation du PDV de la petite Lily : le seul passage important se situe à la toute fin pour amener une chute. Ceci dit, je pense avoir une écriture suffisamment « distrayante » pour que vous ne vous endormissiez pas.**

**Une dernière chose: il y aura plusieurs PDV au cours de l'histoire, même si celui d'Allie sera majoritaire. A quels personnages vous attendez-vous ? (je suis déjà pratiquement sûre d'utiliser Elliot, Lily, Renesmée, Jacob et Matthew. On verra pour les autres.)**

* * *

**Bref, voici maintenant un deuxième extrait du chapitre 1, centré sur un personnage que vous adorez ! (Mais toujours PDV Allie)**

« _L'arrivée de Lily interrompit cet étalage émouvant d'amour fraternel. Nous entendîmes le ronron du moteur de sa voiture juste avant qu'un crissement de frein signale qu'elle venait de se garer. Bien évidemment, elle entra sans frapper et apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, précédée de peu par l'odeur de son parfum hors de prix. Ma cousine avait des yeux bleus pâles, une peau tout aussi claire et des cheveux dorés qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Sa beauté cultivée et sophistiquée était redoublée par le mascara et le gloss qu'elle avait appliqués sur ses cils et ses lèvres souriantes._

_-Salut ! Vous êtes prêts pour votre rentrée à Forks ? _

_-Oui, nous sommes parés pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions, déclarai-je._

_Son regard acéré de fashion victime tomba sur mes vêtements_

_-Allie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jean tâché ?_

_-Je vais aller me changer, _maman_._

_Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette et sortis de la cuisine en trombe avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de critiquer la couleur de mes chaussettes. Je n'avais rien contre Lily, mais nos caractères n'étaient pas du tout en accord. Je l'entendis vaguement demander avec incrédulité :_

_-Est-elle encore partie dans la forêt ce matin ?_

_-C'est le seul moyen d'avoir de l'intimité avec Matthew, chantonna Will._

_-_William_ ! gronda Papa d'un ton offusqué._

_Bon sang, comment un ado de quatorze ans pouvait-il avoir des idées aussi mal placées ?_

_Je montai à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient nos chambres et les salles de bain. Je passai silencieusement devant la chambre de Sarah et Liza, mes petites sœurs jumelles de huit ans qui dormaient encore, n'ayant rien à faire de leurs journées puisque chez les Black-Cullen, on n'allait à l'école qu'à partir de onze ans compte tenu du fait que les enfants ont plus de mal à cacher leurs capacités surnaturelles. Des enfants immortels parmi les humains auraient créé des problèmes du style : « regardez maîtresse, je sais grimper aux arbres à la vitesse de la lumière ! »_

_M'engouffrant dans ma chambre, j'attrapai le premier jean de mon armoire et l'enfilai à la place de celui qui était tâché. Je balançai ce dernier dans mon panier à linge sale, pris mon sac de cours et redescendis aussi vite à la cuisine. Celle-ci avait été désertée par Elliot, Lily et Will. Seuls restaient mes parents qui, enlacés, échangeaient un baiser langoureux. _

_-Répugnant, commentai-je. Je comprends pourquoi les autres sont partis._

_Maman n'eut même pas l'amabilité de rougir. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude._

_-Continue à trouver ça répugnant pendant quelques années, claironna Papa._

_J'éclatai de rire._

_-Tu peux toujours rêver ! A ce soir !_

_-Passe une bonne journée ! Crièrent-ils en chœur avant de recommencer à explorer leurs amygdales respectives._

_Je sortis du chalet. La voiture d'Elliot, une Bentley continental gt noire, et celle de Lily une Lamborghini Murcielago rouge, étaient garées au pied des marches. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la voiture de mon frère, mais celle-ci démarra, bondit en avant et en un quart de seconde se retrouva loin devant moi._

_-Lâcheurs, maugréai-je._

_Je montai dans la voiture de Lily. Tout en démarrant, celle-ci m'offrit son fameux sourire, savant mixage entre le sourire rayonnant d'oncle Emmett et celui vicieux de tante Rose._

_-Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer le lycée de Forks ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente mes amis. Oh, est-ce que tu as pris l'option musique ? Je fais partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders, tu sais. Tu as l'intention de devenir pom pom girl toi aussi ? _

_-Quand les poules auront des dents, peut-être. Mais je viendrai aux matchs et je prendrai des photos, ne t'en fais pas._

_-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être participer au journal du lycée, poursuivit-elle sans faire cas de mon ironie. A moins que ce ne soit le genre de chose qui convienne mieux à Elliot. Je me demande quel sport va prendre Will. Est-ce que tu penses que…_

_Je laissai Lily babiller, ponctuant de temps en temps son discours de « hum hum », de « oui » et autres interjections qui montraient que je m'intéressais à ce qu'elle disait. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le chemin de terre menant à noter chalet s'élargissait et débouchait sur la nationale 110. De là, nous rejoignîmes la nationale 101 passant par le centre de Forks. Lily et Elliot furent forcés de respecter les limitations de vitesse en pénétrant dans la ville. Forks avait gagné en habitants au cours des dernières décennies. Sa population avoisinait presque les huit mille personnes, ce qui faisait régulièrement dire à grand-mère Bella, qui était un peu snob sur les bords, que Forks commençait à devenir populaire._»

* * *

**La prochaine fois que je posterai, ce sera probablement le 1er ou le 2 septembre, à moins que je n'écrive à la vitesse de la lumière pendant le temps qui me reste. Je répondrai par MP à ceux d'entre vous qui ont des comptes. Par contre, je réussirai peut-être à poster mon Bonus de fin alternative sur Imprégnation mais je ne promets rien, Burning Moon étant une priorité. Ca va me manquer de ne plus lire vos reviews pendant un loong mois ^^**

**Bonnes vacances !**


	3. Lycée, rencontres et imprévus partie 1

**Coucou ! **

**Voici donc le Chapitre 1 Partie 1 de Burning Moon (le seul chapitre que je diviserai en deux, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement vu sa longueur). J'espère que ça vous consolera de l'imminence de la rentrée scolaire ^^**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**LifeRissa : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et que tu as aimé ton séjour à Paris (moi j'étais dans un trou paumé, dans un département dont j'ignore le nom et où il n'y a pas de réseau, mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce sujet déprimant ^^') ! Le prologue : je sais qu'il laisse assez perplexe, en fait c'est un peu le but. La falaise et la mer sont en réalité plus des « symboles », une référence au don d'Allie qui s'oppose à l'élément aquatique et à sa peur de l'eau. Mais il y a aussi une part de prémonition dans ce rêve. Quant aux yeux de l'inconnu, tu as touché juste encore une fois ^^/Bizarrement, je n'ai pas encore prévu de faire un PDV d'ennemi, à vrai dire Allie a une famille tellement immense que je me concentre sur ses membres d'abord ! Si l'extrait t'a autant amusée, je pense que le reste du chapitre et de la fiction en général te plaira, elle est truffée de répliques mesquines totalement inutiles que s'envoient les différents personnages ! ^^ Quant à ta question sur Lily, j'y avais déjà réfléchi et je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait inverser son don, ça ne correspond pas du tout à son caractère. Mais si elle tombait en dépression ou un truc du genre et qu'elle arrêtait totalement d'attirer les gens, elle leur paraitrait soudainement fade et sans intérêt.**

Chapitre 1 Partie 1

PDV d'Allie Black

06h 50, 03 septembre

-Tu ne me rattraperas jamais, Uley ! criai-je sans un regard en arrière.

_Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je passe moins de temps en compagnie d'oncle Paul…_

Cette réflexion intérieure ne m'empêcha pas d'accompagner ma tirade d'un éclat de rire. J'étais heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait sur La Push -un vrai miracle-, mon imprégné était avec moi et la vitesse était grisante. Autant de raisons d'être de bonne humeur, surtout que j'étais en train de gagner la course, même si c'était devenu une habitude : mon seul et unique concurrent était plus connu pour sa force que pour sa vélocité. Lui et moi faisions cette course matinale depuis notre préadolescence et je n'avais encore jamais perdu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre un jour, d'ailleurs… Le passe-temps favori de mon frère Will était de sauter sur chaque occasion se présentant pour de se moquer de moi –pas question de lui en offrir une de plus.

Je courrais à toute allure dans les bois de la péninsule d'Olympic, slalomant entre les arbres immenses qui jalonnaient ma route. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et s'engouffrait dans ma chevelure, la faisant virevolter dans toutes les directions. Parfois, de folles mèches brunes obscurcissaient mon champ de vision, ce qui ne me gênait pas trop étant donné que je connaissais le trajet par cœur et que j'aurais pu le parcourir les yeux fermés. Mon ouïe suffisait largement à me guider : j'entendais jusqu'aux sons qu'émettaient les animaux sauvages (enfin, ils étaient toujours moins sauvages que nous autres immortels) en s'enfuyant sur mon passage.

J'adorais ces sensations diverses. J'adorais ce sentiment de liberté. J'adorais laisser mon esprit vagabonder de la sorte. Et la concurrence rendait ça très excitant, même si j'étais sûre de gagner.

L'état de mes Converses rouges déjà trouées empirait à vu d'œil par la faute de mes pieds qui foulaient trop rapidement le sol, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne faisais aucun effort pour éviter de rencontrer des dommages collatéraux comme les feuilles, les cailloux ou les branches d'arbres -la raison pour laquelle mon jean lui aussi était tâché de vert. De plus, j'avais pour habitude de tricher allégrement et d'emprunter des passages étroits où le loup-garou ne pouvait me suivre, ce qui le ralentissait encore plus.

Je fus forcée de me refocaliser sur mon parcours lorsque j'entendis une branche craquer un peu plus loin sur ma droite, écrasée par un corps massif aux membres puissants. Mince, Matt était seulement deux kilomètres derrière moi –un fait rare. J'avais ralenti sans m'en rendre compte et il en avait profité pour accélérer.

-Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, me moquai-je à mi-voix en sachant pertinemment qu'il m'entendrait.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement vexé me parvint.

J'éclatai de rire et accélérai encore. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour le distancer réellement et ne plus percevoir le bruit de ses grosses pattes sur le sol. Les battements de mon cœur augmentèrent leur fréquence. Il était rare que je doive piquer des sprints comme celui-ci : comme je l'avais déjà souligné, Matt était en forme.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques kilomètres j'aperçus enfin le bord de la falaise qui était notre point d'arrivée, je redoublai de vitesse. Le moment où je m'autoproclamais gagnante de la course était trop agréable pour que je le retarde.

Mes pieds dérapèrent sur un tapis de feuilles morts, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Bien entendu, ce qui devait arriver arriva : je freinai trop tard et mes chaussures glissèrent carrément sur le sol. Je récupérai de justesse mon équilibre et parvins à m'arrêter à seulement un mètre du bord de la falaise. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je jetai un coup d'œil mauvais aux vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers, une vingtaine de mètres en dessous de moi, comme si elles étaient responsables de mon dérapage incontrôlé. Je l'avais échappé de justesse. Tomber dans l'océan le jour de la rentrée scolaire était déjà une mauvaise idée, mais tomber dans l'océan tout court relevait déjà du suicide, pour moi. Je pinçai les lèvres.

_Tout le monde aime sauter du haut des falaises. Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée, Allie._

Un aboiement semblable à un rire se fit entendre derrière moi. Je fis automatiquement volte-face. Prunelles jaunes rieuses, court pelage noir comme la nuit, thorax imposant agité de soubresaut, langue pendante, un gigantesque loup noir me faisait face.

-Je te préviens Matthew Uley, si jamais tu révèles à mes frères que j'ai _encore_ failli tomber dans cette fichue _mer_ (le mot sonnait comme une insulte) je dis à mon père que tu préfères me courir après plutôt que de patrouiller le long de la frontière comme tu le devrais, m'exclamai-je en agitant un doigt vengeur devant ses yeux.

Matthew, alias mon compagnon de course, alias mon imprégné, souffla et abaissa la tête pour que son museau aille fourrager dans mon cou. Il savait que je blaguais : je n'utilisais jamais le statut d'Alpha de Papa pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. D'autant que c'était de ma faute s'il s'éloignait constamment de son chemin de patrouille. Il n'aimait pas spécialement courir, mais il savait que j'adorais faire la course avec lui.

-Bref, poursuivis-je en caressant les naseaux de Matt. Tu as encore perdu. Va falloir te muscler un peu.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel, mimique typiquement humaine que nos modificateurs plagiaient régulièrement. Il glissa sa tête contre la mienne, la fourrant dans mes cheveux, avant de me flanquer de légers coups de tête. Son regard dériva vers le sud : le message était clair. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de traînasser. Nous étions à des kilomètres de chez nous et nous devions aller au lycée. Matt avait toujours été le plus raisonnable de nous deux.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir faire ma rentrée à Forks High School ? Plaisantai-je. Il y a des moyens plus simples de se débarrasser de moi.

J'avais été scolarisée depuis mes onze ans au collège, puis au lycée de La Push dans lequel allait Matthew, qui avait un an de plus que moi. Mais cette année, mes parents nous envoyaient, mes frères et moi, au lycée de Forks où nous n'avions jamais mis les pieds. Cette décision était contestable et contestée, mais rien n'y faisait : nous étions condamnés à abandonner nos amis et à être les petits nouveaux.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux lupins de Matt se teintèrent d'un sentiment difficile à décrire : c'était entre l'appréhension, le manque et la tristesse. Je grimaçai. Compris : ne jamais évoquer avec légèreté une séparation de plus d'une demi-journée avec son imprégné. Si je ne vivais pas trop mal la chose, à part un creux étrange dans la poitrine, Papa m'avait appris que les loups-garous supportaient assez mal les éloignements de quelque nature que ce soit avec leur imprégnée.

Le loup émit un grondement sourd et pressa sa tête contre la mienne.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Moi aussi je préférais largement aller au lycée de La Push. Mais étant malheureusement soumise à l'autorité de mes parents, je suis obligée de leur obéir. Bon, on rentre ?

Comme il acquiesçait du museau, maussade, je bandai chacun des muscles de mon corps et ânonnai pour la forme :

-Trois, deux, un... C'est parti !

Nous détalâmes.

Parcourir le chemin en sens inverse nous pris plus de temps qu'à l'aller pour diverses raisons. N'ayant aucune envie d'entamer ma première journée de cours à Forks, je traînassais, si bien que Matt n'avait aucun mal à se maintenir à ma hauteur. Pour ne pas être en reste, il s'amusait parfois à m'effleurer ou à me donner des coups de museau et je répliquais allégrement. Bref, il était sept heures passé lorsque nous nous séparâmes. Matthew fila vers sa maison, en plein cœur de La Push, tandis que je m'enfonçai dans la partie de la forêt située à exacte distance entre La Push et Forks.

Je pénétrai dans la clairière où se trouvait le chalet de ma famille. C'était une grande bâtisse en bois dotée de tout un tas d'extensions dues aux agrandissements successifs de la famille. Notre maison était située sur la frontière séparant les territoires des Quileute et des Cullen. C'était une lubie de mes parents qui avaient voulu ainsi montrer qu'ils n'appartenaient pas plus aux vampires qu'aux loups-garous, aux Cullen qu'aux Quileute. L'idée de base était bonne, mais il en résultait que le chalet, relié à la route nationale par un simple chemin de terre de plusieurs kilomètres, était paumé en pleine forêt. Les humains s'y perdaient régulièrement.

Je grimpai les marches du perron sur la pointe des pieds en espérant que personne ne m'entende. Mais au moment où ma main abaissait la poignée de la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit furtivement et Maman apparut sur le seuil, un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Avant de pénétrer dans cette maison, enlève-moi ces baskets crasseuses, Rosalice (elle prononça ce qui me servait de prénom avec lenteur en guise de punition). Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sortie en forêt le jour de la rentrée scolaire !

Ma mère, Renesmée (oui, le goût pour les horribles prénoms était de famille) était une hybride issue de l'union d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Elle était sans doute la plus belle femme au monde, avec ses longues boucles cuivrées, ses grands yeux bruns, ses traits parfaits et sa peau d'ivoire. Ayant hérité du charme irrésistible des vampires, il était difficile de lui trouver des défauts, même pour moi. Elle était une mère plutôt cool, tolérante à certains égards et sévère quand il le fallait.

J'obéis docilement à son injonction et ôtai mes Converses rouges.

-Bonjour, Allie chérie, sourit-elle, satisfaite.

Je lui rendis son sourire et la laissai m'embrasser. Elle fronça le nez avant de s'enquérir :

-Est-ce que tu boudes toujours pour cette histoire de changement de lycée ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir :

-Voyons voir… si à la fin de la journée je n'ai pas fait une overdose de Lily, si je n'ai pas tué Will et si j'ai rencontré des gens sympas, la réponse sera non.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que la réponse soit non, fit-elle en agitant son index.

Je constatai malgré tout qu'elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. C'était ça le problème avec les parents trop jeunes (et pour l'être, Maman l'était, avec ses vingt-six ans au compteur) : ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de tout prendre à la légère.

-Va petit-déjeuner, m'intima-t-elle, toujours souriante. Tu es déjà très en retard.

Marmonnant entre mes dents, je passai devant elle et elle m'emboîta le pas. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine ultramoderne du chalet. Attablés à une table, Papa et mes frères Elliot et William de respectivement dix-huit et quatorze ans dévoraient des montagnes de bacon, d'œufs, de pain et d'autres aliments non-identifiés. Grand et musclé, Papa avait le teint mat, des yeux foncés comme la nuit et des allures de géant. Dans la catégorie géant, Elliot n'était pas mal classé non plus, sauf qu'il était plus élancé et évoquait moins une montagne de muscles. Il avait les yeux marron de Maman et des boucles noires semblables aux miennes qui lui donnaient un air juvénile. A côté d'eux, Will paraissait nettement plus petit, bien que sa carrure promette déjà d'égaler la leur. Son visage était à l'opposé du mien ou de celui d'Elliot : ses cheveux, lisses mais en bataille, étaient de couleur auburn et ses yeux, plus foncés que ceux de Maman, venaient de son côté Quileute.

Maman s'empressa de s'assoir à côté de Papa pendant que je m'installai sur une autre chaise. J'agitai vaguement la main dans différentes directions en guise de bonjour.

-B'jour ma chérie, articula Papa qui mastiquait un énorme sandwich.

-Nous sommes en retard, annonça calmement Elliot. Enfin, surtout toi.

-Non, vraiment ? relevai-je platement tout en attrapant un pot de Nutella.

Il s'abstint de me fusiller du regard. Il était plutôt pacifique, même face à moi.

-On part dans un quart d'heure, me prévint-il, sachant que je n'étais pas une adepte de la ponctualité.

J'engageai immédiatement les hostilités, ces dernières ayant été suspendues durant les vacances d'été.

-Je serais à l'heure si tu me laisses conduire à ta place.

Elliot me jeta un regard moqueur.

-Je suis affligé de voir que tu te rabaisses à faire du chantage.

-Je propose simplement un arrangement à l'amiable ! protestai-je en étalant vigoureusement mon Nutella sur une tartine de pain.

-On peut auchi partir chans toi, persiffla Will, la bouche pleine. Cha te va, comme arranchement ?

-Toi, on t'as pas sonné ! le rabrouai-je. Tu t'incrusteras dans nos conversations quand tu auras ton permis ! Et quand tu parleras de manière compréhensible, aussi.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira faussement Papa, que nos joutes verbales amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

-Je préfère que tu ne conduises pas, Allie, objecta gentiment Maman. Il faut ménager les arbres du long de l'allée que tu as éraflés la dernière fois.

-Déracinés, plutôt, corrigea Will.

-La ferme, marmonnai-je.

Heureusement, ma tirade fut étouffée par la tartine de Nutella que je mastiquais. Je changeai de sujet :

-Vous avez pensé à m'inscrire sous le nom, d'Allie Black, hein ? Pas de Rosalice-machin-chose ?

Rosalie et Alice Cullen étaient les tantes de Maman. Je ne voulais pas savoir quelle substance illicite cette dernière avait ingéré le jour de ma naissance pour parvenir à mixer ces deux prénoms et en faire quelque chose d'encore plus démodé.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Papa en me faisant un clin d'œil pendant que Maman levait les yeux au ciel, vexée.

-Merci. D'avoir sauvé ma vie sociale, je veux dire.

-Pff ! Qu'est-ce que ça change, quand il n'y a plus rien à sauver ? grogna Will.

N'étant pas spécialement timide, je n'avais pas de mal à me faire des amis, mais on se lançait souvent des réparties sans queue ni tête, Will et moi.

-Ca suffit, tous les deux, s'interposa Maman. Il ne nous reste que dix minutes pour vous faire un petit briefing à propos du lycée.

-Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? s'enquit poliment Elliot, ce qui était à traduire par « je n'en peux plus de m'entendre répéter trois cent fois la même chose alors que je ne suis même pas concerné ».

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle fermement, ses yeux naviguant sans aucune subtilité vers Will qui faisait la tête.

Moqueur, Papa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Lui se fichait bien des règles de discrétion établies par les immortels côtoyant des humains, mais Maman était vraiment à fond là-dessus par la faute des Cullen qui avaient passé des décennies à aller au lycée (oui, ils devaient être sacrément désœuvrés pour retourner encore et encore dans cet endroit).

-Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi nous vous avons fait changer de lycée ? poursuivit Maman de sa voix musicale.

-William, dénonçai-je d'emblée sans aucun remords.

Le concerné me fusilla du regard sans pour autant répliquer. Il savait que j'avais raison. L'élément déclencheur de notre transfert à Forks, c'était lui.

L'année dernière, Will vivait sa dernière année de collège à La Push. C'était durant cette période qu'il avait muté pour la première fois. Résultat : son cercle d'amis s'était agrandi à tous les membres de la meute et il avait commencé à passer plus de temps dans la forêt. Ajoutons à cela qu'étant un hybride un quart vampire, il était plus intelligent (difficile à croire mais vrai) que les humains et s'ennuyait ferme en cours : il avait donc commencé à sécher les cours, entraînant avec lui la plupart de nos cousins. Bien entendu, leurs parents avaient fait une syncope en recevant leurs bulletins et, même si nos propres parents avaient sauté la case syncope, ils n'avaient pas été très contents.

Maman avait eu la brillantissime idée d'envoyer Will au lycée de Forks où notre cousine Lily était déjà scolarisée afin qu'il puisse avoir de gentils petits camarades humains et raisonnables en remplacement des loups-garous tête brûlée et délinquants. Sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'on n'envoyait pas une fratrie dans deux lycées différents, nos parents avaient réussi à nous inscrire à Forks aussi, Elliot et moi. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : Elliot et Lily allaient probablement servir de chaperons. Génial. Mes professeurs du lycée de La Push avaient applaudi cette décision, soulignant que me séparer de Becca, ma cousine et meilleure amie, et du « géant qui suit votre fille partout » ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Doublement génial.

En parlant de Maman, celle-ci se raclait la gorge :

-Vous allez à Forks parce que l'environnement y est plus propice au travail. (Beurk, étais-je la seule à trouver qu'elle parlait comme grand-père Edward ?) N'oubliez pas que là-bas, les élèves sont tous humains, pas comme à La Push où la moitié d'entre eux savaient ce que vous étiez.

-C'était le bon temps, soupirai-je avant qu'elle n'enchaîne sur un torrent de recommandations.

-Elliot, pas de téléportation, et Allie pas de pyrokinésie.

-Oui M'man soupirâmes-nous.

Elliot et moi étions dotés de pouvoirs qui à première vue semblaient cool, mais en apparence seulement. Elliot pouvait passer d'un endroit à un autre par la seule force de la pensée, mais son don était incontrôlable, imprécis et uniquement dicté par la peur. Par dessus le marché, il avait de graves impacts sur sa santé : fièvre, évanouissement... Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé depuis ma naissance ; nos parents y veillaient, surtout Papa qui lui avait juré qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure s'il activait cette « saleté de truc vampirique ».

Quant à moi, mon pouvoir était davantage provoqué par la colère que par la peur : ma peau se mettait à luire et à chauffer jusqu'à en devenir incandescente. Quiconque me touchait se retrouvait aussitôt brûlé au troisième degré. Carlisle affirmait qu'en touchant une matière inflammable, je pourrais y mettre le feu, mais Papa m'avait prévenu que je passerais un quart d'heure encore plus mauvais que pour Elliot si je me découvrais des tendances pyromanes.

Maman poursuivit son exposé sur ce que nous ne devions pas faire :

-Ne montrez à personne vos capacités surnaturelles lorsque vous faites du sport.

-N'est-ce pas, Will ? lançai-je innocemment, faisant référence à la fois où il avait marqué tous les buts de son équipe lors d'un tournoi de volley.

-Les garçons, ne vous énervez pas, ne frappez personne, ne vous transformez pas, même si cela va de soit.

-N'est-ce pas, Will ? répétai-je, faisant cette fois référence aux quelques nez qu'il avait malencontreusement cassés au début de sa période je-suis-un-ado-loup-garou.

-Ne séchez pas les cours non plus, même si cela va de soit aussi.

-N'assassinez pas votre sœur et vice-versa, compléta Papa en riant. Même si c'est difficile.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul visé ? se plaignit Will.

Elliot haussa les épaules.

-Tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir enfreint toutes les règles en une seule année.

-Impressionnant, pour un gamin, commentai-je.

Je récoltai un énième regard noir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

L'arrivée de Lily interrompit cet étalage émouvant d'amour fraternel. Nous entendîmes le ronron du moteur de sa voiture juste avant qu'un crissement de frein signale qu'elle venait de se garer. Bien évidemment, elle entra sans frapper et apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, précédée de peu par l'odeur de son parfum hors de prix. Ma cousine avait des yeux bleus pâles, une peau tout aussi claire et des cheveux dorés qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Sa beauté cultivée et sophistiquée était redoublée par le mascara et le gloss qu'elle avait appliqués sur ses cils et ses lèvres souriantes.

-Salut ! Vous êtes prêts pour votre rentrée à Forks ?

-Oui, nous sommes parés pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions, déclarai-je.

Son regard acéré de fashion victime tomba sur mes vêtements

-Allie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jean tâché ?

-Je vais aller me changer, _maman_.

Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette et sortis de la cuisine en trombe avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de critiquer la couleur de mes chaussettes. Je n'avais rien contre Lily, mais nos caractères n'étaient pas du tout en accord. Je l'entendis vaguement demander avec incrédulité :

-Est-elle encore partie dans la forêt _ce matin_ ?

-C'est le seul moyen d'avoir de l'intimité avec Matthew, chantonna Will.

-_William_ ! gronda Papa d'un ton offusqué.

Bon sang, comment un ado de quatorze ans pouvait-il avoir des idées aussi mal placées ?

Je montai à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient nos chambres et les salles de bain. Je passai silencieusement devant la chambre de Sarah et Liza, mes petites sœurs jumelles de huit ans qui dormaient encore, n'ayant rien à faire de leurs journées puisque chez les Black-Cullen, on n'allait à l'école qu'à partir de onze ans compte tenu du fait que les enfants ont plus de mal à cacher leurs capacités surnaturelles.Des enfants immortels parmi les humains auraient créé des problèmes du style : « regardez maîtresse, je sais grimper aux arbres à la vitesse de la lumière ! »

M'engouffrant dans ma chambre, j'attrapai le premier jean de mon armoire et l'enfilai à la place de celui qui était tâché. Je balançai ce dernier dans mon panier à linge sale, pris mon sac de cours et redescendis aussi vite à la cuisine. Celle-ci avait été désertée par Elliot, Lily et Will. Seuls restaient mes parents qui, enlacés, échangeaient un baiser langoureux.

-Répugnant, commentai-je. Je comprends pourquoi les autres sont partis.

Maman n'eut même pas l'amabilité de rougir. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

-Continue à trouver ça répugnant pendant quelques années, claironna Papa.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! A ce soir !

-Passe une bonne journée ! Crièrent-ils en chœur avant de recommencer à explorer leurs amygdales respectives.

Je sortis du chalet. La voiture d'Elliot, une Bentley continental gt noire, et celle de Lily une Lamborghini Murcielago rouge, étaient garées au pied des marches. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la voiture de mon frère, mais celle-ci démarra, bondit en avant et en un quart de seconde se retrouva loin devant moi.

-Lâcheurs, maugréai-je.

**Je sais, ça ne raconte pas grand-chose que vous ne sachiez déjà. Je vous avais prévenus que les bouts de chapitres n'étaient pas autosuffisants, c'est pourquoi je ne recouperai plus mes chapitres en deux. La deuxième partie est plus intéressante.**

**J'en profite pour préciser que les Cullen n'apparaîtront pas avant le chapitre 7, il y a tellement de personnages qu'ils n'auront pas un rôle aussi important que dans le tome 1. Les PDV d'Allie auront le monopole jusqu'au chapitre 4 inclus.**

**J'ai écris 6 chapitres en tout pendant les vacances. Je sais que ce n'est pas un exploit, mais je me suis appliquée et cela permettra un rythme de publication régulier pendant le premier mois : je posterai donc tous les ****10 jours**** environ, mais cela pourra descendre à 7 jours si j'écris vite ou monter à 15 si je prends du retard.**

**Comme ceci n'était qu'un demi-chapitre, le chapitre 1 partie 2 arrivera dans une semaine, soit ****le 8 septembre****.**


	4. Lycée, rencontres et imprévus partie 2

**Coucou ! Je blablaterai après le chapitre, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !**

**LifeRissa : Oui Will ressemble par certains aspects à Emmett, mais j'espère approfondir suffisamment le personnage pour qu'il devienne plus que ça !**

Chapitre 1 partie 2

PDV Allie

07 h 47, 03 septembre

Je montai dans la voiture de Lily. Tout en démarrant, celle-ci m'offrit son fameux sourire, savant mixage entre le sourire rayonnant d'oncle Emmett et celui vicieux de tante Rose.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer le lycée de Forks ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente mes amis. Oh, est-ce que tu as pris l'option musique ? Je fais partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders, tu sais. Tu as l'intention de devenir pom pom girl toi aussi ?

-Quand les poules auront des dents, peut-être. Mais je viendrai aux matchs et je prendrai des photos, ne t'en fais pas.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être participer au journal du lycée, poursuivit-elle sans faire cas de mon ironie. A moins que ce ne soit le genre de chose qui convienne mieux à Elliot. Je me demande quel sport va prendre Will. Est-ce que tu penses que…

Je laissai Lily babiller, ponctuant de temps en temps son discours de « hum hum », de « oui » et autres interjections qui montraient que je m'intéressais à ce qu'elle disait.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le chemin de terre menant à noter chalet s'élargissait et débouchait sur la nationale 110. De là, nous rejoignîmes la nationale 101 passant par le centre de Forks. Lily et Elliot furent forcés de respecter les limitations de vitesse en pénétrant dans la ville. Forks avait gagné en habitants au cours des dernières décennies. Sa population avoisinait presque les huit mille personnes, ce qui faisait régulièrement dire à grand-mère Bella, qui était un peu snob sur les bords, que Forks commençait à devenir populaire.

Lily se gara à côté de la Bentley d'Elliot sur le parking du lycée déjà noir de monde. Je sortis de la voiture et observai mon nouveau lycée. Bien entendu, j'étais souvent passée devant lorsque j'allai en ville, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le détailler. Il paraissait étrangement vieillot, presque délabré -Bella affirmait qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas été rénové depuis son époque. Je ne voulais surtout pas savoir ce qui se passerait en cas de tremblement de terre. Il était néanmoins plus imposant que le lycée de La Push, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'anonymat n'y était pas interdit. Il n'y avait que six cent élèves aux dernières nouvelles.

-Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas en retard, annonçai-je à Elliot qui nous attendait avec Will, nonchalamment adossé à sa voiture.

Pour seule réponse, il haussa les épaules.

-Tu nous fais visiter ? demanda-t-il à Lily avec un sourire en coin.

L'intéressée s'illumina alors que certains élèves la saluaient de la main.

-Bien sûr !

Elle nous entraîna vers l'entrée principale du lycée, nous indiqua rapidement les différents bâtiments et les installations sportives. A mesure que nous progressions dans l'établissement, les gens se tordaient le cou pour nous regarder. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : Lily venait d'activer son pouvoir et serait bientôt responsable d'une épidémie de torticolis. D'ailleurs, un grand nombre d'élèves vint lui dire bonjour, ce qui sembla lui faire encore plus plaisir. Les garçons la dévoraient du regard, les filles complimentaient sa tenue. Je notai cependant que personne ne lui sauta au cou avec effusion.

C'était du Lily Cullen tout craché : avoir des groupies était acceptable, mais avoir des amis était trop dangereux.

Nous atterrîmes finalement au secrétariat où une secrétaire jeune et souriante nous remis nos emplois du temps. Cette année, Lily et Elliot entamaient la terminale, moi la première et Will la troisième. Mon petit frère reçut son emploi du temps avec un immense sourire avant de décréter :

-Bon n'oubliez pas : ici, je ne vous connais pas, OK ?

Il partit sans attendre de réponse, mais ce n'était que pour revenir trente secondes plus tard :

-Hé Lily, c'est où la salle 229 ?

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'impression de te connaître, le taquinai-je.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle, marmonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

-Deuxième étage à gauche du couloir, soupira notre cousine. L'escalier est en face du secrétariat.

Soufflant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un remerciement, Will disparut pour de bon. D'une main experte, Lily repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors que nous sortions du secrétariat.

-Bon, il faudrait peut-être penser à aller en cours nous aussi. Personne ne vous embêtera pour votre retard puisque vous êtes nouveaux et comme je partage plein de cours avec Elliot, j'expliquerai que je lui ai fait visiter.

A ce moment-là, une fille se précipita dans notre direction et manqua de nous rentrer dedans.

-Salut, Zo, lança Lily d'un ton parfaitement décontracté.

La fille émit un rire :

-Oh, toi et ta manie des surnoms ! (Au moins une chose que Lily et moi avions en commun.)

L'adolescente était assez petite en taille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en un carré dégradé qui avait sans doute pour but de la vieillir et ses yeux noisette pétillaient. Elle semblait plutôt sympathique et paraissait avoir mon âge.

-Je te présente Elliot et Allie Black, poursuivit Lily. Des cousins éloignés à moi. Ils sont nouveaux ici.

-Salut ! prononçâmes-nous en chœur.

-Je m'appelle Zoey, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle tiqua un peu en rencontrant Elliot, réaction habituelle de toute personne possédant deux chromosomes X. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre la grosse tête.

-Allie est en première, comme toi, dit Lily à Zoey. Ca t'ennuierait de la conduire à son prochain cours ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se perde le jour de la rentrée…

-Pas de problème, fit Zoey en me prenant mon emploi du temps des mains. Voyons voir… ah, tu as maths, c'est un cours que nous avons en commun ! Au moins, ça me fera une excuse pour arriver en retard, je le suis toujours !

-Vous n'avez pas que des cours en commun, commenta Elliot.

Se sentait-il obligé de remplacer William quand ce dernier disparaissait ou voulait-il juste dire quelque chose de spirituel ? Lily prit mon frère par le coude et l'entraîna loin de nous pendant que Zoey partait dans une autre direction. Nous trottinâmes, histoire de nous donner bonne conscience, ce qui n'empêcha pas Zoey de me questionner :

-Est-ce que vous venez d'emménager ici ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Oh, on habite déjà dans la région depuis belle lurette, mais on allait au lycée de La Push avant. Mes parents ont décidé de nous transférer à Forks sous prétexte que nous n'étions pas assez studieux là-bas.

-Devrais-je avoir peur que tu me corrompes ?

-Je suis une vraie délinquante, ris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous interrompîmes notre début de conversation lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre salle de mathématiques. Un professeur aux cheveux poivre et sel nous ouvrit la porte et fusilla immédiatement Zoey du regard.

-Mademoiselle Miller, je savais que même le jour de la rentrée scolaire vous ne feriez aucun effort pour arriver à une heure décente !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la salle, expliquai-je sans mentir. (Les yeux d'un bleu acéré du prof se tournèrent vers moi). Allie Black. Je suis nouvelle.

-Ah hum, acquiesça-t-il en s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer. Allez vous asseoir au fond, toutes les deux.

A partir de ce moment là et jusqu'à la fin du cours, il ne nous prêta plus aucune attention. A moitié choquée, je l'observai monologuer et écrire des formules sans queue ni tête au tableau sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ses élèves. Devant moi, un garçon avait les pieds posés sur la chaise à sa droite.

-La seule chose qui le fait réagir, c'est quand quelqu'un interrompt son cours, chuchota Zoey. C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste.

-Au moins il se rappelle de toi, fis-je remarquer.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu le lycée de Forks comparé celui de La Push ?

Une étrange vague de nostalgie me submergea. Dans mon ancien lycée, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Mes professeurs se rappelaient très bien de Papa et passaient leur temps à me comparer à lui. Mais j'avais Becca, Matt et mes cousins plus ou moins éloignés. En fait, il n'y avait pas de réelle césure entre ma vie à la maison en famille et celle au lycée. Je passais mes journées à rire et à papoter avec Becca. Tout était plus facile sans doute.

-C'est trop tôt pour que j'élise le pire des deux, éludai-je. En plus tu es la première personne que je rencontre.

-Je te présenterais mes amis à la cantine. Nous mangeons avec le groupe de Lily la plupart du temps.

Si Zoey et Lily avaient des amis en commun, je me demandais ce que le mélange donnait.

Le reste du cours s'écoula tranquillement. Je passais la matinée avec Zoey qui partageait, par chance, la plupart de ses cours avec moi.

Becca m'envoyait des sms à chaque intercours pour me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à La Push et sans doute dans le but de me remonter le moral. Apparemment, son frère Harry et Ethan, les meilleurs amis de Will, avaient déjà commencé à se faire remarquer (peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'ils soient séparés finalement). Elle tenait compagnie à Matthew qui, affirmait-elle, devait s'ennuyer de mes blagues même s'il ne se plaignait pas -manière subtile de me signaler qu'elle s'inquiétait pour mon imprégné.

En marchant vers la cantine, je commençais à me dire que cette rentrée n'était pas si terrible. Les cours n'étaient pas excessivement ennuyeux –sans doute parce que nous étions en début d'année- et la plupart de mes professeurs m'avaient parus plutôt sympathiques. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, Lily et Elliot venaient de me retrouver, me signalant au passage que Will mangeait dans la cours du lycée avec les plus jeunes membres de l'équipe de foot. Une certaine Kelly Stanley, une amie de Lily de terminale, babillait entre Zoey et moi et même si sa voix suraigüe me perçait les tympans, elle me permettait de connaître tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le lycée de Forks.

-Vous savez qu'en plus de vous trois, il y a deux autres nouveaux ? On dit qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal… Cette année promet d'être intéressante !

-Il faudra que je les rencontre, songea Lily à haute voix avec une certaine suffisance.

Son sourire se fana en entrant dans la cantine. Alors que j'attrapais un plateau et me servais de nourriture, Elliot lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il était toujours le premier à remarquer les sautes d'humeur des gens, surtout celles de Lily, à croire qu'oncle Jasper lui avait dispensé des cours.

-C'est encore Madison Brown, hein ? supposa Kelly en jetant un regard vers une table.

-Cette… peste ose encore s'asseoir à la table de mes amis ! s'insurgea Lily. Quand je pense qu'elle n'est qu'en seconde !

-Quel sacrilège, murmura Zoey en tendant le bras pour prendre une bouteille de limonade. (Comme je pouffai, elle poursuivit à mi-voix : ) Madison et elle ne peuvent pas se sentir. C'est l'habituelle bagarre entre les deux filles super populaires. N'empêche que je peux comprendre Lily : il n'y a pas plus insupportable que Madison.

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir le constater par moi-même, m'affligeai-je en voyant Lily entraîner Kelly et Elliot vers la fameuse table.

Zoey et moi soupirâmes, prîmes nos plateaux et les suivîmes. Lily activa sans doute son don d'attraction en même temps que son sourire à deux cent dollars, parce que tous les occupants de la table se retournèrent pour nous dévisager, ce qui me laissa le loisir de les observer en détail.

Celle que je supposais être Madison était vraiment très jolie pour une humaine, avec ses cheveux auburn manifestement lissés, ses grands yeux d'un éclatant bleu turquoise et ses lèvres roses. Le fait que son visage possède encore des traits enfantins l'embellissait au lieu de lui donner l'air d'une gamine.

Trois garçons étaient installés à côté d'elle. Le premier d'entre eux, probablement plus âgé qu'elle, était un blond plutôt mignon aux yeux marron qui la dévorait du regard sans aucune subtilité. Les deux autres, bruns, étaient d'une beauté rare rehaussée par leurs yeux bleus pour l'un et caramel pour le second. Connaissant Lily, nous étions en compagnie de l'élite du lycée de Forks.

Avec calme et élégance, Lily déposa son plateau en bout de table, à l'opposé de Madison. Elliot s'installa entre elle et l'un des deux bruns qu'il paraissait déjà connaître, Kelly s'assit à distance égale de Lily et Madison sans sembler vouloir prendre parti, et comme Zoey s'installait à côté de Kelly, je me retrouvai coincée entre la première et Madison.

-Salut tout le monde ! claironna Lily. Je vous présente mes cousins éloignés, Elliot et Allie.

Les garçons se présentèrent immédiatement : le blond était Mike Junior, mais tout le monde l'appelait Junior, le brun aux yeux bleus se nommait Peter et le second brun aux yeux d'un marron orangé et aux traits anguleux était Daniel. Peter précisa d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était casé, mais les regards qu'échangeaient Daniel et Zoey détrompèrent son annonce.

Madison se présenta en dernier d'un ton presque provocant. Ses yeux bleus nous scannèrent littéralement, s'attardèrent (naturellement) sur Elliot et accrochèrent ceux de Lily qui évoquaient un feu glacé.

-Etes-vous amérindiens ? finit-elle par s'enquérir, brisant un silence gênant.

Lily donna l'impression de vouloir l'étrangler pour avoir ouvert la bouche. Pendant ce temps, je m'attaquai avec vigueur à mon plat de pâtes, décidant d'ignorer cette question sans intérêt.

-Par notre père, répondit poliment Elliot.

-Ca ne se voit pas, pour Lily, objecta Madison en pointant un index manucuré vers elle.

-J'ai dit qu'ils étaient des cousins éloignés, répliqua l'intéressée, agacée.

-Typique, murmura Zoey en se penchant vers moi. Elle va lui tourner autour pendant tout le repas et lui faire plein de remarques. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, elle te déteste déjà pour être proche de Lily.

_Génial. Juste au moment où je me disais que cette rentrée n'était pas si terrible._

-Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette ambiance ? chuchotai-je.

-Mon frère sort avec Madison et elle a décidé que je devais faire partie de sa clique. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, elle…

-Vous avez d'intéressant à dire ? cracha Madison, qui devait avoir perçu des bribes de notre conversation vu qu'elle était assise juste à côté de moi.

Je la fusillai du regard. Son ton et la tournure de sa phrase m'évoquaient ceux d'une mère en colère –ou pire, d'un prof. Je n'aimais pas juger trop rapidement les gens –après tout, j'aimais Lily même si elle avait des allures de petite fille gâtée- mais quelque chose me disait que Madison et moi n'allions pas du tout nous entendre. Je n'avais ni la distinction de Lily ni la patience d'Elliot.

-Oui, mais c'est privé, répliquai-je. Ce mot te dit quelque chose ?

J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Je me montrai méprisante sans être aussi agressive qu'elle. Qui doté d'un père et de frères loups-garous habitués à réagir au quart de tour pouvait en dire autant ? En même temps, peu de gens avaient des loups-garous dans leur arbre généalogique.

-Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça, Black, siffla-t-elle.

Les gens attablés avec nous se trémoussaient, mal à l'aise, à l'exception d'Elliot et Lily. Madison leur paraissait probablement effrayante. Elle était sans doute capable de répandre des rumeurs sur le compte de n'importe qui en une nanoseconde et de faire de leur vie un enfer.

-C'est sûr que quand on est en train de s'humilier toute seule, ça ne s'oublie pas, chantonnai-je, narquoise.

De ses yeux chocolat, Elliot m'adressa un regard qui signifiait « tu devrais t'arrêter avant de déraper » alors que Madison devenait rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu vas le payer cher, espère de sale garce.

-Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que ça comme répartie ? la narguai-je.

Lily affichait un sourire satisfait. Je servais ses intérêts en répondant aux provocations de son ennemie jurée.

-Tu vas trop loin Madison, s'interposa Zoey. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille ?

Mauvaise idée. La dinde changea de cible.

-De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres, toi ? vitupéra-t-elle comme un bouledogue enragé. Et pourquoi défends-tu quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Quand je pense que je t'ai acceptée dans mes amis à cause de ton frère, je…

Si Zoey restait impassible, la colère montait en moi au fur et à mesure que la vipère crachait son venin. Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains. Elles tremblaient comme celles d'un loup-garou avant sa transformation. J'étais prête à parier qu'elles étaient devenues brûlantes.

_Et merde…_

- TAIS-TOI, aboyai-je en imitant instinctivement la voix d'Alpha de Papa.

-Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! glapit Madison. Pourquoi je me tairais, d'abord ?

_Je suis en train de te sauver la vie, pauvre andouille._

-Oh oh, elle est en colère, marmonna Lily, embêtée.

_Je suis à deux doigts de carboniser quelqu'un et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ?_

Elliot se leva et contourna la table en un temps record. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Recule !

Médusée, je sentais la chaleur s'échapper de mon corps et flotter autour de moi, formant un halo de plus en plus imposant et dangereux. Elliot retira vivement sa main. Une marque rouge –heureusement discrète et sans gravité- s'étalait sur sa paume. Il étouffa un juron, prit Madison par les épaules et l'éloigna de moi. L'autre se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, sans doute ravie de sa proximité.

-Recule, Allie ! insista Elliot.

Mes neurones m'envoyèrent enfin l'information. Percutant que j'avais intérêt à lui obéir, je me levai d'un bond, renversant ma chaise au passage. Par précaution, je croisai mes bras derrière mon dos. Je reculai à toute vitesse, m'éloignant des humains assis autour de la table. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié la présence des autres élèves autour de nous. Elliot et Lily s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

-Attention !

La seconde d'après, mon dos bousculait une personne inconnue et mes bras incandescents rentraient en contact avec d'autres bras. Je trébuchai, me rattrapai et fis volte-face afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts que je venais de provoquer.

L'inconnu était un garçon de la taille d'Elliot au torse musclé. Ses avant-bras étaient striés de zébrures rouges (bon, ce n'était que des brûlures au premier degré mais ça devait faire mal quand même).

-Oh je suis désolée ! m'exclamai-je sans réfléchir, horrifiée.

La seule réaction du garçon fut de rabattre les manches de son sweat à capuche jusqu'à ses poignets pour dissimuler les marques. Tout cela sans dire un seul mot, sans gémir ou sans se plaindre. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une réaction normale.

Surprise, je levai les yeux vers son visage.

Et fis un pas en arrière, choquée.

Les prunelles du garçon, qui me scrutaient d'une lueur dégoûtée, étaient d'un gris surprenant.

Ce même gris que je retrouvais chaque nuit en rêve dans les yeux de l'homme qui me tirait vers une mort certaine.

**Autant que je vous prévienne : sur 7 chapitres écris, 6 sont des chapitres à chute ^^**

**Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Même si j'ai tendance à être plutôt fière de moi concernant ce que j'écris dans Burning Moon par rapport à Imprégnation, je n'ai pas pu éviter dans ce chapitre de sauter à pieds joints dans la case « stéréotype débile ». Parce qu'Allie qui se rebelle au bout de 5 mn contre la garce du lycée, c'est un peu limite quand même… Mais la scène devait absolument se dérouler ainsi pour y présenter les éléments suivants : la dangerosité du don d'Allie et son impulsivité un peu type ado loup-garou, l'introduction de Madison (qui aura un rôle beaucoup plus profond que celui de la peste nationale, je vous rassure) et enfin la mise en place brutale de l'intrigue principale, à savoir le mystère qui entoure le garçon du rêve d'Allie.**

**Autre chose, mon écriture avance à la vitesse d'un escargot maintenant que j'ai repris les cours et que je n'ai plus de temps pour moi (le discours de mon prof principal ressemblait à « vous êtes en terminale alors je veux 100% de réussite au bac dans cette classe et des mentions pour tout le monde » Déprimant ^^). J'espère toutefois réussir à tenir le rythme.**

**Le chapitre 2, ****Qui s'y frotte s'y brûle****, arrivera le mercredi ****19 septembre****.**


	5. Qui s'y frotte s'y brûle

**Voici le second chapitre :) On se retouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

12 h 45, 03 septembre

_Il y a des moments où je me demande si grand-mère Bella ne m'a pas légué sa bêtise légendaire…_

Je vivais un de ces moments-là. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, je m'étais faite une ennemie, avais activé le plus dangereux et incontrôlable des pouvoirs en présence de quelques centaines d'humains et étais rentrée dans le garçon qui hantais mes rêves la nuit (pas dans le sens positif de l'expression, ou sinon ça aurait été trop beau).

Ce même garçon qui me dévisageait comme si j'étais un insecte répugnant. J'avais le loisir de le détailler et je ne m'en privais pas. J'étais guidée par une curiosité morbide et par une étrange sensation de mal-être (non, je n'avais absolument pas peur mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise son futur meurtrier potentiel).

L'adolescent était étrangement banal, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais. La seule chose troublante chez lui était la couleur de ses yeux et la lueur de dégoût qui y flottait. A part ça, il possédait des cheveux café au lait entrecoupés de mèches couleur miel, un nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Il était beau, sans doute, mais pas plus que les garçons que je venais de rencontrer. Musclé, bien sûr, mais beaucoup moins que les loups-garous, plutôt dans le genre membre de l'équipe de football du lycée.

Il était humain.

L'homme –plus fort, plus puissant, plus dangereux que moi- qui mettait fin à ma vie dans mes songes n'était qu'un banal humain.

J'émis un petit rire, que lui seul perçut. A l'aversion peinte sur son visage s'ajouta une autre expression facile à déchiffrer, celle qui signifiait « en plus d'être bizarre, cette fille est complètement folle ». Je soutins son regard sans flancher. Ce n'était peut-être pas gentil de me venger de mes cauchemars sur un humain à cause d'une vague ressemblance physique, mais ça me faisait du bien.

Un raclement de gorge retentit.

Alors seulement, je remarquai ce qui se passait autour de nous. A côté du garçon se tenait une grande fille, une blonde éthérée dont les longs cheveux très pâles lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses et dont les yeux d'un bleu tout aussi clair semblaient avoir pour mission d'essayer de me tuer sur place. Sa petite amie, sans aucun doute.

Dans la cantine bondée, personne ne nous regardait, sauf la table de Madison. Les humains paraissaient incrédules. Pendant ce temps, Elliot se précipitait vers nous.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu d'un ton inquiet.

Le garçon ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. En fait, il nous snoba complètement, prit la fille par le coude et l'entraîna hors de la cantine. Tout cela en quelques secondes, comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Soucieux, Elliot plissa les yeux :

-Tu lui as fait peur, on dirait. Est-ce que tu l'as brûlé ?

-Les avant-bras. C'est superficiel.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Si Maman savait que j'avais usé d'un don vampirique sur un humain, elle allait être dans tous ses états. Si Papa savait que ma colère me rendait aussi incontrôlable, il allait partager les sautes d'humeur de Maman.

Nous repartîmes vers notre table, bien que la seule chose dont j'avais envie fût de m'éloigner de cette fauteuse de troubles qu'était Madison. Sans un mot, Elliot prit ma place à côté d'elle, me forçant à échanger de place avec lui. Je grimaçai et m'installai entre Lily et l'ado aux yeux bleus –Daniel. Ce dernier s'enquit :

-Que vient-il de se passer, au juste ? J'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

-Il se passe que cette fille est un danger public, maugréa Madison.

-Toi, tu la boucles ! sifflai-je. C'est de ta faute si je me suis énervée et si je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un pour réprimer mes envies de meurtre, qui soit dit en passant peuvent toujours ressurgir.

-Elle est directe, commenta Mike Junior d'un ton appréciateur.

-Tu n'as pas des troubles de l'agressivité ? continua Madison, qui ne paraissait pas avoir compris la leçon. (Evidemment, c'était l'explication logique à mon comportement.) Je n'ai plus peur de toi, désormais je sais que ton frère me défendra !

Tout en prononçant sa phrase, elle coula un regard énamouré vers Elliot.

_Bon sang, elle ne vient pas de dire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, si ?_

-Tu n'es pas supposée être déjà casée ? rugit Lily. Avec Jérémy, le frère de Zoey qui plus est ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, fit Madison d'un air angélique –je pouvais presque voir une auréole flotter au-dessus de sa tête.

-Vous êtes lourdes, les filles, déclara Peter d'une voix trainante.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le groupe de Madison, dans ce cas ?_

-Oui, parlons d'autre chose, se dépêcha d'approuver Kelly. Au moins, cette histoire nous a permis de voir les deux nouveaux !

-Quels nouveaux ? demandai-je.

-Le garçon dans lequel tu es rentré et la fille à côté de lui, annonça Lily d'un air de nouveau réjoui.

-Je me suis renseignée sur eux, pépia Kelly. Ils s'appellent Nathaniel Wells et Hannah McKinney et ils sont en première. Je me demande où ils sont allés manger, maintenant. Ils ne doivent pas connaître grand-monde ici. On devrait peut-être les inviter à manger avec nous de temps en temps.

-Surtout pas ! m'écriai-je, horrifiée.

-C'est sûr que vu la façon dont tu lui es rentré dedans... grommela devinez-qui. J'ai une suggestion : et si tu t'en allais d'ici ? Genre, histoire qu'on ne te revoit plus ?

-Voilà qui n'est pas très sympa, sourcilla Elliot.

-Je suis sûre que Gentil est son deuxième prénom, ironisai-je en abattant les paumes de mes mains sur la table. Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en vais. J'en ai assez de côtoyer quelqu'un comme toi, Madison. (Puis je m'adressai aux autres : ) J'espère que vous n'arriverez pas aussi vite à saturation que moi. Elliot, ne te laisse pas mettre le grappin dessus, ça m'éviterait de devoir tuer quelqu'un de ma famille. A plus !

Je me levai d'un bond souple et allai débarrasser mon plateau. Lily fut la seule à saluer mon départ d'un rire carillonnant alors qu'Elliot me suivait des yeux d'un air consterné. Je venais tout juste de traverser la cantine à grands pas que j'entendis un bruit de course derrière moi.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle une sortie fracassante, commenta une Zoey hilare en se portant à ma hauteur.

-Mouais, grommelai-je. Tu n'as pas peur de traîner avec moi ?

-Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Comme tu as pu le constater, la patience n'est pas mon fort. J'ai des pulsions meurtrières, aussi. Heureusement que je me suis rappelée qu'étrangler la sorcière ferait mauvais genre le jour de la rentrée.

Elle éclata de rire alors que nous sortions du bâtiment et nous installions sur un banc à l'entrée du lycée.

-Ca aurait fait des vacances à beaucoup de monde, à commencer par moi, je t'assure !

-Comment gères-tu le fait que ton frère sorte avec elle ? Si c'était l'un des miens, je ferais probablement un malheur.

Zoey haussa les épaules.

-Jérémy n'a pas pour habitude de prendre mon avis en compte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans et à la place de rentrer en terminale, il a préféré arrêter le lycée. Il disparaît souvent pendant la journée. Je le soupçonne de tremper dans des trucs louches.

-Madison n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être du genre à prendre des risques, si ? Et puis, quel âge a-t-elle, quinze ans ? Il n'est pas trop vieux pour elle ?

-Notre famille a du fric et Jérémy a la côte auprès des filles, alors ça suffit à Madison, peu importe à quel point il n'est pas fréquentable. Tu le verras sans doute à la sortie du lycée, il vient souvent chercher Mademoiselle.

-C'est à cause de lui que Madison essaye d'être amie avec toi ?

-Oui. Avant, j'étais surtout amie avec David, mais il est lui aussi tombé dans les griffes de Madison. Je ne peux pas partir de son groupe sans perdre tous mes amis, tu vois ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? sourcillai-je. Suivre la fille qui a osé s'en prendre à la reine du lycée n'est pas suffisant peut-être ?

Zoey pouffa de nouveau.

-En fait, on a déjà l'habitude des prises de bec entre Lily et elle. Les garçons et Kelly se contentent de suivre le mouvement sans vraiment prendre parti. Ton intervention ne va rien changer et personne ne va m'exclure de leur groupe. Je suis certaine que Madison va tout faire pour garder ton frère, ce qui veut dire que même toi tu pourrais revenir si tu le voulais.

-Plutôt mourir, grommelai-je.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, rigola-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu supporter le fait que la petite-amie de ton frère drague allègrement n'importe qui quand il n'est pas là ?

-Les voir se séparer est mon vœu le plus cher, soupira-t-elle d'un ton grandiloquent. Mais la fidélité ne semble pas faire parti de leurs vertus.

-En parlant de couple, pourquoi est-ce que David te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

La peau de Zoey vira au rouge pivoine alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu passes souvent du coq à l'âne comme ça ?

-Oui, mais je compte rester sur le sujet un petit moment, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Lily m'avait déjà cuisiné à propos de ça. Vous avez des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette famille ou quoi ?

-On est juste observateurs, c'est tout. Ca se voit que tu n'as pas encore passé cinq minutes d'affilé seule avec Elliot. Alors ?

-Alors il n'y a rien à dire, s'agaça-t-elle. David est un ami d'enfance, rien de plus. Et puis, je trouve qu'il a un peu pris la grosse tête en fréquentant Lily et Madison. Mais tu verras, Peter et Junior sont pires que lui, question orgueil.

-Il y a pire, comme défaut.

-Oui, la curiosité par exemple.

-Touchée, grimaçai-je. Quoi qu'il en soit, je soutiens que ton ami d'enfance ne te regarde pas comme s'il voyait encore une gamine avec des couettes.

-Pff, tu ne le connais même pas !

-C'est sans doute pour ça que j'arrive à juger la situation avec neutralité.

-Tu m'énerves !

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Si Zoey sortait de ses gonds, cela signifiait qu'elle était tout sauf insensible au charme de David. Ayant eu tout ce que je désirais, je décidai d'abréger ses souffrances.

-Tiens, voilà mon frère Will, déclarai-je en apercevant un groupe de jeunes garçons qui déjeunaient bruyamment sur l'herbe devant nous.

-Mais combien as-tu de frères et sœurs ? s'étonna Zoey, ravie de voir la conversation bifurquer.

-Trop, déclarai-je le plus fort possible en constatant que Will nous ignorait. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours après ?

-Sport.

-Génial ! Enfin un truc digne d'intérêt, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

-Ne dis pas ça, soupira Zoey. Notre prof est une malade qui nous fait faire le tour du lycée non-stop pendant deux heures à un rythme infernal.

-C'est vrai ? Je crois que je vais me plaire ici !

-Es-tu certaine d'être humaine ?

-Non, gloussai-je, mais je suis sûre d'aimer courir. Tu vas voir, c'est un vrai défouloir.

Zoey marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, et ce fut uniquement grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée que j'entendis les mots « folle » et « pas normal ». Je souris. Je commençai à aimer cette fille. On se ressemblait sur certains points, bien qu'elle soit plus civilisée que moi. Comme quoi, Lily savait tout de même choisir ses fréquentations.

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir, et je me précipitai vers les vestiaires avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que je n'en avais montré jusque-là. Sur l'immense terrain de sport du lycée –qui, lui, était heureusement neuf- nous retrouvâmes d'autres premières mais également des terminales. On devait bien être une centaine, vu le nombre de classes qui étaient réunies. Kelly, que nous retrouvâmes dans les vestiaires, maugréa une bonne dizaine de fois que c'était pour rendre notre humiliation publique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je marchai à pas rapides à côtés de Zoey et Kelly qui, rouges et essoufflées, trottinaient en suant.

-Comment… tu fais ? souffla Kelly en trébuchant et en se rattrapant de justesse au bras de Zoey.

Son flot de paroles se tarissait de plus en plus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de relancer la conversation. J'haussai les épaules.

-On fait beaucoup de sport, dans ma famille.

Je levai les yeux et cherchai Lily et Elliot du regard. Je ne tardai pas à apercevoir l'éclat de la chevelure d'or de ma cousine, une centaine de mètres devant moi.

-STANLEY, MILLER ET LA FILLE A COTE D'ELLES, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ACCELERER UN PEU LE RYTHME ? s'égosilla une silhouette en jogging que j'identifiai comme étant notre prof de sport.

-Tu te vexeras si je t'abandonne ? glissai-je à Zoey, à laquelle Kelly se cramponnait.

-O… ui ! ahana-t-elle.

-Désolée, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas rancunière.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je bondis littéralement en avant et dépassai les deux filles. Je veillais à ne pas courir trop rapidement, mais à aller suffisamment vite pour rattraper Elliot et Lily qui couraient l'un à côté de l'autre. En quelques secondes, je parvins près d'eux et me maintins à leur hauteur.

-Hé, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Est-ce que vous pouvez rendre un service à votre petite-sœur/cousine chérie ?

-La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, tu avais quinze ans et tu voulais qu'on t'apprenne à conduire, sourcilla Elliot.

-Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si l'âge légal de la conduite est ridiculement tard ! Non, sérieusement, ce n'est rien de dramatique. Je veux juste que vous évitiez de balancer aux parents l'épisode de ce midi.

-Emmett et Rose te féliciteraient probablement, fit remarquer Lily. Et, comme moi, ils regretteraient que tu n'ais pas fait rôtir Madison.

-Oui, et ils cracheraient le morceau devant mes parents. Maman va paniquer en pensant que tout le monde m'a vu utiliser mon don, et Papa va croire que je suis devenue une bombe à retardement super dangereuse.

-Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas totalement faux, signala Elliot.

-Je suis touchée de la confiance que tu m'accordes ! m'insurgeai-je en essayant de lui faire un croche-pied qu'il esquiva agilement en se déportant sur la droite. Je te signale que je n'ai assassiné personne. En plus, compte tenu de l'horrible pouvoir dont tu es doté, nous devrions être solidaires.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais je croise Papa et Will pratiquement tous les jours sous leur forme lupine, et je patrouille avec Matthew ce soir. Je ne vais pas lui mentir.

Je balayai l'argument d'un geste de la main.

-Tu peux le lui dire, je sais qu'il comprendra. Essaye juste de tenir ta langue… enfin, ton esprit, devant Papa et Will, OK ?

N'ayant pas de don et possédant la même façon de penser que tous les loups-garous normalement constitués, Will réagirait exactement comme Papa s'il savait. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, d'autant plus que l'incident était sans gravité. Elliot acquiesça.

-Lily, tu es d'accord pour te taire ? poursuivis-je.

-J'aurais bien aimé publier l'évènement dans le journal du lycée, sifflota-t-elle. « Madison manque de se faire carboniser » en première page. Vu que ce n'est pas trop possible, je suis OK mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? demandai-je, rendue méfiante par l'habitude.

-Continue à manger avec mon groupe d'amis.

-Hors de question ! m'insurgeai-je. Si j'accepte, le journal du lycée pourra effectivement publier un article du style « Madison se fait réduire en cendres ».

-Oh allez, Allie, plaida-t-elle. Tu peux très bien te contrôler. J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es la seule qui effraie suffisamment Madison. Je pense qu'à la longue, elle apprendra à ne pas se frotter à toi et à se faire toute petite. Grâce à toi, j'aurais enfin la paix.

_Tu auras tout le monde à tes pieds, tu veux dire…_

-Comme si Elliot ne pouvais pas te défendre à ma place ! maugréai-je.

-Ton frère est trop gentil pour ça ! contra-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires, rectifia le concerné.

-S'attaquer à Madison demande une bonne dose de cran, continua Lily. Non pas que j'en sois totalement dénuée, mais je dois conserver une image positive en public.

-Alors que moi je n'ai rien à perdre, c'est ça ? m'offusquai-je.

-C'est surtout que tu t'en fiches de l'avis que les autres ont de toi.

-Vrai. Mais qui te dis que Madison a peur de moi ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me provoquer.

-Crois-moi, elle est nerveuse en ta présence, déclara Elliot.

Je le lorgnai d'un regard mauvais. Même si c'était la vérité, il n'était pas obligé de se rallier à la cause de Lily. Les lèvres de cette dernière s'étirèrent.

-Je te garantis que tu peux parfois te montrer terrifiante.

-Ca, c'est du compliment ! Lâchai-je, sarcastique.

-Allez, dis oui ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Tu manges avec nous, tu évites les embrouilles et nous gardons ton secret !

-Mon "secret", hein ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu sais quoi ? J'accepte, vu que je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour chercher les ennuis.

Lily m'adressa de nouveau un sourire qui fit ressortir ses dents blanches.

-Allons, Allie, toi comme moi savons que tu ne cherches pas les ennuis ... ce sont eux qui te courent après !

_Je hais son humour._

OooO

Après la fin des cours, Elliot, Lily et moi rejoignîmes Will sur le parking du lycée. Alors qu'on s'approchait de nos voitures, j'aperçus brièvement Madison suspendue au bras d'un garçon aussi brun que Zoey. Cette dernière n'alla pas saluer son frère, ce qui m'informa sur la nature des relations qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

-Vous allez à La Push ou vous rentrez chez vous ? s'informa Lily en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

-Je vais à La Push, répliqua Elliot. Je dois patrouiller avec Matthew tout à l'heure.

-Je viens aussi, dis-je. Je vais voir Matt et Becca.

-Et moi il faut que je parle à Harry et Ethan, compléta Will.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Elliot à Lily.

Cette dernière secoua sa tête blonde. Elle se débrouillait pour éviter La Push autant que possible. Maman disait que c'était pour échapper au fantôme de son imprégné mort.

-A demain alors ! lança-t-elle en démarrant.

A peine sa voiture avait-elle disparu qu'Elliot me battit de vitesse et s'installa au volant de sa propre voiture. Heureusement, je réussis à m'assoir à l'avant de la voiture avant Will, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de pianoter avec agacement sur le tableau de bord. Elliot ne dépassait pas les limitations de vitesse de plus de dix kilomètres heure, ce qui était frustrant.

-Elle s'appelle comment la fille super mignonne qui était assise à côté de toi sur le banc, ce midi ? me demanda Will en passant sa tête près de mon appui-tête.

-Elle s'appelle Je-suis-trop-âgée-pour-toi-et-je-ne-suis-pas-intéressée, répliquai-je.

Il grogna.

-J'ai quatorze ans et demi, pas quatre ans ! Comment tu sais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, d'abord ? J'intéresse tout le monde, moi.

-Elle a déjà quelqu'un, même si ce n'est pas officiel, répondit Elliot d'un ton amusé.

Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il remarque avant moi l'attirance réciproque entre Daniel et Zoey. La tête de Will recula alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonçait dans son siège, le visage boudeur.

-Je suis sûr que vous mentez parce que vous pensez que vous devez me surveiller. Déjà que c'est suffisamment nul que Papa sache tout sur moi et que Maman puisse lire dans nos têtes, je vais bientôt avoir quatre parents.

Elliot lui décocha un regard moqueur à travers le rétroviseur.

-A ce propos, attache donc ta ceinture.

Will s'exécuta en grommelant entre ses dents.

-C'est bien, _mon chéri_, le félicitai-je en imitant la voix de Maman à la perfection.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Elliot se gara au bord de la route, à l'entrée de La Push, Will était sur le point de m'assassiner, comme d'habitude. Il était si facile et distrayant de le taquiner.

Nous allâmes en premier à la maison d'oncle Paul et tante Rachel. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine, occupée à regarder, les lèvres pincées, son fils Harry et Ethan qui s'empiffraient.

-Salut les gars ! s'exclama joyeusement Will en se précipitant pour s'assoir à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Tiens, voilà le dernier du trio, soupira Rachel en nous embrassant. Si je n'étais pas aussi gentille, je demanderais à Jared, Kim, Jacob et Nessie une rémunération pour nourrir leurs fils ainsi.

A La Push, on vivait tous un peu les uns chez les autres, surtout Will et ses copains qui étaient des squatteurs nés.

-Bonzour, gazouilla une voix.

Je baissai les yeux afin de voir Sammy qui s'accrochait aux jambes de sa mère. Ce gamin de cinq ans, le benjamin de Paul et Rachel, était tout simplement adorable, ce qui contrebalançait les caractères impulsifs de Becca et Harry, ses aînés. Il tenait son nom du père de Matthew, à qui Paul, son ancien Bêta, avait voulu rendre hommage. Ses yeux noirs étaient à croquer.

-Vous ne restez pas manger vous non plus, j'espère ? s'enquit tante Rachel avec inquiétude en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Elliot comme pour vérifier que nous n'étions pas accompagnés d'une bande de loups-garous affamés.

-On cherchait Becca et Matthew, en fait, annonçai-je.

-Ah ! souffla-t-elle. Ils sont passés déposer leurs sacs après les cours et sont ressortis aussi vite. Je suppose qu'ils vous attendent quelque part dans le coin.

-Super, merci !

Elliot et moi ressortîmes de la maison. En suivant leurs traces toutes fraîches, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à dénicher Becca et Matt qui marchaient en direction de la plage, l'un des seuls endroits prisés des adolescents. J'entendis le rire sonore de Becca avant même de la voir. Becca était plus grande que moi et sans doute plus musclée, parce qu'à l'instar de tante Leah elle s'était transformée en louve deux ans plus tôt (oncle Paul et Harry avaient tiré une tête de trois mètres de long en apprenant qu'ils allaient devoir partager ses pensées). Elle avait d'épais cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et de grands yeux dorés. Son physique était à peu près la seule chose qu'elle tenait de tante Rachel.

-Salut ! s'écria-t-elle en nous voyant. Alors, on ne vous a pas trop manqué ? Je suis sûre que les élèves de Forks sont deux fois plus ennuyeux qu'ici !

-Ca dépend lesquels, ricanai-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Matthew se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue. Je le saluai d'un sourire.

-C'était étrange de ne plus te voir à chaque heure de la journée, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais, ça m'a fait la même chose. Voir de nouveaux visages, être des inconnus pour les profs et les élèves… ça fait bizarre.

-Voilà qui est super romantique, railla Becca, mais vous devez patrouiller, les gars. Oncle Jake ne fait pas de favoritisme. Et puis Allie et moi devons parler, donc dégagez d'ici.

Elliot et Matthew ne relevèrent pas ils avaient trop l'habitude de l'entendre leur parler ainsi. Les yeux de Matt s'ancrèrent aux miens et il m'embrassa en silence à la commissure des lèvres. Les garçons mutèrent devant nous. Matt redevint le loup au pelage noir comme la nuit et Elliot se transforma en animal au pelage gris tacheté de noir.

-Je me demande parfois pourquoi nous sommes meilleures amies toi et moi, Becca, grognai-je alors que les deux loups s'éclipsaient.

-J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche en cœur.

-A ton avis ? grommelai-je alors qu'elle glissait son bras sous le mien et qu'on se remettait à marcher vers la plage.

-Ben je ne peux pas juger, vous ressemblez toujours à deux gamins de maternelle quand vous flirtez.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Comme moi, Becca était (trop) franche, à la différence qu'elle ne mâchait pas du tout ses mots.

-On ne flirte pas.

-Ca s'appelle comment alors ?

-Ca ne s'appelle pas, décrétai-je.

-En tout cas, tu as de la chance de m'avoir. Figure-toi que depuis ton départ du lycée, certaines pétasses tournent autour de Matt. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui attacher un collier "propriété privée" autour du cou.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Matt est un grand garçon, je suis sûre qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as collé toute la journée ?

-Non, mais je t'assure qu'il y a pire comme compagnie. Prenons Olivia, par exemple.

-Olivia ? sursautai-je. Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'es plus amie avec elle ?

Olivia Call était la fille unique de seize ans d'oncle Embry et tante Violet. Elle était douce, gentille et son caractère était reposant comparé à d'autres.

-Depuis qu'elle et Harry se roulent des pelles toute la journée, grommela Becca.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Harry était une version de Paul et de Becca encore plus désastreuse. Partout où il allait, on le remarquait. Olivia et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun et ils n'avaient jusque-là manifesté aucun intérêt l'un pour l'autre.

-J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps, commenta Becca, toujours renfrognée. Harry peut toujours s'imprégner de quelqu'un et Olivia est la candidate idéale pour se faire imprégner par un petit nouveau. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'une de mes amies sorte avec mon frère.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, répliquai-je, au moins c'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies.

-Appréciais.

Quand Becca décidait de détester quelqu'un, ça ne durait pas bien longtemps mais durant ce court laps de temps elle consacrait toute son énergie à torturer sa victime. Je plaignais Olivia, qui devait vraiment adorer Harry pour supporter ça.

-Ca aurait pu tomber sur n'importe laquelle des pestes dont tu parles, tu sais. J'en ai rencontré un beau spécimen aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je pour la distraire de sa colère passagère.

Je me lançai dans un récit palpitant tournant principalement autour des raisons pour lesquelles Madison m'horripilait. Je n'omis pas l'épisode du coup de chaleur. Même si ce n'était pas une très bonne idée que de mettre un troisième loup de la meute de Papa au courant (Matt était compris dans le lot), je n'avais pas l'habitude de cacher des choses à Becca.

Cette dernière s'esclaffa bruyamment et, comme Lily, regretta qu'Elliot m'ait arrêtée avant que je ne commette un acte puni par la loi. La seule chose que je ne précisai pas fut la troublante ressemblance entre le garçon dans lequel j'étais rentré et l'homme de mon rêve. Je n'étais pas tante Alice et les rêves prémonitoires n'existaient pas. Mon cerveau devait débloquer, ce qui n'était pas un problème tant que je débloquais en dormant.

On arriva finalement à la plage. Becca se précipita dans l'eau toute habillée, mais n'y resta pas longtemps puisqu'elle n'avait personne à noyer. Je m'étais assise sur le sable le plus loin possible des vagues, et elle revint en m'aspergeant de gouttes d'eau et en me traitant d'aquaphobique. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas vrai : sans compter que ce mot n'existait pas, je n'avais pas peur de l'humidité –c'était elle qui ne m'aimait pas.

-C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu t'es baignée ? demanda Becca en essorant le bas de son tee-shirt. Vu que je n'en ai aucun souvenir, ça devait être dans le ventre de ta mère.

Je lui adressai un regard mauvais.

-La dernière fois que je me suis baignée, c'était ce matin. Dans ma baignoire.

-Ca ne compte pas, tu prends pratiquement des bains de vapeur.

Dans ma poche, mon portable vibra. C'était un sms de Maman qui voulait que j'invite Matt à dîner avec nous à son retour de patrouille. Je souris. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Matthew vienne à la maison, soit pour moi, Elliot ou Papa. On faisait toujours attention à ce que tante Emily ne l'entraîne pas dans sa morosité.

-Pratique, commenta Becca en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Ta famille adore déjà ton futur mari.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne me marierai pas, rétorquai-je. La plupart des couples modernes vivent ensemble sans être mariés. Ce genre de trucs, c'est pour les vieux du genre nos parents, ou pire, nos grands-parents.

-Oncle Quil et Claire vont se marier à la fin de l'année, déclara Becca. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, il est de la génération de nos parents lui aussi. J'espère qu'il ne vont pas faire un gosse parce que je commence à saturer avec tous ces cousins.

-Merci bien, je suis très touchée ! ricanai-je en lui administrant un bourrade amicale.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais on est quand même beaucoup ! Tu prends Harry et Sammy, tes quatre frères et sœurs, Matthew, Ethan, Nina, Olivia, plus les enfants en bas âge -dont j'oublie tout le temps les noms- d'oncles Brady et Collin et notre tribu est vraiment énorme ! C'est la faute de tes parents aussi. On n'a pas idée d'avoir tant d'enfants !

-Je sais, je leur répète tous les jours qu'ils auraient dû s'arrêter après ma naissance, pouffai-je.

-C'est ta conception qu'ils auraient dû éviter ! beugla une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Je tournai la tête. Will, Harry et Ethan venaient d'arriver sur la plage, ayant manifestement eu la même idée que nous –en même temps, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller.

-Bon sang, soupirai-je. Je vais essayer de ne pas commettre de meurtre en public. Becca, tu veux bien le noyer pour moi si on fait passer ça pour un accident ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et frappa dans ma paume.

-Ca marche !

OooO

A l'heure du dîner, je rentrai à la maison avec Matthew, Elliot et Will. Ce dernier harcelait toujours Elliot pour connaître le prénom de Zoey pendant que je racontais à Matt les détails de notre rentrée, même s'il les avait déjà vus à travers l'esprit d'Elliot.

Quand on grimpa les marches du perron, j'avançai ma main pour abaisser la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Sarah, talonnée par Liz, apparut sur le pas de la porte. Nos sœurs de huit ans se ressemblaient par leurs visages –des copies de celui de Maman en plus jeune- et par leurs yeux bruns, mais les cheveux de Sarah étaient noirs et raides alors que ceux de Liz étaient cuivrés et bouclés.

-Décidément, tout le monde dans cette famille semble vouloir me tenir la porte quand j'entre, déclarai-je.

Les sourcils de Sarah se froncèrent, ses bras se croisèrent dans une tentative ridicule pour imiter l'attitude typique de Maman.

-Vous êtes en retard pour manger.

-Quel sens de l'observation ! se moqua Will. On peut entrer maintenant ?

Sans attendre de réponse, les garçons dépassèrent les jumelles pour aller à l'intérieur. Sarah regarda Matthew avec de grands yeux :

-Dis, si tu es toujours amoureux de ma sœur, le jour de votre mariage il faudra que…

Sarah était obnubilée par les célébrations en tout genre. Mes cordes vocales émirent un son étrange qui tenait surtout du grincement et elle referma aussitôt la bouche alors que je poussais Matt loin d'elle.

Pendant que les garçons se précipitaient dans la cuisine, Sarah tira sur la manche de mon gilet pour que je me penche vers elle. J'obtempérai, certaine qu'elle allait encore sortir quelque chose sans queue ni tête, mais elle murmura à mon oreille sur un ton de confidence :

-Liz dit que tu as encore fait ton rêve bizarre.

L'intéressée me fixa de ses prunelles marron trop sérieuses et hocha la tête pour confirmer.

…

_Mais pourquoi personne ne me fiche la paix avec ce satané cauchemar ?_

* * *

**C'est sûrement le chapitre qui raconte le moins de choses et présente le plus de monde... J'essaye d'éviter au maximum les Mary-Sue, ce qui explique pourquoi Becca est comme elle est. Je suppose que c'est comme pour Paul, soit on l'aime soit on ne la supporte pas.**

**A propos, les dates et heure en début de chapitre ne servent strictement à rien si ce n'est à m'aider à m'y retrouver (au mois je ne suis pas en TS pour rien ^^).**

**Le prochain chapitre, Petite séance de spiritisme, sera plus centré sur les jumelles. Je le poste toujours dans 10 jours soit le 29 septembre.**


	6. Petite séance de spiritisme

Chapitre 3

19 h 12, 03 septembre

Depuis environ une minute, mes yeux interloqués naviguaient de Sarah à Liz et de Liz à Sarah qui me regardaient le plus naturellement du monde, avec seulement un brin de curiosité. Comme si elles venaient de me demander quel temps il allait faire demain.

_Mon rêve... D'accord. Depuis quand Elizabeth espionne-t-elle mes rêves ?_

Liz possédait un don qui pouvait être qualifié de l'adjectif bizarre, (comme tous les pouvoirs de cette famille d'ailleurs) et qui s'activait parfois quand elle dormait. Il lui arrivait de visiter les gens en rêve ou de partager leurs songes, mais la plupart du temps son « hôte » était tout à fait conscient de sa présence parce qu'il pouvait percevoir sa projection astrale.

Généralement, les victimes préférées de Liz étaient nos parents et ils faisaient avec elle des trucs inoffensifs, du style aller dans un zoo pour voir des éléphants roses. Sarah était souvent invitée par Liz dans ces espèces de délires imaginaires à plusieurs.

-Quel rêve ? m'étonnai-je.

Après tout, elles ne parlaient pas forcément de _ce_ cauchemar-là. Les jumelles eurent l'air de trouver ma question stupide.

-Celui où tu as la tête sous l'eau, chuchota Sarah après avoir échangé un regard avec Liz.

_Ben si, elles parlent de ce cauchemar-là._

-Les filles, vous vous êtes endormies devant la porte ? demanda la voix de Papa depuis la cuisine.

-Après le dîner, vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer tout ça, sifflai-je. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ?

Elles hochèrent la tête de manière totalement synchronisée, ce qui les fit ressembler à de parfaits petits robots. J'entrai dans la maison et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Dans la cuisine, les jumelles s'installèrent entre Papa et Maman. Comme elles avaient tendance à coller nos parents comme de la super glue, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour séparer ces derniers l'un de l'autre. Elliot était encadré par Will et Matthew, ce qui me laissa l'opportunité de m'assoir à côté de mon imprégné.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? s'enquit Papa.

-Allie nous aide à faire un exposé sur les kangourous, mentit Sarah avec entrain.

Même si les jumelles n'allaient pas à l'école, elles avaient besoin d'une activité intellectuelle. Carlisle, Edward et Maman se chargeaient de leur inculquer tout ce qu'elles devaient savoir. Ayant appris par Nina, la petite sœur d'Ethan, que les élèves humains faisaient régulièrement des exposés, Sarah et Liz avaient décidé de les imiter. A chaque fois, elles en faisaient profiter toute la famille et c'était une heure de torture sur des sujets terriblement ennuyeux. La dernière fois, Will s'était endormi.

-Comme c'est intéressant, fit ce dernier dont les yeux noirs me scrutaient d'un regard soupçonneux.

J'évitai le regard de mon frère. Mon assiette dégageait une odeur alléchante et je m'enquis :

-Qui a cuisiné ça ?

Maman était la seule d'entre nous à se débrouiller correctement, mais elle n'affectionnait pas ce genre d'activité humaine.

-C'est Esmée, répondit Maman. Juste avant son départ, elle a eu la gentillesse de me donner plusieurs plats à réchauffer.

-Quel départ ? relevai-je.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il y a du remue-ménage en Asie du Sud chez deux clans de vampires qui se disputent des terres. Carlisle, Esmée, mes parents, Jasper et Alice ont été appelés à les départager. Comme ils tiennent à faire les choses bien, ils en auront sans doute pour quelques semaines.

La famille de Maman dirigeait plus ou moins le monde vampirique depuis la naissance d'Elliot. Pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, ils avaient détruit le clan des anciens rois, des certains Volturi que Papa aimait appeler « les sangsues psychopathes aux yeux rouges ». Les Cullen prenaient leur tâche très à cœur : il leur arrivait de partir en voyage pendant plusieurs mois. Oncle Emmett et tante Rose étaient la seule exception parce qu'ils ne s'éloignaient jamais de Lily.

Papa marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bon débarras » avant de s'enquérir auprès de Maman :

-Tu leur as précisé que si les choses deviennent tendues, je peux leur envoyer du renfort ? Seth et quelques autres adorent voyager avec les Cullen.

Les Cullen et les loups-garous travaillaient souvent en collaboration sur des affaires de ce type. La meute y trouvait son intérêt puisque les conflits entre vampires faisaient toujours des victimes humaines. Maman acquiesça tout en se penchant pour attraper une poche de sang posée sur le comptoir :

-Oui, mais Carlisle veut d'abord tenter la diplomatie. La présence de loups-garous pourrait braquer leurs interlocuteurs. (Puis elle changea radicalement de sujet, sachant que les charabias politiques n'étaient pas à la portée de nos petits cerveaux :) Comment va Emily, Matthew ?

On aurait dit une simple question posée par politesse mais ça n'en était pas une. Mes parents étaient toujours très concernés par le sort de la mère de Matt. Son père, Sam Uley, était mort avant ma naissance et peu après celle d'Elliot. Emily était une femme rendue taciturne par le deuil qu'elle portait. J'avais parfois du mal à croire mon père quand il me racontait à quel point elle avait été chaleureuse et aimante avant la mort de Sam.

Matthew haussa ses épaules massives.

-Ca dépend des jours.

Il avait beau avoir pris un ton désinvolte, je savais qu'il souffrait de voir tante Emily comme ça. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Instinctivement, je lui offris un sourire rassurant. Un jour, il m'avait dit que quand je souriais, il avait l'impression que le monde s'éclairait. Même si je n'étais pas une adepte des compliments et des métaphores en tout genre, j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner en cet instant.

-On passera la voir demain, dirent Papa et Maman en chœur avant d'échanger un regard et de se mettre à rire.

Bon sang. L'imprégnation paraissait être une variante du lien qui unissait des jumeaux symbiotiques. Des âmes jumelles. J'aimais le concept.

-Alors, comment s'est passée la rentrée ? poursuivit Papa. Pas de catastrophe en vue ?

Aïe. Sujet sensible. Maman nous scrutait comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on se mette à les supplier de nous laisser revenir à La Push. Heureusement qu'elle était trop loin de moi pour me toucher. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle lise dans mes pensées.

-Génial ! s'exclama Will, qui me sauva la mise sans le savoir. Je me suis fait plein de potes dans l'équipe de football du lycée et les équipements sportifs sont au top !

Si Maman eut l'air soulagée, Papa embraya aussitôt en nous désignant, Elliot et moi :

-Et vous, ça va avec Mini-Blondie ?

Elliot fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Bien sûr. Elle nous a introduits auprès de ses amis.

-Et toi, comment s'est passée ta rentrée, Matt ? demandai-je avant que quiconque ait le temps de me questionner –je détestais mentir.

Il grimaça, incapable lui aussi de jouer la comédie devant mes parents, lesquels pour des raisons évidentes étaient de véritables détecteurs de mensonges.

-J'ai connu mieux, dit-il avec un regard éloquent dans ma direction.

Alors que Will levait les yeux au ciel, Maman et Papa eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés. Si j'avais été aussi manipulatrice que Lily, j'aurais fait semblant d'être très malheureuse. Mais je ne l'étais pas assez, aussi me contentai-je de pincer les lèvres et de me trémousser. Matt avait une existence suffisamment difficile comme ça, je détestais l'idée que mon absence au lycée lui cause encore plus de peine.

-Vous savez, prononça Maman d'une voix égale, les séparations brèves entre les imprégnés peuvent parfois avoir du bon. Il faut savoir s'ouvrir au monde, même si c'est difficile.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, marmonnai-je.

-Ca vous déjà est arrivé, peut-être ? demanda Will d'un air dubitatif.

Les mains de Papa se crispèrent autour des couverts qu'elles tenaient.

-Une fois, mais c'était tout sauf bref.

-J'aimerais bien me faire imprégner, chantonna Sarah avant qu'on ne puisse interroger davantage Papa sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ca a l'air tellement génial et romantique ! Hein Liz ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête en arborant exactement la même expression que notre sœur. Papa avala de travers, Will leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et Maman sourit aux jumelles avec indulgence :

-Vous avez encore le temps, les filles.

-Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ce truc, mais je mourrais d'ennui si ça m'arrivais ! s'exclama Will. Il suffit de regarder Allie et Matt pour en être dégoûté à vie !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Matt. Ca m'a rendu heureux.

-On rigolera bien quand ça t'arrivera, Will, grinçai-je.

-D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas réussi à Lily, poursuivit-il sans se préoccuper de nos interventions.

Gros silence. _William ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat._

-Bien joué, Will, grogna Elliot.

L'interpellé eut la grâce de se décomposer face à son regard. Il leva les mains :

-Ok, Ok, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ca va comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Maman sans conviction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lily ? s'enquit Sarah, totalement perdue.

On avait omis de dire aux jumelles pour l'imprégné de Lily, même si elles se doutaient déjà de quelque chose. Les secrets ne restaient jamais longtemps enfouis dans cette famille.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'obstine à en faire quelqu'un de malheureux, déclarai-je.

Mes parents, Matthew et Elliot me contemplèrent, une expression étrange peinte sur leurs visages. Leurs regards n'étaient pas accusateurs, simplement vaguement étonnés. A cet instant-là, Sarah décida que la conversation n'était pas suffisamment intéressante pour elle et se mit à scander qu'elle voulait être inscrite à l'école. Ca faisait deux ans qu'elle tannait nos parents pour être scolarisée. Papa et Maman passèrent le reste du repas à lui expliquer pourquoi elle devait attendre d'avoir onze ans et elle rendit les armes lorsqu'ils lui répétèrent qu'elle risquait d'être séparée d'Elizabeth.

Après le repas, je raccompagnai Matt jusqu'à la porte. Papa nous suivit, et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître plus agacée que nécessaire.

-N'hésites pas à passer quand tu veux, Matt, répéta-t-il pour la dix millième fois en dix-huit ans. Tu es chez toi ici.

-Je sais Jacob, merci.

Ils se donnèrent une brève accolade pendant que je les regardais bêtement faire.

-Oh, et pas de balade dans les bois quand Matt doit patrouiller, ajouta Papa en s'adressant à moi. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Mais Jacob Black a des yeux et des oreilles partout, vous savez.

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il que mon père soit l'Alpha de mon imprégné ?_

-C'est de ma faute, se dépêcha d'affirmer Matt. Je n'aurais pas dû proposer à Allie de venir avec moi quand je patrouille. C'était irresponsable.

-Oui, toi comme moi savons que ma fille est une petite chose influençable, se moqua Papa. A demain alors !

Sur ce, il poussa gentiment Matthew dehors. Au dernier moment, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon imprégné, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai sa joue.

-A demain, chantonnai-je.

Alors que je refermais la porte, Papa me contempla d'un air étrange. Il avait beau se faire un devoir de veiller sur Matthew comme s'il était un de ses fils, ça ne l'empêchait pas de nous regarder de travers lorsque nous étions trop affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Difficile pour lui d'accepter une équation dans laquelle sa fille et son presque fils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

-Ben quoi ? demandai-je innocemment.

-Tu n'es pas la fille de ta mère pour rien, soupira-t-il.

-Rejette la faute sur elle, tiens.

Je passai devant lui en riant et retrouvai les jumelles sur le canapé du salon, occupées à chuchoter à l'oreille l'une de l'autre.

-On va faire ce fameux machin sur les kangourous ? demandai-je, faussement enjouée.

-Exposé, corrigea machinalement Sarah en prenant la main de Liz et en se levant.

Je tirai les files à l'étage et m'enfermai avec elles dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas peur qu'on nous entende, les murs étaient insonorisés et au pire, le bruit de la musique de Will couvrirait nos voix. Je me postai devant les jumelles en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine :

-Première chose : Elizabeth Rachel Rebecca Black Cullen, est-ce que tu espionnes mes rêves ? C'est une violation de ma propriété spirituelle, tu sais.

Liz devint rouge comme une tomate et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'entrer dans le rêve sur la falaise.

Elle était beaucoup trop attendrissante pour mon propre bien ; j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre.

-Hé, ça va, je ne suis pas fâchée, Liza. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une explication, toutes les deux. Depuis quand est-ce que vous entrez dans mes rêves ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sarah y est incluse ?

Sarah poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix.

-Pour une grande, t'es vraiment bête des fois.

_On se calme, Allie. Ce n'est que ton adooorable petite sœur._

Liz, plus conciliante, se chargea de m'expliquer :

-Quand je dors la nuit, je vais dans les rêves des gens. C'est toujours sans le faire exprès, ou sinon je ne le ferais pas. Mais j'invite tout le temps Sarah et elle arrive un peu après moi. D'habitude c'est des rêves super drôles où on peut décider ce qu'on fait.

-On a fait des montagnes russes avec Will la dernière fois, précisa Sarah. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien nous payer pour recommencer si on le dit pas à Papa et Maman.

-Oui, mais des fois j'arrive pas à décider ce que je vais faire dans le rêve, continua Liz. On regarde le rêve sans être dedans, comme dans les visions de tante Alice. A chaque fois que ça arrive, on en parle à Maman et elle dit que c'est parce que des gens veulent nous faire passer un message.

-Quels gens ? Quel message ? relevai-je, totalement perdue.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ca vient des Morts.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ?

-Si, répondit calmement Liz. Par exemple, on a déjà vu Ephraïm Black avec Papa dans un de ses rêves, et il a dit qu'il était fier de nous.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me dit ce genre de choses ?

-C'est _secret_, expliqua Sarah. On voit parfois l'amie de Maman aussi. Ana.

-Je ne savais pas que Maman a une amie morte qui s'appelle Ana, soulignai-je.

Nouveau soupir exaspéré.

-Son vrai nom, c'est Aiyana, comme dans Aiyana troisième épouse de Taha Aki, comme dans Rosalice Leah Aiyana Black Cullen. Tu dormais quand Papy Billy racontait sa légende ?

A présent, je comprenais beaucoup mieux. Avant ma naissance, Maman avait reçu trois-quatre fois la visite de l'esprit Aiyana, qui l'avait aidée à résoudre je ne sais plus quel problème. Si je suivais cette optique, le don de Liz n'était plus simplement de visiter les gens en rêve… c'était de recevoir la visite de nos ancêtres.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est énorme ! m'exclamai-je en regardant ma sœur comme si elle était un extraterrestre. (Alors que Liz devenait toute rose, je m'enquis : ) Mais quel est le rapport avec mon rêve ? Et épargne-moi ta suffisance, Sarah.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tes questions sont stu…

-Ton rêve n'est pas normal, la coupa Liz. Déjà c'est trop bizarre qu'il revienne plein de fois. Et puis à chaque fois je suis attirée et obligée de rentrer dedans. Ca veut dire que le rêve est très important. Les seules personnes capables de t'envoyer ces trucs, c'est les morts. Ils veulent te dire quelque chose.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit à côté de Sarah, feignant l'épuisement.

-Mais que veulent-ils me dire ? Si cette saleté de cauchemar est prémonitoire, je crois que je vais écrire mon testament. Ca craint vraiment si je dois mourir noyée.

-Ca ne va pas arriver, chuchota Liz. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Il y a un message caché dans le rêve. Tu dois le trouver pour pouvoir le lire. (Au moment où je commençais à reprendre espoir, elle ajouta : ) Mais il y a quand même un danger, parce que tu as peur dans ton cauchemar.

C'était vrai. A chaque fois, j'étais terrifiée, sensation aussi inhabituelle que perturbante.

-En quoi est-ce anormal que j'ai peur ? la questionnai-je.

-Tu n'as jamais peur dans la vraie vie, répliqua-t-elle avec simplicité.

Sa réponse me surprit. Je ne savais pas que je renvoyais l'image de quelqu'un que rien n'effrayait, la témérité confinant aux tendances suicidaires était plutôt le domaine de Will. De quoi avais-je peur ? _Qu'il arrive quelque chose à tante Emily et que ça touche Matthew. De l'eau. De me noyer. De mon cauchemar. Ce n'est pas grand chose en définitive._

-Certes, prononçai-je avec satisfaction. Bon, comment allons-nous décoder cette satanée vision ?

-Tu as reçu le rêve, tu dois le comprendre toute seule, répondit Liz. Nous on va juste t'aider.

-Oh, super...

-Maman t'aiderait mieux que nous si tu lui disais, intervint Sarah qui vénérait littéralement notre mère. Elle a parlé aux ancêtres plus souvent que nous et elle est super intelligente.

-Non, décrétai-je immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ?

A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien. J'avais confiance en Maman, qui était plutôt calée question phénomènes étranges, mais j'avais le sentiment que mon songe était trop personnel pour en parler à qui que ce soit. Les jumelles étaient l'exception vu qu'elles n'avaient que huit ans et que je n'avais pas trop eu le choix.

-Parce que c'est comme ça. En parlant de ça, jurez sur ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde de n'en parler à personne. Imaginez que vous êtes des … conseillères spirituelles. Vous êtes tenues par le secret professionnel.

C'était pratique, parce que je pouvais raconter n'importe quoi aux enfants de moins de dix ans. Ils gobaient tout, même ceux dotés d'un quart de cerveau vampirique..

-Secret professionnel, répéta Sarah avec un brin de fierté. D'accord. Je jure sur la tête de Liz de ne parler à personne de ton rêve.

-Je jure sur la tête de Sarah de ne parler à personne de ton rêve, compléta l'autre.

-Merci, dis-je. Comme vous m'avez rendu service et que j'aime bien ma moquette, je ne vous demande pas de cracher par terre.

-Dégueu, grimaça Sarah.

De l'autre côté de la maison, on entendit faiblement Maman appeler les filles pour qu'elles aillent se coucher.

-On arrive ! cria Sarah.

Alors qu'elle suivait sa jumelle pour sortir de ma chambre, Liz se retourna vers moi et murmura tout bas :

-Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire le rêve, mais tu sais, le méchant aux yeux bizarres...

-Oui ?

-Si un jour tu le vois en vrai, reste loin de lui.

_Ca, c'est raté._

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait un saut par la salle de bain et avoir mis mon pyjama, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, les mains jointes.

-Aiyana, Taha Aki, Ephraïm ou qui que vous soyez, s'il vous plaît veuillez considérer le fait que j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil en période scolaire. Merci d'avance.

Je m'endormis en espérant que ça suffirait.

Ma prière fonctionna deux nuits de suite puisque je dormis d'une traite et me réveillais à chaque fois en pleine forme. Je vécus deux jours sans me soucier du rêve et sans croiser le garçon du cauchemar. Malheureusement, mes ancêtres devaient se préoccuper comme d'une guigne de ma santé ou de ma réussite scolaire, parce que le rêve revint au court de la troisième nuit. Deux fois pendant mon sommeil, ce qui était une première.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'étais une véritable loque. Maman scruta mes cernes d'un air inquiet, Papa me demanda si j'avais fait le mur pour voir Matthew, Will m'informa que même les zombies avaient meilleure allure que moi, Elliot ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant monter sur le siège passager de sa voiture sans protester et, une fois arrivés au lycée, Lily essaya de m'attirer dans les toilettes des filles pour m'appliquer de l'anticerne. Je lui échappai sans difficulté en la menaçant de découvrir les joies d'une brûlure au troisième degré.

Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de la journée –la biologie-, cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec Zoey, pour une fois. Comme c'était mon premier cours de l'année, je me présentai au prof, un petit homme aux lunettes rondes, en entrant.

-Je suis M. Thompson. Vous allez former un binôme avec Monsieur Wells, dit-il en me remettant une pile de documents.

_La poisse._

-Wells comme dans Nathaniel Wells ? m'exclamai-je. Alors là non, ça ne va pas être po...

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vous demander votre avis, Mademoiselle Black ? Allez vous asseoir à votre table.

Je serrai les dents et glissai un regard vers la fameuse table.

Installé sur celle-ci, Monsieur-j'ai-des-yeux-trop-flippants me dévisageait toujours avec cette même expression peinte sur le visage. Celle qui signifie « Oh non, revoilà cet insecte répugnant ! Mais où ais-je donc mis ma bombe contre les nuisibles ? ».

Je ravalai un grognement de colère et me dirigeai d'un pas ferme vers mon nouveau voisin de table.

**Rendez-vous le mercredi 10 octobre pour lire le prochain chapitre : ****Danger Public**** ! Désolée, je ne peux raccourcir mes délais parce que je suis toujours aussi lente à écrire, actuellement je suis rendue au milieu du chapitre 9 !**


	7. Danger public

**Salut ! Je considère que ce chapitre entame doucement les choses sérieuses, même s'il reste surtout tourné vers l'humour.**

* * *

**LifeRissa : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse de lire ta review ! Tu m'as épargné l'humiliation d'ajouter une note désespérée en fin de chapitre « LifeRissa, tu me maaaanques » ^^ Bien sûr, je sais que c'est ridicule parce que : 1) vu la longueur de tes reviews, je sais d'expérience que la lecture + le commentaire doit te prendre au moins une heure (et une heure, c'est beaucoup quand on est overbookée) 2) rien ne t'obliges à commenter ni rien, après tout notre vie n'est pas sur FF 3) mes premiers chapitres servant d'introduction, il n'y a pas grande chose à dire à part sur les personnages. Bref tout ça pour dire que la pensée de savoir que tu lis toujours mes chapitres me motive beaucoup ^^**

Chapitre 4 : Danger public

09 h 20, 06 septembre

Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes que j'étais assise à côté du garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de mon cauchemar et je ne savais toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. Son apparence physique criait qu'il était cent pour cent humain, donc un comportement trop agressif de ma part ne se justifiait pas. Pour autant, il était hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec quelqu'un qui semblait en savoir beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. A chaque fois que je croisais ses yeux gris, une impression étrange me prenait à la gorge. Un mélange d'appréhension et de défiance.

Il était à la fois humain… et franchement pas normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon occupation principale consistait à lâcher de gros soupirs de temps en temps et à jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux. Je n'étais pas une bavarde invétérée, mais je n'étais pas non plus habituée à rester aussi longtemps sans parler. Le professeur déblatérait à propos du programme de l'année scolaire, sujet qui allait probablement se prolonger pendant toute l'heure.

Mais je ne céderai pas. Ma bouche allait rester obstinément fermée.

-Bonjour.

Un bref instant, je me demandai si mes cordes vocales ne m'avaient pas désobéi, mais cette voix assurément masculine ne provenait pas de moi. Je me tournai vers mon voisin, lequel arborait une expression distante, pas franchement amicale mais pas dégoûtée non plus.

-Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle, poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre où perçait cependant un brin de sarcasme.

-Difficile à croire, vu la façon que tu as de me fixer, ripostai-je vertement.

Je prenais un gros risque en lui tendant cette perche énorme. Je lui laissai l'occasion d'expliquer pourquoi il paraissait me haïr de cette façon (et donc d'évoquer un phénomène surnaturel, pour peu qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose). Mais ça me laissait aussi l'opportunité d'inventer un mensonge (crédible de préférence) s'il me soupçonnait d'être la cause des brûlures qui étaient apparues sur ses bras quand je lui étais rentrée dedans, trois jours plus tôt.

_Je tenais un briquet entre mes doigts. Allumé, oui. J'ai parfois des tendances pyromanes, je consulte d'ailleurs un psy à cause de ça et…_

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit-il froidement.

La réponse me prit de court. Il niait ? C'était pratiquement insultant, surtout qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de faire semblant de m'apprécier.

-Je parle de ça, fis-je en pointant son torse de mon index. Ton insupportable dédain quand tu t'adresse à moi. Pourquoi tu m'as adressé la parole, d'abord ?

Une brève seconde, il sembla pris au dépourvu, et cette fois-ci, son visage jusqu'alors dénué d'expression s'orna d'un sentiment reconnaissable entre tous : l'agacement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que font les ados normalement constitués ? Sympathiser ?

-Tu as une drôle de façon de sympathiser, crachai-je.

Je réalisai vaguement que je me montrais injuste, parce que c'était lui qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation. Mais sa présence me rendait nerveuse. Tout chez lui me rendait nerveuse. La façon dont il me regardait, le fait que j'ai dévoilé mon pouvoir devant lui et le rêve qui me hantait. Surtout, surtout le rêve. Et comme je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir cela, à ma nervosité s'additionnait naturellement la colère.

-Tu peux parler, l'associable.

Personne ne m'avait jamais traité de ça. La plupart du temps, je m'entendais bien avec les gens, si on excepte ceux qui prenaient les autres de haut, comme Madison. Ce garçon m'irritait étrangement. En fait, c'était plus que ça. Sans être possédée par une colère incontrôlable comme avec Miss Monde, l'idée de raccourcir sa vie de façon définitive me paraissait… alléchante. Mes yeux se réduisirent à deux minces fentes.

_On fait attention à ce qu'on dit quand on n'est pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire._

-C'est ça que tu appelles sympathiser avec moi ? martelai-je.

-C'est toi qui a attaqué la première.

-Parce que tes paroles ne sont pas du tout en accord avec la manière dont tu sembles me percevoir !

-J'essayais simplement d'être poli, mais tu as raison : tu es tellement insupportable qu'il m'est impossible de continuer comme ça.

-C'était quand, la partie où tu étais poli ? ironisai-je. Quand tu m'as dit bonjour ?

-Oui, et quand tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été surprise que tu m'adresse la parole !

-Tu ne me connais pas et tu te permets déjà de me juger, remarqua-t-il.

-L'insupportable associable te retourne le compliment.

_Un partout, balle au centre…_

Le visage de M. Thompson apparut brusquement et s'abaissa à la hauteur du mien. Je n'étais pas habituée à être surprise de la sorte –détester Nathaniel Wells nécessitait toute ma concentration.

-Mademoiselle Black, voulez-vous cesser de bavarder un moment ? Ne perdez pas cette autorisation, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en déposant un papier sur ma table. (Comme je le regardais d'un air vaguement interrogateur, M. Thompson soupira lourdement.) C'est pour le test sanguin dans quelques semaines. Je viens de vous en parler.

-Tu le saurais si tu avais écouté, déclara nonchalamment mon voisin.

_Je. Vais. Le. Tuer, _songeai-je alors que le prof s'éloignait de nous.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de participer à un quelconque test sanguin, mais pour faire bonne mesure je décidai de ranger l'autorisation dans mon agenda.

-Pour la peine, je t'emprunte ta colle, signalai-je d'un ton sec en tendant mes doigts vers l'objet qui trônait sur sa table.

Au moment où je ramenai ma main vers moi, elle entra malencontreusement en contact avec la sienne. Une sensation étrange et inquiétante remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je levai les yeux vers lui. A cet instant-là, il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement différent chez Nathaniel. Il paraissait plus âgé, plus grave, plus ... dangereux. Pire encore, son expression se rapprochait de celle de l'homme de mon rêve, de sorte que sa ressemblance avec lui s'accentuait.

Sa main s'abattit sur mon poignet et l'écarta brusquement de lui. J'aurais pu résister facilement, ne le fis pas toutefois tellement j'étais surprise.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna vivement.

-Pauvre type, grommelai-je, encore secouée.

_Il est complètement malade. Ajoutons à cela les adjectifs ignoble, grossier, bizarre, suffisant, inquiétant et ça donne tout ce que je n'aime pas._

OooO

-Je le déteste, me plaignis-je auprès de Zoey à l'heure du midi alors qu'on marchait vers la cantine. Tu l'aurais vu, à me dévisager bizarrement et à me balancer des vacheries ! C'est la personne la plus ignoble que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie. En une minute chrono, on est devenus comme chien et chat.

Zoey haussa un sourcil.

-Kelly l'a déjà rencontré, elle semble bien l'aimer, et encore c'est un euphémisme. Non pas que Stanley soit une source sûre, mais bon… Dis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas une légère tendance à te faire des ennemis ? Pour Madison, je peux comprendre, mais le nouveau c'est autre chose.

_Oui, c'est autre chose, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Madison est une peste aux répliques prévisibles qui croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle et nous sommes trop différentes l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir nous supporter. Mais avec Nathaniel, ce ne sont pas des gamineries de cours d'école. Nos différents ont une tout autre dimension, plus dangereuse. J'ai l'impression que nous jouons avec le feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots._

-Hé les filles ! s'égosilla Lily en se portant à notre hauteur. Vous venez toujours manger avec nous ce midi, hein ? N'oublie pas notre petit arrangement, Allie, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

-Aucun risque, grognai-je. Lily est très douée en matière de chantage, expliquai-je à une Zoey étonnée.

-J'avais remarqué, oui, souffla cette dernière.

Tout en parlant, nous étions arrivées au self du lycée. Je remplis mon plateau à ras bord de toutes sortes de choses alors que Lily se contentait de légumes et de fruits.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à garder la ligne en mangeant tout ça, commenta Zoey.

Je souris. C'était bien une réflexion d'humain. J'avais beau ne pas être un loup-garou, je bougeais beaucoup et mon métabolisme réclama donc plus de nourriture.

-En tout cas, moi je fais attention à la mienne, signala Lily en désignant son plateau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Son corps, comme celui de tout hybride, se régulait de lui-même. Elle se serait empiffrée qu'elle n'aurait pas pris un gramme. Mais Lily étant Lily, elle pensait qu'elle devait faire comme tout le monde et avancer dans le sens de la marche. Comme un mouton. Un mouton plus beau, plus cool et plus intéressant que les autres, mais un mouton quand même.

Comme la veille, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table que s'était attribué le groupe de Lily et Madison. Aujourd'hui, étrangement deux tables avaient été accolées. Je me figeai.

Madison était en grande discussion avec la fameuse Hannah McKinney à propos d'une marque de chaussures et Nathaniel, assis à côté de la deuxième, bavardait avec Peter. Elliot se tenait entre ce dernier et Mike Junior, participant de temps en temps à la conversation entre Nate et Peter. Kelly et Daniel étaient installés de l'autre côté de Junior.

_Oh oh. Je fais quoi, moi ? Je fais demi-tour au risque de trahir le "pacte" ridicule que Lily et moi avons passé ?_

Un seul regard en direction de mon imbécile de voisin de biologie m'en dissuada. Il me jeta un coup d'œil légèrement goguenard. En plus de ne pas vouloir que Lily me reproche de l'avoir abandonnée, il était hors de question que je perde la face devant lui.

Je filai m'asseoir à côté de Daniel, ignorai une bonne partie de la tablée -à savoir Nathaniel, Madison et Hannah- et me plongeai dans une conversation passionante avec Daniel sur nos marques de voitures préférées. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Zoey s'était entichée de lui -il était rare que je rencontre quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait aussi bien en autos. De temps en temps, il couvait son amie, qui peinait à suivre le débit de la discussion, d'un regard tendre. Pour l'instant, il gagnait la palme de l'ami de Madison le moins pédant que j'ai rencontré.

-Allie ! m'interpella sèchement Madison. Je parlais justement de toi à Hannah. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne reviendrais pas à _ma_ table ?

Je jetai un regard moqueur à Lily, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Madison était manifestement ter-ro-ri-sée par ma présence. Agacée, d'accord, mais pas effrayée pour un sous, ou alors elle le cachait bien.

-J'ai changé d'avis me bornai-je à répondre.

La bouche de Lily s'étira et Madison comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Elle se renfrogna, nous ignora et se replongea dans sa discussion avec Hannah. Le son d'un rire me fit soudain tourner la tête. Nathaniel _plaisantait_ avec Peter et Elliot, se montrant plus amical et naturel que je ne l'avais jamais vu être. De temps en temps, Hannah s'appuyait sur son épaule. Je m'étais demandée s'il avait un problème avec tout le monde ou si c'était seulement avec moi. A présent, j'avais ma réponse. Pourtant, sa façon de parler, de se comporter me semblait fausse. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, et j'allais trouver quoi – tout cela en l'évitant au maximum, pour suivre les conseils de Liz.

Après la pause de midi, je n'avais plus qu'une heure de cours –maths, avec Zoey. Le mardi, je terminais deux heures plus tôt que Lily, Elliot et Will. Je sortis du lycée en escomptant aller faire un saut à La Push pour passer voir Matt ou Becca, pour peu qu'ils aient eux aussi terminé leur journée de cours. Mais mon portable sonna au moment où j'allais quitter l'enceinte du lycée.

-Allô, Matt ? fis-je machinalement.

-Non, désolée ce n'est que moi ! résonna la voix musicale de Maman à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai trouvé ton emploi du temps qui traînait sur ton bureau et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller faire quelques courses pour tes grands-parents, ma chérie ? Je suis pratiquement certaine que leurs placards sont vides.

Depuis quelques années, Papy Billy habitait chez Charlie et Sue pour éviter la case maison de retraite. On aurait pu penser que cette colocation avait dynamisé leur foyer, mais le résultat était que Charlie et Billy passaient leurs journées devant la télé. Quant à Mamie Sue, l'inaction ne lui réussissait pas et elle consacrait son temps à râler. Tout le portrait de tante Leah. Tous les trois ne sortaient pas beaucoup –la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis un pied dehors, c'était pour aller ouvrir leur boîte aux lettres.

-Heu… c'est que je voulais aller à La Push… tentais-je. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour ça ?

-Jacob et Seth patrouillent, ma mère est à l'autre bout de la planète, Leah refuse catégoriquement de quitter le canapé où elle se prélasse avec Ian et je dois emmener les jumelles au cinéma. Quant à attendre que tes frères aient fini les cours, ce n'est pas possible, Elliot nous a déjà rendu ce service trop souvent.

_Contrairement à moi._

-Ouais, d'accord, mais la prochaine fois c'est Will qui s'y colle, bougonnai-je. Oh, et je n'ai pas de voiture, Elliot a refusé de me prêter la sienne. Quand je vais à La Push, je peux courir en passant par la forêt mais là je vais devoir traverser la ville à pied si je ne veux pas causer quelques crises cardiaques.

Ma plainte à peine dissimulée glissa sur Maman comme sur de l'eau.

-Oui, je sais, tu devrais donc partir le plus vite possible. Merci pour tes grands-parents et bonne chance !

Elle raccrocha, je rangeai mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me mis en route. Je n'avais qu'une longue avenue toute droite à parcourir avant de tourner dans la rue de chez Charlie, ce qui rendait le trajet ennuyeux. Je marchais à grandes enjambées, me retenant de me mettre à trottiner. Tout en avançant, je ressortis mon portable et envoyai des sms à Matthew qui venait lui aussi de sortir du lycée.

Tout en traversant l'avenue, je lisais un message de Matt qui m'annonçait qu'il allait me rejoindre chez Charlie puisque je ne pouvais pas venir à La Push. Ce fut probablement parce que j'étais trop absorbée par l'écran de mon téléphone que je ne vis pas la voiture qui me fonçait dessus.

Par contre, j'entendis distinctement le crissement de ses freins. Relevant la tête, j'agis instinctivement et fis un pas en arrière, de sorte que le bolide argenté me frôla au lieu de me renverser. Mais malchanceuse comme je l'étais, j'avais oublié de prendre en compte le rétroviseur dans mon calcul, et la chose me heurta le bras une seconde avant que la voiture ne pile à côté de moi.

Je m'apprêtai à agonir le conducteur d'injures lorsque la portière s'ouvrit et qu'il s'extirpa de l'habitable. Je me figeai. Bouche bée, yeux exorbités, je contemplai Nathaniel Wells qui me contournait afin de remettre son rétroviseur en place sans se préoccuper de moi. Quand il eut accompli cette tâche urgente et de la plus haute importance, il s'adossa à sa voiture et me regarda d'un air impassible. J'explosai :

-Tu es complètement malade ! brayai-je. Tu as failli me tuer !

Bon, évidemment c'était faux puisqu'il en fallait plus pour que je rende l'âme, mais il n'était pas supposé le savoir.

-Vraiment ? articula-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

J'enfonçai mes mains brûlantes dans les poches de mon gilet pour éviter de commettre un meurtre en public.

-Oui, vraiment ! aboyai-je. Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu as failli m'écraser !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu t'es pratiquement jetée sous mes roues, annonça-t-il froidement. Des pulsions suicidaires, peut-être ?

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais à deux bons mètres du passage clouté sur lequel je pensais être en train de traverser la voie.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! vitupérai-je. Celui qui conduit est toujours en tort ! D'ailleurs, tu as l'air vraiment pressé de t'enquérir de mon état de santé !

Je racontais n'importe quoi, je le savais. C'était une chance qu'il se fiche comme d'une guigne de ma petite personne et qu'il n'essaye pas de m'examiner, parce que si j'avais enlevé mon gilet, il aurait vu un bleu déjà jauni sur mon bras. Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu es en vie.

Son ton me fit tressaillir. Il ne l'avait pas dit pour souligner que le fait d'être vivant était le principal. C'était une constatation amère qui sonnait comme une malédiction.

Un bruit de portière qui claque retentit et Hannah McKinney sortit de la voiture garée à côté de nous. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était assise sur le siège passager de l'engin qui avait failli me percuter. Il lui avait donc fallu plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que son compagnon m'était pratiquement rentré dedans. Ces gens étaient des fous.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend si longtemps ? s'enquit-t-elle sans manifester plus d'intérêt que ça.

-On règle quelques comptes, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas constaté, ton copain est un danger public.

-C'est curieux, j'allais dire la même chose pour toi, ironisa l'autre imbécile.

Pour une raison inconnue, Hannah m'incendiait du regard. Je soupçonnais qu'elle me tenait pour responsable des carambolages en tout genre qui survenaient entre Nathaniel et moi.

-Bon, on n'a qu'à te ramener chez toi et ça sera réglé, proposa-t-elle avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

-Bonne idée, approuva Nathaniel alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il geigne qu'il était hors de question que je monte dans sa voiture.

Quelque chose fit « tiiit » dans mon esprit lorsque Nathaniel et Hannah me fixèrent de leurs yeux trop bleus, trop innocents. Ils ne paraissaient pas m'apprécier plus l'un que l'autre, aussi leur proposition me sembla-t-elle non seulement hypocrite mais aussi étrange et malvenue. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

-Dans vos rêves, cinglai-je.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et se détournèrent sans rien laisser transparaître avant remontèrent en voiture en silence. Lorsque le moteur vrombit et que le bolide bondit en avant, la voix de Nathaniel parvint à mes oreilles à travers sa vitre ouverte.

-N'oublie pas de marcher sur le trottoir.

OooO

Mon index enfonça la sonnette de la maison de Papy Charlie et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée sans attendre de réponse. Je tombai sur Mamie Sue qui m'attendait manifestement :

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que ceux qui nous servent d'enfants allaient nous laisser mourir de faim. Tu n'as pas oublié le beurre comme la dernière fois j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non, assurai-je en tapotant mon index sur ma tempe.

Dans le salon, Papy Billy et Charlie étaient absorbés par l'écran de la télé. A soixante-quinze et soixante-dix ans, on aurait pu penser que la compagnie l'un de l'autre les aurait boostés, mais ils paraissaient tous les deux fatigués par la vie, comme le soulignaient leurs cheveux totalement gris. Grand-père Charlie, surtout, avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'existence des loups-garous et des vampires, bien qu'il fût au courant depuis la naissance d'Elliot.

-Bonjour ! lançai-je en allant dans la cuisine pour déposer les sac de courses.

-Mes petites Sarah et Liza ne sont pas là ? s'enquit Billy alors que je revenais dans le salon pour m'avachir sur le canapé à côté de Charlie.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, Billy et Charlie étaient dingues de mes sœurs. Je soupçonnais que Sarah rappelait à Billy la mère de Papa dont elle tenait le nom, et que Liza consolait Charlie du fait que Bella et Maman aient grandi trop vite à son goût.

-Non, elles sont au cinéma avec Maman. Mais Matthew va bientôt arriver.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, celui-là, grommela Mamie Sue.

-Allie, pourras-tu demander à Bella de venir me faire son fameux gratin de pommes de terre ? réclama Charlie, pour qui sa fille avait toujours cuisiné même quand il n'était pas sénile.

-Elle est partie en voyage depuis une semaine, tu te rappelles ? répliquai-je gentiment.

Il frissonna, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Encore une histoire de buveurs de sang, c'est ça ? Bon dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne prend pas de risques. Tout cela est bien trop dangereux pour elle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui expliquer que grand-mère n'était pas la jeune fille fragile dont il se rappelait.

-Heu, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit quelque chose de grave, mentis-je. Les Cullen et elle sont partis quelque part au Tibet, il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient en train de skier et de prendre du bon temps plutôt que de se crêper le chignon avec d'autres vampires.

-Bella n'a jamais su skier, Allie.

_Oui, mais j'ai toujours su mentir, même si je n'aime pas ça. C'est pour la bonne cause._

-Oh, eh bien Edward se fera sûrement une joie de lui apprendre.

-Bon, puisque Bella n'est pas là et que personne ne semble se préoccuper de nous, râla Sue, tu n'as qu'à cuisiner à sa place.

-Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Nous réchaufferons le repas.

-Euh… c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner, avouai-je.

Mamie Sue plissa les yeux :

-C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? Elliot est passé la semaine dernière et nous a fait un plat fabuleux.

-Ouais, il tient ça du bon côté de la famille. Moi, je suis plutôt comme Papa, tante Leah ou encore Will. Tout ce que je fais ressort complètement brûlé.

-On va te croire sur parole, se dépêcha d'affirmer Billy en regardant mes mains.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon don, signalai-je inutilement.

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr, fit-il précipitamment sans paraître vouloir s'appesantir sur le sujet. Au fait, comment se passe ta rentrée ? Jacob m'a dit que ça avait l'air de fonctionner mieux que prévu. Matthew ne te manque pas trop ?

-Si, mais on se débrouille quand même pour se voir tous les jours.

-C'est bien ma petite-fille, à toujours voir le bon côté des choses ! s'exclama Billy. Pas comme Bella ou Nessie, que j'ai toujours vu geindre quand on les séparait de l'âme-sœur !

Charlie lui administra une bourrade amicale pour défendre sa fille et sa petite-fille. A ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit et je me précipitai pour ouvrir.

-Contrôle ton enthousiasme, fillette, soupira Sue en s'écartant précipitamment de mon passage pour éviter d'être bousculée.

Matt patientait sur le perron. Toute joyeuse, je plongeai vers lui pour prendre sa main brûlante et l'attirer à l'intérieur.

-Grand-mère est de mauvaise humeur, tu as intérêt à répondre « amen » à tout ce qu'elle te dira, le prévins-je à voix basse.

-J'ai l'habitude, la mienne est pareil, sourit-il avant de saluer mes grands-parents.

-Tu es toujours aussi gentil avec Allie, Matthew ? s'enquit Charlie, l'air de rien.

_Excellent moyen d'engager une conversation, tiens…_

-Heu… je crois, rigola mon imprégné. Vous devriez lui demander, plutôt.

Grand-père se tourna vers moi sans tenir compte de ma grimace horrifiée.

-Je n'ai plus de pistolet mais je peux toujours t'apprendre quelques mouvements d'autodéfense, ma chérie.

-Ca ira, merci bien. J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être protégé ?

-Heu, pas du tout, bredouilla Charlie, mais tu sais… tu n'es pas un loup-garou comme tes frères… tu n'es pas autant vampire que Nessie… heu…

Je devais faire une tête assez étrange parce qu'il s'embrouilla tout seul.

-Je pourrais mettre le feu à la forêt, signalai-je calmement.

Sue leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bonjour la modestie, on croirait entendre ton père ! Je serais toi, jeune fille, je ne me vanterais pas trop d'avoir cette capacité ! Mais on a compris le message, tu n'es pas une poupée en porcelaine.

-Non, tu as l'air d'une vraie dure, s'esclaffa Matt en embrassant ma tempe.

C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre et j'éclatai de rire. A ce moment là, je ne pensais plus à Madison, ni à Nathaniel ou Hannah. C'était le genre de moment qui me faisait tout oublier.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre ****Attention, chute de livres**** arrive le 20 octobre.**

**Il y aura un PDV Elliot et une des chutes qui me sont si chères ^^**


	8. Attention, chute de livres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'adore ce chapitre pour deux raisons : il y a un PDV Elliot et une Chuuuuute ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LifeRissa : Oui je me doute que tu dois te don****ner à fond à chaque fois que tu écris une review, et c'est pour ça que j'aime autant les lire ! Ne te sens obligée à rien surtout, je peux survivre sans (enfin j'espère ^^) ! / Oui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup trop de nouvelles personnes à emmagasiner, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais dans ma fièvre créatrice j'ai ajouté des enfants à tous les membres de la meute ^^ / BIEN SUR QUE J'AI VU LA PHOTO DE NESSIE ADULTE ! (team Nessie forever ^^). Autant je me contrefiche des films Twilight, autant je suis fidèlement l'actualité de Breaking Dawn part 2 histoire de voir à quoi ressemble Nessie (et à chaque nouvelle photo, je pousse un hurlement hystérique ^^). Mackenzie Foy n'est pas exactement la Nessie que j'imaginais mais elle semble adorable alors… J'espère qu'on aura un aperçu du couple Nessie/Jacob (et apparemment il y a une scène spéciale après le générique, pourvu que ce soit un saut dans le futur !). Voir Renesmée à l'écran est la seule chose que j'attends de ce film, c'est dire ! (Bon et voir les Volturi se faire massacrer, c'est pas mal non plus). Je ne sais pas si tu vas aller le voir au ciné (moi j'en doute puisque mes amis n'aiment pas ça) mais si tu le vois avant moi je compte sur toi pour me spoiler tout ce qui concerne Nessie ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

15 septembre, 08 h 36

-C'est samedi aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta journée ? s'enquit Elliot en traversant la cuisine et en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'étouffai un bâillement et contemplai les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre tout en empilant des œufs et du bacon dans mon assiette.

-Je dois retrouver Zoey à la bibliothèque pour un exposé stupide sur Shakespeare et autres. Ensuite, l'après-midi je vais au cinéma avec Matthew, Becca, Olivia et probablement d'autres membres de la meute.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je sais, je suis invité et Will et ses amis également.

Dès qu'un seul membre de la meute était de sortie, les autres rappliquaient. Et comme ma famille et mes amis faisaient pratiquement tous partie de la meute…

-Oh, génial, soupirai-je en portant ma fourchette à ma bouche.

-Cache ta joie, surtout, maugréa William en pénétrant dans la pièce et en ouvrant le frigidaire. Où est le beurre de cacahuète ?

-Tu l'as terminé avant-hier, l'informa Elliot. Rajoute-le sur la liste de courses.

-En parlant de courses, marmonnai-je, je vous préviens : la prochaine fois qu'il faut aller nourrir Charlie, Billy et Sue, ce n'est pas moi qui m'y colle. Sans compter que je me suis presque perdue dans le supermarché de Forks, Mamie Sue a failli me faire préparer le dîner.

-En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi, claironna Will. A chaque fois que Maman me demande d'y aller, je lui raconte que je dois patrouiller.

Maman et Papa, main dans la main, entrèrent dans la cuisine au moment où j'allais renseigner mon frère sur l'étendue de sa bêtise et de sa paresse.

-C'est noté, merci Will, annonça tranquillement la première en s'adossant au comptoir.

Le concerné jura entre ses dents alors que je lui adressais un sourire vengeur. Papa leva les yeux au ciel et s'enquit :

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous passe par le centre de Forks aujourd'hui ? Les jumelles veulent aller emprunter des bouquins à la bibliothèque.

-Non, aucun d'entre nous ne… commençai-je.

-Allie y va ce matin pour un exposé, me coupa Elliot sans manifester le moindre remord. Suis-je le seul ici à ne pas raconter n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ ?

Je me composai une expression terrifiante et passai un doigt sur ma gorge pour lui signifier l'imminence de sa mort. Papa s'esclaffa tout en jouant avec une des boucles cuivrées de Nessie :

-Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, on trouverait quelqu'un de sain d'esprit dans le secteur. Sarah et Liza n'auront qu'à bouquiner pendant que tu travailleras, Allie. Elles sont déjà habillées et n'attendent plus que toi.

-J'arrive. J'avais fini de déjeuner de toute façon, dis-je en me levant et en débarrassant mon assiette.

Au moment où je sortais de la cuisine, Papa ajouta en riant :

-Et interdiction d'abandonner tes sœurs sur le bord de la route !

OooO

-Allie, tu peux m'attraper le livre là-haut s'il te plaît ? réclama Liza.

J'étendis le bras et me saisis d'un roman épais intitulé _Contes et légendes Quileute. _Le bouquin rejoignit la pile de livres déjà impressionnante posée sur une table. _Princes et princesses, Comment sublimer sa beauté_ (si, si)_ Les contes des milles et unes nuits, Les mystères des rêves, L'encyclopédie des loups_… Je ne m'étonnais plus de rien.

-Bon, Zoey va bientôt arriver alors vous n'aurez qu'à vous asseoir ici, déclarai-je en désignant des fauteuils.

Liza acquiesça de la tête et je cherchai Sarah du regard. Je la dénichai quelques rangées plus loin. En équilibre précaire, elle était perchée sur le dossier d'une chaise dont seuls deux pieds touchaient le sol et se penchait en avant de manière totalement dangereuse et suicidaire dans le but d'attraper un roman à la couverture rose bonbon.

-SARAH BLACK ! rugis-je.

Elle sursauta violemment (ce qui n'est définitivement pas la chose à faire quand on est dans ce genre de position) et me regarda de ses grands yeux bruns.

-Oups, fit-elle.

L'instant d'après, la chaise basculait vers l'avant, entraînant le corps de Sarah qui bouscula toute une rangée de livres du même coup. Alors que ma sœur dégringolait vers le sol, les livres s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres comme une rangée de dominos.

Deux choix s'offraient à moi : je pouvais réceptionner Sarah avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre ou arrêter l'inexorable effondrement des livres. Sarah ne se ferait pas mal –elle tombait de trop bas et était assez résistante pour encaisser le choc-, alors que la bibliothécaire essaierait sûrement de nous assassiner si nous détruisions son organisation. Mais certains réflexes ancestraux (du genre protéger coûte que coûte la marmaille) ne changent pas, et je me précipitai instinctivement pour retenir Catastrophe Ambulante Junior. Dès qu'elle s'accrocha à mon cou, je la reposai sur le sol et essayai de sauver ce qui restait à sauver dans le rayonnage, mais la plupart des livres se trouvaient à présent par terre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un éclat chocolat au lait de l'autre côté de l'étagère de la bibliothèque attira mon attention. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, et ce fut mon instinct plus que ma vision qui me renseigna sur son identité. Je serrai les dents et me mis instinctivement devant Sarah.

-Tu me suis maintenant ? grondai-je.

Le regard gris bleuté de Wells s'abaissa à la hauteur du trou gigantesque formé par la disparition des ouvrages. Il me fixa avec attention et je compris qu'il observait surtout ma sœur, laquelle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds car elle était trop petite pour apercevoir son visage.

-Sarah ? réclamai-je d'une voix lente et assurée. Va rejoindre Elizabeth et attendez que je revienne.

-Mais... gémit-elle, peu habituée à recevoir des ordres.

-Fais-le.

Pour une fois, elle obtempéra sans discuter et décampa.

-C'est ta sœur ? s'enquit Nathaniel.

-De quoi je me mêle ? crachai-je, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Mes mains tremblaient, de nouveau incandescentes. J'avais du mal à contrôler mon agacement et ma nervosité. M'avait-il suivie jusqu'ici pour m'espionner ? Et si oui, dans quel but ? Même dans le cas où sa présence ici n'était qu'un hasard, il y avait un risque pour qu'il m'ait vu en train d'utiliser ma vitesse surhumaine pour récupérer Sarah. Aucun des scénarios n'était acceptable.

-Exposé sur Shakespeare, déclara-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Séparés par une étagère vide, nous nous affrontions du regard.

-J'en fais un aussi et nous ne sommes pas dans le même groupe en anglais, fis-je, soupçonneuse.

-On vient de me transférer dans la classe de Mme Johnson. C'est fini, l'interrogatoire ? Tu es celle de nous deux qui provoque des situations dangereuses, et je vois que l'enfant a hérité de ce trait.

Je me massais les tempes et le dévisageai. Son humanité m'interdisait de le considérer comme un ennemi, mais son attitude démentait sa nature. C'était un curieux paradoxe que j'avais du mal à assimiler.

-Désolée de me montrer méfiante, mais tu as quand même failli m'écrabouiller.

_Est-ce qu'il me suivait cette fois-là aussi ?_

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu traversais sur les passages cloutés.

L'apparition de la bibliothécaire interrompit notre duel verbal. La femme d'âge moyen évita de justesse de trébucher sur les livres dispersés au sol et poussa un hoquet horrifiée.

-Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ici ? s'écria-t-elle. (Son regard navigua de droite à gauche, tomba sur Nathaniel et moi.) Vous deux, vous allez réparer vos bêtises le plus vite possible en me remettant tout ça en place ! Si un seul des ouvrages est abîmé, je vous garantis que vous le rembourserez !

A cet instant, un groupe de personnes pénétra dans cette section de la bibliothèque et l'employée disparut aussitôt, non sans nous avoir fusillés du regard. Nathaniel se baissa et commença à ramasser les livres qui traînaient de son côté de la rangée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommelai-je, me refusant à admettre l'hypothèse qu'il était en train de m'aider.

-La bibliothécaire a mon nom. Le tien aussi, d'ailleurs, donc tu devrais t'y mettre.

Je cherchai quelque chose de malpoli à répondre, n'en trouvai pas et me mis au travail après avoir vérifié que les jumelles n'avaient pas bougé de leurs fauteuils. Sarah aurait mérité de réparer ses idioties toute seule comme une grande mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'approche de Wells. J'eus fini de remettre les livres sur leurs étagères en une dizaine de minutes. De son côté, Nathaniel n'en était qu'à la moitié. J'écartai deux romans pour pouvoir passer ma tête de l'autre côté de la rangée et le lorgner d'un regard narquois.

-T'es pas très rapide, raillai-je.

-Tes neurones non plus. Tu dois classer les livres par ordre alphabétique de nom d'auteur.

Je jurai entre mes dents.

-Tu n'auras pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

-La solidarité entre les personnes nécessite des efforts des deux côtés.

-Chose qu'aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à fournir, reconnus-je, sarcastique. Compris.

Je me remis à ranger avec lassitude. Par bonheur, Zoey était en retard. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer comment je m'étais fourrée dans une situation pareille. Quelques instant plus tard, Nathaniel termina définitivement de tout classer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille et me plante là, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de se moquer de moi en avisant le livre intitulé _La petite princesse_ que j'avais mis de côté pour Sarah tout en faisant mon tri.

-Voilà qui devrait être à la hauteur de tes capacités intellectuelles.

-Je te le prêterai quand j'aurais fini, ripostai-je sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer que le bouquin n'était pas pour moi.

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et, cette fois-ci, me planta là.

OooO

PDV d'Elliot Black.

15 septembre, 14 h 35

-Je VEUX aller voir un film d'horreur !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, comme si on n'avait pas suffisamment d'horreur dans notre vie ! Je te préviens Will, je fais un malaise si je vois du sang.

-Livie, tu es une vraie chochotte ! Personnellement, je pense que le film d'action serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. Au moins on ne s'endormira pas.

-Et pourquoi pas celui sur les zombies ?

-Les effets spéciaux sont nuls, ça se voit tout de suite dans la bande annonce.

-Bon, et pourquoi pas une comédie romantique ? On va toujours voir des trucs qui font peur…

Bref silence. Je souris. Olivia était mignonne mais ses propositions étaient toujours en décalage avec celle des autres, sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule personne ici présente à ne pas faire partie de la meute. Harry et Will trépignaient depuis dix minutes en réclamant quelque chose d'effrayant, Becca et Travis voulaient un film d'action pour ne pas s'ennuyer, Ethan préférait celui sur les zombies et Olivia avait peur d'avoir peur.

A côté de moi, Matthew avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson. Son intérêt pour la sortie avait grandement diminué depuis qu'Allie lui avait téléphoné pour annoncer qu'elle ne venait plus à la séance cinéma. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Sarah avait détruit une étagère de livres et Zoey était arrivée en retard à la bibliothèque, ce qui faisait qu'elles devaient rester plus longtemps pour terminer leur exposé.

J'avais essayé d'inviter Lily à venir avec nous et, bien entendu, elle avait refusé net, prétendant que le cinéma de Forks ne passait aucun film potable. Non seulement elle ne mettait jamais les pieds à La Push, mais elle évitait aussi la plupart des membres de la meute, surtout ceux qui étaient en couple ou imprégnés (à l'exception de Papa). Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, se contentant de décréter d'un ton critique qu'elle les trouvait grossiers et mal éduqués, mais je la connaissais assez pour deviner les raisons profondes de ses refus systématiques.

Devant nous, la dispute s'accentua au point qu'elle en devint presque comique. Les gens qui faisaient la queue au guichet se retournèrent et nous dévisagèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont se calmer, soupirai-je en adoptant un ton rassurant à l'attention du couple qui se trouvait juste derrière nous et semblait prêt à appeler le vigile.

-Hé ! Fit Matthew en essayant manifestement d'interrompre la dispute des autres. Regardez l'écran, il ne reste des places que pour la comédie romantique.

Si Olivia rayonna de plaisir, Becca, Harry, Will, Ethan et Travis se renfrognèrent.

-J'vais chercher du popcorn, grommela Becca en se dirigeant vers un autre guichet.

Travis lui emboîta automatiquement le pas. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait le béguin pour elle depuis sa transformation, à l'âge de seize ans. Mais Becca n'était pas faite pour les relations amoureuses stables et durables. Pour autant que je sache, elle avait toujours été plus loyale à la meute, ses amis et surtout à Allie et Matthew qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. William, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'empiffrer, leur courut après.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Olivia en profitaient pour s'embrasser et Ethan se moqua gentiment d'eux. C'était le genre de situation qui ne se produisait jamais entre Matthew et moi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était imprégné de ma soeur et que ma propre vie sentimentale s'apparentait au désert du Sahara.

Quand j'étais en seconde, il y avait bien eu cette fille, douce et intelligente, mais elle était humaine et nous nous étions séparés au bout de quelques mois. De toute façon, Lily ne l'avait jamais supportée. Et toute personne que Lily n'aimait pas ne tardait pas à prendre la fuite, à l'exception de Madison Brown qui faisait jusque-là preuve d'une ténacité admirable, d'autant plus qu'elle avait aussi Allie sur le dos.

En parlant de Lily…

-Dis, tu n'avais pas dis que ta cousine ne devait pas venir ? demanda Matthew en pivotant sur lui-même.

Il l'avait senti arriver avant moi, car même si le don d'attraction de Lily ne fonctionnait pas sur les loups imprégnés, on percevait facilement son aura, plus forte que toutes les autres. Pour moi, c'était différent, parce que je la côtoyais trop pour être touché par son don et que je ne la percevais pas de la même façon que les autres.

Je me tournai vers la porte d'entrée que Lily et une partie de ses amis du lycée étaient en train de franchir. En tête de file venaient Lily et Madison qui étaient en pleine dispute, comme d'ordinaire. Elles étaient suivies de Kelly, Mike Junior, Peter et David.

Lily dût sentir mon regard sur elle car elle leva les yeux vers moi et les détourna aussitôt. Je savais qu'intérieurement, elle rougissait. Une heure auparavant, elle m'avait fait tout un laïus sur les excellentes raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas aller au cinéma. La vérité était que sortir avec mes amis, des loups-garous amoureux pour la plupart, la rebutait. Elle préférait largement la compagnie d'humains, humains qu'elle n'appréciait même pas : elle méprisait Kelly, ignorait David puisqu'il était obnubilé par Zoey et utilisait Junior et Peter pour satisfaire sa soif d'admiration et concurrencer Madison.

Je savais parfaitement tout cela et Lily savait que je le savais, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était prête à se confier à moi. Peu m'importait qu'elle ne supporte pas les autres loups et qu'elle jalouse secrètement leurs imprégnées, peu m'importait qu'elle ait un besoin crucial d'attention. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle cesse de me mentir dans le seul but de conserver les apparences et qu'elle soit assez honnête avec moi pour me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Même si c'était sans doute dur pour elle, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se rendait service en se comportant de la sorte.

-Salut, lança-t-elle d'un ton égal en arrivant à notre hauteur, suivie de Madison et ses sbires.

-Enchantée, souffla Madison en papillonnant des cils de façon exagérée dans la direction de Matthew, Harry et Ethan.

Je ne connaissais ni d'ève ni d'adam le petit-ami de Madison mais je lui souhaitais bien du bonheur. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle voulait être le centre de l'attention tout comme Lily, à la différence que Madison ne voulait pas être aimée, seulement remarquée. Et ça fonctionnait : Olivia fronça les sourcils et glissa sa main fine dans celle d'Harry alors que Lily annonçait avec un sourire sardonique :

-Matthew est le copain d'Allie.

Non, elle n'aimait pas l'imprégnation mais n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Alors que Matt affichait un sourire lumineux, Madison se renfrogna immédiatement à la mention du nom de ma sœur :

-Bon, on va voir quoi ?

-Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, il ne reste des places que pour la comédie romantique, annonça Matthew d'un ton laconique qui cachait mal un brin de satisfaction.

Il avait déjà vu Madison dans mes pensées lorsque nous étions en train de patrouiller et avait décidé qu'Allie avait totalement raison de la détester. Il la tenait pour responsable du déclenchement de son don et de sa collision avec un autre élève.

-La poisse ! grommela Junior.

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit. Encore une fois à cause de mes pensées, il considérait que Newton avait les yeux bien trop baladeurs et lui aurait probablement dit sa façon de penser s'il avait été au lycée de Forks. Matt était rarement belliqueux, sauf quand ça concernait Allie.

-Oh, génial ! s'exclama Lily en battant des mains. Je voulais justement voir un bon vieux film à l'eau de rose !

Consterné, je la regardais en train de mentir effrontément à tout le monde. J'entendais encore sa voix qui avait affirmé à mon oreille à peine une heure auparavant : « Les films d'action, d'horreur et d'aventure de me disent rien, sans parler de la comédie ridicule à faire pleurer dans les chaumières qui n'a reçu que de mauvaises critiques ». J'ignorais à qui, de ses amis ou de moi, elle avait le plus menti. Probablement à tous. Elle se fichait sûrement du film, se préoccupant surtout de l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Cette fois-ci, son masque de bonne humeur se fissura légèrement lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens. Je n'étais pas certain de l'expression que j'arborais, certainement entre la peine et le reproche, mais ça ne devait pas être très agréable à regarder car elle balbutia :

-Heu, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, ne m'attendez pas pour prendre vos places.

-Aucun risque, grogna Madison avec l'amabilité d'un glaçon.

Lily se précipita vers les toilettes. Matthew se tourna vers moi en haussant ses sourcils, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ». J'haussais les épaules, penaud. Je n'avais pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise ni la faire fuir comme ça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se coltiner Allie Black tous les jours ? demanda Madison à Matthew, sans doute pour vérifier à quel point il était attaché à elle.

Aïe. Terrain pentu et escarpé. Harry, Olivia et Ethan affichèrent des moues sarcastiques et attendirent avec une impatience non dissimulée la réponse de Matt. Celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir d'en fournir une parce que Becca, Travis et Will déboulèrent dans la file, les bras chargés de pop-corn :

-Désolée, il y avait du monde ! s'exclama la première avant d'aviser la présence des cinq humains et de plisser les yeux. Tiens donc… Madison, c'est ça ? Et les autres c'est Kelly, Ju…

Comme souvent, elle parlait sans réfléchir et ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'elle n'était pas supposée connaître nos camarades du lycée.

-Voici Becca, Travis et Will qui est lui aussi au lycée de Forks, la coupai-je. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà croisé, ajoutai-je pour détourner leur attention de la pile électrique qu'était ma cousine.

William agita distraitement la main, ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les amis de Lily, passant sur Peter, Kelly, David, Junior et Mad…

Badaboum.

Catastrophe.

Les yeux de mon frère s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, son cœur s'accéléra, son corps se figea, une expression étrange prit possession de son visage et il lâcha les paquets de pop-corn qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Will ? Will, ça va ? pépia Olivia en passant sa main devant ses prunelles noires.

N'étant pas une louve, Livie était la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, à l'inverse d'Harry, Ethan, Travis, Becca et Matthew qui avaient tous un air incrédule peint sur le visage. Moi, j'étais plus accablé qu'incrédule.

-Quel bordel, gronda Becca.

-Il ne vient pas de… commença Travis.

-Si, lâchai-je.

Effectivement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Will venait de s'imprégner de Madison Brown.

Au lycée, j'avais tenté d'apprécier cette fille –en vain- mais j'étais tout de même parvenu à la supporter, ce qui ne signifiait pas que l'idée de l'avoir pour belle-sœur me réjouissait, au contraire. Quant à Will, il venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin inimaginable. A quatorze ans (_et demi_, comme il le répétait sans cesse), il naviguait encore entre le monde des adultes et celui des enfants, choisissant l'un ou l'autre en fonction des situations. Madison avait beau n'avoir qu'un an de plus que lui, elle était dotée de la maturité dont il était dénué –quand elle n'était pas occupée à dispenser des remarques mesquines, s'entend. Il y avait donc un immense fossé entre le comportement de l'une et celui de l'autre. Je me rappelais encore des mots de Will, prononcés il n'y a pas si longtemps : « j'en mourrais d'ennui si ça m'arrivait ».

-Allie ne va pas apprécier, gémit Matthew.

En effet. J'ignorais qui, de Madison ou de William elle allait tenter d'assassiner quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, mais il fallait s'attendre à un feu d'artifice de colère.

Cette pensée m'amena tout naturellement à me demander comment Lily, elle, allait réagir lorsqu'elle serait sortie des toilettes. Par-delà le fait que ses plans pour prendre le dessus sur Madison allaient être réduits à néant, comment prendrait-elle l'imprégnation de Will et de son ennemie jurée, elle qui avait tant de mal à côtoyer les loups-garous casés ?

Alors que Madison et Will se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux, je pris une décision. Lily avait beau ne faire confiance à personne, mentir et tricher à longueur de journée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Or, si elle débarquait maintenant, je n'osais imaginer à quel point elle se sentirait humiliée, trahie et dévastée. Elle ne méritait pas d'assister à cette imprégnation, et Will ne méritait pas non plus que Lily s'éloigne de lui à cause de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Peter, incapable de comprendre pourquoi nous étions tous si figés.

Je m'enfuis avant d'avoir à lui répondre, marmonnant au passage un « je reviens » à Matthew, puis je me ruai vers les toilettes. J'avais la ferme intention de faire en sorte que Lily n'ait pas le cœur brisé.

Même si je devais pour cela entrer dans les toilettes des femmes.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais alors que d'habitude mon propre humour ne me fais pas beaucoup rire, dans ce chapitre j'éclate de rire à chaque fois que je lis le passage où Sarah tombe ^^  
L'imprégnation de Will et Madison était peut-être légèrement prévisible quand on me connaît. Madison est un peu comme Benji dans le tome 1 : elle va pourrir la vie de tout le monde (et surtout celle d'Allie), parfois volontairement et parfois involontairement. En fait, il y a même un moment dans trèèès longtemps où elle va tout gâcher.  
Le prochain chapitre, ****Les cinq phases de l'imprégnation****, est consacré aux conséquences de l'imprégnation Will/Madison (avec un PDV Will !) et sort le 31 octobre.**


	9. Les cinq phases de l'imprégnation

**LifeRissa : J'attends avec impatience ta grande review des vacances ^^ J'espère que Nessie apparaît dans presque toutes les scènes du film, comme ça je serai sûre de ne pas m'ennuyer ! La Mackenzie Foy adulte correspond plus à la Renesmée du livre que quand elle est enfant je trouve, en fait ce qui est vraiment dommage c'est de lui avoir rajouté cinq ans d'âge physique et d'avoir oublié ses boucles cuivrées (je sais je chipote ^^).**

**Katiedu946 : Bon ben pour la réaction d'Allie tu seras servie dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Chattoncharmant : tu as raison, celle qui souffriras toujours le plus de ces imprégnations, c'est Lily, qui est de loin le personnage le plus malheureux de l'histoire pour l'instant.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

PDV de William Black

21 septembre, 11 h 17

_Phase 1 : Faire que Madison arrête de me détester comme elle persiste à le faire depuis une semaine. Ne pas hésiter à utiliser mon charme ravageur. Tous les moyens sont bons, chantage et menace compris._

_Phase 2 : Faire que Madison jette son copain, qui est probablement un imbécile prétentieux même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. (Et pourquoi pas lui casser la figure au passage.)_

_Phase 3 : Annoncer mon imprégnation au reste de la famille (à savoir Maman, les jumelles et tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la meute)._

_Phase 4 (facultative, peut être reportée de plusieurs mois) : Annoncer mon imprégnation à Lily et Allie et les réconcilier avec Madison._

_Phase 5 (peut être activée avant la phase 1, le plus tôt sera le mieux) : Embrasser Madison._

Assis sur une table au dernier rang de mon cours de chimie, je relus ma liste de phases avec satisfaction et me félicitai moi-même : je n'avais rien oublié, mon plan ne pouvait que fonctionner.

La sonnerie retentit, me tirant du semi-coma dans lequel j'étais plongé. J'écrivis à toute vitesse « phase 1 activée » sur ma feuille de classeur, attrapais mon-sac-mon-blouson-ma-liste et me ruai vers la porte pour être le premier à sortir. Dans le couloir encore vide, je fermai à moitié les yeux et inspirai profondément pour repérer l'odeur de Madison, qui m'était tellement familière que je pouvais la sentir au milieu de celles de centaines d'autres lycéens.

Déodorant à la vanille, shampoing à la fraise, parfum à je-sais-pas-quoi, légère odeur de sueur (elle avait eu sport en première heure)… Bingo ! Madison était là, dans une salle juste à côté de la mienne.

Je me précipitai vers la porte de la salle 312 au moment où un élève en sortait. Je m'adossai au mur jouxtant la salle, imitant la posture nonchalante qu'Elliot empruntait tout le temps, histoire de dire « Moi, te suivre ? Non pas du tout, je passais dans le coin juste par hasard… ». Les gens s'extirpaient de leur cours à une lenteur abominable –à croire qu'ils étaient passionnés par l'anglais !- et je me retins de taper du pied sur le sol, craignant que ça brise mon expression blasée.

Enfin, Madison franchit elle aussi la porte de sa salle de classe. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire idiot qui ressemblait un peu trop à mon goût à celui de Papa quand il voyait Maman ou à celui de Matthew quand il voyait Allie.

Madison était la plus belle fille au monde, à tel point que je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu un jour regarder les autres. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'océan, ses lèvres étaient évidemment de la teinte de son gloss et ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux d'Ariel dans La Petite Sirène (dessin animé préféré de Sarah et Liza). En bref, Madison ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée –en plus maquillée, bien sûr.

Comme elle passait devant moi en faisant semblant de ne pas me voir, je bondis en avant et me postai à côté d'elle.

-Salut Maddie !

-Encore toi ? cracha-t-elle. Mais combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te le répète ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être suivie nuit et jour par un gamin ! Et d'abord, je t'interdis de m'appeler Maddie.

-A tes ordres, Maddie. Entre nous, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un gamin ?

Mes cent soixante dix-sept centimètres de muscles, de puissance et d'assurance toisèrent ses cent soixante centimètres de mensonge et de méchanceté. Selon la courbe de croissance physique sur mon carnet de santé, j'avais de bonnes chances de faire un ou deux centimètres de plus qu'Elliot quand j'aurais dix-huit ans -pas aussi impressionnant que la taille de Papa mais je m'en contenterai.

-Tu _es_ un gamin, cingla-t-elle, la question n'est pas de savoir si tu en as l'air.

-Ah bon ? fis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il n'y a que l'apparence qui compte pour toi.

Un instant, elle parut déstabilisée par l'accusation, comme si elle ne me pensait pas capable de sortir un truc aussi profond et élaboré.

-Et puis, poursuivis-je, tu sors avec le frère de Zoey qui a bien deux ans et demi de plus que toi !

Mentionner cet abruti ne fut pas facile. A chaque fois que j'essayais de prononcer le prénom « Jeremy », ma langue le déformait en quelque chose du style « J'ai-vomi ».

-Va te faire voir, éructa Madison en accélérant le pas. Dégage de là, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi !

Je continuai à la suivre sans m'énerver, ses phrases ne m'atteignant pas. Le premier jour où je l'avais rencontrée au cinéma de Forks, elle m'avait directement envoyé baladé et j'avais cru que mon cœur allait se briser en morceaux.

C'était là qu'Elliot, alias le Grand Spécialiste des sentiments humains, m'avait servi tout un cours de psychologie pour me réconforter. Il m'avait expliqué que Madison, comme Lily, avait probablement vécu un traumatisme dans son enfance, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens. N'ayant jamais connu l'amour avec un grand A, elle était terrifiée par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à mon égard et avait un réflexe d'autodéfense pour se préserver de la douleur : me repousser.

C'était pour cette raison que plus Madison m'insultait, plus j'étais convaincu qu'elle était folle de moi et plus je me sentais heureux. Qui aurait cru que s'imprégner serait aussi cool, aussi palpitant ?

-Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne peux pas me supporter, fis-je semblant de me plaindre. Et ne me réponds pas que c'est parce que j'ai un an de moins que toi.

J'étais curieux de voir quelle excuse elle allait encore inventer. Elle avait beaucoup d'imagination. Peut-être qu'on pourrait écrire un bouquin sur notre rencontre dans quelques années.

-Tu es le frère de cette… cette peste d'Allie Black et tu es le cousin de Cullen, lâcha-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Elliot l'est aussi et ça n'avait pas l'air de trop te déranger !

-Co… comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne mangeais pas encore avec nous quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ! s'écria Madison avant de rougir brusquement, comprenant qu'elle venait presque d'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'adresser des regards langoureux à mon frère depuis la rentrée.

Je ravalais un grondement à ce souvenir. J'avais « rencontré » Madison pour la première fois dans les pensées d'Elliot, un jour de patrouille où il m'avait mentalement raconté sa rentrée. Evidemment, je n'étais pas encore imprégné, et j'avais ricané dans l'esprit d'Elliot en lui disant qu'il avait une touche avec la reine du lycée.

Madison n'était pas aussi idiote que son comportement de porc-épic lui en donnait l'air et elle remarqua ma jalousie :

-Hé bien, laisse-moi te dire que ton frère est beaucoup moins énervant que toi.

Ma mauvaise humeur s'évapora. Madison essayait de me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais j'étais le meilleur au petit jeu de la provocation. Je me penchai vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et serra le poing comme si elle allait me gifler, mais je me contentai de murmurer à son oreille :

-Peut-être, mais tu sais quoi ? Il préfère les blondes.

Madison devint écarlate et essaya de me frapper du plat de la main avec la rapidité et la légèreté d'une limace. Hilare, je reculai d'un pas et sa main manqua mon visage d'un centimètre. Je croisai les bras pour me retenir de me rouler par terre tellement je riais.

-Ratééé, hoquetai-je.

-Je te déteste ! hurla Madison au beau milieu du couloir.

Elle s'en alla en courant.

Je ne la suivis pas, me contentant de sourire de toutes mes dents. Je ressortis la feuille toute froissée que j'avais rangée dans la poche de mon jean, cherchai un stylo dans mon sac et écrivis « phase 1 réussie ». Ma relation avec Madison était enfin en train de s'épanouir.

Bon, j'allais maintenant pouvoir activer la phase deux qui consistait à écarter de mon chemin Jeremy Miller. J'avais déjà commencé à élaborer un plan : au lieu de perdre mon temps à essayer de convaincre Madison de l'envoyer bouler, j'allais tout simplement lui emprunter son portable et envoyer un message à son futur ex-petit copain. Un message du style : « je te quitte espèce de gros débile ».

J'étais certain que l'amour de ma vie était du genre à rompre par sms.

* * *

PDV d'Allie Black

23 septembre, 16 h 38

Depuis le jour où Sarah avait fait tomber une étagère de livres sur Nathaniel Wells, le rêve/cauchemar/vision/avertissement de mes chers ancêtres n'avait pas cessé de me visiter de façon anarchique et irrégulière. Peu à peu, je m'y étais habituée et avais appris à y faire face. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas modifier le cours des évènements qui s'y déroulaient, mais je réussissais toujours à m'exhorter au calme lorsque le sosie de Wells en version plus effrayante et plus musclée m'entraînait dans l'océan de La Push.

C'était déjà une victoire. Une petite, mais c'en était une. (Et au moins, j'avais appris à me noyer avec dignité.)

Dans la vie réelle, je n'avais toujours pas décidé si Nathaniel (et Hannah avec lui) représentait un quelconque danger, mais je l'avais à l'œil. C'était difficile de se faire une opinion sur lui étant donné à quel point il était _bizarre_.

De toute façon, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête, des soucis plus importants que Wells et ses sautes d'humeur, et le plus gros de ces soucis s'appelait William. Un dimanche après-midi, je me baladais à La Push avec Matthew et Becca et me laissai sombrer dans un laïus sur le mystère que représentait mon frère :

-Will se comporte de façon étrange en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Figurez-vous que Monsieur, qui nous a snobés au lycée pratiquement tout le mois de septembre, a soudainement décidé de manger avec nous le midi. Il participe activement à toutes nos conversations, et devinez avec qui il passe le plus de temps. (Je marquai une pause théâtrale et repris : ) Je vous le donne en mille : il colle Madison Brown comme de la super glue alors qu'il a forcément dû voir à travers les pensées d'Elliot que Lily et moi ne la supportions pas. C'est une trahison. A vrai dire, j'aurais presque cru qu'il est imprégné d'elle si ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps à se disputer –c'est pire que la bagarre habituelle entre Lily et Madison. De toute façon, cette possibilité est d'un ridicule ! Vous imaginez quelqu'un comme William s'imprégner d'une garce comme Madison ?

A côté de moi, Matt passa une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs tout en évitant mon regard, et Becca shoota dans un caillou de la pointe de sa chaussure. Je les connaissais l'un et l'autre par cœur et je savais reconnaître les signes qui montraient qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose, par hasard ? fis-je en plissant les yeux.

-Si, admit Matthew avec franchise.

Becca fronça les sourcils et lui fila un coup de coude.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il. Elle aurait fini par le savoir !

-Tu manques tellement de bonne volonté, Uley, soupira ma meilleure amie. Je te préviens Allie, ce n'est pas la peine de nous harceler pour connaître la vérité, parce que ton grand Alpha de père nous a _aimablement conseillé _de laisser Will se débrouiller tout seul pour faire sa révélation.

Je pilai net, alertée.

-Papa vous adonné un ordre direct ? Mais il ne le fait presque jamais ! Ca doit vraiment être grave pour qu'il ait utilisé sa voix d'Alpha.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous a contraint à rien, me rassura Matt. Jacob ne nous forcerait pas à faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de notre volonté si ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec la sécurité de la meute. Mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changent pas et lorsqu'il fait une recommandation, on la suit.

-Cela dit, poursuit Becca, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux dorés, je suis sûre que si tu suppliais Matt il ne tarderait pas à tout t'avouer.

-Je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça, grommelai-je. Tu sais très bien que je préfère la torture, et je vais l'appliquer sur Will en premier. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme bêtise ?

-Une grosse, précisa Matthew.

Je laissai échapper un soupir, certaine que si ça ne plaisait pas à mon imprégné, ça ne me plairait pas à moi. Cinq minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles nous changeâmes de sujet et parlâmes de tout et rien, mais je bouillais littéralement d'impatience.

-Dites, m'enquis-je, ça vous ennuie si je rentre à la maison ? Will termine sa patrouille à cette heure-ci et je pense pouvoir le pincer.

-Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, commenta Becca, hilare. J'aimerais bien assister au spectacle parce que ça va chauffer.

J'ignorai le double sens de la phrase.

-Eh bien, je suis sûre que vous pouvez m'accompagner au chalet à condition de vous faire tous petits.

-A moins de nous rouler en boule, je ne vois pas comment on ferait rigola Matt, dont le mètre quatre-vingt quinze n'avait rien à envier à Papa, pas plus que Becca qui devait bien faire cinq centimètres de plus que moi.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie avec impatience. Le premier arrivé aura le droit de taper Will !

La seconde d'après, elle se transformait en loup-garou au pelage cendre. Contrairement à Elliot dont les poils gris étaient tachetés de noir, les siens étaient de couleur uniforme. Elle était aussi plus élancée et moins massive que les autres modificateurs.

Matthew muta lui aussi, et je fus surprise de constater à quel point la vision de l'immense loup noir m'offrait une sensation d'apaisement et de sécurité. Il me manquait depuis que nous n'allions plus courir ensemble à l'aube, mais j'avais la ferme intention de contourner les règles très prochainement.

Les deux loups-garous jappèrent et détalèrent en direction de l'Est -la maison, Forks.

Je leur laissai une avance symbolique de quelques mètres et démarrai à mon tour. En quelques secondes, je les avais rattrapés et courrais à leur hauteur. Becca, qui n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de jouer selon les règles, me poussa contre Matthew pour nous ralentir tous les deux. Nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre ; ce fut un miracle que je ne finisse pas écrabouillée ou asphyxiée sous l'animal lourd et imposant.

-Elle va me le payer, éructai-je en me redressant.

Matt secoua la tête avec indulgence, gueule béante et langue pendante. Je me relevai en agrippant une de ses touffes de poils et il attendit que je l'ais lâché pour bondir en avant.

Je fis tout mon possible pour rattraper Becca, mais elle était presque aussi rapide que tante Leah et ces quelques secondes de retard me furent fatales : lorsque Matt et moi arrivâmes dans la clairière, ma cousine était sous forme humaine, assise sur les marches du perron, son menton reposant sur sa main.

-J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix volontairement trainante.

-Tu n'es pas rentrée dans le chalet ? m'étonnai-je, sachant qu'elle se considérait comme chez elle ici.

J'identifiai la raison de son attente à l'extérieur lorsque je vis Matt froncer le museau et que son corps entier se tendit, réaction instinctive à chaque fois qu'il percevait une odeur de vampire.

-Je suppose que vous ne rentrez plus, hein ? m'enquis-je.

-A moins que tu ne mettes les yeux jaunes dehors, non, répliqua Becca sans animosité mais avec un air légèrement dégoûté.

Matthew transféra son poids d'une patte à l'autre, comme s'il voulait rester avec moi tout en souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les vampires. Après tout, son père avait été tué par l'un d'entre eux. Je mis fin à son dilemme en ordonnant doucement :

-Rentre à La Push. On se voit plus tard.

Il acquiesça du museau, puis je l'embrassai sur la truffe. Becca se redressa souplement et mes deux amis s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Sans plus tarder, j'entrai dans le chalet.

-Cette Becca est toujours aussi agaçante même quand on ne la voit pas, commenta une voix pincée.

-Merci pour cette remarque constructive, tante Rose, soupira-je en pénétrant dans le salon.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard. Sarah et Liza jouaient du piano en duo dans un angle, se comportant à leur habitude comme si elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Maman était perchée sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, Lily se tenait elle aussi sur un accoudoir, cette fois celui du canapé et Rosalie et Emmett, l'oncle et la tante de ma mère, étaient installés sur ledit canapé.

Rose était une version vampirique de Lily plus glacée, plus majestueuse et plus impressionnante. Dans la catégorie statue de la Grèce antique, il n'y avait personne pour rivaliser avec elle. Quant à Emmett, c'était un vampire à la musculature presque aussi impressionnante que celle des Quileute, mais ses cheveux noirs et son humour constant le rajeunissaient.

-Salut gamine ! me salua-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

-Will n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demandai-je, contrariée.

-Non, mais il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il rentrait avec Elliot et Jacob, annonça Maman. Apparemment, ils ont quelque chose de très important à me dire.

-Ah bon ? Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à lui tirer les vers du nez comme ça, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le sofa à côté d'oncle Emmett.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué son comportement étrange ? s'enquit Lily. (Rose et Emmett ne manifestèrent aucun étonnement à cette nouvelle. Leur fille leur racontait pratiquement tout.) Ca a commencé le jour où on était au cinéma, tu sais ? Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'Elliot le couvre, parce qu'il m'a bloquée dans les toilettes des filles pour m'empêcher de...

-Elliot t'a bloquée dans les toilettes ? s'exclamèrent les vampires paranoïaques qui lui servaient de parents.

Maman, qui avait une confiance aveugle en Elliot, leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel pour leur signifier qu'ils en faisaient trop. J'eus l'impression que Lily rougissait de l'intérieur.

-Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Will nous cache quelque chose.

-J'espère pour ce petit chenapan que ça n'implique pas une fille et un lit, gloussa Emmett.

_Dégoûtant._ Comme d'ordinaire quand il sortait une ânerie d'ordre sexuel, tante Rose lui administra une claque sur la nuque.

-Emmett ! s'exclama Maman d'un air scandalisé. Tu pourrais éviter de faire ce genre d'insinuations sur mon fils de quatorze ans, surtout devant les enfants !

-Nous sommes très choquées, claironna Sarah par dessus le bruit de la musique alors qu'elle ne savait probablement pas de quoi nous parlions.

Maman pivota gracieusement pour se tourner vers les jumelles :

-Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit à propos d'Emmett ?

-Ne jamais le prendre au sérieux, récita calmement Sarah sans cesser de jouer.

-Et toujours faire l'inverse de ce qu'il nous dit, compléta Liz. Désolée, tonton Emmy.

-Pauvre tonton Emmy ignoré de tous, me moquai-je.

Le colosse croisa ses bras massifs, une expression boudeuse sur le visage, et se renfonça dans le dossier du canapé.

-Oh ça va hein ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais !

-Tant mieux, lança Maman. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut de l'O négatif ? Il m'en reste un peu.

Depuis que le sang de synthèse s'était répandu, Carlisle avait beaucoup moins de remords lorsqu'il dérobait des poches à l'hôpital. Cela permettait aussi de réduire les meurtres humains. Les Cullen conservaient cependant leurs yeux dorés car ils persistaient à se nourrir majoritairement de sang animal pour conserver un meilleur contrôle de leur soif.

Je regardai avec un peu de répugnance Maman verser le contenu de deux poches de sang dans des verres à eau transparents qu'elle tendit ensuite à son oncle et sa tante.

-Ne prends pas cet air, Rosalice, soupira celle dont j'avais à moitié hérité du nom tout en goûtant le liquide couleur rouille du bout des lèvres. Tu ressembles à ton père et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment.

-Génial, Blondie est ici, grommela une voix grave qui venait de l'extérieur.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, une porte claqua et de gros bruits de pas résonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de Papa et de mes frères. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Papa s'installa sur le fauteuil dont Maman occupait l'accoudoir et elle s'appuya contre son épaule. Elliot s'assit à côté de moi alors que William restait debout face à nous, manifestement mal à l'aise.

-Heu, d'abord, ce n'était pas prévu qu'Allie et Lily soient là, commença-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtain cuivré.

Notre cousine fronça les sourcils, vexée d'être tenue à l'écart.

-Nous pouvons tout entendre, tu sais.

-Tant que tu ne t'es pas imprégné de cette affreuse péta… peste qu'est Madison Brown, rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se passa une seconde durant laquelle personne ne dit rien. Après une brève tentative pour contrôler son hilarité, Papa rompit un silence gênant en éclatant de rire, faisant vibrer le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé. Elliot et Will échangèrent un regard atterré. Le second sembla pesait le pour –avouer une vérité qui paraissait de plus en plus évidente- et le contre –nier tout en bloc.

-Ne parle pas de Maddie comme ça ! finit-il par s'écrier.

Le pour l'avait emporté. Maman et Lily hoquetèrent, la première de surprise, la deuxième d'horreur. Au piano, les jumelles enchaînèrent fausse note sur fausse note avant de s'arrêter de jouer et de se retourner pour dévisager notre frère.

_Catastrophique. Epouvantable. Horrible. _

-QUOI ? braillai-je.

-Tu… es… imprégné… de … Madison, balbutia Lily, blanche comme un linge.

-Ouaip, fit Will, sibyllin, en tentant de contrôler son enthousiasme manifeste pour de pas la heurter.

Tante Rosalie le fusilla du regard comme s'il était responsable de ce phénomène et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fille. Pendant ce temps, Sarah s'était levée et sautillait, excitée comme une puce :

-C'est trop cool ! Will est amoureux !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble détester cette Madison ? s'enquit Maman, qui avait l'air non seulement inquiète pour Lily mais aussi pas spécialement ravie de découvrir que son fils adoré s'était imprégné.

-Tu verras bien quand tu la rencontreras, gémis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, cette fille est un sacré morceau, rajouta Papa avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à de l'admiration.

Soudain soupçonneuse, je me redressai :

-Dis donc Will, je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu t'étais imprégné ! Tu as beau coller Madison, vous passez votre temps à vous invectiver et tu n'es pas très tendre avec elle !

Il haussa les épaules, et mes derniers espoirs pour que cette histoire ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague furent réduits à néant.

-Figure-toi que contrairement à Matthew, je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier en quatre pour mon imprégnée, ni de passer mon temps à la suivre la langue pendante, comme un gentil petit toutou qui attend sa récomp…

-C'est bon, on a compris ! aboyai-je, furieuse.

-Voilà une excellente philosophie, Will ! approuva oncle Emmett avant de se faire de nouveau frapper par Rosalie, qui lui rappela vertement qu'il avait fait vœu de silence.

Mon regard se dirigea vers Elliot qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Il contemplait Lily d'un air inquiet que je comprenais tout à fait : les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle avait la même expression que lorsque, quelques années plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé que Matt s'était imprégné de moi.

Même si ce ne fut pas facile parce qu'elle était très pudique sur ses sentiments, je tentais de me mettre à sa place. Si j'avais perdu Matthew peu de temps après notre imprégnation, sans que notre relation ait le temps de se développer, qu'aurais-je ressenti en voyant les membres de ma propre famille profiter du bonheur qui m'était refusé ? J'aurais probablement était folle de jalousie, j'aurais essayé de m'éloigner de tous les imprégnés, et je me serais sentie coupable de réagir comme ça. C'était d'un compliqué…

-Heu, Lily ? l'appela Will. Je sais que j'ai souvent dit que j'aimerais ne plus jamais te voir, que j'avais l'habitude de te tirer les cheveux et de te traiter de poupée Barbie mais… hum, j'espère que tu ne vas pas partir en courant à chaque fois que tu me verras parce que tu me manquerais vraiment.

Maman et Elliot lui adressèrent un sourire reconnaissant pour l'effort qu'il faisait. L'intéressée se défigea, battant des cils avec véhémence. Elle conserva la ruse qui consistait à prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait déjà mise en œuvre cinq ans auparavant.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, William. Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste Madison que tu dois être victime de notre mésentente. Je ne promets pas de l'apprécier, mais je la tolèrerai.

Atterrée, je vis Lily passer dans le camp ennemi, tout ça parce qu'elle voulait donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas problème. Comment Madison allait-elle s'intégrer à une famille si disparate ? Et avais-je envie que Madison s'intègre à _ma_ famille ? J'avais beau ne pas la détester d'une haine viscérale, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir retenir ma colère face à sa mesquinerie.

Beaucoup plus heureux que moi, William eut un immense sourire et chuchota pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il ne me reste plus que la phase cinq maintenant ». Emmett claqua ses mains entre elle pour ramener un semblant de bonne humeur dans la pièce :

-Bon, ceci étant réglé, Rosie et moi étions venus ici pour vous annoncer la nouvelle !

-Quelle nouvelle ? marmonna distraitement Papa.

Tante Rosalie prit la parole :

-Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edward reviennent dans une semaine !

* * *

**Comment trouvez-vous cette immersion dans la tête de Will ? Désolée pour celles qui voulaient qu'Allie pique une crise mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, il serait très malvenu de la part d'une imprégnée de prendre mal l'imprégnation de son frère !**

**J'ai fait un générique pour Buning Moon (lien sur mon profil) ! Bon, c'est pas du grand art mais je l'aime bien ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre, qui porte le doux nom ****d'Etat grippal et retour des Yeux Jaunes****, arrive le 10 novembre.**


	10. Etat grippal et retour des Yeux Jaunes

**Désolée, je poste ce chapitre avec un jour de retard !**

* * *

**Chattoncharmant**** : en effet Will n'a pas fini d'en baver avec Madison !**

**Butterfly971**** : Contente de pouvoir lire de nouveau tes reviews ! L'histoire entre Will et Madison sera au second plan sur certains chapitres (comme celui-ci) mais d'autres chapitres seront limite consacrés à raconter leurs déboires amoureux ! Et puis je n'ai pas inventé leur imprégnation juste pour énerver Allie, Madison aura une vraie utilité à moment de l'histoire !**

**Katiedu946 : Moi aussi ça m'aurait plu qu'Allie pique sa crise, mais bon je ne peux pas faire d'elle une héroïne hystérique non plus ! « t'aurais pas un moyen pour Lily d'être moins malheureuse ? » : si si j'en ai un justement, mais ça ne se fera pas comme ça, à un moment elle aura besoin d'évacuer sa peine et son mal-être ! « c'est qui qui auras la grippe ? » : réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 7

12h 54, 25 septembre

Complètement déprimée, je regardais William et Madison Brown flirter de manière peu subtile tout en jouant avec mes frites.

_Et que je prenne une mèche de tes cheveux, et que je minaude de façon ridicule…_

Où était passé le garçon qui avait affirmé, à propos de l'imprégnation, à peine un mois plus tôt : « j'en mourrais d'ennui si ça m'arrivais » ? Et où était passée la fille qui ne supportait pas d'être suivie par un gamin ?

Je ne savais pas trop quand les choses s'étaient débloquées entre eux deux, mais ils étaient inséparables depuis quelques jours. D'après quelques bribes de conversation entendues entre Will et ses copains Harry et Ethan, leur relation s'était améliorée lorsque Madison avait réalisée que mon frère avait la côte auprès des filles. Soudain, il n'était plus l'horrible pot de colle immature qui la suivait partout et le fameux Jeremy était passé aux oubliettes.

-Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit Elliot, pas le moins du monde dégoûté par la scène qui se jouait devant nos yeux.

Je secouai la tête et poussai ma barquette de frites vers lui.

-Merci, dit-il.

A côté de moi, Lily avait opté pour l'attitude inverse de la mienne : elle faisait tout pour ne pas fixer les deux tourtereaux. Zoey, assise entre David et Elliot, murmura :

-Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux. Jeremy ne va pas être content.

Etait-ce une lueur d'appréhension que je voyais dans ses yeux bruns ? J'émis un gloussement. Il serait amusant de voir l'affrontement entre Will et celui qui paraissait être le Bad Boy de Forks.

-Je ne m'en ferai pas trop pour ça si j'étais toi, répliquai-je. A moins que ce ne soit pour ton frère que tu t'inquiètes.

Zoey ne répondit pas, mais la ride d'anxiété sur son front persista. Madison finit par remarquer qu'elle était le centre de l'attention et, contrairement à la réaction qu'aurait eue Lily si elle avait été à sa place, ça ne parut pas du tout lui plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez de si intéressant ? cracha-t-elle.

Kelly, qui la fixait elle aussi d'un drôle d'air, tressaillit et détourna les yeux. De leur côté, Mike Junior et Peter se renfrognèrent.

-Elles sont sans doute jalouses, supposa froidement Hannah.

Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'imprégnée de mon frère, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle était vraiment.

-Jalouses ? Jalouses de quoi ? railla Lily, furieuse parce qu'Hannah avait visé juste -elle était bien jalouse mais pour une raison moins évidente. Ca ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on en discute. Je vais me remaquiller, prétendit-elle.

Ma cousine se leva d'un bond souple, comme si elle ne supportait pas de rester une minute de plus près de mon frère et de son imprégnée. J'aurais aimé faire comme elle, mais Madison était déjà bien trop heureuse de voir la grande Lily Cullen fuir la table des gens populaires de Forks High School.

-Prends tout ton temps, surtout, cria-t-elle à Lily qui s'éloignait.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. C'était déplorable, mais maintenant qu'elle avait reçu une promotion chez les Black-Cullen, nous ne pouvions plus nous opposer à elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aimais Will plus que je ne la détesterai jamais. En plus, sa relation avec Madison était encore récente et donc fragile, sans compter qu'elle n'était pas au parfum pour les loups-garous, vampires et autres. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'ébranler cette imprégnation naissante. Chez nous, c'était quelque chose de sacré.

Le repas se termina dans un silence religieux inhabituel. Madison et Will se murmuraient des choses dont je ne voulais rien savoir pendant que Kelly, Peter et Junior les lorgnaient plus ou moins discrètement, Zoey et David se contemplaient dans le blanc des yeux, Elliot terminait calmement mon plat et mon dessert, et Hannah regardait Nathaniel qui semblait ailleurs (et toujours aussi coincé).

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Zoey et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours d'anglais. A mon grand malheur, Wells était dans le même cours que nous et je sentais souvent ses yeux glacés et inquisiteurs dans mon dos. Devant le tableau, Madame Johnson s'enthousiasmait à propos d'une œuvre célèbre que je n'avais pas lue.

-Dis Zoey, chuchotai-je le plus doucement possible à ma voisine, tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que quelque chose cloche chez Wells ?

Evidemment, c'était le genre de question que j'aurais mieux fait de poser à Elliot, mais je préférais autant éviter d'avoir à rapporter l'épisode humiliant de la voiture et celui de la bibliothèque à quelqu'un qui partageait ses pensées avec une trentaine de loups-garous.

-Non, pourquoi ? fit-elle en se retournant peu discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Nathaniel. Autant Hannah me paraît froide, autant je le trouve… je ne sais pas… normal, quoi.

« Normal » n'était pas un adjectif suffisamment profond. Soit Zoey se fichait comme d'une guigne des gens qu'elle rencontrait, ce dont je doutais fortement, soit Wells n'était pas du tout honnête avec les autres lycéens, au point que son caractère leur paraissait indéfinissable.

-Ah bon, marmottai-je. C'était juste pour savoir.

Je me rendis compte un peu tard que nous avions parlé trop fort. Mme Johnson se précipita devant notre table, poings sur les hanches.

-J'en ai assez de devoir vous reprendre sans cesse toutes les deux ! Puisque c'est comme ça, l'une d'entre vous va changer de place et s'installer à côté de … (son regard tomba sur l'unique personne qui ne possédait pas de voisin de table) Monsieur Wells !

_Faites qu'elle ne me choisisse pas. Faites qu'elle ne me choi…_

-Mademoiselle Black, veuillez prendre vos affaires et vous déplacer. Je tiens à préciser que ce changement est définitif.

J'obtempérai sans commettre l'erreur de contester sa décision. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aurait complètement oubliée au prochain cours. Je migrai vers le fond de la salle et m'assis sur la chaise vacante à côté de Nathaniel. Je pris bien soin de l'ignorer et de ne pas le regarder, décidant que nous ne nous adresserions pas la parole de toute l'heure.

Mes plans furent chamboulés lorsque, à peine quelques secondes après que je me sois installée, je vis de l'encre se répandre sur la table de mon voisin. Intriguée, je tournai la tête vers lui : il avait les poings serrés et l'une de ses mains était pleine d'encre. Au cœur de la flaque d'un bleu presque noir qui s'étendait inexorablement se tenait un stylo, probablement brisé en deux par sa poigne.

Ma curiosité était décidément piquée. Je levai les yeux vers le visage de Nathaniel pour voir son expression et étouffai un hoquet de stupeur : il était blanc comme un linge et des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient à son front.

-Hé, ça va ? demandai-je. Tu as la grippe ou un truc comme ça ?

Il ne me jeta pas un regard, ne me répondit pas, mais ses dents serrées le firent à sa place. Non, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Sans réfléchir, je touchai son épaule pour le forcer à m'écouter :

-Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Tu veux aller à l'infir…

Il se retourna d'un geste si vif que j'en fus interloquée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes rondes d'un gris métallique, comme dans mon rêve. Ma main retomba.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher ! gronda-t-il.

La colère et l'incompréhension me submergèrent.

-Je voulais juste t'aider ! protestai-je en haussant le ton. Tu es vraiment impossible !

-Eloigne-toi de moi, ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Pris d'imperceptibles tremblements, il me fixait avec un regard d'animal enragé. L'appréhension qui montait peu à peu en moi alimentait ma rage.

-Tu es complètement malade !

Je refusai de céder à la peur, d'adopter une attitude défensive. J'avais beau sentir à quel point il était dangereux, je percevais sa vulnérabilité tout aussi fortement, et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement de me faire repousser aussi violemment une fois de plus alors que je ne lui avais rien fait. J'en avais presque oublié l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'une Mme Johnson écarlate de fureur apparut devant nous que je me reconnectais avec la réalité.

-J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE PERTURBER MON COURS A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP ! SORTEZ DE CETTE SALLE ! CA VAUT POUR VOUS AUSSI, WELLS !

Mon voisin se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle au pas de course. J'eus la nette impression qu'il était soulagé... mais de quoi ? De s'éloigner de moi ou des autres élèves ? Sous les regards de ces derniers, j'emboitai le pas à Nathaniel. Je le retrouvai dans le couloir, à quelques mètres à peine de la porte du cours dont nous venions de sortir.

Adossé au mur, il s'était laissé glisser au sol. Ses jambes étendues entravaient le couloir vide. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise comme s'il manquait d'air -d'ailleurs, sa respiration bruyante confirmait mon hypothèse. Il paraissait souffrir le martyr. Je m'agenouillai à une distance respectable de lui, mes coudes reposant sur mes genoux.

-Va-t-en ! cracha-t-il dans ma direction.

-Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, répliquai-je vertement.

Je le détaillai avec attention. Bien qu'il semble réellement mal en point, ça ne le rendait pas plus fragile ni plus humain. En fait, on aurait dit qu'une sauvagerie inconnue montait en lui et que sa douleur provenait de ses tentatives pour brider cette force rugissante. A part ses yeux étranges, tout son être m'avait toujours paru criant d'humanité. Aujourd'hui, mon impression était mitigée : même s'il avait encore un physique banal, je voyais ses muscles se tendre sur sa chemise et son comportement m'évoquait plutôt celui d'un Quileute essayant de retenir une transformation qu'autre chose.

-Va-t-en ! insista-t-il de nouveau avec la même conviction et la même rage qu'auparavant.

-Non.

Il laissa échapper un soupir –probablement de fatigue et de lassitude.

-Pourquoi… restes-tu ici ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec toi et que je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Parce que tu es un danger potentiel. Parce que je ne laisse pas les gens agoniser tous seuls dans leur coin, aussi insupportables soient-ils. Parce que je n'ai pas peur de toi._

Je m'abstins de fournir une réponse et lui renvoyai la balle.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

-A ton avis ? fit-il en me lançant un regard outré qui voulait tout dire.

_Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois comme ça, parce qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide, parce que je le dégoûte. _Aucun de nous deux n'était honnête.

-Si un jour le lycée s'écroule, on trouvera encore le moyen de se disputer à propos de la sortie de secours qu'il faudra prendre, marmonnai-je.

-Si ça arrive… je sortirai sans toi haleta-t-il.

Je pris conscience de la chaleur de mes mains avant même que la morsure de la colère ne m'atteigne. A cause du rêve, je n'avais jamais été tendre avec Nathaniel, pas plus que lui ne l'avait été avec moi. Il avait été dédaigneux, arrogant, agressif et provocateur. Maintenant, il était simplement méchant. Même moi, je savais que certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire. Je me relevai d'un bond un peu trop rapide et résistai à l'envie furieuse de lui flanquer une bonne paire de gifles.

-Va te faire v… commençai-je avant de croiser ses yeux toujours aussi flippants et de m'interrompre.

J'eus l'impression de toucher du doigt une part de sa personnalité qui avait toujours été un mystère pour moi. Certes, il était odieux mais pas seulement : il était aussi manipulateur et il était justement en train de mettre cette qualité en l'œuvre en se montrant infect pour que je m'en aille. Car c'était son but depuis le début : me faire partir.

Je lui offris un sourire sarcastique et me laissai retomber par terre, assise en tailleur sur le sol. Tout ce que gagnerait Wells aujourd'hui serait d'avoir ma petite personne accrochée à ses basques. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste en me voyant rester auprès de lui, mais il leva les yeux au plafond, la mâchoire et les poings toujours aussi serrés, le souffle toujours aussi bruyant.

-Tu devrais calquer ta respiration sur la mienne, suggérai-je d'un ton docte, ravie de tenir là l'occasion de lui faire payer son air hautain.

Enième regard mauvais -j'avais arrêté de les compter.

-Tais-toi, gronda-t-il.

J'allais lui balancer quelque chose dégoulinant d'amabilité lorsque je les vis de nouveau -les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Instinct de survie, prudence, raison, quelque chose en moi me poussa finalement à obéir et à rester silencieuse, mais ce ne fut que pour prendre encore plus de risques quelques secondes plus tard. Je voulais vérifier ma toute nouvelle théorie.

Je penchai mon buste en avant, tendis la main vers Nathaniel -pas au point de le toucher mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres de vide entre nous.

Aussitôt, ses yeux gris s'opacifièrent encore plus, fixèrent mes doigts comme s'ils étaient une dangereuse arme nucléaire.

-Recule, prononça-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Je laissai retomber ma main. J'avais cru au début qu'il se trouvait mal, qu'il avait besoin d'assistance.

-C'est moi qui te rend comme ça, constatai-je. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Il émit un rictus que j'identifiai comme une tentative de ricanement.

-Quelle question ridicule.

Sa voix rauque atténuait légèrement son intonation moqueuse, mais le sens de la phrase restait le même. Il m'avait laissé croire qu'il était victime d'un phénomène qui n'avait rien à voir avec moi et qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste auprès de lui -par honte, par pudeur- alors que je venais d'avoir la preuve que ma proximité empirait son état.

Au moins, il ne niait pas, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. La seule chose qu'il paraissait en mesure de faire était m'arroser de sa haine. Etait-ce mon odeur, ma voix ou tout ce qu'il y avait en moi qui le rendait comme ça ?

Je me levai sans un mot et m'éloignai de lui. Je ne savais pas précisément ce qu'il avait, ni de quoi il souffrait, ni en quoi j'étais liée à ce phénomène, mais de toute façon il ne paraissait pas disposé à m'en parler. Alors que j'étais presque arrivée au bout du couloir, sa voix résonna dans l'espace qui nous séparait :

-As-tu peur de moi ou essayes-tu de m'aider ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, chuchotai-je. J'ai pitié de toi.

Je tournai à l'angle du couloir et m'adossai au mur, fermement décidée à le surveiller. Zoey avait tort. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était Nathaniel Wells, je ne savais pas s'il était un hybride, je ne savais pas quel sang coulait dans ses veines, mais il n'était définitivement pas « normal ».

OooO

PDV de Renesmée Cullen

14 h 53, 26 septembre

Assise sur les genoux de Jacob sur le canapé du salon, nous étions occupés à nous embrasser avec ardeur. Mes mains se glissèrent sous sa nuque alors que les siennes fourrageaient dans mes cheveux épais et bouclés. Les yeux fermés, je m'abandonnais à la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Ma seule pensée cohérente fut que j'espérais que les jumelles resteraient suffisamment longtemps occupées par leur nouvelle série préférée. Mes doigts tirèrent sur la chemise de Jake, essayant de la faire passer par-dessus ses épaules, puis je…

Rugissement de moteur au loin.

-Ils sont là ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me levai d'un bond rapide sans laisser le temps à Jacob de reprendre ses esprits. Je rajustai mon tee-shirt et remis en place mes cheveux en bataille.

-Nessie, c'était vraiment la peine de s'interrompre pour ça ? râla Jake.

Je passai une main sur son bras.

« _Ca fait bientôt un mois que je ne les ais pas vus, ils m'ont terriblement manqué ! _»

_« Pas à moi,_ bougonna-t-il mentalement. _Un mois sans remarques acerbes de la part des sangsues, c'était le paradis._ »

Je l'ignorai royalement, sachant parfaitement qu'il était presque autant attaché à ma famille que moi. Je me précipitai au pied de l'escalier pour appeler :

-Sarah ! Liz ! Venez, les filles !

-Vos ancêtres sont arrivés ! précisa mon mari avant d'ajouter sous mon regard noir. Ben quoi ? C'est la pure vérité, après tout.

Nos filles dévalèrent l'escalier, tout aussi enthousiastes que moi. Alors que Liza s'accrochait à la main de Jacob, Sarah s'enquit :

-Dis Maman, tu penses qu'ils nous auront acheté un cadeau ?

-Je n'en sais rien ma chérie, tu le sauras dans quelques instants, répliquai-je en la poussant gentiment vers la porte.

Je priai intérieurement pour que la réponse soit négative et qu'Alice n'ait pas fait de folie. Les jumelles étaient déjà bien trop gâtées par toute la famille. Nous sortîmes devant le chalet. Je contrôlai difficilement mon impatience : cela faisait bientôt quatre semaines que tous les Cullen (sauf Emmett et Rosalie) étaient partis s'enterrer quelque part au Tibet pour remplir leur fonction de nouveaux dirigeants du monde vampirique en réconciliant deux clans ennemis depuis toujours. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'eux pendant tout ce temps, même s'ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir que la région était isolée.

Nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que la première voiture, la Porsche jaune rutilante de ma tante, n'apparaisse. Elle se gara devant nous dans un crissement de freins, vite imitée par la Volvo argentée de mon père et la Mercedes de Carlisle.

A peine le moteur coupé, Alice s'éjecta de sa voiture et courut comme une dératée pour venir se jeter dans mes bras et s'accrocher à mon cou :

-Enfin, le retour à la civilisation !

Je lui rendis son étreinte en riant.

-C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Tu n'as pas idée ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Edward qui arrivait, accompagné de Bella.

-Et si tu nous laissais embrasser notre fille ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix réprobatrice.

Alice me relâcha et se rua vers les jumelles, se répandant en « Oh mes petites chéries, comme vous m'avez manqué ! J'adore la façon dont vous êtes habillées ! ».

-Ma Nessie, soupira ma mère en me serrant contre elle.

Mon père se joignit à notre étreinte, puis Bella alla saluer Jacob avec autant de joie qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi. Plus mesurées, Carlisle, Esmée, et Jasper s'avancèrent vers nous et je les enlaçai tous les trois avec un plaisir égal. Les cicatrices sur le visage de ma grand-mère étaient toujours apparentes, rappel éternel du combat contre les Volturi que nous avions mené de nombreuses années auparavant.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, souris-je. Quelqu'un veut un verre de sang ?

Alors que Jacob, qui ne se faisait toujours pas à cette pratique, levait les yeux au ciel, j'accompagnai la proposition d'un sourire mutin. Enfant, j'avais toujours adoré les poches de « vrai » sang humain que Carlisle rapportait de l'hôpital. Le sang de synthèse me consolait de ne plus y avoir droit, même si je veillais à ne pas en boire trop souvent sous peine de me retrouver avec de magnifiques et effrayants yeux rouges. Une seule fois m'avait suffit.

-Oh que oui, soupira Jasper sans cacher son soulagement.

Tant mon grand-père que ma grand-mère le fixèrent d'un air légèrement désapprobateur. Eux se refusaient à goûter au sang humain, fut-il du sang de synthèse, et ils savaient pertinemment qu'un vampire pur souche avait plus de mal à se contrôler après ce petit écart qu'un hybride tel que moi.

Je fis entrer ma famille dans le chalet et nous nous retrouvâmes dispersés sur les différents canapés et fauteuils du salon. A côté de moi, Sarah et Liza se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. Jacob enlaça ma taille et posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Est-ce que vous nous avez ramené des cadeaux comme la dernière fois ? demanda Sarah d'un ton suppliant.

-Sarah ! la réprimanda Jacob. On ne réclame pas, surtout si c'est pour se faire encore offrir d'horribles robes à froufrous complètement démodées.

-Je vois que ton mauvais goût universel en matière de mode n'a pas changé, clébard, bougonna Alice avant de se tourner vers nos filles. Mais pour vous répondre, mes petits cœurs, je ne vous ait rien acheté pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons pratiquement hiberné pendant un mois entier -l'horreur !

-Hiberné comme les ours ? releva Liza, les yeux pétillants comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler Alice -cette dernière avait un véritable don pour passionner les enfants.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que la comparaison soit adéquate, objecta mon père. Après tout, Emmett n'était pas là. (Sarah gloussa.) Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu de ça.

Alice reprit la parole. Elle avait manifestement eut du mal à supporter leur séjour et ressentait le besoin d'évacuer.

-Figurez-vous que le clan de vampires qui nous a hébergés se fait passer pour des moines bouddhistes auprès des humains. Conséquence : nous nous sommes retrouvés bloqués dans un monastère. Pas d'électricité, pas de ville à proximité donc pas de shopping, pas de téléphone fixe, pas de réseau, pas de poste, pas de ...

-Et si tu faisais plutôt la liste de ce qu'il y avait, hein ? se moqua Jacob.

Carlisle affirma, désireux de corriger le tir :

-La compagnie fort plaisante de vampires très cultivés et un endroit propice à la méditation.

A voir l'expression de mes parents, de Jasper et d'Alice, leur temps de méditation n'avait pas porté ses fruits, mais ils ne contredirent pas leur père adoptif, chose que n'aurais pas manqué de faire Emmett s'il avait participé au voyage.

-Et vous avez réussi à trouver une solution pour la guéguerre que se menaient les deux clans ? questionna Jake.

-Oui, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine, grimaça ma mère tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de mon père. Le second clan vivait de l'autre côté d'une chaîne de montagne –je ne vous raconte pas notre périple pour dénicher leur repère. Quand enfin nous les avons trouvés, ils ont tout bonnement refusé de rencontrer leurs adversaires. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs jours de négociation –et grâce au don de Jazz- que nous avons finalement réussi à instaurer des pourparlers.

-Une fois que les deux clans se sont retrouvés face à face, poursuivit Jasper, nous avons frôlé de près la catastrophe parce qu'ils étaient prêts à se sauter à a gorge. Nous avons fait tampon et les avons pratiquement forcés à trouver un terrain d'entente. Quand nous sommes repartis, aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement ravi de l'arrangement établi. Ceci dit, je pense qu'ils attendront au moins une décennie avant d'aller à l'encontre de notre décision et d'engager de nouveau les hostilités.

-Fallait laisser les deux Dracula faire le sale boulot à votre place si c'est si difficile que ça de régner sur les vampires, ironisa Jacob, faisant référence aux roumains Stefan et Vladimir.

Liza frissonna et Sarah s'enquit avec un brin d'inquiétude :

-Le vrai Dracula existe ?

Je passai une main rassurante sur ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre :

-Bien sûr que non, c'est Papa qui raconte des bêtises une fois de plus.

-Changeons de sujet, suggéra Esmée d'une voix douce en couvant les enfants du regard. Nous sommes passés voir Emmett et Rose tout à l'heure (je vis venir le point principal de la discussion avant même qu'elle ne l'énonce). Alors, il paraît que William s'est imprégné ?

Je résistai à l'envie furieuse de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Autant j'adorais l'imprégné d'Allie, un garçon adorable et courageux comme l'avait été son père avant lui, autant l'âme-sœur de Will ne m'inspirait aucune confiance avant même de l'avoir rencontrée. Lily la détestait, Allie ne la supportait pas, l'avis d'Elliot était mitigé sur la question et Jacob refusait formellement de me montrer les pensées que Will avait partagées avec lui après s'être imprégné. Cela dit, je refusais de juger Madison Brown avant qu'elle me soit présentée, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter pour mon fils.

-Voilà qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, commenta mon père en réponse à mon monologue intérieur.

L'arrivée d'Elliot reporta les explications que j'allais immanquablement devoir fournir sur l'imprégnée de Will. L'odeur si particulière de mon fils aîné se fit sentir une seconde avant qu'il n'entre dans le vestibule.

-Alors, on sèche les cours, jeune délinquant ? claironna Jasper en une parfaite imitation de l'humour Emmettien.

-Il finit plus tôt le mercredi, expliquai-je en me demandant tout de même ce qu'il faisait à la maison en début d'après-midi.

D'habitude, il préférait aller à La Push, à l'instar de ses frères et sœurs. Elliot entra dans le salon, et tous les Cullen se levèrent pour le serrer affectueusement dans leur bras les uns après les autres. Manifestement pressé, notre fils ne s'attarda pas et sortit un journal froissé de son sac en déclarant :

-Je suis rentré aussitôt après la fin des cours. Regardez ce que j'ai vu sur en première page du journal en passant ce matin devant un kiosque.

Edward décrypta ses pensées et s'étrangla :

-Encore !?

-Fais-voir, réclama Jacob en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main vers la revue.

Elliot la lui lança habilement et je me penchai vers Jake pour déchiffrer la première page du journal. **Deux corps retrouvés exsangues aujourd'hui dans les rues de Seattle, **proclamait l'article. **Tous les détails en page 3.**

Atterrée, je traduisis ce que tout le monde pensait sans même songer à la présence de mes filles à côté de moi :

-Des vampires nouveau-nés.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, ****Communication épistolaire**** le 21 novembre.**


	11. Communication épistolaire

**LifeRissa : Je suis heureuse de pouvoir lire de nouveau tes « minuscules » reviews ! Toutes tes suppositions sur Nathaniel et Hannah tiennent la route, après j'ai encore inventé tout un tas de détails sur leur histoire pour que le mystère reste entier ^^ N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me lises en sachant déjà ce qui va arriver (plus ou moins) alors que je n'ai lâché presque aucun indice ^^ Je suis consciente que Madison est trop caricaturale, en fait c'est surtout fait pour illustrer son rôle dans l'histoire, qui sera de pourrir la vie de tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de rendre tout le monde gentil, et si je lui invente un passé douloureux j'aurais l'impression de rester dans la caricature. Lily et elles ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça, sachant que Lily et égoïste et superficielle mais pas méchante, alors que Madison est plus dans la domination par la mesquinerie que par l'image. Mais j'avoue que parfois, quand je dois approfondir les dialogues de ce personnage, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle va dire parce que je ne la « connais » pas assez, alors que si c'était Lily je connaitrais ses réactions ! J'aime bien Becca moi aussi, même si mon top trois est toujours sur Allie, Elliot et Lily. Oui j'ai vu Twilight 5 (mais pas au cinéma, oui je sais c'est pas bien ^^) : EVIDEMMENT, c'est beaucoup plus centré sur Miss Bella que sur tout autre personne, mais j'ai adoré les scènes avec Nessie, surtout le saut dans le futur où elle est avec Jacob ! Elle m'a semblé très courageuse pendant la scène de la bataille…**

**Katiedu946 : Que veux-tu, ça occupe de régner sur le monde des vampires et les Cullen ne font pas exception a la règle ^^**

**Chattoncharmant : Bonne intuition … ^^**

PDV d'Allie

15h 05, 1er octobre

Ce lundi-là, j'allai en cours d'anglais en traînant des pieds. J'étais toujours séparée de Zoey et exilée à la table du fond –toute seule, parce que Nathaniel Wells avait disparu juste après sa soudaine « maladie » et avait été absent le reste de la semaine. Hannah avait quant à elle fait acte de présence, ce qui à mes yeux ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne trempait pas dans les affaires louches de son copain. A mon avis, celui-ci avait l'intention de ne pas revenir avant de s'être fait oublier.

C'est pourquoi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, en entrant dans la salle, je constatai que mon voisin était de nouveau présent. Assis sur sa chaise, il avait adopté une posture détendue. Sa peau semblait moins pâle et ses cheveux châtain avec des mèches couleur miel paraissaient plus brillants. Je filai m'asseoir à côté de lui, bien plus heureuse de le voir que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je tenais enfin l'occasion de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il me révèle ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Alors... commençai-je avant de remarquer que Mme Johnson me fusillait du regard à travers ses lunettes à la monture noire.

J'enfouis mon nez dans mon livre d'anglais, soudain passionné par ce qui y était écrit. Bien décidée à ne pas baisser les bras, j'arrachai discrètement une page de mon agenda, sortis un stylo et écrivis rapidement :

_-Tu as l'air guéri de ta grippe saisonnière._

Je donnai la feuille de papier à Nathaniel en espérant qu'il daigne me répondre. J'avais besoin de comprendre et je n'avais pas l'intention de le lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. Par chance, il devait être de bon poil car il écrivit quelque chose sous ma phrase et me rendit le message :

_-Et toi, tu n'es pas encore guérie de ta curiosité._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il maîtrisait un peu trop bien à mon goût l'art d'esquiver mes remarques.

_-Ta réponse à mes questions est le seul remède que je connaisse._

_-Bien essayé, Black._

_-Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé l'autre jour._

_-Vouloir et avoir sont deux choses différentes._

Agacée, je griffonnai à toute vitesse :

_-Arrête avec ta philosophie à deux balles ! Tu sais très bien que tu me dois des explications pour ton comportement agressif, ta fièvre et tes tremblements de l'autre jour !_

_-Pourquoi devrais-je te fournir une justification ?_

_-Parce que je suis restée avec toi malgré le truc étrange qui t'arrivait, parce que j'aurais pu appeler quelqu'un et que je ne l'ai pas fait, et parce qu'au final je t'ais laissé seul comme tu le demandais alors que rien ne justifiait que je te fasse confiance._

_-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est parce que tu avais pitié de moi. Je ne te dois rien._

Ah, l'orgueil masculin ! Il était froissé que je lui ai dit que j'avais pitié de lui ! Sur ce coup-là, je devais avouer que j'avais un peu fanfaronné histoire de l'enfoncer. J'avais surtout été vexée de voir qu'il me repoussait, puis éberluée de voir que _ma_ présence empirait son état. Pas question de le lui avouer, cependant.

_-Je suis quelqu'un de très empathique_, écrivis-je tout en songeant que le sarcasme passait très bien à l'écrit aussi. _Et bien sûr que tu me dois quelque chose : je l'ai fermée. J'aurais pu filer chez le proviseur ou à l'infirmerie, j'aurais pu prendre une photo de toi et la publier dans le journal du lycée._

_-Très drôle. Si tu l'as fermée comme tu dis, c'est que tu avais intérêt à le faire et ce n'est donc pas mon problème._

D'un certain côté, il avait raison : je n'avais rien dit justement parce qu'on m'avait appris à ne pas mélanger le monde surnaturel avec celui des humains. Quand il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, on ne devait pas en parler. C'était la sécurité de notre monde qui était en jeu. N'empêche, Wells avait toujours une dette envers moi.

_-Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, _insistai-je fermement_. Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais l'air de vouloir me tuer ?_

_-Tu fais toute une montagne pour rien. Ce qui m'est arrivé n'avait rien à voir avec toi._

Je grimaçai en lisant la réponse. Il recommençait à me mentir, sport auquel il semblait déjà bien rôdé. Je détestais qu'on se moque de moi comme ça.

_-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai des yeux pour regarder, je te signale ! _raturai-je furieusement avant d'ajouter trois points d'exclamation supplémentaires pour faire bonne mesure.

-_Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas d'oreilles pour entendre que ce qui me touche n'est pas ton problème._

_-C'est mon problème à partir du moment où tu es infect avec moi, c'est mon problème quand tu essayes de m'écraser avec ta voiture et enfin c'est mon problème si je suis témoin d'une de tes crises._

_-Premièrement, je n'ai PAS essayé de t'écraser, c'est toi qui as déboulé devant ma voiture. Deuxièmement, personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre quand je suis sorti de la salle l'autre jour._

_-C'est connu que quand quelqu'un est malade, il faut partir en courant dans la direction opposée._

_-Je n'étais pas malade._

Ca, c'était la meilleure ! Je faillis avoir de nouveau recours au sarcasme lorsque je réalisai que cette affirmation était en quelque sorte un indice. Nathaniel ne me prenait pas pour une imbécile au point de nier même la vérité la plus évidente. Cette phrase signifiait forcément quelque chose.

_-Ah bon ? _relevai-je._ Qu'est-ce que tu avais alors ? _

_-Je ne te le dirai jamais._

Point positif : c'était clair et direct. Point négatif : j'étais de retour au point de départ.

_-Alors je trouverai toute seule_, affirmai-je, espérant que la détermination dont j'étais dotée à l'oral ressortirait à l'écrit.

Je lui passai le papier, persuadée que ce serait mon dernier mot et que la discussion était close. Au lieu de manifester la contrariété à laquelle je m'attendais, Nathaniel se contenta de sourire en lisant mon mot. Il posa son stylo, plia le papier en deux et me le tendit. J'exultai mentalement : c'était un peu comme un abdication, non ?

A ce moment-là, il leva pour la première fois les yeux vers moi et me regarda en face. J'étouffai un hoquet de stupeur. Aujourd'hui, je l'avais vu de profil, je l'avais aperçu de l'autre bout de la salle, mais j'avais beau avoir deviné qu'il allait mieux physiquement, rien ne m'avait préparée à rencontrer des prunelles aussi bleues, aussi vivantes.

Le gris semblait les avoir désertées au point qu'il n'en restait que quelques traces perdues dans cet océan limpide. Si le regard de Lily était clair mais rayonnant, celui de Nathaniel était encore plus pâle, surprenant et profond. J'avais souvent vu les couleurs d'yeux varier : celles des Cullen lorsqu'ils avaient faim, celles de la plupart des immortels contrariés, sans oublier les miennes qui viraient souvent au noisette.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un changement si radical, cependant. Médusée, j'avais l'impression de regarder une autre personne.

Les sourcils du garçon en face de moi se haussèrent jusqu'à former un accent circonflexe qui parut me défier de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il déposa le papier dans ma main tendue et se détourna.

Je serais probablement restée là à le dévisager comme s'il était un extraterrestre quand une ombre se profila sur ma table. Je levai les yeux pour voir Mme Johnson qui me regardait d'un air scandalisé. D'un geste vif et rapide, je froissai ma page d'agenda et la roulai en boule dans mes poings serrés.

-Mademoiselle Black, prononça-t-elle lentement, veuillez pour l'amour de Shakespeare me remettre le mot que vous échangez depuis dix minutes avec votre voisin.

Je rapprochai mes mains nouées de mes cuisses, horrifiée. Même pour l'amour de Shakespeare, de Mme Johnson et de ses cours, je ne pouvais pas laisser une prof –une humaine- lire ce qui était écrit dans nos messages. Ceux-ci faisant référence à des événements potentiellement surnaturels, nous pouvions être sûrs que, dans le meilleur des cas, notre prof s'inquièterait fortement pour notre santé mentale.

-Montrez-moi vos mains, insista Mme Johnson.

-Elle ne tient rien du tout, s'interposa Wells d'un air irrité.

Si la femme parut soudain vaguement mal à l'aise, elle eut le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de camper sur sa position.

-Si c'est le cas, ça ne lui coûte rien de dévoiler ses paumes, non ?

J'étais dans une impasse. Toute la classe nous contemplait et, même si je refusais de donner le papier à ma prof, Nathaniel et moi serions punis et catalogués dans les adolescents rebelles et fauteurs de troubles.

J'aurais pu manger le papier et feindre une intoxication, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ça m'aurait évité un rendez-vous avec mes parents.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution, une solution guère sensée ni agréable mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je plissai le front, concentrée. N'étant pas en colère, simplement un peu inquiète, il me fut plus difficile de convoquer mon pouvoir. Mes doigts me picotèrent, mais je les forçai à se resserrer encore plus autour du message. Bientôt, ils devinrent incandescents, ce qui même pour moi était un peu inconfortable.

-Mademoiselle Black ? m'appela Mme Johnson d'un air contrarié. Je vous ai demandé quelque chose.

_Encore un peu de patience…_

Une vague odeur de brûlé monta dans l'air, heureusement bien trop ténue pour être perçue par une autre personne que moi ou par les détecteurs de fumée. J'avais les yeux obstinément fixés sur mes mains, lesquelles étaient crispées autour du papier pour que la chaleur s'y concentre.

Une lueur interrogatrice et un peu soupçonneuse dans ses prunelles bleues, Nathaniel se mit lui aussi à lorgner mes poings. A cause de la pression et de la concentration, je commençai à fatiguer, aussi pris-je une profonde inspiration quand je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

Enfin, je sentis quelque chose se désagréger entre mes doigts et je laissai échapper tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons, immensément soulagée (et fière de moi, il fallait bien l'avouer). Victorieuse, je retournai mes mains paumes vers le ciel.

Mme Johnson et Nathaniel regardèrent d'un air interdit les traces noires et grises -de la cendre- étalées sur ma peau blanche.

-C'est dégoûtant, commenta ma prof d'anglais du bout des lèvres. J'espère que vous penserez à vous laver les mains.

Je faillis lui éclater de rire à la figure. A la place, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et exhalai un gloussement hystérique.

Alors que Mme Johnson s'éloignait en secouant la tête, l'air de se demander si elle n'était pas folle, je passai une main sur mon front pour essuyer un filet de sueur. Je jetai un coup d'œil en biais à Nathaniel, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il soit aussi ignorant qu'un humain normal -même s'il ne l'était pas, normal- aurait dû l'être et pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien quant à mon petit tour de passe passe.

-Pff, c'était moins une, finis-je par souffler.

Il releva la tête, et je fus une fois de plus réduite au silence par le bleu glacé -dérangeant- de ses prunelles. Il se pencha vers moi, son souffle caressant mon oreille :

-Tu me demandes de te révéler mes secrets, mais as-tu envie que je connaisse les tiens, Allie ?

Je me figeai. Nous nous affrontâmes en silence du regard. L'un comme l'autre en savait plus sur l'autre qu'il n'aurait dû, mais comme aucun de nous ne savait à quel point, nous en restions aux non-dits.

Ce furent les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes.

Après le lycée, j'avais la ferme intention de rejoindre Matthew à La Push. A chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas ou que j'étais en colère, sa présence suffisait à m'apaiser. Je ne me rappelais pas m'être disputée avec lui depuis cinq ans que nous étions imprégnés. De toute façon, comme aurions nous pu nous mettre en colère l'un après l'autre ? Comme mes parents, nous nous complétions au point d'être toujours d'accord sur tout.

Comme d'habitude lorsque j'avais quelque chose de prévu, ma famille contrecarra mes plans. Elliot, Lily et Will m'interceptèrent à la sortie du lycée.

-Tes parents veulent qu'on rentre tous directement chez vous, annonça immédiatement Lily. Ils ont quelque chose à nous dire.

-Ils ne peuvent pas le faire par téléphone ? m'enquis-je alors que nous nous dirigions, résignés, vers le parking.

Lily secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

-Rose et Emmett seront là aussi.

-Gros problèmes en perspective, commentai-je.

La famille de Maman était rentrée cinq jours plus tôt de son trou paumé au Tibet. J'étais prête à parier qu'ils avaient emmené dans leurs bagages les ennuis qui semblaient toujours leur coller à la peau -ce devait être de famille.

Alors que Lily s'engouffrait dans sa Lamborghini, je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à prendre la place du conducteur. J'adressai un regard victorieux à Elliot qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'installer à côté de moi. Nous discutâmes de tout et rien pendant le trajet tandis que Will s'absorbait dans un mutisme assez inhabituel. Je comptai profiter du répit dont il faisait cadeau à mes tympans, mais Elliot finit par lui adresser la parole :

-Will, ça va ?

Notre frère ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer obstinément la fenêtre ouverte à sa droite.

-Allô la lune, ici la terre ! me moquai-je.

J'appuyai brièvement sur le klaxon, histoire de le réveiller totalement. Mon stratagème fonctionna, puisqu'il sursauta violemment, se cogna la tête contre l'habitacle et lâcha sans prévenir :

-J'ai embrassé Madison.

_!_

Mon pied enfonça la pédale de frein. La voiture pila, le moteur cala. Derrière moi, les autos klaxonnèrent en cœur cependant que je fixais mon volant d'un air hébété.

-Et si tu redémarrais ? suggéra calmement Elliot au bout de quelques secondes. Nous sommes très contents pour toi Will, mais la prochaine fois évite d'annoncer ça quand Allie conduit.

-Nous ne sommes pas contents pour lui, martelai-je tout en remettant le moteur en marche. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'aimons pas Madison.

-N'exagère pas, répliqua Elliot en me transperçant de ses prunelles chocolat, l'air de me dire que j'aurais dû être la première à comprendre combien Maddie chérie était importante pour notre frère.

William ne participa pas à notre mini-débat, ce qui réduisit bien vite l'ampleur de la dispute. Lorsque nous nous garâmes devant le chalet à côté de la voiture de Lily, j'étais toujours en train de ruminer la nouvelle et je me fichais comme d'une guigne de ce que mes parents avaient à nous dire.

Dans le salon, Maman et Papa étaient assis sur un sofa qui faisait face à celui sur lequel étaient installés Rose, Emmett et Lily. Si les adultes arboraient un air grave, notre cousine avait simplement l'air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? s'enquit-elle.

-Will a jugé bon de nous sortir qu'il avait... commençai-je avant de me faire couper par Elliot.

-Allie a juste calé.

_Merci de m'humilier,_ grommelai-je mentalement. Je comprenais son besoin de protéger Lily des retombées qu'auraient sur elle la love story entre mon frère et Miss Monde, mais il ne pourrait pas continuer à lui cacher autant de choses bien longtemps.

Emmett éclata de rire. Papa essaya de ne pas se moquer, mais ça se vit sur son visage qu'il trouvait l'épisode extrêmement amusant. Maman, qui devait se douter qu'Elliot venait de mentir, dévisagea Will-le-zombie qui s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vague.

-Où sont les jumelles ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Chez Rachel, répliqua Papa, me faisant comprendre au ton de sa voix à quel point ce qu'ils avaient à nous dire était important.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je d'un ton blasé.

-Vous avez interdiction de vous rendre à Seattle pour une durée indéterminée, déclara tante Rose d'une traite en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index.

-Impossible ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton catastrophé sans prendre la peine d'analyser l'information avant. Je dois aller faire les boutiques avec Alice ce week-end !

-Nous sommes sérieux, Lily, répliqua doucement Maman. Seattle n'est pas une ville très sûre en ce moment.

-Attendez, quoi !? m'écriai-je. Je croyais que les seuls dangers dans le coin étaient les accidents de voitures, les intempéries et nous !

-La liste est en train de s'allonger, commenta Papa. Des meurtres humains se multiplient à Seattle –il y en a eu une dizaine au total-, et nous ne connaissons personne susceptible d'avoir fait le coup. Cela dure depuis cinq jours déjà.

Lily et moi répétâmes en cœur, le même air incrédule et probablement accusatif sur nos visages :

-Cinq jours ?

Papa leva les yeux au ciel et débita :

-Oui, cela fait cinq jours que cela dure, cela fait cinq jours que nous sommes au courant mais non, nous ne sommes pas des parents indignes pour ne pas vous avoir avertis plus tôt. Figurez-vous que nous avons essayé de régler le problème avant d'inquiéter tout le monde pour rien. Dans la journée de samedi, il y a eu un pic de mortalité, ce qui nous a conduits à nous rendre dès le soir même à Seattle pour arrêter ces monstres.

-Tu nous as raconté que Maman et toi alliez au restaurant et que les Cullen partaient chasser ! m'écriai-je. Vous m'avez fait baby-sitter Will, Sarah et Liz pendant que vous partiez à la chasse au vampire sans moi ? (Je me tournai vers Elliot : ) Et toi, tu m'as dit que tu allais patrouiller toute la nuit… ce qui signifie que tu es allé avec eux !

Lily pivota vers lui, une lueur mécontente dans ses prunelles bleues :

-Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Sous le feu de reproches de notre cousine, mon frère passa une main gênée dans ses boucles noires.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que nous ne l'aurions jamais emmené avec nous si ce n'était pas lui qui avait lu les journaux parlant du meurtre le premier, blagua Papa.

-Je suis majeur, fit remarquer Elliot en fronçant le nez.

Emmett haussa les épaules.

-La majorité est à huit ans chez nous, tu l'avais oublié ? L'âge ne compte pas.

-Bon, que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes arrivés à Seattle ? les relançai-je avant de laisser la conversation dériver.

-Rien, répondit Emmett, sibyllin. Nada. Néant.

-Comment ça, rien ? sourcillai-je.

Maman leva les yeux au ciel. Son oncle avait beau plaisanter, je voyais bien que tout le monde était _relativement_ inquiet. Bon, nous faisions partie du clan d'immortels le plus puissant au monde… mais qui dit puissance dit convoitise et nous n'étions pas à l'abri du danger.

-Nous avons fouillé la ville et nous avons guetté la présence d'odeurs étrangères, affirma-t-elle. Tout cela pour aucun résultat. Nous n'avons trouvé personne, nous n'avons senti aucun fumet de vampire et Alice n'a eu aucune vision. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bien sûr, l'odeur ténue du sang stagne toujours à l'endroit des meurtres, mais il n'y a aucun indice quant à la présence des meurtriers. Ils se sont évaporés, chose dont n'est normalement pas capable un clan de vampires entier.

-Ce qui signifie que nous ne savons rien de nos ennemis, poursuivit Papa, si ce n'est que ce sont probablement des buveurs de sang nouveau-nés –eux seuls sont capables d'un tel carnage.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre à Seattle tant que nous ne les aurons pas dénichés et tués, appuya tante Rosalie en nous regardant les uns après les autres, Lily, Will et moi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Ne plus aller à Seattle ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. En revanche, baisser les bras devant une difficulté aussi minime que des bébés vampires…

-Vous savez, l'un de nous pourrait servir d'appât, tentai-je. De loin, on nous prend souvent pour des humains, les garçons, Lily et moi. Si on attirait les nouveau-nés pour…

Elliot secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et à son expression je compris qu'il avait déjà formulé cette proposition. Quant à mes parents et tante Rosalie, ils me fusillèrent d'un regard noir.

-N'y penses même pas, Allie, grogna Papa. Quand on ne connaît pas son ennemi, on ne le sous-estime pas. Et on n'envoie surtout, surtout pas ses enfants comme appâts !

-C'est sûr que ça ne sonne pas très bien dis comme ça, mais on pourrait sûrement réussir à trouver quelque chose pour…

-Nous avons dis _non_, me coupa Maman en arborant son expression « _personne-ne-touche-à-mes-enfants-ou-je-mords »_.

-Super, soupirai-je, résignée. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. On va laisser des gens se faire assassiner, alors ?

Maman et moi glissâmes un regard vers Papa. Je savais que j'avais touché juste. Le rôle premier de sa meute était de protéger les humains des vampires, après tout.

-Si ça continue, j'enverrai quelqu'un là-bas pour guetter ces sangsues, répondit-il. Peut-être que la présence de loups dans la ville les dissuadera de récidiver.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons réduire à néant les renégats qui croient qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre aux rois des vampires sur leur propre territoire ! vitupéra Rose d'un ton offensé.

Je retins un rire. Elle prenait sans doute l'évènement beaucoup plus au sérieux que nous autres, dans la mesure où elle était persuadée que sa famille régnait sans conteste sur le monde entier. Moi, je savais que les Cullen ne seraient rien sans l'aide de l'immense meute de Papa et vice-versa.

-Evidemment Rose, fit Maman d'un ton conciliant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Will, et je compris qu'elle réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen de connaître la raison de sa brusque apathie. Papa suivit son regard et ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser. Il assena une tape sur l'épaule de mon frère :

-Alors Will, tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne compte pas aller à Seattle en douce hein ?

L'intéressé cligna des paupières, et toujours aussi à côté de la plaque, daigna enfin répondre d'une voix robotique :

-J'ai embrassé Madison.

_Il est encore plus atteint que je ne le croyais. Elle embrasse si bien que ça l'autre cruche ?_

Maman soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, Lily se crispa presque imperceptiblement, Papa eut une moue amusée, tante Rose sembla furieuse et Emmett... Emmett fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : empirer la situation :

-Rose et Nessie, par pitié ne vous énervez pas mais c'est mon devoir d'oncle de poser cette question.

Les interpelées lui adressèrent un regard d'avertissement, promesse d'une mort imminente s'il poursuivait sur ce chemin-là, mais il les ignora et s'enquit :

_Je vais…_

-Will, c'était un baiser avec ou sans la langue ?

… _vomir._

C'était officiel.

Mon petit frère avait une vie sexuelle plus active que la mienne.

* * *

**(Non, Will n'est pas lobotomisé, il est juste un peu perdu dans ses pensées, c'est le regard qu'Allie porte sur lui qui le fait paraître à l'ouest ^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre,La Bella et la Bête, arrive le 1er décembre. Pour une fois, c'est un chapitre simple et calme, mais vous l'aimerez parce que c'est un PDV Matthew et qu'il ne parle que d'Allie et Matthew en long en large et en travers ^^**


	12. La Belle et la Bête

Chapitre 9

10 h 39, 06 octobre

PDV de Matthew Uley

Ce fut le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et illuminait ma chambre qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et laissai échapper un bâillement sonore. Hier soir, j'avais patrouillé jusque tard dans la nuit avec Elliot, Leah et Jacob. Les patrouilles étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses depuis quelque temps avec cette histoire de vampires à Seattle, et nous avions également tendance à élargir notre périmètre de surveillance. D'où des heures de sommeil en moins.

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit que j'étais très, très en retard. Allie devait passer vers onze heures. Heureusement, connaissant sa tendance à se donner une heure de marge pour arriver à chacun de ses rendez-vous, il me restait largement assez de temps pour m'habiller.

Ca ne m'empêcha pas de foncer à la salle de bain comme si les secondes m'étaient comptées. La perspective de voir Allie me rendait toujours impatient. Je pris une douche et enfilai un short en jean et un tee-shirt sans me soucier de la fraîcheur automnale.

Je dévalai les escaliers de la maison de bois clair où Maman et moi habitions. Le salon était petit mais chaleureux, principalement grâce aux photos de moi enfant qui étaient accrochées partout –c'en était presque gênant, mais j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire entendre raison à ma mère.

Je trouvai cette dernière dans la cuisine, occupée à empiler des pancakes brûlants sur une assiette. Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'années, elle paraissait en avoir plus de cinquante. Son visage était vieilli par ses cicatrices et ses rides, marques éternelles du chagrin qui l'habitait.

-Bonjour, lançai-je en me penchant pour embrasser sa joue du côté où la peau était lisse.

-Bonjour. Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner.

-Merci.

Je m'installai devant mon assiette et dévorait mon repas en silence. Ni Emily ni moi n'étions bavards, mais je n'avais pas besoin de ses mots pour ressentir à quel point elle m'aimait. Jacob avait l'habitude de penser (pas devant moi mais les choses circulaient vite au sein de la meute) que je l'avais préservée de la dépression.

-Allie passe à onze heures, déclarai-je entre deux bouchées.

Maman hocha la tête.

Ses pancakes étaient très légèrement brûlés -elle était souvent trop déconnectée du monde extérieur pour prêter attention à ce qui s'y passait- mais j'avais de toute façon une forte tendance à avaler tout et n'importe quoi, comme tout bon loup-garou qui se respecte.

Vers onze heures, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, me réjouissant déjà à la perspective de voir mon imprégnée…

-Matthew ! pépia Sarah d'un air adorateur en bondissant vers moi et en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Je m'esclaffai bruyamment. Derrière la petite se trouvait Allie qui tenait Liz par la main, une moue contrariée sur le visage. La voiture d'Elliot était garée devant la maison –elle la lui empruntait le plus souvent possible. Allie écarta fermement Sarah de moi tout en la regardant de travers, sorte de message subliminal qui paraissait dire « doucement, c'est le mien ». Du moins, je l'espérais.

-Salut, claironna-t-elle avant de hausser la voix. Bonjour tante Emily !

Ma mère ne répondit pas, mais elle n'était pas très sociable. Je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir si elle aimait bien Allie ou si elle était heureuse que nous soyons imprégnés. En tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais traité avec beaucoup d'affection, à croire que j'étais le seul qui avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Pourtant, son approbation aurait signifié beaucoup pour moi.

-Bon, je dois aller déposer ces deux là chez Nina, poursuivit Allie en désignant ses sœurs.

J'acquiesçai, heureux de savoir que nous allions être seuls à seule. Pas que la compagnie des deux enfants soit désagréable, bien sûr. Je sortis de la maison sans oublier de baisser la tête en passant le seuil, refermai la porte derrière moi et suivis les jumelles qui gambadaient dangereusement au bord de la route, faisant voleter dans les airs leurs chevelures rousse pour l'une et brune pour l'autre. Agacée, Allie cria :

-Sarah et Liza, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous croire dans la petite maison dans la prairie et qu'une voiture vous écrase, je n'irais pas recoller vos morceaux !

Je laissai échapper un rire rauque. Elle ne semblait jamais à court de phrases tranchantes et spirituelles. Liz prit sa sœur par la manche et elles marchèrent sur le bas-côté de façon un peu plus prudente.

-C'est quoi la petite maison dans la prairie ? chuchota Elizabeth à Sarah.

-C'est quoi la petite maison dans la prairie ? cria Sarah en tournant la tête vers nous.

-Une série télé vieille de cinquante ans, répliquai-je, amusé par leur jeu. Elle ne passe plus depuis longtemps.

-Petites incultes, se moqua gentiment Allie.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, nous étions arrivés chez Jared et Kim. Allie abandonna les jumelles à leur fille Nina, promettant aux parents qu'elle reviendrait chercher ses soeurs « un jour dans pas trop longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus ».

Une fois les enfants confiées aux bons soins de Jared et Kim, nous nous éloignâmes de la route principale de La Push et nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt –ni Allie ni moi n'aimions rester cloîtrés à l'intérieur.

Les arbres alentour suintaient d'humidité, mais le soleil parvenait quand même à percer au milieu des nuages de pluie, illuminant les yeux verts d'Allie et leur conférant un éclat mystérieux. C'est en la regardant que je me rendis compte qu'elle était contrariée. Pas assez pour que ça entame sa bonne humeur habituelle, mais suffisamment pour que cela ressorte sur son visage.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, sachant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant trois cent ans. Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, elle ouvrit la bouche dès que le faible bruit de l'animation de La Push se fut estompé :

-Tu es allé à Seattle l'autre soir, avec les autres ?

C'était donc ça. J'inclinai la tête.

-A la chasse aux vampires nouveau-nés ? Oui. Tu es vexée de ne pas avoir été invitée ?

Je sus que j'avais touché juste avant même qu'elle ne parle.

-Hé bien, je pense que j'aurais quand même pu me rendre utile, ronchonna-t-elle.

La moue boudeuse sur les lèvres lui donnait l'air d'un enfant et je lui souris. Elle était tellement courageuse. Je comprenais qu'elle soit frustrée d'avoir été mise à l'écart, sachant que ses propres parents et Elliot avaient participé à la traque.

Cependant, je soutenais Jacob, sur ce coup-là : il avait eu raison de ne pas prévenir ses enfants et les louveteaux de moins de seize ans. Vu le nombre de meurtres qui avaient été commis à Seattle la semaine dernière, nous devions être face à quelque chose de très gros. Ceci dit, nous devions avoir effrayé les sangsues -même si nous ne les avions pas trouvées- puisque le nombre de morts avait brusquement chuté ces derniers jours.

-Tu sais, il y a plein de gens qui ne sont pas venus, la réconfortai-je. Becca et Ian sont restés ici pour garder la frontière en notre absence, et Harry, Ethan Will et plein d'autres étaient au fond de leurs lits quand nous étions à Seattle.

-Chouette, je suis mise dans le même sac que la marmaille, grommela Allie.

-Jacob tient à toi, c'est tout, affirmai-je. Et moi aussi. De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé de palpitant.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Ca a dû être vachement frustrant de courir après des ombres.

Je ravalai un grognement. En effet, ça avait été plus qu'agaçant de se retrouver dans une ville ensanglantée sans aucun indice sur les coupables des crimes.

-J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'aller à Seattle ce mois-ci, répliquai-je, parce que j'ai l'impression que la ville nous sera interdite pendant un bout de temps.

Allie secoua la tête.

-Les grandes villes ne m'attirent pas plus que ça, je ne risque pas d'enfreindre les règles. J'espère quand même que la famille de Maman va trouver un moyen de régler ce problème.

J'haussai les épaules, dubitatif. Après tout, les Cullen étaient la cause directe des quelques attaques vampiriques qui subsistaient encore dans l'Etat de Washington.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? releva Allie.

-Si, protestai-je. (La raison principale était qu'elle était reliée à eux par le sang et par le cœur, mais je ne le précisais pas.) Mais... ce sont des vampires... le fait qu'ils me repoussent est inscrit dans mes gènes. Bien sûr, ta mère est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Jacob aimait tellement Nessie et son influence sur nous était telle que même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde, il était difficile de ne pas adorer sa femme.

Quant aux Cullen, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de loups qui les détestaient, surtout ceux nés avant la grande bataille. Actuellement, les relations entre les vampires végétariens et la meute étaient si bonnes que Carlisle avait le droit de circuler librement sur notre territoire. Quant aux autres Cullen, il leur arrivait régulièrement d'y pénétrer après avoir prévenu Jacob. Bref, j'étais l'un des seuls à avoir du mal avec eux. J'avais beau ne pas les haïr du tout, j'étais toujours gêné en leur présence.

-C'est à cause de Sam, c'est ça ? demanda Allie.

J'aimais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas peur de prononcer le nom de mon père et qu'elle ne guette pas ma réaction du coin de l'œil. La plupart des jeunes de la meute évitaient de l'évoquer, et les « anciens » qui l'avaient connu en parlaient avec un respect mâtiné de pitié pour ma famille.

-Je suppose, répondis-je. Des vampires l'ont tué. Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir de l'affection pour un membre de leur race. Et à chaque fois que je vois ma mère, je me rappelle ce qu'ils ont fait et ce pourquoi je me bats.

Je lus la peine dans les yeux d'Allie à la mention d'Emily. Même avec elle, dont la famille était atypique et aimante, je ne pouvais échapper à la tristesse et la compassion que suscitaient ces drames. Nous étions dans un monde où les gens vivaient longtemps, voire éternellement.

-Je suis sûre que Sam aurait été fier de toi, murmura Allie.

Je l'espérais aussi, et Jacob avait tellement tendance à répéter des phrases de ce genre que je commençais à le croire.

-Est-ce qu'il te manque ? poursuivit-elle en fronçant le nez, concentrée, comme si elle essayait d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait de perdre Jacob ou Renesmée.

-Je ne sais pas si Sam me manque, répondis honnêtement. Mais ça m'a manqué de ne pas avoir de père à une époque. Surtout avant que je ne m'imprègne de toi.

Allie sourit avec mélancolie et posa sa main sur mon torse, par dessus mon tee-shirt. Je sentais la chaleur de sa paume même à travers le tissu.

Je la fixai droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient magnifiques, brillantes comme deux joyaux et sauvages comme les jeunes pousses au printemps. Même lorsqu'elle était sérieuse ou chagrinée comme elle l'était en ce moment, Allie restait toujours lumineuse et positive. Elle était comme un soleil pour moi, et je n'étais pas certain qu'elle sache à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle.

Avant ce jour d'été au bord de la mer où je m'étais imprégné d'elle, je me sentais parfois incroyablement seul. Bien sûr, j'avais ma mère, notre famille, Elliot et quelques autres amis proches, mais personne n'avait le pouvoir de me réconforter en un seul regard comme le faisait Allie.

Jacob, qui était doté de la même joie de vivre que sa fille, avait souvent tenté de me distraire et cela avait bien fonctionné quand j'étais enfant, mais il était déjà très pris par sa famille et la meute et ne pouvait se permettre de me faire passer en premier -je ne le lui avais d'ailleurs jamais demandé.

Bref, Allie avait éclairé mon monde et elle m'était essentielle. Les moments où nous étions seuls étaient bien trop rares à mon goût, et je savourais cet instant de bonheur à l'état pur. Le monde alentour avait disparu, et j'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position. Que ce soit des secondes, des minutes ou des heures, ce moment fut bien trop court à mon goût.

La pluie se mit brusquement à tomber. Une goutte d'eau glissa sur la joue d'Allie, provoquant un crépitement au contact de la peau incandescente. Ses boucles brunes, trempées, se collèrent à son visage. Elle recula, croisa les bras et vitupéra :

-Ah non, pas encore ! Je déteste l'humidité et je n'ais pas de parapluie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Tu habites dans l'hémisphère nord, c'est largement suffisant, me moquai-je.

Je la pris par le bras et la conduisis sous une rangée d'arbres plus imposants dont les feuilles parvenaient à peu près à faire barrière aux trombes d'eau.

Adossée au tronc, Allie se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol mouillé et replia ses genoux contre elle. Elle fixa le rideau de pluie qui nous entourait à travers ses cils d'un air vaguement accusateur avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Matthew, tu sais ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as une université en vue ?

Dérouté par sa question, je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je ne vais pas aller à l'université.

Ca m'avait semblé si évident que je ne lui en avais jamais parlé.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Je croyais que tu aimais bien étudier ?

-C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain. Aller à l'université signifie déménager et ne rentrer, au mieux, que le week-end. J'ai des responsabilités ici et je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux.

Je pensais que ce genre de chose lui aurait semblé plus logique qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne, mais j'oubliais parfois que son éducation était légèrement différente de la mienne.

-Des responsabilités ? répéta-t-elle. Allons, Papa n'est pas si terrible que ça, je suis sûre qu'il peut survivre avec une meute de trente -moins un- loups-garous !

-Je ne parlais pas seulement de Jacob, articulai-je. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer cinq jours d'affilé sans te voir, Allie.

Elle leva le regard vers moi, et, une fois encore, ses yeux émeraude me transpercèrent.

-Je sais… enfin… j'y avais pensé, marmotta-t-elle. C'est juste que… tout le monde a besoin de faire des études. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton avenir à cause de moi !

-Mon avenir ne sera pas gâché si je suis avec toi, lui opposai-je. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Bien sûr que non, grogna-t-elle. Je ne m'appelle pas Edward et je ne suis pas persuadée que tous les gens qui ne vont pas à Harvard sont des imbéciles finis mais… Je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller à l'université. Tu en a les capacités et tu le mérites.

-Je peux trouver un job dans la région et attendre un an de plus, contrai-je. Le temps que tu ailles toi aussi à l'université.

J'étais un peu perdu, je ne comprenais pas où Allie voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que notre avenir commun ? Un an de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

-Tu ne serais plus prioritaire si tu attendais un an, répliqua-t-elle.

-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

Ses iris n'avaient pas arrêté de me fixer, et la lueur combative qui y brillait m'éclaira sur ce qu'Allie voulait vraiment. Si elle n'était pas généreuse au point de faire passer les autres avant elle, elle détestait l'idée qu'on la fasse passer avant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se battait non pas pour ses intérêts, mais pour les miens, refusant de faire passer son lien avec moi en premier.

-Je veux être avec toi et vivre à La Push, quitte à sacrifier ma scolarité, plaidai-je.

-C'est un combat perdu d'avance, hein ? abdiqua Allie. Mais je te promets que quand je serai majeure, je te traînerai sur les bancs de la fac par la peau du cou Matthew Uley !

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je ne demande que ça ! Après tout, ton père a bien repris ses études quand tu avais quatre ans.

-Ouais, mais c'était surtout pour faire les pieds aux Cullen qui répétaient que Maman méritait mieux que quelqu'un sans diplôme. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas passer ses journées loin de nous et il a arrêté à la naissance des jumelles. Papa n'a jamais été très studieux, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais tu sais très bien que ton cas est différent : tu adores apprendre, ce serait dommage de tout lâcher maintenant, non ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Tu sais, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ça. Je ne peux pas non plus laisser ma mère seule, tu y avais pensé ? Elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille.

Le sourire d'Allie se fana.

-Tu es quelqu'un de tellement généreux, souffla-t-elle.

-Tout le monde doit faire des sacrifices. Si l'éducation est la seule chose que je devrais jamais sacrifier, ça m'iras très bien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais accordé autant d'importance à ça, Allie. Combien de fois as-tu séché les cours cette année, déjà ? la taquinai-je.

-Jamais ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Bon, j'ai déjà était renvoyée une fois de cours, mais ça ne compte pas puisque ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de sortir de la salle. J'ai aussi prévu de sécher la matinée de mardi prochain, mais ce n'est pas ma faute non plus.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ta faute non plus ? relevai-je en souriant, ravi de voir le sujet de la conversation bifurquer.

Allie se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme si elle regrettait d'avoir parlé trop vite.

-Heu... Il se trouve que ce jour-là... Carlisledoitdonneruncoursd'éducationsexuelledansmonlycé e débita-t-elle à toute allure.

-Quoi ? lâchai-je mécaniquement, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

-Mon cher arrière-grand père s'est porté volontaire auprès de mon lycée pour dispenser un cours d'éducation sexuelle aux élèves incultes que nous sommes.

Mon cerveau bloqua sur les mots « éducation sexuelle » et je marmonnai quelque chose d'inintelligible, ne sachant que répondre. Allie bondit souplement sur ses pieds et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme offensée, sa voix couvrant le fracas de la pluie sur le sol :

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Carlisle ! Tu me vois aller avec mes frères l'écouter parler de contraception et autres trucs comme ça ? Mais le pire, c'est quand même la réaction de Maman lorsque je me suis plainte auprès d'elle ! Elle m'a dit que Carlisle aimait conseiller les jeunes, qu'il avait eu une excellente idée en se dévouant et que j'avais intérêt à être assise au premier rang ! Non mais c'est d'un ridicule ! Elle m'a déclaré ça tout naturellement alors qu'elle a eu cinq enfants et que je suis pratiquement sûre qu'Elliot et moi avons été des cadeaux surprise, pour rester dans le politiquement correct !

Un léger halo de brouillard s'était formé autour d'Allie, signe que sa peau avait chauffé suffisamment pour que l'eau autour d'elle s'évapore. Le phénomène la faisait ressembler à une apparition fantomatique.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Allie était toujours décalée par rapport aux autres. Ni humaine, ni louve, ni vampire, ne correspondant à aucun stéréotype en particulier. Plus magnifique que les plus belles femmes de ma connaissance (sa mère et ses tantes), mais plus indomptable encore qu'un animal sauvage.

-Ben quoi ? se vexa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Je ne devrais peut-être pas parler ainsi de mon ancêtre, mais je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me coltiner une famille aussi dingue !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me renfrogner légèrement. Je n'en voulais pas à Allie d'avoir ce que je n'avais pas -une famille complète-, bien au contraire puisque son bonheur faisait le mien, mais j'avais souvent du mal à entendre la moindre critique sur cela, même quand elle était formulée en blaguant.

Evidemment, Allie le remarqua et s'exclama :

-Quelle idiote je suis, toujours en train de parler sans réfléchir et de lâcher des bourdes ! Désolée, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir !

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'être aussi rabat-joie, souris-je. Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose comme ça. C'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir.

Ma déclaration lui arracha un sourire adorable. Je m'assis souplement à côté d'elle et passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pencha la tête et posa sa joue sur mon épaule, les paupières à demi fermées.

Il avait beau pleuvoir des cordes, j'avais plus que jamais l'impression que le soleil brillait dans le ciel.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. Je vous entends d'ici crier : "mais pourquoi ils ne s'embrassent paaas ?". Sachez que ce n'est en aucun cas de ma faute, mais celle des personnages. Si si ^^ Je vous avez prévenu : l'histoire d'Allie sera beaucoup plus compliquée que celle de Nessie.**

**Deuxième point : oui, je sais, il y a un décalage entre la façon dont Allie se perçoit et dont Matt la perçoit... c'est normal, et ce n'est pas dans le but de faire paraître Allie merveilleuse, mais au contraire de montrer à quel point Matt est attaché à elle.**

**Prochain chapitre, ****Les adolescents et leurs hormones****, le 12 décembre.**


	13. Les adolescents et leurs hormones

**« Explosion » (à mon échelle bien entendu) de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Merci à toutes !**

**Répondre aux reviews :**

**LifeRissa : Je viens juste de voir ton commentaire sur la vidéo de Burning Moon (je commençais à croire que personne ne la regardait ^^). Moi non plus je ne vois pas mes personnages comme ça, mais c'est tellement difficile de trouver des morceaux de film leur correspondant ! **

**Lyyla : Merci pour ta review ! Bien sûr Matthew est énormément attaché à Allie, on ne change pas un imprégné ^^**

**Katiedu946 : Désolée on ne verra pas le cours de Carlisle, Allie ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'elle allait sécher ^^**

**B : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire d'Allie et Wells ne t'évoque pas tant que ça Edward et Bella parce que… eurk… je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la façon dont leur histoire est ficelée. Et n'oublions pas que mes personnages, eux, ont beaucoup plus de divergences dans leurs intérêts ! Ton intuition sur le rapport entre les meurtres et Wells est bonne, mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est LA bonne, désolée… Mais continue à creuser, tu es sur la bonne voie ^^**

**Chattoncharmant : Oh mon dieu non, il n'y a pas de double imprégnation, je trouve que ça reviendrait à démystifier le phénomène ! Allie a reconnu les premiers signes d'une mutation, mais ce que Nathaniel a vécu ce n'était pas exactement une mutation, surtout qu'Allie est restée près de lui tout du long et qu'il ne s'est pas transformé…**

**Lili973 : Merci pour ta review ! Ma curiosité est piquée, pourrait-tu me faire partager « ta petite idée » sur ce qui va se passer ? ^^**

Chapitre 10

10h 06, 09 octobre

PDV d'Allie

Mains dans les poches, encadrée par Elliot et Will, j'arborai une expression boudeuse alors que nous parcourions les couloirs du lycée.

-Je n'irai pas, je n'irai pas, je n'irai pas, scandai-je en une parfaite imitation de Sarah quand elle faisait un caprice.

Sauf que moi, je n'étais pas en train de faire un caprice, mais de prendre une décision mature et adulte : je refusais catégoriquement d'aller à une réunion où j'écouterai mon arrière-grand-père disserter pendant des heures sur la sexualité des adolescents.

-Par-fai-te-ment ! approuva Will, pour une fois d'accord avec moi. Je préfère crever plutôt que d'aller à ce fichu cours d'éducation sexuelle.

-Prévention, corrigea Elliot. C'est de la prévention, pas de l'éducation, nuance.

-Voilà qui change tout, ironisai-je. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas y aller ? Attends, non je ne veux même pas savoir.

Lily se pointa soudain et se glissa gracieusement entre Elliot et moi. Elle affichait un sourire radieux mais quelque peu artificiel, sans doute heureuse de voir que Will et Madison n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu vas à la réunion de Carlisle ? demandai-je.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la matinée à poser cette question dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un prêt à sécher avec moi. Malheureusement, personne à part Will ne paraissait près à risquer des heures de colle pour ma petite personne.

Kelly semblait ravie de pouvoir mater pendant deux heures le bôôô docteur Cullen et Junior avait lancé des remarques salaces à propos de cette réunion toute la matinée, aussi heureux que s'il allait assister à un film porno.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily comme si c'était aussi naturel que d'aller au bal de fin d'année. Tout le monde y va. Vos parents vont vous assassiner si vous loupez ça.

-Non, j'ai entendu Papa penser que ça craint vraiment, répliqua Will, mais il laisse faire Maman vu que c'est son grand-père qui a organisé ça.

-Je pense surtout que son argument à propos du nombre élevé de grossesses non-désirées dans cette famille a fait mouche, grognai-je.

Lily gloussa.

-Hum, je suppose que ce projet est parti d'une bonne intention.

Derrière nous se fit sentir une odeur à laquelle j'étais maintenant habituée -celle insupportablement fruitée de Madison Brown. Elle était accompagnée d'Hannah, sa nouvelle sous-fifre (ou peut-être était-ce la seconde qui utilisait la première, impossible de le savoir).

-Maddie ! S'écria Will d'un ton énamouré tout en se retournant pour foncer vers elle.

Même sans les regarder, je sus aux bruits de succions dégoûtants qui me parvenaient qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Mal à l'aise, Lily accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner d'eux.

-Hé bien, ce cours de prévention servira au moins à deux personnes, commenta Elliot.

Lily et moi le fusillâmes du regard, et il tenta de nous adoucir avec son fameux sourire en coin.

-Désolé.

Nous arrivions devant l'amphithéâtre du lycée, dont la porte d'entrée était précédée d'un panneau informant que la réunion de prévention sexuelle se tenait ici.

-Bon, je vous laisse, dis-je en jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi pour vérifier qu'aucun adulte ne serait témoin de ma fugue. J'espère vous retrouver en vie à midi !

Lily agita vaguement la main alors que je me faufilai discrètement dans un couloir qui partait de la droite. Je parcourais rapidement le couloir désert lorsque je perçus le son de deux voix loin devant moi. Je me figeai et me concentrai pour déterminer à qui elles appartenaient.

-Je ne saurais vous remercier assez, docteur Cullen, disait la voix du proviseur. C'est une véritable opportunité pour ce lycée d'accueillir un éminent chirurgien comme vous qui prend le temps de venir éduquer nos jeunes...

La voix veloutée de Carlisle lui répondit quelque chose, mais elle se répercutait moins contre les murs et je ne pus distinguer ses paroles.

Je jurai mentalement. J'étais au beau milieu d'un couloir vide dont les salles étaient probablement fermées. Mon grand-père et le proviseur de mon lycée avançaient vers moi et je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour sans que l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Carlisle ne perçoive le bruit de mes pas.

Bref, j'avais la poisse, comme d'habitude.

Je reculai lentement et m'adossai à la porte d'une salle, hésitant entre prétendre que je m'étais perdue ou que je cherchais l'infirmerie. Dans les deux cas, Carlisle ne me croirait pas, mais il ne dirait rien si mon mensonge paraissait crédible.

J'étais toujours statufiée, ne sachant que faire, lorsque la porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit, libérant un courant d'air frais. Une main m'attrapa le bras et me tira à l'intérieur de la salle sans me laisser le temps de réagir. La porte se referma derrière moi et je me retrouvai dans une pièce obscure. Ma première réaction fut d'assener quelques coups de poing bien sentis à mon « agresseur ». Celui-ci bloqua une partie de mes coups, encaissa les autres et finit par souffler un « chut ! » agacé.

Les pas dans le couloir se rapprochèrent et nous dépassèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout à fait disparu, ma main tâtonna contre le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur et allumer la lumière. Je savais déjà qui se trouvait avec moi, cependant. Si son odeur était trop quelconque pour me renseigner sur son identité, j'aurais sans doute reconnu entre mille la voix de Nathaniel Wells.

Ce dernier se tenait en face de moi, une moue vaguement amusée sur le visage.

-En voilà une façon de remercier quelqu'un qui viens de te sauver la mise.

-Tu m'as attrapée et traînée dans une pièce obscure, fis-je remarquer d'un ton acide.

Il haussa les épaules.

-La fin justifie les moyens.

-A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu… _aidée_ ?

L'idée qu'il puisse me rendre un quelconque service me paraissait risible.

-Je sèche cette réunion inutile et si j'ai empêché le proviseur de te trouver, c'est pour qu'il ne me trouve pas moi. Cette salle n'est jamais fermée et rien ne dit qu'il ne serait pas entré voir à l'intérieur.

_Logique, _pensai-je en notant que nous étions d'accord sur quelque chose -l'utilité de cette réunion- pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

-Et où est Hannah ? embrayai-je.

-A la réunion, dit-il comme si c'était évident.

J'ouvris de grands yeux scandalisés.

-Tu laisses ta petite amie aller toute seule à ce truc stupide sur la prévention sexuelle ?

-Hannah n'est pas ma petite amie.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flancs. Sauf quand ils étaient séparés par les cours, je les avais toujours vu rester collés l'un à l'autre dans un joli remake du couple Will/Maddie chou –en plus discret et moins répugnant, peut-être.

-Ah bon ? lâchai-je.

Exaspéré, Nathaniel roula des yeux comme si ce sujet de conversation était complètement dépassé. Il passa devant moi en faisant un léger écart et entrouvrit la porte de la salle. Pour la refermer aussitôt. Le bruit caractéristique d'un aspirateur résonnait dans le couloir, occupé par deux agents d'entretien. Wells jura entre ses dents.

-Ils vont passer dans toutes les salles, dit-il.

_Sans blague._

-Hé bien, il ne nous reste que la fenêtre comme échappatoire, annonçai-je d'un ton égal.

Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée et même si le lycée était surélevé, la fenêtre n'était qu'à deux petits mètres du sol. Même un humain aurait pu réaliser ce genre de saut.

Ma proposition ne parut pas plaire à Nathaniel, au vu de la façon dont il fronça les sourcils, mais il se contenta d'incliner la tête.

-Après toi.

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. Je m'installai sur le rebord de celle-ci avec la lenteur qu'aurait eu un non-habitué de ce genre d'exercice. Je fis basculer mes jambes dans le vide, me suspendis au rebord par les bras et me laissai tomber. Ma réception se fit silencieusement et en douceur sur un sol meuble, mais je fis une pitoyable tentative pour faire semblant de chanceler.

Ca m'agaçait de devoir cacher ma vraie nature à quelqu'un sur qui j'avais des doutes et qui en avait déjà sur moi. A vrai dire, j'aurais largement préféré jouer cartes sur table avec Nathaniel, mais une partie de moi espérait pouvoir découvrir ses secrets sans avoir à dévoiler les miens (et ceux de ma famille avec).

Il atterrit à côté de moi quelques secondes plus tard en s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses talons.

-Joli atterrissage, commentai-je.

_Pour un humain_, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

-Le tien n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre chavirant, répliqua-t-il en se relevant souplement.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'abstiendrais la prochaine fois. _

-Je me demande quand nous nous rencontrerons enfin dans des conditions normales, ricanai-je alors que nous contournions le lycée. Sans presque accident de voiture, sans avalanche de livres, sans accès de fièvre, sans échange foireux de petits mots et sans avoir à sauter d'une fenêtre.

Nouveau regard bleu narquois.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que les ennuis te suivent à la trace.

Je lui lançai un coup d'oeil outré, me demandant à quel moment ma vie avait pris un tournant assez bizarre pour que le garçon mystérieux et antipathique que j'avais constamment envie d'étrangler se retrouve en train de se moquer de moi.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt toi qui les apporte, les problèmes ?

-Oh, je suis sûr que ton quota d'ennui est plus élevé que le mien, riposta-t-il.

_Hum. Une pouffiasse rousse sort avec mon petit frère, des vampires s'amusent à tuer des humains sous le nez de ma famille et je fais des rêves étranges qui ont peut-être un rapport avec toi. Mouais, on fait pas pire._

Nous nous retrouvâmes entre l'entrée et le parking du lycée, lesquels étaient vides puisque la plupart des lycéens avaient apparemment préféré se faire expliquer par mon grand-père ce qu'était un préservatif. Nathaniel s'installa sur le muret qui bordait l'allée centrale, étendant ses jambes au milieu du passage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, incertaine.

-J'attends Hannah, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sans réfléchir, même si, prudence oblige, je conservai un bon mètre d'espace entre nous.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à passer du temps avec Nathaniel Wells. Non pas que j'ai réellement envie de traîner avec lui, mais je détestais être seule, je n'avais nulle part où aller (Papa était à La Push, Maman et les jumelles à la maison avec les Cullen) et je devais toujours élucider le mystère qui l'entourait.

Honnêtement, je pensais que Nathaniel et moi n'aurions pas grand-chose à nous dire pendant l'heure qui nous restait à patienter, mais les sujets de conversation (et de discorde, surtout) vinrent d'eux-mêmes :

-Alors, tu comptes me suivre dès que tu en auras l'occasion ? questionna Nathaniel.

Je joignis les deux mains avec un grand sourire et ironisai :

-Que veux-tu, tu es quelqu'un de tellement agréable et fascinant que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !

Il me décocha un regard étrangement amusé. Ses yeux étaient gris autour de la pupille et bleus sur le contour. Curieux mélange.

-Je veux dire, poursuivis-je, tu me détestes et je te déteste. Pas de problème.

-Je ne te déteste pas, corrigea-t-il. Du moins, pas tout à fait.

-Génial. Voilà qui illumine ma journée !

A cet instant là, un rayon de soleil perça à travers les éternels nuages gris de Forks, baignant l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions d'une aura lumineuse. Je levai mes yeux vers le ciel tout en clignant des paupières et éclatai de rire en constatant que ma métaphore s'était réalisée d'elle-même.

-Tu es la personne la plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontrée, commenta Nathaniel.

_Ca veut dire que tu me trouves débile parce que je rigole toute seule, ou est-ce que c'est un genre de compliment caché ?_

-Et toi, tu n'es pas très doué pour les compliments en plus d'être totalement lunatique, lui renvoyai-je.

-Lunatique ? releva-t-il, une moue goguenarde sur le visage.

-C'est comme ça que j'appelle passer de la phase « tu me dégoûtes » à celle « j'adore me moquer de toi » en passant par « fiche-moi la paix », « ne me touche pas » « je te déteste » et « je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », énumérai-je en comptant sur mes doigts.

Cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils, contrarié ou vexé par mes remarques.

-Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, hein ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterai à te ménager ? De toute façon, je sais que tu esquives dès que je parle de ça.

Il me lança un regard à moitié menaçant, à moitié moqueur, message subliminal que j'interprétais comme un rappel du fait qu'il avait plus ou moins constaté par deux fois que mes mains étaient un peu plus… chaudes que la moyenne. Je le fusillais du regard, mais il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-Alors, d'où viens-tu, Allie ? embraya-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

J'oubliais tout le temps qu'Elliot, Will et moi étions nouveaux ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé de lycée, c'était juste les gens que nous côtoyions qui étaient différents.

J'indiquai l'ouest avec mon pouce.

-De La Push, la réserve Quileute à quelques kilomètres de là. (Officiellement, c'était mon lieu de résidence.) Et toi ?

-Portland. Le père d'Hannah a été muté ici.

J'haussai les sourcils, dubitative.

Depuis que je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, Nathaniel n'avait jamais précisé avoir une quelconque relation avec Hannah McKinney, si ce n'est qu'ils arrivaient tout le temps ensemble le matin et ne se quittaient que pour aller en cours. Pour quelle raison vivrait-il avec la famille de cette fille ? Et s'il avait bien dix-sept ans comme tous les élèves de première, où étaient ses parents à lui ? Je soupçonnais qu'il n'allait sûrement pas me le dire, alors j'optai pour une question banale :

-Alors, ça fait quoi de déménager trois cent kilomètres plus au nord de Portland ?

-C'est super, à condition d'aimer la pluie, le brouillard, l'humidité et les villages perdus au milieu de nulle part, fit-il d'un ton narquois. Sans oublier les habitants trop curieux.

Sous le sarcasme, j'eus l'impression de sentir quelque chose qui s'apparentait au mal du pays.

-Que veux-tu, on ne voit pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans le coin alors on fait avec ce qu'on a ! ironisai-je en pensant qu'au contraire, ma famille avait probablement la vie la plus trépidante des Etats-Unis. Et Forks n'est pas un village : c'est une mégalopole, pour moi. La Push n'a même pas un dixième de ses habitants.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, remarqua-t-il, l'air légèrement perplexe.

-Bien sûr, déclarai-je avec enthousiasme. Je suis née ici et je connais pas mal de gens dans le coin. Nous sommes prêts de la nature et loin des villes bruyantes et polluées. J'ai la possibilité de bouger autant que je veux. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est le soleil. Je jure que je vais finir blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine avant mes trente ans.

J'avais régulièrement tendance à prier Monsieur Météo d'accélérer le réchauffement climatique. La dernière fois qu'Edward m'avait surprise en train de penser ça, j'avais eu droit à un sermon sur « la-banquise-les-ours-polaires-la-montée-des-eaux ».

-Aucun risque. Après tout, tes parents sont des Quileute, non ?

Je glissai un coup d'œil vers Nathaniel. Malgré le fait que je ne m'étais pas gênée pour le harceler de questions, je n'aimais pas qu'il me questionne trop, tout comme je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont il avait regardé Sarah à la bibliothèque, quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Seulement mon père.

-Jacob Black, c'est ça ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? demandai-je, surprise et un peu méfiante.

-Je l'ai croisé au garage de Forks l'autre jour quand j'allais faire réparer le rétroviseur avec lequel tu as eu un léger accrochage.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Nathaniel avait rencontré mon père et je n'étais même pas au courant. Si Papa n'en avait pas parlé... c'était que ça n'avait pas dû beaucoup le marquer. Bon sang, étais-je la seule à trouver que Wells avait un comportement étrange ?

-Ah ouais, marmonnai-je avec un temps de retard, Papa s'entend bien avec celui qui tient le garage.

-Il te ressemble. Il fait très jeune pour être ton père.

Je tâchai de me convaincre que ces remarques étaient du même acabit que celles que me sortaient constamment tous les humains, mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était agaçant à entendre.

-Parce qu'il l'est, répliquai-je. Maman et lui nous ont eu jeunes.

J'avais remarqué que moins on mentait aux gens, moins les choses leur paraissaient suspectes. La plupart se disaient que Papa était juste un homme de trente-cinq ans si bien conservé qu'ils en paraissait dix de moins.

-Après tout, la jeunesse est quelque chose de relatif, commenta Nathaniel de son habituel air goguenard.

Je me crispai. Je ne savais pas s'il me provoquait, mais ses paroles pouvaient sembler ambigues chez quelqu'un doté de la vie éternelle.

-C'est pour ça que tu portes un prénom aussi vieillot ? relevai-je en entrant sans mal dans son petit jeu.

Il se pencha vers moi, le regard acéré et brillant comme l'éclat d'un couteau.

-Allons, tu n'oserais pas te moquer du prénom de quelqu'un de cette façon, Rosalice ?

Mes oreilles me brûlèrent littéralement à l'entente de ces quatre syllabes.

_Il connaît mon prénom. Il connaît mon prénom. Bon sang, où a-t-il entendu mon vrai prénom ?_

Je faillis me mettre à gronder en une parfaite imitation d'un loup ou d'un vampire en colère. Nathaniel m'avait forcément espionnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur moi ? Jusque où avait-il poussé ses recherches ? Est-ce qu'il avait découvert le secret de ma famille ? Comment avait-il pu tomber sur mon prénom alors qu'il n'était pas inscrit sur les documents officiels ?

-Je vais te tuer, le prévins-je, à moitié sérieuse.

Mes mains commençaient à chauffer de plus en plus et je serrai les poings pour contenir mes envies de meurtre. Contrairement à la réaction que j'attendais, il recula légèrement et se détendit, l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle ta cousine t'appelle comme ça dans ton dos.

-Quoi !? bredouillai-je, décontenancée.

Lily m'appelait Rosalice dans mon dos devant les autres lycéens ? C'était une très, très mauvaise blague. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Nathaniel ne m'espionnait pas. La mauvaise, c'était que ma cousine se permettait d'utiliser ce nom ridicule. Tante Alice et tante Rose n'avaient jamais caché qu'elles étaient fières de m'avoir légué un bout de leur prénom, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce Lily prenne encore une fois le parti de sa mère.

Je me levai d'un bond et tempêtai face à Nathaniel :

-Elle ose m'appeler Rosalice dans mon dos ? C'est elle que je vais assassiner finalement ! Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Sa blondeur lui a décoloré le cerveau ou quoi ?

J'agitai les bras dans tous les sens.

Nathaniel me regardait, une expression étrange sur son visage, expression que j'identifiai comme étant de l'amusement lorsqu'un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres. Je m'arrêtai brusquement de parler, surprise.

Il me fixait, ses traits éclairés par le sourire sur sa bouche, les yeux pour une fois dénués de ressentiment et de sarcasme. Ainsi, il paraissait presque… fréquentable. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il m'observait comme si j'étais la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait vu de sa vie et qu'il était probablement en train de se moquer de moi à mes dépends.

Je décidai d'arrêter de m'auto-ridiculiser et mes bras retombèrent le long de mes cuisses. Comme mes mains étaient toujours légèrement luisantes, je les fourrai dans les poches de mon gilet.

-Je vais aux toilettes, soupirai-je.

Nathaniel ne répondit pas, mais son sourire persista lorsque je passai devant lui pour entrer dans le lycée. Une fois dans le hall désert et silencieux, je pris la direction des toilettes des filles et me pliai en deux au moment de passer devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui était pendue au téléphone.

J'entrai dans les toilettes et me lavais les mains à l'eau froide pour faire partir la sensation de chaleur qui parcourait mes paumes. Lorsque je coupai le robinet, le bruit de l'eau disparut et le silence se fit. J'étais en train de m'essuyer les mains quand je perçus le son faible d'une voix féminine qui provenait d'un des cabinets du fond. Je m'approchai silencieusement et écoutai le chuchotement.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Jérémy, murmurait la voix. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te montes la tête comme ça. Non, je te jure que je n'ai rencontré personne et non je ne t'évite pas ! Oui, bien sûr que nous sommes toujours ensemble ! Comment ça tu as reçu un message qui disait que je rompais avec toi ? Mais tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Non, mon téléphone n'est pas hanté mais n'importe qui aurait pu me le voler… quoi ? Pourquoi je chuchote ? Je te téléphone depuis les toilettes, j'ai quitté la réunion en douce pour te répondre.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, imitant inconsciemment la mimique favorite de Maman et Edward.

C'était la voix de Madison Brown et l'odeur de Madison Brown qui venaient de ces toilettes. Et si j'avais encore eu un doute concernant son identité, il se serait dissipé au moment où elle avait prononcé le prénom « Jérémy », qui aux dernières nouvelles était son (ex ?) petit-ami et le frère de Zoey. Sans oublier le fait que Jérémy avait mentionné avoir reçu un sms de rupture… Or, pour autant que je me souvienne, Will planifiait il y a quelques jours de voler le portable de Madison pour qu'elle jette Jérémy sans le savoir.

Bon dieu.

Mon frère était un boulet.

Sa copine était un boulet.

Et j'étais coincée entre ces deux boulets incapables d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

-Qu'on se voie demain soir ? poursuivit la voix de Madison. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… c'est bon, ne le prends pas comme ça, je me débrouillerai. Oui. Je t'aime moi aussi.

_Quelle sale ******_, pensai-je, folle de rage. On se serait cru dans une des séries stupides que Lily regardait. Madison s'amusait à sortir avec mon frère et avec celui de Zoey à la fois.

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Quelqu'un de plus mature, sensé et intelligent que moi –du genre Elliot- aura décidé que ce n'était pas ses oignons ou aurait demandé calmement des explications à Madison.

Mais je n'étais ni mature, ni sensée et le nombre de neurones que je possédais était encore assez indéterminé. C'est pourquoi lorsque Madison raccrocha et sortit des toilettes, je l'attendais de pied ferme :

-Alors, _Maddie chou_, roucoulai-je, on sèche la réunion passionnante sur les préservatifs pour téléphoner ?

**A toutes celles qui voulaient que Madison reçoive une bonne leçon : joyeux Noël en avance !**

**Mon inspiration a chuté depuis quelques semaines, heureusement que les vacances arrivent et qu'il me reste des chapitres d'avance parce que je ne veux pas rallonger mes délais de publication ! **

**Prochain chapitre, ****Petits règlements de compte à l'amiable**** le 22 décembre.**


	14. Petits règlements de compte à l'amiable

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chattoncharmant : Pourquoi penses-tu que Maddie lutte contre l'imprégnation ? Etant donné qu'elle sort avec Will, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle lutte contre ça. Le fait qu'elle continue de voir Jérémy ne signifie pas qu'elle essaye de rejeter ses sentiments pour Will, disons plutôt qu'elle aimerait bien gagner sur les deux tableaux.**

**Lili973 : Hiiii, encore une lectrice avec un sixième sens *part se cacher*. Non, je blague. Je n'ai moralement pas le droit de confirmer ou non tes hypothèses, juste de te dire que tu devrais les garder en tête ^^ Je ne dirais rien sur les meurtres, ni sur Elliot et Lily ! A propos de Nathaniel, il ne s'attache pas si facilement aux gens, mais disons qu'il est peut-être en train de réaliser qu'Allie est plus intéressante vivante que morte ^^**

**Originalmac : Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que Burning Moon te plaira autant qu'imprégnation.**

**Katiedu946 : Bah, si Madison est aux toilettes, c'est qu'elle aussi a séché la réunion de Carlisle, donc Allie ne risque rien de plus qu'elle !**

**Samsara : Waouh, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Tu n'es pas obligée de commenter tous mes chapitres hein, mais je serai bien sûr la dernière à me plaindre si tu le fais ^^ / Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu entendais par « utiliser ta fiction sur mon blog ». Si tu veux juste écrire un article de présentation sur ma fiction avec ton avis et tout, ça ne me pose pas de problème, bien au contraire, mais je ne veux pas que tu la postes entièrement sur ton blog, je préfère être la seule à décider des sites où ma fiction est hébergée même si je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal… Bref, tu es libre de poster le prologue, des petits extraits, ton avis, etc… mais pas mes chapitres ! En tout cas je te remercie de vouloir faire un article dessus, ça me touche beaucoup ! / Bien sûr, j'ai souvent rêvé de publier un livre, mais soyons réalistes : écrivain n'est pas vraiment un métier tant qu'on n'est pas publié, et pour qu'un roman soit accepté par une maison d'édition, il n'y a pas que la qualité d'écriture qui compte : le projet et l'histoire sont tout aussi importants. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais aligner trois mots que je vais être publiée du jour au lendemain. Ecrire une fiction me permet de me défouler et de garder l'écriture comme un loisir )**

**LifeRissa : J'attends ta review avec impatience ! Passe de bonnes vacances !**

**xManal : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Je t'avoue que je suis comme toi : je lis beaucoup de fictions mais je suis avare de commentaires parce que si j'essaye d'écrire un avis, me voilà partie à écrire un roman sans fin ! Je suis donc très touchée que tu ais pris la peine de m'écrire une review quand même ^^ Jacob et Nessie sont moi aussi l'un de mes couples préférés ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

11h 15, 09 octobre

Si Madison parut à la fois surprise et folle de rage de voir que je l'attendais à la sortie des toilettes, son expression également paniquée m'étonna un peu. Malgré tout, elle restait une adepte du dicton « la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ».

-Ca ne te regarde pas, cracha-t-elle en se hérissant comme un chat en colère. (Je détestais les chats.) Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

J'ouvris de grand yeux et me composai une expression ébahie tout en scrutant la pièce :

-Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi donc viendrais-je dans les toilettes des filles ? Pour le plaisir de t'écouter flirter avec petit copain numéro deux dans le dos de mon frère ?

-Comment as-tu... commença-t-elle en regardant vers la porte des cabinets d'un air perplexe. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Black !

-La question de savoir si ça me regarde est légèrement dépassée, cinglai-je. Mon frère est fou de toi, je te signale.

Elle parut déstabilisée par mon affirmation, et étonnement cela parut lui faire de la peine. Mais l'étincelle de mélancolie dans ses yeux d'un bleu vif laissa vite place à la colère :

-Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je ferai de ta vie un enfer !

Je lui éclatai de rire à la figure.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? hoquetai-je. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ais toutes les cartes en main ! Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi ! (Je fis une vague tentative pour reprendre mon calme.) Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je veux que tu te sortes de cette situation. Je n'ai pas envie que ton égoïsme blesse Will, alors soit tu romps définitivement avec Jérémy sans qu'il ne sache rien, soit tu te débrouilles pour être juste amie avec mon frère.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de choisir la seconde solution. L'imprégnation serait plus forte que tout.

-Je ne le ferai pas, s'entêta Madison. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Eh bien si tu ne m'obéis pas, je vais voir Will et je lui raconte tout, chantonnai-je.

Je bluffai, bien sûr. Je n'aurais jamais blessé mon frère de cette manière, mais Madison devait croire que j'en étais capable.

-Non ! cria-t-elle. Je t'interdis de faire ça et je ferais ce qui me plaît !

Elle ressemblait à un bébé en disant cette phrase. Ca m'écœura de voir que Will devrait se coltiner _ça_ pour le restant de son éternité.

-Comme tu veux Maddie ! m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. J'en ais des choses à raconter à Will, dis donc !

-NON ! beugla Madison.

Puis elle se jeta sur moi sans prévenir.

Vu qu'elle était humaine et que sa masse musculaire devait être assez faible, j'eus le temps de percevoir le souffle de l'air dans mon dos, de calculer son angle d'approche, de me retourner et de tendre le bras pour la maintenir à distance en appuyant sur son épaule. Humiliée, retenue par une seule de mes mains, elle se débattit en hurlant et en essayant de me griffer avec ses ongles manucurés.

-Lâche-moi ! s'égosilla-t-elle. A l'aide ! Au secours !

Je résistais sans peine, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur une mèche de mes cheveux et tirent dessus d'un coup sec. Mes cheveux étaient la seule partie fragile de mon corps et j'eus l'impression que chacun d'entre eux protestait avec véhémence.

-Aïe ! grognai-je en poussant Madison en arrière.

Elle tomba sur les fesses et poussa un nouveau hurlement suraigu en voyant son sac et son portable atterrir violemment par terre.

Elle était toujours dans cette position lorsqu'un surveillant pénétra dans les toilettes au pas de course et analysa rapidement la situation. J'avais des griffures sur le bras et Madison était rouge et échevelée, étalée sur le sol en une posture ridicule.

-Vous deux, chez le proviseur, maintenant !

OooO

Madison et moi patientâmes une heure sans échanger un seul mot, assises sur des chaises devant le bureau du proviseur. Les quelques griffures superficielles que ses ongles avaient tracé sur ma peau avaient disparu complètement en quelques minutes. Elle faisait craquer ses phalanges d'un air anxieux et me lançait de temps en temps des regards haineux.

Il était près de midi et nous n'avions même pas eu le droit de manger.

Le proviseur du lycée finit par nous rejoindre. C'était un homme grand et nerveux que je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois, le jour de la rentrée.

-Vos parents arrivent, Mademoiselle Black, annonça-t-il.

_Vos parents ?_ D'habitude, Maman ne venait jamais parce que même en demandant à Alice de forcer sur le maquillage, elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Difficile d'expliquer pourquoi ma mère semblait avoir à peine quatre ans de plus que moi.

Comme le proviseur ne disait rien à Madison, j'en conclus que ses parents ne venaient pas. Elle sentit mon regard sur elle et affirma d'un air pompeux :

-Mon père est un homme très occupé.

_Ouais, et mes parents ont cinq enfants à charge, une meute à diriger et un peuple de vampires à gouverner._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Papa et Maman firent une entrée très remarquée. Le proviseur et Madison ouvrirent de grands yeux devant ce couple si différent, mais à la fois si beau et si uni.

Comme je m'y attendais, Maman avait les yeux et la bouche maquillés, ses cheveux cuivrés lissés et remontés en un chignon et elle portait des habits plus élégants que d'habitude. Quant à Papa, il paraissait se sentir inconfortable dans sa veste noire et sa chemise grise.

Waouh. Tante Alice avait encore fait des ravages.

Ils serrèrent la main au proviseur et Maman prononça d'une voix suave, ses yeux chocolat remplis de contrariété :

-Je suis Vanessa Black, la femme de Jacob et la belle-mère d'Allie. Mais faites-moi confiance, je serai aussi sévère avec elle que si elle était ma propre fille !

-Par-fait, lâcha le proviseur du bout des lèvres en la dévisageant comme si elle était une apparition divine.

_Jolie entrée en matière, belle-maman._

Madison ouvrait de grands yeux. La ressemblance entre notre mère et Will était trop flagrante pour être niée, ce qui me fit penser Maman devait être suffisamment en colère pour décider de régler l'histoire par elle-même.

Mes parents se tournèrent vers nous. Je leur souris d'un air radieux et innocent, pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que j'étais innocente. Bon, j'avais peut-être manqué légèrement de tact avec Madison, mais c'était de sa faute, pas de la mienne.

L'amusement brillait dans les yeux noirs de Papa et il s'exclama :

-Hey, chérie. J'ai toujours su que tu nous causerais des problèmes toi aussi ! Félicitations, tu es ma digne fille. (Puis il se tourna vers l'objet de la moitié de mes problèmes sans cesser de sourire :) Quant à toi Maddie –tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ?- je comprends pourquoi mon fils est tombé amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, il doit en falloir du courage pour s'en prendre à Allie, non ? En tout cas, ça nous permet de te rencontrer plus tôt que prévu. Nessie et moi en mourions d'impatience, n'est-ce pas Ness ?

Pour seule réponse, les yeux de Maman firent des va-et-vient peu discrets entre le visage de Papa et celui choqué du proviseur.

-C'est de l'humour, se rattrapa Papa. Vous savez, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Hum, où en étions-nous ?

-J'allai vous inviter dans mon bureau afin de régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, lança l'homme en ouvrant la porte de la pièce et en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un bureau froid et sans vie. Les (rares) coupes remportées par les différentes équipes sportives du lycée trônaient dans une vitrine. Je m'installai sur une chaise rembourrée. Maman et Papa s'assirent l'une à ma droite, l'autre à ma gauche et Madison prit place sur une chaise plus excentrée.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit par téléphone, annonça le proviseur en faisant le tour de son bureau, non seulement les filles ont séché la réunion de prévention sexuelle du docteur Carlisle Cullen, mais elles ont eu un accrochage dans les toilettes. Rien de grave, je vous rassure, car les bruits qu'elles ont émis ont alertés les surveillants.

_Ca t'apprendra à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, _pensai-je en lorgnant Madison.

-Mesdemoiselles, pourrions-nous connaître la raison de votre dispute ? réclama l'homme.

Papa et moi eûmes un même sourire sarcastique : il semblait décidé à ne jamais prononcer le mot « bagarre », à croire que les filles ne se battaient jamais. A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Madison s'exclamait d'un ton offensé :

-Cette ... fille s'est attaquée à moi sans raison ! Elle est jalouse de moi depuis le début ! Je ne suis qu'une victime !

Ses yeux se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Elle jouait vraiment très bien la comédie, mais son discours ne fit ni chaud ni froid à mes parents. Maman leva les yeux au ciel.

-Waouh, je propose qu'on te décerne un Oscar, ironisai-je.

-Ca suffit, tonna le proviseur. Confirmez-vous ses dires, Mademoiselle Black ?

-J'ai une autre version des faits à proposer, répliquai-je. Tout à l'heure, Madison m'a envoyé un message pour m'attirer dans les toilettes et régler ses comptes avec moi. C'est elle la cause de tout ça. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Bon sang, tant sa version que la mienne étaient tirées par les cheveux. Sauf que moi, j'avais un atout majeur en ma possession. Je fouillai dans la poche de mon jean et en extirpai l'Iphone de Madison, que j'avais ramassé alors qu'elle était étalée par terre et occupée à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées.

-Hé, c'est mon téléphone ! brailla-t-elle. Vous voyez bien que c'est une voleuse !

-N'exagérons rien, marmonnai-je. Je te l'ai juste emprunté quand tu es tombée comme une crêpe, histoire de ne pas perdre ma preuve principale. Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller dans ses messages et vous verrez bien qu'elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans les toilettes.

Sur ce, j'étendis le bras et présentai le portable au proviseur tout en offrant un sourire narquois à Madison. Contrairement aux apparences, je ne faisais pas ça pour me venger d'elle (du moins, pas tout à fait).

Si le proviseur et mes parents fouillaient dans ses messages, ils n'en trouveraient aucun adressé à moi puisque j'avais inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces, mais ils tomberaient à coup sûr sur les conversations dégoulinantes que j'étais certaine que Madison entretenait avec Jérémy.

Si Madison ne voulait pas être punie, elle avait intérêt à les laisser chercher dans son téléphone. Si elle ne voulait pas perdre Will, elle devait faire en sorte que Papa et Maman ne sachent rien à propos de sa relation avec Jérémy.

En gros, je la laissai choisir entre assumer ses actes et la punition qui allait avec, ou devoir expliquer à mon frère pourquoi elle n'avait pas arrêté de voir Jérémy. C'était le meilleur moyen pour voir à quel point elle tenait à Will.

Je vis l'hésitation dans les yeux de Madison quand elle comprit à quoi je jouais. Un instant, je crus qu'elle n'allait rien faire, mais la seconde d'après elle m'arracha le téléphone des mains et le serra contre sa poitrine.

-Mademoiselle Brown, je suis désolé de devoir faire intrusion dans votre vie privée, soupira le proviseur, mais c'est le seul moyen de confirmer les dires de votre camarade.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix monocorde en fixant ses mains. J'ai bien envoyé un message à Allie pour qu'elle me retrouve dans les toilettes et que nous réglions nos comptes.

J'eus un sourire victorieux. Elle avait choisi Will et j'échappai à une punition.

-Merci pour votre honnêteté, déclara le proviseur. Mademoiselle Black, vous êtes renvoyée jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour avoir manqué la réunion obligatoire et pour ne pas avoir prévenu un adulte que vous vous sentiez menacée. (Papa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.) Vos parents peuvent vous ramener chez vous. Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Brown, nous attendrons l'arrivée de votre père pour décider d'une punition adéquate à votre comportement inadmissible et vous présenterez vos excuses à Allie.

-Merci, Monsieur le proviseur, fit Maman d'une voix doucereuse. Nous espérons vous revoir en d'autres circonstances la prochaine fois.

Je me renfrognai. Je sentais que, sous la couverture d'humaine lambda qui lui allait à merveille, elle était inquiète. Will allait sûrement passer le reste de sa vie avec Madison et sa première rencontre avec mes parents était catastrophique.

Nous nous levâmes. Papa passa un bras autour de mes épaules et fit un signe de la main à Madison qui parut sidérée de le voir la traiter avec tant de gentillesse.

-Il faudra que tu passes à la maison un de ces jours, Madison, dit Maman en essayant de lui sourire aimablement, même si je perçus qu'elle était encore sur ses gardes.

Nous partîmes.

-Tu mens encore mieux que Lily, commenta Maman alors que nous traversions le lycée.

-C'est à toi qu'on devrait décerner un Oscar, compléta Papa en riant.

Ouille. Ils n'avaient pas du tout été dupes. Comment allais-je expliquer la cause de cette histoire ridicule sans impliquer Will ?

Une fois arrivés sur le parking du lycée, Papa s'installa au volant de notre voiture. Maman sembla prise d'une inspiration subite et elle me suivit sur la banquette arrière, se saisissant de ma main dès que nous fûmes assises.

-Encore des messes basses ? releva mon père en nous fixant à travers le rétroviseur.

-Je suppose qu'Allie ne dira rien à quelqu'un qui fait partie de la meute, répondit Maman en lui faisant une moue désolée. Je me trompe, chérie ?

-Non, marmonnai-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce que je pouvais lui révéler ou non.

Finalement, je décidai de tout lui retransmettre. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir quand nous communiquions de cette manière, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être la seule avec Lily à voir à quel point Madison ne jouait pas franc-jeu.

Elle lut dans mes pensées et observa chaque détail de la scène avec attention, soupirant mentalement à intervalles réguliers.

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû provoquer cette fille comme ça_ » dit-elle. « _Je comprends ton besoin de protéger ton frère de tout ça parce que je le ressens aussi, mais Madison n'est qu'une enfant. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit réellement méchante. De notre point de vue, c'est impardonnable de tromper son imprégné mais Madison ne connaît pas encore la nature du lien qui la relie à Will. Pour l'instant, il n'est ''que'' son copain._ »

« _Je sais, je lui ai simplement demandé de faire un choix, c'est tout ! Je n'allai pas prétendre que je n'avais rien entendu ! »_

_« Je comprends, mais s'il te plaît ne fais plus rien qui pourrait éloigner Will et Madison l'un de l'autre. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont besoin d'apprendre à se faire confiance. Et ne te bats plus jamais, jamais avec elle, c'est bien clair ? »_

« _Je partirai en courant et en hurlant à l'aide comme une mauviette s'il le faut._ » acceptai-je.

« _En tout cas, tu t'en tires bien question punition, non ? Surtout quand tes ''preuves'' sont basées sur un énorme mensonge !_ »

« _C'est quand même Madison qui m'a attaquée la première… Je n'allais pas en plus porter le chapeau, Maman ! Mais tu as vu, elle a choisi de ne pas vous donner son téléphone contenant les conversations avec Jérémy… elle doit tenir quand même un peu à Will finalement… _»

« _Je pense qu'elle nous surprendra par le futur… Le seul point obscur, c'est sa relation avec ce Jérémy. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »_

_« Non, jamais._ »

« _Elle a peur de lui._ »

« _Madison ? Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle lui parlait de façon presque soumise. C'est étrange, elle ne se comporte pas comme ça avec les autres ! Bon, sachant qu'il a une très mauvaise réputation, il a peut-être une forte emprise sur elle. Si ce n'est que ça, on pourra la débarrasser de lui. Je préfère ça plutôt que savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de lui également, parce que là on ne peut plus rien pour elle si elle est prise dans un fichu triangle amoureux._ »

« _Tu as raison, mais à l'avenir évite d'interférer plus que nécessaire dans leurs affaires, d'accord ? Par contre, il faudra que Jake et moi parlions à William de la façon dont il gère sa relation avec Madison… Tu viens bien de penser que c'est lui qui, avant de commencer à sortir avec Madison, a envoyé un message de rupture à Jérémy ? Ce n'est pas la manière la plus honnête ni la plus adéquate de procéder, surtout qu'il a écrit ce sms avant que Madison ne succombe à son charme. Il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour elle. _»

« _Leur histoire est d'un compliqué_ » soupirai-je. « _Qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand on va mélanger tout ça avec des vampires et des loups-garous ?_»

«_ En parlant de ça, Jacob et moi avons décidé de ne pas précipiter les choses. Will et Madison ont quatorze et quinze ans, ils sont l'un comme l'autre trop immatures pour gérer tout ça. Nous pensons attendre au minimum un an, le temps que leurs cerveaux et leur relation murissent, avant de révéler à Madison notre vraie nature._ »

« _Moi, je propose d'attendre qu'ils soient mariés et aient trois enfants_ » ironisai-je. « _Comme ça, peut-être que Madison hésitera plus longtemps avant de s'enfuir en hurlant._ »

Maman émit un rire cristallin.

«_ Peut-être gagnera-t-elle ton amitié et celle de Lily un jour._ »

« _C'est ça. Dans tes rêves._ »

« _L'espoir fait vivre. D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à faire profil bas : tu n'es peut-être pas responsable pour ce que Madison a fait, mais tu as séché la réunion d'information sexuelle de Carlisle. »_

« _Maman »_ gémis-je « _Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'énormité de ce que tu dis. Comment aurais-je pu assister à ce truc ?_ »

_« Tes frères et ta cousine y sont bien allés, eux. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'un vampire de quatre cents ans nous apprenne de si important sur le sexe ? »_

_« Ben ... tu sais... quand Matthew et toi... »_

_« Heu, M'man, tu es peut-être une interlocutrice plus acceptable que mon arrière grand-père mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi » _grommelai-je, affreusement gênée.

_« J'admets que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Moi-même quand j'avais huit ans, je n'y serai jamais allée. Mais si j'avais fait faux bond à Carlisle, mes propres parents m'auraient punie, donc je te punis. »_

_« J'adore ton esprit logique de vampire. »_ maugréai-je. _« Papa n'a qu'à me mettre de corvée de patrouille avec la meute. »_

Il m'arrivait d'accompagner les loups en patrouille, mais Maman savait parfaitement que je m'amusais plus qu'autre chose, à faire des courses et des paris stupides avec Matthew, Becca et nos cousins.

_« Je pensais plutôt te demander de passer plus de temps avec tes grands-parents »_

_« Maman, je les adore et tout mais franchement, ils semblent s'être donnés pour mission d'être aussi lourds que possible. »_

_« Ce sont des humains, Allie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être vulnérable et de côtoyer le danger et le mystère tous les jours. »_

_« Sans doute pas »_ acquiesçai-je en regrettant mes pensées.

J'aurais détesté être humaine. Sans vitesse, sans ouïe surdéveloppée, sans amis loups-garous... Même mon don m'aurait manqué.

-Bon, vous avez fini, toutes les deux ? lança Papa alors que la voiture bifurquait à toute allure dans l'allée verdoyante menant au chalet. Pas que je n'aime pas le silence, mais je n'y suis pas habitué, avec la meute et tout...

-Dis surtout que tu n'as pas l'habitude ne pas savoir de quoi parlent les autres, se moqua gentiment Maman.

-Je ne sais pas comment Elliot et Will font pour le supporter, soupirai-je.

-Figure-toi que tes frères, eux, ne cachent pas de secrets gros comme le monde. C'est un truc de fille ça, de tout garder pour soi.

-Stéréotype, reniflai-je.

-Sans doute, mais il n'en est pas moins vrai, ricana-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en constatant qu'il avait quand même un peu raison. J'avais beau ne dissimuler aucun secret (sauf si on comptait comme un secret la fois où j'étais rentrée de plein fouet dans Nathaniel), je flirtais allègrement avec ceux des autres. A ce propos...

-Papa, tu as bien croisé un garçon, Nathaniel Wells, au garage l'autre jour ?

-Oui, on a échangé quelques mots. Chouette gamin, et sa copine est sympa aussi. Ce sont des amis à toi ?

Donc Wells ne m'avait pas menti. J'avais peut-être eu raison de ne parler de lui à personne. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas faite des idées sur son comportement étrange, mais si j'étais la seule à m'en être aperçue, c'était que je devais régler ça toute seule.

-Heu... Pas vraiment, non, éludai-je. C'était juste pour savoir.

La voiture se gara devant le chalet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel en sortit, portant Sammy sur sa hanche. Mes parents lui avaient probablement demandé de venir garder les jumelles pendant leur virée au lycée.

-Salut Tatie, salut Sam, chantonnai-je comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, tu as encore fait des tiennes ? demanda-t-elle en me scrutant de son regard doré si semblable à celui de Becca.

-Cette fois-ci, je n'y suis pour rien, me défendis-je. Juré.

Papa et Maman embrassèrent Rachel et son fils en la remerciant d'être venue. Pendant ce temps, je grimpai les marches du chalet. J'escomptai juste poser mon sac, manger un morceau et ressortir, histoire de profiter de cet après-midi de liberté.

Dans la cuisine, Sarah et Liza finissaient un plat de pâtes sans doute préparé par tante Rachel. Je m'installai face à elles, attirant la casserole et une assiette vide vers moi.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas tué l'amoureuse de Will avant qu'on n'ait pu la rencontrer, commenta Sarah en me jaugeant avec sévérité à travers ses épais cils noirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, fis-je en secouant la tête. Maddie va aussi bien que possible.

Je me servis avec entrain une grosse portion de spaghettis. Liz me fixa sans ciller et se tourna vers Sarah pour lui adresser un long regard, ce qui était sans doute encore un de leurs fameux messages codés. Sarah inclina la tête comme pour acquiescer et s'adressa à moi.

-Liz et moi, on a vu Ephraïm Black en rêve hier soir. On voulait t'en parler ce matin mais tu étais déjà partie au lycée.

-Et qu'esche qu'il vous cha dit ? articulai-je avec difficulté en mastiquant mon repas.

-Que tu devais faire attention, murmura Liz.

J'haussai les épaules et déglutis.

-Ca m'avance vachement, dis donc. Ca fait plus d'un mois que nos ancêtres s'obstinent à nous envoyer des rêves bizarres. (Je portai ma fourchette à mes lèvres.) Et sinon, il n'a rien ajouté d'autre ?

-Si, chuchota-t-elle avant de marquer une pause. Avant de disparaître, il a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « le danger viendra du ciel ».

C'était la prophétie/phrase prémonitoire la plus ridicule que j'ais jamais entendu. Je réprimai un gloussement.

_Ne recrache pas tes pâtes. Ne recrache pas tes pâtes._

* * *

**Réponse à propos de la signification de ce rêve dans le prochain chapitre : ****Trente mètres au dessus du sol****, qui arrive le 2 janvier.**

**Joyeux Noël à toutes !**


	15. Trente mètres au-dessus du sol

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyylla : Il y a une petite évocation du passé de Madison dans le chapitre 14, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop expliquer pourquoi elle est méchante : j'aurais l'impression de faire un copier coller de Lily et de rester dans un stéréotype. Merci encore une fois pour ta review.**

**Lily973 : Madison a peut-être peur de Jérémy mais elle n'est pas une innocente victime, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas sortir avec lui en premier lieu, connaissant sa réputation ! L'affaire avec Madison sera à peu près close au chapitre 16. / « 30 mètres au-dessus du sol... Immeuble de Seattle ou falaise de la Push? » : Haaa, l'instinct de super lectrice est de retour ^^ Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne année à toi aussi !**

**Katiedu946 : Oui comme tu dis, Allie a tout gagné mais je ne la voyais vraiment pas faire profil bas face à une humaine de 15ans ^^ Même si ça ne se voit pas toujours, son statut d'être surnaturel lui confère une petite supériorité par rapport aux humains.**

**Guest : Ah, encore une lectrice qui n'écrit pas beaucoup de reviews ! Je connais ça, je suis pareil et c'est pour ça que je suis toute contente à chaque fois que quelqu'un comme toi prend le temps de m'en écrire une quand même ! En effet Madison est un peu effrayée par l'imprégnation, en même temps compte tenu de son âge et de son ignorance des légendes, on la comprend un peu ! « ****Quand au couple Allie / Matthew c'est un peu étrange je dois dire ayant pleinement conscience de leur liens je ne saisi pas très bien pourquoi ne sont ils pas totalement comme un couple » : je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué, c'est justement l'un des aspects que je veux explorer dans ma fiction ! Surtout que comparé à Will et Madison qui sont deux fois plus puérils qu'eux, leur relation platonique surprend ! A bientôt j'espère ^^**

**Samsara : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que tu postes le premier chapitre de la fiction, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! N'oublie pas de me filer le lien quand tu auras mis tout ça en ligne ! Merci encore et bonne année !**

**xManal : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis pressée d'arriver aux moments plus romantiques de l'histoire, mais j'avoue que je suis douée pour traîner en longueur ^^ Bonne année !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

14h 05, 14 octobre

Du sommet d'un des plus hauts immeubles de Seattle, je fis un signe de la main à Matthew qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Le ciel avait beau être d'un gris maussade et les nuages bas, je le voyais aussi distinctement que s'il se trouvait en face de moi.

-C'est bientôt fini, votre petit manège ? ironisa Becca en balançant ses jambes au dessus du vide. Parce que je te signale qu'avec notre super ouïe, vous pouvez tout à fait tenir une conversation normale.

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, Becky, se moqua Matthew par dessus la trentaine de mètres de vide qui nous séparait.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, se contenta-t-elle de grommeler.

Je souris et m'installai à côté de Becca, adoptant une position semblable à la sienne : assise au bord du toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai attentivement l'activité qui régnait dans Seattle. Seuls le bourdonnement des voitures, le bruit des klaxons et celui de milliers de voix humaines me parvinrent.

Aujourd'hui, et comme depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était le calme plat. La seule information que Papa arrivait à tirer des patrouilles revenant de Seattle, c'était un « RAS » peu enthousiaste.

Depuis le jour où toute la famille sauf moi avait débarqué en ville, les vampires nouveau-nés étaient d'une discrétion qui confinait à l'invisibilité. Pourtant, Papa s'obstinait à maintenir des patrouilles de surveillance, dans lesquelles je m'incrustais de temps en temps.

Heureusement, les loups-garous veillaient sous forme humaine, histoire de pouvoir s'infiltrer plus discrètement dans la ville. Il n'y avait tellement rien à faire ici que la dernière fois, la patrouille avait viré à un concours de sauts de gratte-ciels en gratte-ciels avec Will, Harry et Ethan. Papa, oncle Paul et oncle Jared leur avaient d'ailleurs passé un savon phénoménal.

Aujourd'hui, oncle Seth, qui nous accompagnait, Becca, Matthew et moi, avait insisté pour qu'on se sépare en deux groupes : lui et Matthew sur le toit d'un immeuble abritant le siège d'une grande entreprise, Becca et moi sur celui de l'immeuble résidentiel d'en face. Inutile de préciser que nous n'avions pas grimpé en utilisant des moyens … conventionnels.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris un magazine ? ronchonnai-je en fixant le vide sous mes pieds.

-Ton rabat-joie de père dit que si nous faisons autre chose que surveiller la ville, nous sommes déconcentrés et plus lents en cas de problème, répliqua Becca. Comme si les vampires nouveau-nés étaient réputés pour leur discrétion ! Moi je dis qu'on devrait organiser une rébellion contre oncle Jacob et faire de moi le nouvel Alpha !

De l'autre côté de le rue bruyante qui nous séparait, oncle Seth gloussa.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Matthew qui n'aimait pas qu'on critique Papa.

Becca leva les yeux au ciel, lui adressa une grimace et décida de se mettre à murmurer, sans doute dans le but de l'embêter :

-Au fait, on va en boîte avec la meute dans une semaine. Tu en es ?

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question, répondis-je. En plus, c'est l'un des rares endroits où on ne se coltine pas Will et les louveteaux vu qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge.

-Les connaissant, je suis certaine qu'ils reviendraient complètement soûls, ricana Becca. Cette fois-ci, on va dans une boîte de Port Angeles, pas de Seattle. Ordre de Jacob.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à être sur leurs gardes comme ça, remarquai-je. Les vampires ne reviennent pas, ce qui veut dire que nous leur avons fait peur et qu'ils sont sans doute partis à l'autre bout de la planète.

Becca haussa les épaules.

-Laisse tomber, je ne comprendrais jamais les vieux (elle glissa un regard vers oncle Seth pour vérifier s'il avait entendu, mais nous parlions trop doucement pour être perçues de l'immeuble d'en face). Quand je me plains, Papa me raconte toutes les batailles qu'ils ont menées avant notre naissance. Ils ont eu la chance de se battre contre une armée de nouveau-nés et contre les anciens chefs des vampires et nous, il ne nous reste plus rien à faire sauf faire des rondes autour de notre territoire !

-La dernière fois que vous avez attaqué des vampires, c'était des amis de Maman qui venaient lui rendre visite et que vous n'aviez pas reconnus, rigolai-je.

-Oui, mais ce mec à la tresse m'avait semblé vraiment louche ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Il s'appelait Nawell ou quelque chose dans le genre, je crois.

-Nahuel.

-Voilà. On n'a pas idée de porter un prénom pareil. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on ne sert plus à rien sauf à dissuader les méchants de s'approcher.

-Des loups à vocation décorative, ricanai-je.

-Le pire c'est que nous continuons à nous multiplier. Nous nous mettons en couple et la majorité d'entre nous a des enfants.

-Imprégnation, ris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mouais. Fichu coup de foudre à la noix.

-Hé ! protestai-je en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

-Je ne parlais pas pour Matthew et toi. Quand aurais-je le déplaisir de rencontrer Maddie Choux ?

L'immonde surnom que j'avais donné à Madison avait été adopté par l'ensemble de la meute, ce qui énervait prodigieusement Will (il considérait qu'il aurait dû être le seul à avoir le privilège de provoquer Madison).

-Je crois qu'il y a un soir où elle doit venir dîner, annonçai-je. Tu n'as qu'à venir toi aussi, ça la mettra mal à l'aise.

Becca gloussa :

-J'aime ton esprit sadique. Tes sœurs et toi allez lui mener la vie dure.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre pour Sarah et Liza, reniflai-je. Sarah n'est une peste que lorsqu'elle le décide, et il y a certaines personnes avec lesquelles elle se comporte comme un vrai petit ange. Si elle trouve que Madison a de beaux cheveux ou un truc dans le genre, elle lui mangera dans la main, comme elle le fait avec Lily.

-Au fait, elle gère comment cette imprégnation, ta cousine ? demanda Becca.

Je lui glissai un coup d'œil en biais. Elle ne voyait jamais Lily, cette dernière refusant de mettre les pieds à La Push, et demandait rarement de ses nouvelles. Les rares fois où elles s'étaient croisées, le courant n'étant pas vraiment passé parce qu'elles avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés. Moi-même, je n'étais pas super proche de Lily (attention, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas). C'était notre lien de parenté qui nous reliait.

-Je pense que ça la fait vraiment souffrir, même si elle n'en montre rien. Elle évite Madison autant que possible et elle est un peu distante avec Will. Elliot est probablement le seul à savoir comment elle se sent vraiment.

-Mmm. Ton frère est un genre de devin, on dirait qu'il sait toujours tout. Ca fait vampire, ce genre de capacité.

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupirai-je. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un demi-cerveau à côté de lui. Sans parler des autres : Maman ne communique pas souvent à voix haute et sait toujours à quoi nous pensons, son père est encore pire et oncle Jasper passe son temps à nous décrypter. Heureusement que tante Alice ne peut pas voir notre avenir. Cela dit, Liza et Sarah aiment bien la remplacer de temps en temps. Tu sais ce qu'elles m'ont dit la dernière fois ? Ephraïm Black serait venu les voir pour prophétiser que je devais faire attention et que le danger viendrait du ciel.

Comme je m'y attendais, Becca s'écroula de rire.

Au début, j'avais pris tous les rêves où je voyais le sosie de Nathaniel au sérieux parce qu'ils m'avaient effrayé, mais leur récurrence m'avait rapidement agacée. C'était différent pour les rêves que faisaient mes petites sœurs : vu que je n'y participais pas, je ne leur accordais pas autant d'importance que j'aurais dû. Et puis, ces prémonitions étaient d'un ridicule ! Je n'allais pas me mettre à vivre le nez en l'air à cause d'une simple phrase énigmatique. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on nous promettait du danger et il n'était toujours pas venu nous rendre visite, comme s'en était plainte Becca.

-Pourquoi… nos ancêtres… ne parlent-ils jamais normalement ? haleta-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. Tu vas peut-être te faire attaquer par un oiseau !

Et elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

De l'immeuble d'en face, je vis Matthew me faire un signe en tapotant son index contre sa tempe comme pour me demander si ma meilleure amie avait perdu l'esprit. Je fis un geste impuissant de la main pour lui signifier que, si c'était le cas, je n'y pouvais rien.

Becca inspira plusieurs fois en s'éventant de la main.

-Bon, je vais aller m'acheter un sandwich. Ou peut-être deux. Tu en veux un ?

-Oui. Au poulet, de préférence.

Elle partit comme une flèche vers l'escalier de secours branlant qui nous avait permis de parvenir jusqu'ici. Tout le temps que dura sa descente, l'escalier émit un petit grincement. Ah, les humains et la sécurité…

Même si je pensais dur comme fer que rester plantés comme des benêts sur le toit d'un immeuble ne changerait rien à la sécurité des habitants de Seattle, je trouvais cette expédition divertissante. Inutile, mais marrante.

Deux minutes plus tard, le grincement ténu de l'escalier se fit de nouveau entendre. Becca avait été vite. Je pivotai pour l'accueillir.

Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait debout au milieu du toit, mais un homme vêtu d'un sweat noir dont la capuche était rabattue sur les yeux. Ses épaules étaient carrées et le tissu tendu, signe qu'il possédait une musculature importante.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Vous cherchez la sortie ? Votre sens de l'orientation laisse à…

Je n'eus jamais le temps de finir ma phrase, car l'inconnu me fonça dessus sans prévenir.

Je restai figée un dixième de seconde, sidérée : il était vraiment, vraiment rapide (plus que moi, je veux dire). J'eus à peine le temps de me décaler sur la gauche pour qu'il ne me rentre pas dedans. Une fois arrivé au bord du toit, il freina et évita sans la moindre difficulté une chute fatale dans le vide.

Je fis un bond en arrière pour m'éloigner à la fois du bord du toit et de l'homme. Celui-ci plongea vivement vers moi, me renversant si brutalement que ma tête frappa le sol. Ses mains appuyaient sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de me relever.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de songer avec ironie que je me faisais attaquer pile le jour où Becca s'était plainte du manque d'action. Quand elle reviendrait, elle serait furieuse de voir qu'elle avait manqué ça. Cela dit, si je voulais encore pouvoir penser au futur, il allait peut-être falloir que je commence à réagir pour me défendre.

Je n'eus pas à me concentrer pour que mes doigts deviennent incandescents. Ils agrippèrent les poignets de mon agresseur et lui brûlèrent cruellement la chair. Il poussa un hurlement. Quand il rejeta la tête en arrière et que sa capuche tressauta, j'eus l'impression d'apercevoir un éclat rouge au niveau de ses yeux.

-Pardon, je vous ai fait mal ? ironisai-je.

Le cri du vampire avait enfin alerté enfin oncle Seth et Matthew.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux silhouettes s'agiter sur le toit d'à côté. Un grognement retentit dans l'air, signe que Matt n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de muter. Il me sembla qu'oncle Seth se précipitait entre mon imprégné et le bord du toit pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le toit de mon immeuble. L'espace entre les deux immeubles était tel que l'issue d'un saut serait trop incertaine pour quelque chose d'aussi lourd qu'un loup.

J'étais presque plus concentrée sur la probabilité qu'avait Matthew de commettre un acte stupide que sur ma propre survie, mais je sentis soudain que l'homme se relevait et essayait de m'entraîner avec lui, ne m'ayant pas lâchée malgré les brûlures que je lui avais infligées.

Je me débattis avec fureur, le griffant sans que ça n'entame sa peau rigide et le traitant de tous les noms sans que ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Je réussis même à déchirer le bas de sa manche. Je découvris qu'en plus d'être bien plus rapide que moi, sa poigne était puissante et ferme. Il me traîna derrière lui sans difficulté apparente, à part quelques grognements qu'il laissait échapper à chaque fois que je brûlais sa peau.

C'est alors que je décidai que j'en avais assez. Un vampire plus fort que moi me ballotait comme un vulgaire sac de farine, Matthew-le-loup hurlait derrière moi et oncle Seth me criait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais dans une situation d'infériorité pour la première fois de ma vie et c'était vraiment... inconfortable.

Je pris une forte inspiration et fermai brièvement les paupières, faisant appel à toute ma concentration. Quand je rouvris les yeux, une flamme grignotait le bas du sweat de l'homme.

Je souris d'un air victorieux et attendis qu'il me lâche, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le feu se propagea rapidement le long de son vêtement et il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de peur. Tous les immortels craignaient le feu, et je n'avais jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui à quel point ça pouvait être pratique.

Lorsqu'il se roula par terre à une vitesse ahurissante pour éteindre les flammes, je me libérai de son emprise et m'éloignai de lui. Je n'avais que quelques secondes devant moi avant qu'il ne réussisse à étouffer le feu et il se trouvait entre moi et l'escalier de secours. Inutile de songer à le neutraliser : on tuait un vampire ou on se faisait tuer, sans autre alternative possible.

Je détalai sans réfléchir vers le bord du toit, comptant mentalement le nombre de pas qu'il me restait avant de devoir sauter. Oncle Seth et Matthew se tenaient une trentaine de mètres devant moi, je savais que je pouvais parvenir jusqu'à eux. Ignorant les avertissements qu'ils émettaient, je pris appui de toutes mes forces sur l'extrémité du toit et décollai.

Quand mes pieds quittèrent le toit, le vent fouetta violemment mon visage. Je vis l'immeuble d'en face se rapprocher de moi à toute vitesse, et pendant plusieurs secondes, je crus vraiment que je n'arriverais jamais au bout.

-JacobvametuerJacobvametuerJa cobvametuer, marmonna Seth, blanc comme un linge, en me regardant arriver vers eux d'un air hébété.

Finalement, mon saut perdit de la vigueur et au lieu d'avancer en longueur, je décrivis une parabole en direction du sol.

Je ratai le rebord du toit de quelques centimètres et eus juste le temps de penser que c'était vraiment débile de mourir comme ça avant qu'une mâchoire puissante se referme sur mon épaule et me hisse sur le toit. Matthew me laissa tomber entre ses deux pattes avant et je me serrai contre son thorax immense et poilu de toutes mes forces.

-Waouh, soufflai-je. Encore un peu d'entraînement et je pourrais utiliser ce moyen de transport pour aller en Europe.

Seth me fusilla du regard pour m'informer du mauvais goût flagrant de ma boutade.

Alors que Matt léchait abondamment mon visage, oncle Seth et moi regardâmes le toit d'en face. L'homme avait disparu.

-Allie Black, tu es complètement folle d'avoir sauté, vitupéra Seth. Nous avons bien vu que tu étais en mauvaise position, mais tu aurais pu attendre que les secours arrivent ! Parce que bondir comme ça, c'était vraiment stupide ! Que dis-je, c'était suicidaire !

-Quels secours ? marmonnai-je.

-Peu importe. C'était qui, ce gars, d'abord ? Le vent soufflait dans l'autre sens et je n'ais pas senti son odeur. Un vampire ?

-Je pense, répondis-je. Sa peau était pâle, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et ses yeux m'ont semblé rouges. Au fait, téléphone à Becca pour lui dire de rester où elle est. On ne sait pas où est partie cette sangsue.

Le visage d'oncle Seth perdit de nouveau toutes ses couleurs.

-Paul va me tuer ! s'affola-t-il en composant le numéro de Becca.

Heureusement, elle répondit dès la seconde sonnerie :

-Oncle Seth ? Ca fait trois heures que je fais la queue au snack ! Il n'y a plus de sandwich au poulet, demande à Allie ce qu'elle veut à la place !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Ephraïm Black avait dit à ma sœur « le danger viendra du ciel ». Ce n'était pas exactement un oiseau qui m'avait attaquée mais, techniquement, nous nous trouvions près du ciel.

J'allais éviter de monter au sommet des gratte-ciels à l'avenir.

OooO

Nous rentrâmes à La Push, et notre patrouille fut remplacée par une autre composée de loups-garous adultes et d'Emmett et Jasper qui tinrent à les accompagner.

Becca s'insulta copieusement elle-même pour avoir raté la bagarre et m'avoir laissée affronter une sangsue toute seule, bien que je lui ais assuré qu'elle n'avait pas manqué grand-chose.

Oncle Seth et Matthew racontèrent toute l'histoire avec une légère tendance à dramatiser (selon eux, je m'étais pratiquement faite étranglée). Personne ne voulus écouter ma version, dans laquelle je faisais passer l'attaque pour un simple accrochage.

Comme prévu, Papa et oncle Paul hurlèrent sur Seth en l'accablant de reproches en tout genre. Tante Emily manqua faire un malaise quand elle apprit la nouvelle, et Maman me serra longuement dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle me traîna chez Carlisle pour qu'il m'examine et, bien entendu, il ne trouva rien de cassé chez moi.

Will parut impressionné (et jaloux) de savoir que j'avais réchappé d'une attaque de vampire, au point que je grimpais de quelques marches dans son estime. Lui, Ethan et Harry me harcelèrent de questions sur ce que ça faisait de se battre pour de vrai avec un vampire.

Les jumelles m'embrassèrent comme si elles ne m'avaient pas vue depuis des mois, et Sarah ne put pas s'empêcher de souligner que j'aurais dû prendre au sérieux l'avertissement d'Ephraïm au lieu de m'étrangler de rire.

Papa convoqua une réunion du Conseil composée d'anciens loups-garous (Paul, Jared, Embry), de sa Bêta et de quelques anciens (dont Billy et Sue qui participèrent par téléphone), à l'issue de laquelle ils décidèrent de multiplier les patrouilles à Seattle et de tuer tous les vampires qui auraient l'air suspect. Ils validèrent l'hypothèse des vampires nouveau-nés quand je précisais que mon attaquant m'avait paru plus fort et plus rapide que toutes les personnes de ma connaissance.

Papa était fou de rage qu'un vampire ait essayé de me tuer. J'eus beau lui dire qu'il ne m'avait attaquée qu'en tant que membre d'une patrouille de loups-garous et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre comme quelque chose de personnel, il passa le reste de l'après-midi à fulminer contre « ces foutus buveurs de sang ».

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je fus seule dans ma chambre, débarrassée de toutes les personnes qui persistaient à me demander si j'allais bien, que je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé un bout du sweat du vampire dans la poche de mon jean. Je l'avais sans doute fourré là-dedans sans m'en rendre compte après le lui avoir déchiré.

Je dépliai le carré de tissu noir et le reniflai. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était étrange, aussi particulière que pouvait l'être celle d'un vampire… sauf que ce n'était pas celle d'un vampire. Peut-être celui qui m'avait attaquée avait-il un don pour modifier son odeur ?

La senteur, ni agréable ni désagréable, évoquait la nature, les feuilles mortes, la sève des arbres… mais elle ne me semblait pas pour autant familière.

En le tenant entre mon pouce et mon index, je fis brûler le morceau de vêtement par pur désir de vengeance et aussi un peu pour le plaisir de voir la flammèche dorée réduire le bout de tissu en cendre.

_Moi, pyromane ? Non, à peine…_

Les flammes qui rougeoyaient sur le bout de mes doigts m'apaisèrent et m'aidèrent à réfléchir sur quelque chose qui me turlupinait depuis plusieurs heures.

Le vampire qui m'avait attaquée m'avait semblé infiniment plus puissant que moi, et pourtant je l'avais (plus ou moins) battu. J'aurais aimé croire que c'était grâce à mes super pouvoirs, ma rapidité et mon esprit stratégique, mais je devais admettre que la raison pour laquelle j'avais réussi à m'échapper, c'était qu'il n'essayait pas de me tuer, contrairement à ce que ma famille croyait.

J'avais eu l'impression que le nouveau-né me traînait par terre. Il n'était pas venu pour m'assassiner, mais pour m'enlever !

J'étais toujours persuadée que ce n'était pas personnel et que le clan auquel appartenait la sangsue aurait pu décider de faire enlever n'importe qui d'autre de ma famille. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais eu de plus que mes frères ou les membres de la meute ?

Le problème, c'est que je n'allais jamais réussir à convaincre Papa que personne n'avait réellement essayé de me tuer, tout d'abord parce que je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même, et ensuite parce que Matt et Seth avaient clamé partout que je m'étais faite brutalisée.

Personne d'autre que moi ne pouvais deviner ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Une chose de plus que j'allais devoir régler seule.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ****Abus d'alcool**** (le 12 janvier) vous aurez le plaisir de voir Allie complètement ivre ^^**


	16. Abus d'alcool

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**PrincesseDiya : Merci pour ta review, sa tournure m'a bien fait rire ^^ Je te rassure moi aussi il m'arrive de rire toute seule en lisant des fictions ou de me mettre à hurler ! A bientôt !**

**Bikou : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Ben est un grand sujet de débat : il y a les gens qui sont contents qu'ils soient mort, ceux qui ont vécu sa disparition comme un drame et ceux qui sont simplement tristes pour cette pauvre Lily. J'ai déjà planifié pas mal de choses en ce qui concerne cette dernière, et je te rassure : je suis incapable de ne pas faire de happy end !**

**Lili973 : Contente de savoir que Matt et Allie te plaisent, même si j'espère que le côté désuet ne te fais pas penser à Edward et Bella (eurk, et pardon Stephenie).**

* * *

Chapitre 13

12h 17, 19 octobre

Comme pratiquement tous les midis depuis un mois, la table à laquelle je déjeunais dans la cantine du lycée accueillait douze personnes : Elliot, Lily, l'entité Will-Maddie Chou, Zoey, Mike Junior, Kelly, Peter, David, Hannah, Nathaniel et moi.

Pour une fois, Madison se taisait, occupée comme elle l'était à embrasser mon frère. Avoir écopé d'une semaine d'exclusion lui donnait l'impression de mériter l'amour de Will, et elle semblait se tenir à carreau. Zoey m'avait confié que son frère était fou de rage car il ignorait pourquoi Madison s'était soudainement mise à ne plus répondre à ses appels.

Lily profitait du silence de Maddie chou pour pérorer sur des sujets anodins, une main placée sur le côté du visage pour éviter de regarder vers l'adorable petit couple qui roucoulait à sa gauche.

Fatiguée par les piaillements de ma cousine, je me penchais vers elle pour discuter d'un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Dis, Lily, on m'a dit que tu m'appelais Rosalice au lycée, sifflai-je à voix basse. C'est un crime de haute trahison, tu sais.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné en me fixant comme si je venais de dire une énormité.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Je ne cite jamais mes sources, répliquai-je en évitant de jeter un coup d'œil à Nathaniel.

-Hé bien, tu es mal informée, répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller, parce que même si je trouve ton prénom assez classe, je tiens trop à la vie pour t'appeler ainsi.

-Tss, tss, ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

Lily soupira, rejeta ses cheveux blonds et lisses derrière son épaule.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à me croire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun goût.

Notre polémique fut interrompue lorsqu'Elliot se pencha vers notre cousine pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et qu'elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

Je baissai les armes et me rendis en cours de biologie. Nathaniel était déjà assis à notre place. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si j'étais contente de l'avoir pour binôme ou pas. Je m'installai à côté de lui et sortis mes affaires.

-Lily affirme qu'elle ne m'appelle jamais Rosalice, l'informai-je sans cacher ma suspicion.

Il leva au ciel des prunelles qui tendaient de nouveau vers un gris métallique.

-Je te laisse décider lequel de nous deux mérite le plus ta confiance.

Il avait visé juste, même si je ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde. Lily mentait effrontément à tout le monde dès que ça l'arrangeait. Ceci dit, niveau mensonge Nathaniel était plutôt bien classé lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ton prénom ? poursuivit-il. Il est très laid, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est qu'un nom, rien de plus. Il a sans doute un sens pour tes parents.

Mon nom voulait dire « merci Alice d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma mère », mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'était que Nathaniel connaissait mon vrai prénom sans que ce ne soit moi qui le lui aie appris et alors que je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui. C'était injuste.

J'optai pour un semi-mensonge :

-Oui, ben je préfère quand même qu'un minimum de personnes sache que je m'appelle comme ça. A la base, tu n'étais pas compris dans cette catégorie.

-Je n'appartiens à aucune catégorie, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

Notre échange s'arrêta là lorsque M. Thompson entra dans la salle et annonça une interro surprise. Son annonce fut saluée par les gémissements de souffrance de toute la classe, moi y compris : le cours devrait se passer en silence et je serai privée de ma principale distraction, à savoir asticoter Wells.

Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui étais la sienne.

OooO

Après la sortie des cours, Becca m'envoya un message pour me rappeler qu'on sortait en boîte samedi soir. N'ayant toujours pas demandé la permission à mes parents, j'allais devoir remédier à ça tout de suite.

Je rentrai directement à la maison en coupant par les bois. Tout en poussant la porte du chalet, je priais mentalement pour trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Je trouvai Edward et Maman dans le salon, occupés à aider Sarah et Liza à perfectionner leur espagnol (je ne voulais pas savoir pour quelle obscure raison elles avaient choisi d'étudier cette langue). Je déboulai dans la pièce à toute vitesse et remarquai trop tard la présence du père de ma mère.

-Ta fille veut te demander quelque chose, fit-il en guise de bonjour.

Je poussai un soupir agacé. Je détestais la manie d'Edward à annoncer les choses avant tout le monde. En plus, je savais que sa présence ne rendrait pas service à ma requête pour aller en boite de nuit. Dommage qu'Elliot soit majeur depuis deux mois. Quand il devait demander la permission lui aussi, ses capacités de persuasion jouaient toujours en notre faveur.

-Maman puis-je aller m'amuser en boite avec mes amis samedi soir ? déclarai-je en essayant de lui faire les yeux doux, chose pour laquelle mes sœurs étaient beaucoup plus douées que moi.

-Elliot y va aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules en priant pour que ce soit le cas.

-Sans doute.

Edward s'interposa entre nous deux, ses yeux d'or liquide brûlants de réprobation :

-Renesmée enfin, Allie n'a même pas encore dix-sept ans ! Tu sais pertinemment que ce genre d'endroit est réservé aux gens majeurs ! Imagine un peu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Et puis, ne l'as-tu pas punie après la petite affaire entre Madison et elle ?

Edward ne le faisait probablement pas exprès, mais en tant que vampire né au début du siècle dernier, il était un véritable boulet, persuadé qu'une jeune femme risquait sa vie dès qu'elle faisait un pas dehors. Je plaignais Maman pour avoir dû endurer ce genre de discours toute son enfance. Choqué par mes pensées, l'intéressé se tourna vers moi, mais il ne releva pas, se contentant d'insister auprès de Maman :

-Allie ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'elle veut, tu sais.

Je souris d'un air goguenard au moment même où Edward réalisa son erreur. Maman aimait beaucoup son père et, en règle générale, suivait ses conseils. Mais même s'ils avaient des caractères assez semblables, elle était loin d'être aussi psychorigide que lui. Et elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres déguisés, ce qu'il venait exactement de faire.

-Papa je te remercie, cingla-t-elle froidement, mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils pour élever mes enfants. Figure-toi que je fais assez confiance à Allie pour savoir qu'elle ne reviendra pas complètement soûle. Amuse-toi bien samedi ma chérie !

_Dans les dents, Eddy._

-Mercii, claironnai-je.

_Et merci à toi aussi, Papy,_ ajoutai-je mentalement.

Sans le savoir, Edward avait fait accélérer les choses. S'il n'avait pas énervé Maman de la sorte, j'aurais probablement dû batailler avec elle pendant quelques minutes.

-**Podemos ir también a la fiesta ?** ***** s'enquit Sarah dans un espagnol assez fluctuant (les filles n'avaient commencé leurs cours que le mois dernier).

Edward roula des yeux, et même sans son pouvoir je pus deviner qu'il pensait quelque chose du genre : « Ah, les enfants de Jacob Black, tous les mêmes ! ».

Maman secoua la tête en riant, faisant rebondir des boucles cuivrées sur ses joues roses.

-**Tu abuelo tendría un infarto ! ***

*Pouvons-nous aller aussi à la fête ?

*Ton grand-père ferait un infarctus !

OooO

20h 30, 21 octobre

Elliot montra sa vraie carte d'identité au videur de la boite de nuit de Port Angeles, et je lui tendis la fausse carte d'identité que j'avais extorquée à oncle Jasper. Il nous laissa passer sans commenter. L'intérieur de l'endroit était plutôt obscur, si l'on excepte les lueurs colorées des néons qui donnaient à nos peaux un aspect fantomatique.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres près du bar (ce qui n'était pas très étonnant si vous voulez mon avis).

Lily, qu'Elliot avait convaincue de venir par je ne sais quel miracle, semblait hyper mal à l'aise, coincée comme elle l'était entre Becca et d'autres loups-garous dont j'étais prête à parier qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les noms. Il y avait oncle Seth, Travis, et deux autres loups, Kyle et Ted, que je ne voyais pas souvent. Matthew n'était pas encore arrivé parce qu'il devait patrouiller avec Harry et Ian.

-L'abruti qui garde la porte a failli ne pas me laisser entrer, grommela Becca en s'approchant de moi.

Physiquement, n'importe qui lui aurait donné au moins vingt ans, mais bon.

-Pourquoi oncle Seth est-il là lui aussi ? demandai-je, craignant que Papa lui ai demandé de nous surveiller.

Elle haussa les épaules

-Leah et Sue disent toujours qu'il a gardé son âme d'enfant. Je commence à croire que c'est vrai, surtout qu'il a déjà bu trois verres depuis qu'il est là.

Je gloussai. Papa allait lui arracher la tête.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ? se plaignit Seth.

-Mais si, mais si, rigolai-je en agitant une main avec désinvolture.

La musique qui résonnait changea soudain. Lily sauta sur l'occasion et attrapa Elliot par le bras pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse, trop heureuse de s'éloigner de notre bande. En parfaite harmonie, ils dansèrent et virevoltèrent au rythme de la musique. De nombreux regards se posèrent sur Lily, dont le don d'attraction faisait des ravages.

Travis et Becca les imitèrent, ou plutôt Travis tira par la main une Becca récalcitrante sur la piste. J'adressai un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie auquel elle répondit par une grimace amusée.

Oncle Seth profita de leur départ pour commander un nouveau verre au barman, vite imité par Kyle et Ted. Les deux derniers, plus jeunes et moins costauds que Seth, commençaient à être légèrement éméchés, parlant fort et s'esclaffant pour un rien. Kyle répétait le nom de son imprégnée en boucle, au point que ça en devenait ridicule.

-Tu en es à combien de verres ? le questionnai-je par-dessus le bruit de la musique.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules tout en comptant sur ses doigts :

-Un… deux… trois… heu… cinq… six…

-C'est tout ? me moquai-je. Après seulement quelques verres ? Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool pour un loup-garou !

Il fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Même pas vrai ! Et toi alors ? Tu es toute petite, je suis sûr que trois verres suffiraient !

-N'importe quoi ! protestai-je.

-On parie ? fit-il en me tendant sa paume.

_Tu ne devrais pas le faire. Tu ne devrais pas le faire. Tu ne devrais pas le faire._

Je frappai dans la main tendue avec enthousiasme. Je commandai un cocktail au barman et oncle Seth ne réagit pas, se contentant de rigoler d'un air débile. Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas l'intention de boire beaucoup, juste un ou deux verres histoire de faire ravaler leurs moqueries aux garçons.

Sauf que quand je réalisai que j'avais _un peu trop_ bu, non seulement il était trop tard, mais en plus je n'arrivais plus à compter correctement. Je me sentais bien, détendue. Une boule de rire grossissait dans ma gorge, prête à exploser. Je lâchai plusieurs gloussements hystériques d'affilée.

Seth finit par m'arracher mon énième verre des mains pour le reposer sur le comptoir :

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant !

-Hééééééé, protestai-je. C'est pas juuuuste ! T'as rien dit à Kyle et Ted !

-Ils sont majeurs, figure-toi, et je ne risque pas de me retrouver avec leurs parents sur le dos !

Fâchée, je lui tirai la langue et décidai de m'en aller. Je commençai à m'éloigner du bar en titubant très légèrement. Dans mon dos, Seth cria :

-Allie Black, reviens ici tout de suite !

-Nan ! répliquai-je sans arrêter de marcher.

J'entendis faiblement Ted commenter :

-On est en train de la perdre… Jacob va faire un malheur !

La seconde d'après, les deux plus jeunes loups-garous éclataient de rire, puis le son de leurs voix se perdit dans le brouhaha de la foule.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, je me frayai un passage parmi la clientèle, bousculant un grand nombre de personnes sans le faire exprès. Des gens m'insultèrent, d'autres me sifflèrent. Je m'amusais terriblement, mais au bout d'un moment j'avais déjà oublié l'endroit où j'étais supposée être en train de me rendre.

Soudain, je rentrai de plein fouet dans un torse musclé. Je levai la tête et hurlai de joie sans raison en voyant les yeux bleus-gris et les cheveux café au lait entrecoupés de mèches couleur miel :

-Naaaathaaaaniiieeel !

L'instant d'après, je lui sautai au cou sans réfléchir. Je sentis la plupart des muscles de son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la surprise. Aussitôt, ses mains attrapèrent fermement mes poignets pour que j'enlève mes bras de son cou.

-Tu pues l'alcool, fit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

-Même paaaas, mentis-je, hilare.

Quelqu'un claqua de la langue d'un air agacé à côté de moi, et je remarquai qu'Hannah était là aussi, entortillant autour de son index une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds platine.

-Saluuut, chantonnai-je en m'appuyant familièrement sur le bras de la fille pour ne pas tomber.

Ses yeux d'un bleu plus pur que ceux de Nathaniel fixèrent la main qui la touchait d'un air dégoûté qui m'énerva prodigieusement.

-Elle en tient une sacrée couche, dis donc, constata-t-elle en parlant de moi à la troisième personne comme si je ne méritais pas qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

-Tu es méchante, l'accusai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et m'ignora, préférant demander à Nathaniel :

-Il y en a combien à ton avis ?

-Je dirai cinq ou six, répliqua-t-il.

Hannah hocha la tête, lui adressa un regard éloquent et disparut dans la foule aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée. Ma main droite se retrouva à tenir du vide sans que je ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé.

-Ouh la la, laissai-je échapper en basculant vers l'avant.

Le sol se rapprocha à une vitesse vertigineuse. Nathaniel me rattrapa par le bras au dernier moment et me releva. Le monde tournoyait autour de moi, mais il me tenait par le coude pour que je ne tombe pas.

-Mon sauveur, roucoulai-je en souriant d'un air béat.

Pour seule réponse, il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

-Tu es fâché, pleurnichai-je d'une voix de bébé. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais je t'ai rien fait moi !

Son visage s'adoucit, du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Je donnerais cher pour voir ta tête demain quand tu te réveilleras.

-Ah bon mais pourquoi ? demandai-je, complètement à l'ouest.

-Tu es complètement soûle.

-C'est pas vrai ! protestai-je en tapant du pied sur le sol. J'ai rien bu du tout d'abord ! Et c'est Kyle qui a voulu !

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui était Kyle et que mes paroles se contredisaient.

-D'accord. Tu n'as rien bu, prononça Nathaniel, goguenard. Tu peux réciter l'alphabet alors ?

-C'est facile, chuis pas un bébé non plus ! rétorquai-je sèchement. A comme Allie, B comme Black, C comme serpent, D comme … heu… E… G… K…

Un trou noir avait pris possession de mon cerveau. Nathaniel se mit à rire, d'un rire chaud et vibrant que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.

-T'es pas gentil de te moquer de moi ! me plaignis-je.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentil, répliqua-t-il. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

-Chez… moi… ? balbutiai-je.

Il abaissa son visage à la hauteur du mien et articula comme s'il parlait à une déséquilibrée mentale :

-Dans ta maison.

Ce fut le mot qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer.

-Je veux pas rentrer à la maison ! braillai-je, copie parfaite d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Mon Papa va me gronder !

Je lâchai son bras et décampai, jouant des coudes pour m'éloigner de lui. Je l'entendis jurer à voix basse derrière moi. Je grimpai tant bien que mal sur une table du bar. Des dizaines de têtes se retournèrent pour me dévisager, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Nathaniel se précipita vers mon perchoir :

-Allie, descend d'ici immédiatement, siffla-t-il.

-J'suis plus grande que toi ! rigolai-je en le regardant de haut.

Je tanguai d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Devant moi, deux Nathaniel en colère m'observaient, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel d'entre eux était le vrai.

-Descend, insista-t-il.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu peux rien me faire !

Il sourit, d'un sourire froid et implacable.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Son corps se détendit à la manière d'un ressort, son bras se leva et attrapa ma main. Son geste fut fatal au peu d'équilibre qui me restait. Je basculai la tête la première pour la seconde fois de la soirée, sauf que là j'étais debout sur une table haute de un mètre.

-Aaaaaah ! criai-je, terrifiée.

Heureusement, j'atterris dans les bras de Nathaniel. J'explosai de rire en entourant ses épaules de mes bras, ma peur déjà oubliée :

-C'était trop cool ! On recommence ?

-Dans tes rêves, maugréa-t-il en me reposant par terre.

Il me prit doucement par les épaules et me conduisit vers la sortie. Je me débattis faiblement, un peu fatiguée. Nathaniel murmura comme pour lui-même :

-C'était plus facile quand je te détestais.

-Quoi ? ânonnai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de réclamer :

-Promets-moi de ne pas vomir dans ma voiture.

-Je vais aller dans ta voiture ? m'extasiai-je en entendant le mot magique.

-Tu connais un autre moyen de faire le trajet de Port Angeles à La Push ?

Trouvant la question complexe, je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de déclarer forfait. A la sortie, je saluai le videur d'un « au revoir Monsieur ! » jovial auquel il ne répondit pas.

Nathaniel m'entraîna vers une rue adjacente dans laquelle se trouvait le parking où était garée sa voiture. J'allai ouvrir la portière côté passager quand une autre voiture pénétra dans le parking et s'y gara. Une silhouette carrée s'extirpa de l'habitacle et je m'égosillai, prise d'un regain d'enthousiasme :

-Matthew !

Je contournai la voiture de Nathaniel en trébuchant sur mes propres pieds et me jetai dans les bras de Matt comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois.

-Allie, mais tu es ivre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Pourquoi tout le monde persistait-il à me dire ça ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est Kyle, miaulai-je, désireuse de prouver mon innocence.

Matt secoua la tête d'un air navré et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il va le regretter ». Puis il aperçut Nathaniel qui se tenait derrière moi et il haussa les sourcils, l'air de se demander s'il l'avait déjà vu quelques part (ça arrivait souvent aux loups-garous qui partageaient leurs pensées et se retrouvaient à connaître des gens sans jamais les avoir rencontrés).

Nathaniel s'adossa au capot de sa voiture, croisa les bras sur son torse et expliqua :

-J'allai la ramener chez elle. On est dans le même lycée.

Malgré le ténor neutre et limpide qu'il avait utilisé, j'eus la nette impression qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose.

-Merci, mais ce n'est plus la peine, je vais m'en charger, affirma Matthew.

-Ou sinon on peut retourner danser, tentai-je. Seth me doit toujours un verre.

Deux paires d'yeux, une noire comme la nuit et une d'un bleu tirant franchement sur le gris m'assassinèrent sur place.

-Hors de question, décréta Matthew.

Il me tira par le bras, adressa un signe de la main poli à Nathaniel et me fit monter dans sa voiture. Il dut attacher ma ceinture à ma place, ce qui me donna l'impression d'être un bébé qu'on sangle sur son siège auto.

-On va où ? gazouillai-je.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi, bien sûr, dit-il en démarrant.

-Mais Papa et Maman ne vont pas être contents ! m'épouvantai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Matt grimaça.

-Oui, je ne sais pas si ça va tomber sur Kyle ou sur toi. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool.

Vexée, je me mis de nouveau à bouder :

-Nan mais tu sais combien de verres j'ai bu avant de devenir comme ça ? (Je laissai passer quelques secondes pour augmenter le suspens.) Ben je m'en rappelle pas, mais je suis sûre que j'en ai bu beaucoup beaucoup !

Matthew ne sembla pas saisir l'humour de ma phrase. Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui faire franchement plaisir de me voir bourrée, même s'il ne semblait pas en colère.

Pendant le trajet, je commençai rapidement à somnoler, épuisée par un mal de tête lancinant. Je m'endormis après m'être jurée de ne plus jamais boire.

Matt me réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en me secouant doucement quand sa voiture se fut garée devant le chalet. Au moment où je grimpai les marches du perron, soutenue par mon imprégné, Papa, Maman, Bella et Edward sortirent sur le pas de la porte, sans doute étonnés de nous voir rentrer si tôt.

_Super. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a mes grands-parents en plus de mes parents,_ songeai-je.

-Est-ce que tu as bu ? s'exclamèrent Papa et Maman d'une seule et même voix, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne m'écoute pas ! s'exclama Edward d'un air victorieux.

_Est-ce que si je le démembre et brûle les morceaux ensuite je pourrais prétendre que c'est l'effet de l'alcool ?_

* * *

**Note : personne ne peut savoir quel effet a l'alcool sur les hybrides, ne contestez pas ma version s'il vous plaît ^^**

**Non, Allie ne déteste pas Edward : ça, c'est dû à la mauvaise influence que j'ai sur mon héroïne ^^  
**

**Le prochain chapitre (23 janvier) est entièrement un PDV Lily, d'où son titre : La Reine des glaces.**


	17. La Reine des Glaces

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Luana : Pour ta supposition : la la la je ne révèle rien sur ce qui passera dans le futur de la fiction ! Mais pour ce qui est du présent, dans le dernier chapitre Nathaniel était davantage en train de se dire qu'Allie est peut-être quelqu'un d'intéressant que de tomber amoureux d'elle ^^**

**Lyyla : Disons que Nathaniel **commence** à apprécier Allie ^^**

**Lili973 : Evidemment Matthew et Allie ne pourraient de toute façon pas être aussi cucu qu'Edward et Bella dans la mesure où ils ne sortent pas ensemble ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14

PDV de Lily Cullen

18h 33, 25 octobre

-Lily, je t'aime comme ma fille, disait tante Nessie, une moue suppliante sur les lèvres. Je comprends que tu ne t'entendes pas du tout avec Madison et que ce soit dur pour toi de la voir avec Will, mais ça représente beaucoup pour moi que notre famille soit soudée. Ce serait super si tu pouvais diner avec nous ce soir. C'est la première fois que nous invitons officiellement Madison. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Je ne te demande pas de devenir amie avec elle, mais tôt ou tard nous devront l'intégrer à notre famille. Tu as déjà rencontré Matthew quelques fois, il serait injuste que l'imprégnée de Will ne bénéficie pas du même traitement, tu ne crois pas ?

La voix de Nessie était implorante. C'était cette même voix qui, longtemps auparavant m'avait fait prendre conscience que ma vie ne s'arrêterait pas après la mort de Benji.

Jacob et Renesmée étaient de super oncles et tantes. Nessie était ma deuxième mère et d'après ce que j'avais entendu d'Elliot, Jake était comme un père pour Matthew Uley.

Mais franchement, leurs idées craignaient vraiment.

J'en avais assez de Madison. De ses regards mielleux, de ses remarques sournoises et surtout de son imprégnation. Je n'avais pas envie de la côtoyer en dehors du lycée.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans le chalet de Jacob et Nessie, dans la cuisine de Jacob et Nessie, quelques minutes avant que Madison et Will n'arrivent ?

La réponse était simple : je préservais les apparences. Tout le monde était persuadé que je souffrais atrocement de voir le bonheur des autres imprégnés, ce qui était faux. Je les trouvais agaçantes et niaises, c'était tout. Si ma famille tenait tant que ça à coller le stéréotype de la blonde traînant un lourd passé derrière elle à quelqu'un, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder des séries télé.

Par conséquent, je préférais largement assister au dîner de bienvenue de Madison plutôt que de laisser croire à qui que ce soit que je n'allais pas bien.

-Pas de problème, tante Nessie, fis-je d'un ton léger. Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir.

Je vis dans ses yeux chocolat qu'elle était un peu blessée de ma réponse impersonnelle, mais elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de me sourire.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

J'agitai mes ongles colorés de rouge et acquiesçai :

-Du moment que tu ne me demandes pas de plonger mes mains dans du liquide vaisselle… (J'avisai la pile d'assiette posée sur la table et relevai : ) Douze assiettes ?

-Charlie, Billy et Sue viennent dîner aussi, grimaça Nessie. Je n'ai pas envie que Madison se sente agressée, mais que veux-tu répondre à quelqu'un qui te dit qu'il veut rencontrer l'âme-sœur de son petit-fils avant de mourir ?

_Sûr que mourir sans côtoyer au moins une fois quelqu'un comme Madison, c'est manquer une expérience édifiante._

OooO

Madison et Will arrivèrent quelques secondes seulement avant les humains, ce qui m'évita de devoir m'attarder à les regarder. Je me contentai d'avoir l'air rayonnante et magnifique, ce qui, avec l'habitude, n'était pas bien difficile.

Je susurrai un « Bonjour Madison » et activai mon pouvoir d'attraction au moment où Charlie, Billy et Sue entraient dans le chalet. Les humains saluèrent à peine Madison et s'agglutinèrent autour de moi comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, se répandant en « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue ! », « Comme tu as grandi » et « Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille ».

Rien de tel que quelques compliments pour me remonter le moral.

Oh, et voir le visage médusé d'une Madison complètement mise de côté y étais aussi pour quelque chose. A côté d'elle, Will fulminait contre moi alors que Nessie essayait tant bien que mal de la distraire en lui posant des questions banales.

Oncle Jacob, Elliot et les jumelles arrivèrent et, comme mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus sur eux depuis longtemps, l'attention se recentra sur Madison. Curieusement, Jacob se comporta presque comme si Madison était sa meilleure amie, et je compris que l'amour de Will pour elle avait déteint sur les autres loups.

Quelle horreur.

Je dissimulai une grimace sous un sourire lumineux. Mon cousin n'était peut-être qu'un ado immature, irréfléchi et agaçant, mais il était sincère et Madison ne méritait pas ça.

Sarah idolâtra Madison à la seconde où elle la vit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida qu'elle était suffisamment amie avec elle pour se permettre de lui demander si elle pouvait toucher ses jolis cheveux.

C'était à mon tour de me sentir mise à part. D'habitude, c'était moi que les jumelles suivaient partout et dont elles imitaient les moindres gestes. J'avais toujours adoré ces deux petites, parce que leur dévotion me semblait plus pure que celle des simples humains.

Mais j'eus vite fait d'être rassurée, d'une part parce que Liza ne sembla pas aussi fascinée par Madison que le fut sa sœur et qu'elle préféra me prendre la main, d'autre part parce que Madison paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, du moins aux yeux de quelqu'un qui la connaissait (et pour la connaître, je la connaissais, pour avoir passé plus d'un an à comploter contre elle).

Une part d'elle aimait être respectée et admirée, mais elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'une famille aussi exubérante que l'était celle des Black. Coincée entre Sarah qui l'assaillait de questions, Jacob et Nessie qui lui parlaient et Charlie qui rigolait bruyamment avec Elliot et Billy, elle me sembla tout à coup timide et vulnérable.

Le sourire qui étira mes lèvres ne fut pas factice, cette fois-ci.

Si je n'étais pas autant en colère contre Madison que l'était Allie, je trouvais ça injuste qu'elle ait le droit de profiter de l'imprégnation. Attention, je n'étais pas jalouse : Lily Cullen n'avait pas la moindre raison de jalouser qui que ce soit.

Mais si Madison ne trouvait pas sa place ici, elle ne pourrait pas me voler la mienne.

Ce dîner n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer, finalement.

OooO

Allie débarqua pile au moment où nous étions en train de nous mettre à table. Elle s'excusa pour son retard sans avoir l'air désolée du tout et s'installa avec nous. Elle avait des feuilles dans les cheveux et une tache sur son tee-shirt. Lui arrivait-il de se regarder dans un miroir ?

Le plan de table de tante Nessie était très réfléchi, bien entendu : Madison et Will étaient entourés d'un côté de Renesmée et Jacob, de l'autre des jumelles (et donc de personne susceptible d'avoir des pensées négatives à l'encontre de notre invitée) ; Sue et Charlie étaient à côté de Liza, Allie se tenait entre Charlie et Elliot et j'étais entourée de ce dernier et de Billy.

Pour résumer, Allie et moi étions tellement loin de l'intruse humaine qu'elle n'entendait pas la moitié de ce que nous disions. En plus, Allie, distraite par Charlie, était plus occupée à répondre à ses taquineries qu'à nuire à Madison.

Sarah n'attendit pas le dessert pour passer à l'attaque. Elle n'aurait pas pu retenir plus longtemps les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Madison, comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Will ? demanda-t-elle alors que Sue remplissait son assiette.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Cette petite était adorable mais je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre Madison pérorer sur son amour (simulé) pour Will.

William, au lieu de dire à sa sœur de ne pas poser ce genre de question comme l'aurait fait une personne bien élevée, offrit un sourire rayonnant et plein d'attente non dissimulée à Madison. Cette dernière le fusilla brièvement du regard et racla la gorge.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose de plus que les autres.

Personne ne releva la pauvreté de sa réponse.

-Comme c'est adorable, commenta Allie sans masquer la moquerie dans sa voix.

-Oui ! approuva Sarah. Plus tard, Liz et moi on veut être comme toi Maddie pour vivre un amour aussi magnifique ! Mais bien sûr, nos amoureux seront beaucoup mieux que Will !

-La ferme, microbe, siffla Will à voix inaudible pour les humains.

-D'accord, bactérie, se moqua Sarah sur le même ton.

Allie gloussa tellement fort que Charlie, Sue, Billy et Madison se tournèrent vers elle. Elle toussota et fit semblant de s'étouffer. Très élégant.

-Alors, Madison, que font tes parents dans la vie ? demanda Nessie en parfaite imitation d'une gentille petite maman humaine.

-Mon père est chef d'entreprise, répliqua-t-elle avec arrogance.

Et les miens étaient rois des vampires. De toute façon, j'étais certaine que ce qu'elle appelait « entreprise » n'était qu'une PMA de trois employés. Pathétique.

-Et ma mère ne vit pas avec nous, termina-t-elle.

J'interceptai le regard attristé que Will lui lança et je me penchai vers Elliot en chuchotant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'a sa mère ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour divulguer tous les secrets de la petite amie de Will, chuchota-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ces loups et leur loyauté !

-Oh, allez. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça comparé à ce qu'est notre vie. S'il te plaît ?

Je lui offris une moue suppliante, il soupira, incapable de résister à mon charme ravageur. -La mère de Madison les a abandonnés quand elle était enfant, dit-il. Je n'en sais pas plus. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas te servir de cette information contre elle ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que j'aime bien avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'ennemi.

-Elle n'est pas ton ennemie, Lily.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pratiquement ta belle-sœur et tout. Tu ne diras plus ça quand elle brisera le cœur de Will.

Les prunelles chocolat d'Elliot s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait venue ici si c'était le cas ?

J'ignorai sa répartie. Madison ne pouvait pas _en plus_ être vraiment amoureuse de Will. C'était impossible. L'imprégnation ne pouvait pas être si forte que cela : la preuve, je vivais très bien dans ma situation actuelle et Allie n'était pas tout le temps scotchée à Matthew.

Liza, qui semblait avoir songé à la même chose que moi, demanda à Madison :

-Où es ta maman alors ?

La peau de la petite devint très rouge lorsque ses parents et son frère lui adressèrent des regards réprobateurs et que Madison pinça les lèvres. Sarah fut la seule à soutenir le regard de Madison parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir sa sœur mal à l'aise.

-Oui, où est-elle ? insista-t-elle.

-Pas ici, visiblement, rétorqua sèchement la fausse rousse.

-Ca ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de question aux gens, les filles, les réprimanda tante Nessie.

-En tout cas, on est vraiment contents que Will t'ait trouvé, Madison, affirma oncle Jacob avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_Sérieusement ? _pensai-je en souriant et en hochant la tête comme si j'étais totalement d'accord avec cette affirmation.

-Oui, espérons que ça va assagir ce petit garnement, approuva chaleureusement Billy.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une fille pour ça, termina Charlie en s'esclaffant.

-Merci. Je suis sûre que j'aurais une bonne influence sur lui, répliqua Madison en regardant dans la direction du concerné.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, sa voix moqueuse était dénuée de mesquinerie. En règle générale, ça s'appelait faire de l'humour, mais j'ignorais si Madison avait un jour appris à le manier.

-Figurez-vous que rien ni personne ne m'influence, même Maddie, rétorqua Will.

-Et la nourriture, ça compte ? le taquina Elliot.

Allie avait la tête que font les humains lorsqu'ils ont quelque chose de coincé en travers de la gorge. Intérieurement, je ne me sentais pas mieux, mais vu que, contrairement à elle, je savais jouer la comédie, ça ne devait pas se voir de l'extérieur.

Le champagne se mit à circuler, sous prétexte que nous avions une quelconque raison de nous réjouir pour Madison et Will. Ce dernier ne put pas s'empêcher de persiffler quand Allie se servit une coupe :

-Ah non, pas toi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Jacob et Elliot accompagnèrent sa tirade d'un éclat de rire. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir vu Allie complètement soûle. Elliot et Will n'arrêtaient pas de ramener ce sujet d'hilarité sur le tapis, ce qui me faisait penser que ça avait dû être drôle à voir. Parfois, elle semblait avoir un don pour s'auto ridiculiser.

Allie grogna doucement, et Will répliqua par un son à peu près semblable. Je soupirai. Ces sonorités animales me dérangeaient. On se serait cru dans un zoo.

Si Madison ne remarquait rien d'étrange chez Will et sa famille d'ici la fin de l'année, c'était qu'elle était plus stupide encore qu'elle ne paraissait l'être. Une part de moi espérait qu'elle serait terrifiée et qu'elle s'en irait loin d'ici. Le plus probable serait qu'elle aille voir la police, mais le résultat serait le même.

Adieu Madison.

Au fur et à mesure du repas, l'ambiance devint de plus en plus détendue, à mon grand dam. Will réussit à se servir plusieurs coupes de champagnes et à en proposer à Madison, mais Jacob et Nessie les empêchèrent en riant d'en boire trop. Charlie et Sue bavardaient avec les jumelles, presque autant sous le charme des deux petites que lorsque j'utilisais mon don (elles iraient loin, ces deux là).

Une main sous le menton, Allie jouait avec sa purée et blaguait de temps en temps avec son grand-père et Elliot en évitant d'adresser la parole à Madison.

Le vieux Billy engagea la conversation avec moi et, bien qu'ennuyée par avance, je me forçai à lui répondre avec jovialité. J'aimais bien les humains, que je trouvais agréables à côtoyer parce qu'ils étaient manipulables et prompts à m'admirer, mais je doutais qu'un vieux Quileute puisse tenir une conversation intéressante avec moi.

Le dîner se termina vers minuit. Seuls les humains montrèrent des signes de fatigue. Jacob proposa à Madison de la raccompagner chez elle en même temps que Charlie, Billy et Sue, ce qu'elle accepta.

Au moment de lui dire au revoir, Sarah se jeta dans ses bras comme si elle était une sœur perdue depuis longtemps. Madison, bien qu'un peu crispée, lui rendit son étreinte. Elle faisait des efforts manifestes pour se faire apprécier. Pourquoi donc se donnait-elle cette peine ?

Même Nessie et Elliot la traitèrent avec affection. S'ils ne furent pas aussi exubérants que Sarah, ils lui pressèrent l'épaule ou lui embrassèrent la joue.

J'étais dégoûtée. Qu'avait donc cette gamine de plus que les autres ? De plus que moi ?

Je compris quand je la vis se jeter dans les bras de Will comme si elle n'allait pas le revoir avant les dix prochains mois, comme si cette étreinte était la dernière bouffée d'oxygène qu'elle pouvait prendre avant de plonger dans un lac.

Madison aimait Will. Même ça, je ne pouvais plus le nier.

Elle avait écouté Charlie lui parler de la meilleure façon d'attraper des poissons et elle avait écouté Sarah et Liza lui réciter les noms de leurs poupées préférées alors que ce n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature d'être gentille avec les gens qui l'ennuyaient.

Ce n'était pas parce que Madison était méchante qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre. J'aurais tant voulu que ce stéréotype soit avéré, pour une fois. Elle avait quinze ans, un caractère de bouledogue et elle était amoureuse de Will. Pour de vrai.

Rien n'empêchait Will et Madison de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble. Ils vivraient un véritable conte de fée à la Edward et Bella.

La vie était tellement injuste. J'étais un milliard de fois plus belle, plus gentille et plus agréable que Madison. Je n'étais certes pas très honnête, mais ça ne faisait pas de moi une méchante sorcière.

Tout le monde autour de moi tombait amoureux et le restait : Jacob et Nessie, Allie et Matthew, Will et Madison, la plupart des Quileute, mes parents, les Cullen, Charlie et Sue, Zoey et David… Pour ceux d'entre eux qui en profitaient, l'imprégnation était un don du ciel, un cadeau que personne, même Madison, ne pouvait refuser.

Pour moi, c'était une malédiction.

« _Ca va, Lily ?_ »

Je sursautai. Tante Nessie venait de m'interpeller avec son pouvoir, et ses grands yeux chocolat me dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Elle n'était pas la seule : Jacob, Elliot, Allie et Liza me contemplaient d'un air préoccupé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil catastrophé dans le miroir de l'entrée. J'étais plus pâle que d'habitude et on aurait dit que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Le fait d'être fixée sans relâche par cinq personnes n'arrangeait pas les choses, évidemment.

Oncle Jake m'offrit une échappatoire :

-Il est tard, tu peux rester dormir dans la chambre d'amis et monopoliser la salle de bain d'Allie si tu veux.

-Super, merci, soufflai-je sans en penser un seul mot et sans avoir le courage de donner l'impression d'être heureuse.

Leurs expressions à tous étaient empreintes de pitié. Je leur fis vaguement signe que je montais me coucher. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre d'amis, je m'assis en tailleur sur la couette jaune et moelleuse qui recouvrait le lit à baldaquin.

J'aimais penser que ma vie était parfaite, mais par moments elle me semblait horrible. Ma famille me regardait comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. Je n'avais pas de vrais amis à qui me confier, alors qu'Allie en avait plein sans faire aucun effort pour se faire apprécier.

Je haïssais le loup-garou qui s'était imprégné de moi et cette douleur qu'il m'avait léguée. Je détestais tous ces gens qui bénéficiaient de l'imprégnation sans connaître leur chance.

On frappa à ma porte. C'était probablement quelqu'un venu vérifier que je n'étais pas en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps telle une pathétique petite humaine.

Elliot passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Hey.

Il entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je, peu amène.

-Je suis désolé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as pitié de moi comme tous les autres ?

Elliot secoua la tête, et des boucles noires lui tombèrent sur le visage, ce qui lui donna davantage l'air d'un adolescent que d'un homme.

-Un jour, Allie a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde persistait à faire de toi quelqu'un de malheureux (**cf chapitre 2**). Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris, mais il arrive qu'elle déniche des remarques pertinentes. (Il sourit.) Au moins une fois par an. Elle ne voulait pas dire que tu n'étais pas du tout malheureuse, mais qu'en nous affligeant sur ton sort, on te rendait encore plus malheureuse.

Je me figeai, statufiée.

-Excuse-moi ? lâchai-je avec raideur. Non mais tu entends les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ? Je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permets de me dire que je suis malheureuse ? Parce que, pour ta gouverne, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il y a des choses… qui font que j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec certains … trucs Quileute, mais je-ne-suis-pas-malheureuse.

J'avais scandé les derniers mots. Elliot leva les mains sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je n'avais pas fini. Tu as raison, personne n'a le droit de décréter que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors… on devrait arrêter de s'en faire tout le temps pour toi, moi le premier, et te laisser être heureuse. Parce que tu le mérites.

_Bien sûr que je le mérite_, eus je envie de crier comme une petite fille de cinq ans, mais je me contentai de pincer les lèvres. Elliot se rapprocha de moi.

-Arrête de faire semblant, chuchota-t-il. Nous sommes ta famille, tu peux te permettre d'être triste devant nous. Si tu te libérais de ça, on arrêterait de s'en préoccuper et tu serais en paix avec toi-même.

Je le regardai. Il avait raison. Une part de moi aurait aimé être capable d'éclater en sanglots devant lui et de le laisser me consoler. Sauf que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que la manière dont il les avait présentées.

Renvoyer une bonne image de moi aux autres était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour me protéger de l'imprégnation et de ses retombées. J'aurais pu me confier à Elliot s'il n'était pas un loup-garou qui partageait ses pensées avec sa meute.

J'aurais pu me confier à lui s'il n'était pas destiné à tomber sur son âme-sœur et à s'imprégner d'elle.

Cette possibilité m'était insupportable.

Depuis sa naissance, je considérais qu'Elliot était à moi. Pas au sens strict du terme, bien sûr, mais j'avais été la première personne qu'il avait rencontrée en dehors de ses parents, la première personne avec laquelle il avait joué, et j'avais été sa première amie.

Voir Will et Allie imprégnés me rendait jalouse de leur bonheur, pas jalouse du fait qu'ils appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre puisque je n'avais pas vraiment de relation proche avec eux.

Si… Non, _quand _Elliot s'imprégnerait, notre amitié volerait en éclat. Plus personne ne me parlerait comme il le faisait, avec cette compassion et ce respect. Plus personne ne me regarderait comme il le faisait, sans vénération irrationnelle, mais juste comme si j'étais la fille la plus intéressante au monde.

Ce serait un ultime poignard planté dans mon cœur.

A chaque fois que je pensais à ça, j'avais envie de me mettre en colère contre Elliot tout en sachant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le jour où il me ferait ça, je les haïrai, lui et son imprégnée.

Mon cœur était glacé et même les yeux marron chaleureux d'Elliot ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer.

-Sors d'ici, dis-je avec lassitude.

Il lâcha un rire amer :

-Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à une autre réponse. Bonne nuit, Lily.

Je le regardai sortir de la pièce avec l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher un morceau de mon cœur. Je savais que dès le lendemain, nous ferions comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ça me faisait mal quand même.

Dans l'armoire de la chambre, je dénichai un pyjama neuf de soie beige qu'Alice avait offert à Nessie et qu'elle n'avait jamais mis. Après l'avoir enfilé, je me coiffai longuement les cheveux, me couchai dans le lit douillet et fermai les yeux.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir. Des images de Madison, Will et Elliot tournoyaient derrière mes paupières closes.

Lorsque le sommeil m'emporta enfin, je rêvai. Je me retrouvai dans les bois humides, verdoyants et touffus de Forks. L'image aurait dû me paraître déplaisante parce que j'avais tendance à éviter ce genre d'endroit, mais une étrange impression de familiarité s'en dégageait.

-Salut, Lily.

Sarah se tenait devant moi et étrangement, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

-J'aime bien ton pyjama, sourit-elle comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes vêtements. Pouah. Quelle horreur. J'étais en dehors de mon lit, dans la nature et je portais une tenue totalement inadéquate à la situation. Sarah elle-même portait un survêtement rose pâle avec un chaton gris sur le devant.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté le don de Liza puisque je ne dormais pas chez les Black. Dans la mesure où les jumelles ne parlaient pas beaucoup de leurs escapades spirituelles, je ne ressentais pas vraiment l'envie d'y participer.

-Merci, répliquai-je. Le tien est adorable aussi. Où est ta sœur et que faisons-nous ici ?

Sarah secoua la tête comme si c'était une question trop complexe pour qu'elle essaye d'y répondre.

-Quelqu'un veut te parler. Liza pense qu'il n'a pas le droit mais elle a décidé de l'amener ici quand même parce qu'il a insisté. Ils arrivent.

-D'accord, soupirai-je en me demandant pourquoi cette personne n'avait pas songé à s'adresser à moi dans la vraie vie (timidité ?). Pourquoi sommes-nous dans la forêt ?

Sarah haussa les épaules.

-Liz aime bien les arbres.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui répondre car sa sœur pénétra dans la clairière. Vêtue du même pyjama que Sarah, elle traînait par la main un indien immense et musclé qui avait l'air à la fois déterminé et un peu perdu. Je lui aurais donné l'âge d'Elliot.

Je croisai les yeux noirs du garçon. Comme s'il l'avait reconnu avant mon cerveau, mon cœur s'affola tel un oiseau battant frénétiquement des ailes.

Et un nom que j'évitais de prononcer depuis des années s'imposa à moi.

Benji.

* * *

**Pff, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire dans la tête de Lily, qui est un curieux mélange de « je vais bien je vais pas bien » ! Notez qu'elle n'est pas honnête avec elle-même : ce chapitre est la première fois de sa vie où elle s'autorise à « craquer ». Mais j'adore ce personnage ^^**

**Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire, mais le prochain PDV Lily sera ... au chapitre 21. Vous ne pourrez pas savoir avec exactitude ce qui va ressortir de cette rencontre avant 7 chapitres… Cela dit, vous aurez des indices tout du long et aucun mystère ne se cache derrière ce rêve, il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce que vont bien pouvoir faire ensemble Lily et son imprégné (au cas où personne n'aurait tilté, c'est son fantôme qui vient la visiter, comme l'esprit d'Aiyana pour Nessie dans Imprégnation), même si le dénouement ne se produira que dans très longtemps.**

**Le prochain chapitre, ****Loups-garous en colère ****arrive le 2 février et contient un PDV Jacob en plus de celui d'Allie !**


	18. Loups-garous en colère

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est à cela que sert l'apparition de Benji : libérer Lily de l'imprégnation. Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait restée attachée au passé. Quant à laisser un autre loup s'imprégner d'elle… il me semble que ça ne se fait qu'au premier regard et Stephenie Meyer n'a jamais mentionné de double imprégnation ! Et puis je trouverais ça triste si le seul moyen d'avoir des relations amoureuses dans le monde de Twilight était l'imprégnation ! A bientôt !**

**Lylla : Encore une fois merci de ta review ! Oui j'ai essayé de ne pas rendre Lily ni trop peste ni trop sympa !**

**Katiedu946 : Hé oui je sais, le temps qu'on arrive au chapitre 21 tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire avec Lily !**

**aliCetwilightF.F : Merci pour ta review ! Disons que ce n'est pas Benji en lui-même qui manque à Lily, mais surtout le sentiment que procure l'imprégnation.**

**PrincessDiya : Waaaa ta review m'a fait super plaisir avec la citation d'Einstein et tout ! ^^ Cela dit moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où je tire mes idées, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cerveau qui me les donne ! A très bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

09h 06, 30 octobre

-Salut.

Je sursautai et stoppai vivement la contemplation de ma table de biologie dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis quelques minutes.

Nathaniel se tenait debout à côté de notre paillasse. Aujourd'hui, il me sembla … illuminé de l'intérieur, pas comme s'il était joyeux ou un truc dans le genre, mais plutôt comme si une nouvelle force vitale coulait en lui. Ses yeux étaient de ce bleu si pur et si profond que je n'avais vu que quelques fois. De même, ses cheveux semblaient plus brillants, tirant plus vers le blond doré que vers le châtain.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, et nous attendîmes qu'un de nous deux brise le silence. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

Il avait été absent toute la semaine dernière. Encore.

Dimanche matin, en me réveillant après ma soirée arrosée, je me rappelais de tout. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré oublié l'humiliation que je m'étais faite subir à moi-même, mais ce n'était pas possible. Lundi, j'avais été vaguement soulagée de voir que mon voisin de biologie était absent : comme ça, je n'étais pas obligée de subir ses regards moqueurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, une semaine plus tard, je réalisai que cette disparition m'avait plus agacée qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, ça paraissait être sa fonction principale : m'agacer. M'agacer avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses disparitions subites.

Le pire, c'est qu'avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'était encore évaporé, j'avais de bonnes dispositions à son égard. Je comptais lui dire je ne savais pas trop quoi exactement, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à « j'ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance ».

Je n'étais pas stupide. Nathaniel avait rencontré plein de membres de ma famille : Elliot, Lily, et Will au lycée, Papa au garage et Matthew sur le parking de la boîte de nuit aucun d'entre eux n'avait tiqué.

Samedi soir, alors que je tenais à peine debout, il n'avait ni essayé de me tuer, ni de me torturer, ni de me vendre à un laboratoire… bref, il avait simplement essayé de me ramener chez moi. Ce dont je n'avais pas besoin, soit dit en passant, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

J'étais contente de savoir que je pouvais essayer de découvrir son secret sans risquer ma vie à chaque instant. Pas que le danger ne me plaise pas, mais je me serais sentie coupable de cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à ma famille.

Ouais, il y a une semaine j'aurais été capable de le traiter comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde (façon de parler bien sûr). Sauf que…

-Tu as disparu toute la semaine et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « salut » ?

Nathaniel ne se braqua pas autant que je l'aurais cru, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ironiser :

-Quoi, tu aurais préféré une justification d'absence ?

-Tu aurais dû penser à te re-présenter. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu que ma mémoire de poisson rouge a déjà oublié ton nom, le narguai-je.

-Oui, on a souvent des trous de mémoire après avoir bu trop d'alcool.

_Allie : 1. Nathaniel : 1. _

-OK, tu m'as eu sur celle-là, maugréai-je de mauvaise grâce avant de me racler la gorge. Hum, hum.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

Je m'abstins de le fusiller du regard. Il profitait de la situation, c'était évident. Ses yeux couleur aigue-marine luisaient d'amusement.

-Pour m'avoir empêché de faire n'importe quoi samedi soir et pour m'avoir sortie de cette boîte de nuit. C'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose, mais voilà.

-De rien. Qui sait où tu aurais terminé si je ne t'avais pas emmenée.

Je levai une main en grimaçant.

-Ne soit pas si condescendant, s'il te plaît.

-Je croyais que tu m'étais reconnaissante.

J'haussai les épaules.

-C'est le cas. Mais je n'étais pas _si_ soûle que ça, j'en suis sûre.

-Tu es montée sur une table, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Mes joues me brûlèrent à ce souvenir. Heureusement que ma peau était trop foncée pour que ça se remarque. Je ripostai :

-Oui, et je me rappelle aussi que tu as marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'était plus facile quand je te détestais ».

Nathaniel sembla aussi surpris que contrarié, ce qui me laissa deviner que je n'étais pas supposée entendre cette phrase.

-Autant pour la mémoire de poisson rouge, t'ai déjà dit que je ne te détestais pas. Plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-En quoi est-ce que c'était plus facile de me détester ? demandai-je, intriguée. Moi, ça m'a épuisée de fulminer tout le temps contre toi. Enfin, il en faut plus que ça pour m'achever mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le front de Nathaniel se plissa comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse adéquate.

-La petite-amie de ton frère...

-Maddie Chou ? Quel rapport ?

-Est-ce que tu la détestes parce que tu es fondamentalement opposée à son comportement ou parce que c'est plus simple que d'apprendre à la connaître ?

-Les deux, admis-je spontanément avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Heu, la première raison est dominante. Serais-tu en train de dire que ça te complique les choses de ne plus me détester ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai dû te traîner jusque sur le parking d'une boîte de nuit alors qu'un mois auparavant, je me serais contenté de... te laisser en plan. Donc oui, ça me complique les choses.

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas me moquer, mais ce n'était pas dans ma nature de laisser passer des remarques de ce genre.

-Sans vouloir te vexer... c'est avec ce genre de raisonnement qu'on termine sans aucun ami.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Je prends le risque. Compte tenu du fait que tes amis n'ont rien fait pour t'empêcher de devenir soûle, tu ne devrais pas trouver cette possibilité si horrible.

Je m'esclaffai. Si les autres avaient entendu ça !

-Ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'ils m'aient faite, plaisantai-je.

M. Thompson commença à nous distribuer des fiches d'instruction. Nous nous interrompîmes brièvement.

-En tout cas, on peut ajouter une chose de plus à la liste des circonstances loufoques dans lesquelles nous nous sommes rencontrés, soulignai-je.

-Je pense que les situations étranges dans lesquelles nous sommes entraînées sont plus dues à toi qu'aux lieux où nous allons, répliqua Nathaniel. Tu es toujours en train de me rentrer dedans.

-Parce que tu es toujours sur mon passage ! lâchai-je, outrée par l'accusation.

Il secoua la tête en riant.

-Il te faudrait peut-être des barrières de sécurité quand tu circules.

-Ah ah, très spirituel, grinçai-je.

M. Thompson nous intima de commencer la manipulation au lieu de discuter. Toute la classe enfila des blouses blanches. Aujourd'hui, c'était dissection au programme.

Nathaniel et moi ne nous fûmes presque jamais en désaccord. Seulement quand il nous fallut choisir entre la dissection d'une grenouille ou celle d'une souris. Et aussi au moment où notre animal se vida de son sang parce que j'avais tranché trop profondément la peau.

Bref.

Je finis par remarquer qu'il évitait tout le temps de mettre ses mains en contact avec les miennes, ce qui n'était pas pratique dans la mesure où nous faisions une manipulation à deux sur un animal de taille réduite. En plus, on portait des gants en plastique.

-Je ne vais pas te transmettre une maladie incurable, lâchai-je, un peu agacée.

_Surtout que le dernier d'entre nous à être malade, c'était toi._

Nathaniel releva les yeux de notre paillasse sans avoir le bon goût de paraître gêné.

-Je sais.

Plusieurs secondes de silence s'enchaînèrent.

-Alors ? repris-je.

-Alors quoi ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Ben, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir. J'eus la nette impression qu'il se fichait de moi.

-Non.

Il dû sentir que j'étais à deux petits doigts de commettre un acte puni par la loi parce qu'il proposa :

-Bon, faisons un pacte. Je ne réponds pas à tes questions si je n'en ai pas envie et inversement.

Ca ne changeait rien à la situation mais au moins, cette proposition officialisait les choses.

-D'accord, acceptai-je immédiatement.

Je lui offris un grand sourire et lui tendis ma main. Il me rendit un sourire beaucoup plus goguenard et se contenta d'effleurer ma paume. Je sentis à peine le contact.

Contrairement à la fois où, plein de rage contenue, il ne supportait pas que je m'approche de lui, je n'avais plus l'impression que je le dégoutais. C'était juste comme s'il était… prudent.

-En tout cas, tu fais des progrès, Nathaniel, le complimentai-je en riant.

Il me lança un long regard accompagné d'une moue dont je ne compris pas la cause.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

Durant une courte seconde, il parut hésiter. Puis il décréta :

-Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer ton prénom. Appelle-moi Nate.

OooO

PDV de Jacob Black

18 h 57, 2 novembre

« _C'est de la provocation !_ »

«_ Une armée de nouveau-nés à nos portes, passe encore, mais là c'est encore pire !_ »

« _Nous devons faire quelque chose ! _»

« _Je préfère camper à Seattle plutôt que laisser ça arriver encore !_ »

« _Quelqu'un doit montrer à ces sangsues que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire !_ »

« _Ils sont complètement fous d'impliquer les humains là-dedans ! _»

« _Si le secret des Cullen est dévoilé, le nôtre le sera aussi !_ »

Les voix des membres de la meute se confondaient dans ma tête. Ils étaient aussi furieux que je l'étais.

Les meurtres à Seattle avaient de nouveau repris. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'il y paraissait, ils étaient spectaculaires : enlèvements en pleine rue, victimes artistiquement égorgées. Ca faisait jaser les médias depuis quelques jours.

J'avais commencé à me dire que ce qui au début avait ressemblé à la formation d'une armée de nouveau-nés virait de plus en plus à une machination pure et simple. L'ultime provocation lancée par le clan ennemi, aujourd'hui même, avait confirmé mes doutes. Dès que j'y pensais, je tremblais de rage.

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais.

Nous n'affrontions pas une simple armée de nouveau-nés. Nos ennemis ne voulaient pas simplement nous voler notre territoire. Ils nous harcelaient afin de nous détruire.

D'abord, ça avait commencé par quelques meurtres. Puis, quand nous avions essayé de les trouver, les assassins s'étaient volatilisés. Ensuite, ils avaient attaqué ma fille quand elle était en patrouille à Seattle. Pour terminer, ils mettaient tous les immortels en danger.

Cette réflexion qui à la base n'était destinée qu'à moi provoqua un véritable brouhaha au sein de la meute.

Comme d'habitude, nos sentiments nous unissaient et nos caractères nous divisaient.

Les membres les plus jeunes de la meute (Will, Ethan, Harry) se laissaient porter par leur irritation et leur envie de se battre, les plus âgés (Seth, Leah, Brady, Colin) se trituraient les méninges pour savoir ce que cachait la provocation. Les autres s'inquiétaient, se consumaient de colère ou faisaient les deux à la fois. Beaucoup d'entre eux, dont Matthew, songeaient à leurs imprégnées et leur angoisse me donnait mal au crâne.

« _CA SUFFIT !_ » tonnai-je.

J'avais mis sans le vouloir toute mon autorité d'Alpha dans cette phrase. Les feulements cessèrent aussitôt, ceux de Will avec un train de retard sur les autres.

Ma voix d'Alpha n'avait jamais fonctionné sur mes fils, ce dont Will ne cessait de se vanter à tout bout de champ. Matthew non plus n'y était pas très sensible, mais Elliot et lui n'étaient pas du genre à la ramener sur ce sujet.

Les trente loups et quelque que comptait la meute n'étaient pas tous dans mon champ de vision, mais je sentis que la plupart cessaient de tourner en rond et s'asseyaient sur leur arrière-train pour m'écouter.

« _Nous n'allons pas laisser passer ça._ » déclarai-je fermement. « _Mais nous n'allons pas nous précipiter à Seattle pour autant. Je vais agrandir et multiplier les patrouilles qui vont tous les jours surveiller la ville._ »

« _Tu veux dire que nous n'allons rien faire de plus !?_ » s'exclama Becca d'une voix outragée.

Sans le savoir, elle avait toujours joué le rôle de la remplaçante de Paul dans la meute. En légèrement moins tête à claque peut-être, mais j'étais sans doute influencé par le fait que je l'avais vue tout bébé.

« _Je vais en parler aux Cullen d'abord._ » répliquai-je. « _Après tout, ils sont les premiers concernés. Avec eux, nous trouverons un plan afin d'anéantir cette menace qui plane sur nous depuis des mois. J'aurais dû le faire avant, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots. »_

Leah se leva d'un bond, son pelage argenté luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité. Elle aboya, jouant à merveille son rôle de Bêta :

« _Il faut que vous compreniez que cette menace est différente de celles que nous avons déjà affrontées. Comment voulez-vous tuer un ennemi qui s'éclipse dès qu'on tente de l'attraper et qui ne nous attaque jamais de front ? Donc si je surprends un seul d'entre vous à aller à Seattle en dehors des patrouilles, je l'étripe, est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

Un grommèlement unanime lui répondit.

« _Je vais parler aux Cullen._ » décrétai-je. « _Je vous promets que nous trouverons rapidement quelque chose pour arrêter les sangsues. Elliot, Will ?_ »

« _J'arrive, j'arrive_ » jappa joyeusement mon plus jeune fils comme si rien de grave ne venait de se passer.

Qu'est-ce que la période où j'étais un loup insouciant pouvait me manquer parfois !

Les deux loups, l'un gris tacheté de noir et l'autre roux pâle me rejoignirent en bondissant.

Je détalai en direction de la villa des Cullen et ils me suivirent à la même allure. D'habitude, les garçons s'amusaient à se donner des coups de museaux et à se mordiller, mais ils étaient plus calmes aujourd'hui.

Elliot souleva une question que je me posais déjà :

« _Comment se fait-il que les vampires de Seattle mettent le secret de leur propre existence en danger ? _»

_« Je pense qu'ils veulent faire peur aux Cullen _» grondai-je._ « Si ce sont des vampires nomades, le fait d'attirer l'attention des médias sur Seattle nous causera plus de problèmes qu'à eux, même si les Cullen ne sont pas la cause des crimes. »_

_« C'est étrange. Ils ne se comportent pas comme une armée qui veut conquérir des territoires. On dirait qu'ils essayent de nous faire peur ou de nous provoquer. »_

« _Peur ?_ » renifla Will. « _Peur de quelques glaçons pathétiques qui jouent à tagguer les murs de Seattle ? »_

Bizarre, je ne savais pas de qui il tenait un tel mépris des buveurs de sang humain, songeai-je en prenant un air mentalement innocent. Nessie m'aurait étranglé si elle l'avait entendu parler comme ça. Elliot ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que la remarque était déplacée venant de quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais battu pour de vrai.

« _Pas pour longtemps_ » feula Will, vexé.

Si les choses empiraient, je n'allais plus pouvoir le tenir éloigner des combats, ce qui m'inquiétait autant que pour Allie. Tous les deux étaient des adeptes d'une technique qui avait longtemps été la mienne : « j'attaque d'abord, je réfléchis ensuite ».

« _Pourquoi les vampires n'ont-ils pas attaqué d'autre patrouille que celle d'Allie ? _» demanda Elliot, qui n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir.

Il allait finir par se refiler une entorse des neurones. Du Nessie tout craché, celui-là.

_« Allie était seule, et ils ont peut-être senti qu'elle ne pouvait pas muter. Les membres des autres patrouilles ne se séparent jamais, d'habitude. »_

« _Voilà !_ » exulta Will. « _Ce sont des lâches, ils ont peur de nous attaquer quand nous sommes en groupes ! _»

« _Ou alors ils sont tout simplement prudents _» suggéra Elliot.

Will, qui préférait de loin sa propre hypothèse, montra les dents et essaya de lui mordre l'oreille. Son frère se déroba en jappant. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un entremêlement de poils roux clair et de gris plus ou moins foncé. Je les évitai en réalisant un bond agile.

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen : moi avançant devant, et mes fils se chamaillant cent mètres derrière. Je m'assis sur mon arrière train devant la maison et poussai un hululement sonore.

-Toujours aussi poli, celui-là, marmonna la voix de mon beau-père depuis l'intérieur.

Nessie lui répliqua quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et, cinq secondes plus tard, Edward sortit sur le perron, les bras chargés de short en jean et de tee-shirt qu'il nous lança. Je bondis dans les airs pour les récupérer avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol et Elliot et Will m'imitèrent.

-De rien ! lança Edward avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Je n'étais pas d'assez bonne humeur pour répondre mentalement à ses moqueries. Cinq minutes plus tard, Elliot, Will et moi entrâmes dans la villa des Cullen. Le seul bruit résonnant dans la pièce provenait de la télévision, allumée sur les informations du soir. La famille entière de Nessie semblait nous attendre dans une posture figée : chaque couple, Carlisle et Esmée, Bella et Edward, Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie, était enlacé et formait un cercle autour de Renesmée.

Cette dernière embrassa les garçons avant de venir m'enlacer. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et respirai sa douce odeur, mais même ce parfum réconfortant ne parvint pas à me calmer.

-Lily est là ? demanda Elliot, qui avait la manie constante de demander après elle-même lorsque nos affaires ne la touchaient pas directement.

Blondie secoua la tête :

-Elle dort chez vous cette nuit.

Depuis quelque temps, Blondie junior squattait pratiquement tout le temps dans notre chambre d'amis. Pas que je m'en plaigne, cette gamine était bien plus supportable que sa mère. Ses parents et Elliot se faisaient un sang d'encre à propos d'elle. Mon fils avait une idée assez précise de ce que Sarah, Liza et elle allaient faire la nuit, mais j'étais d'avis que ça ne regardait que Lily. Peut-être que ces rêves pourraient lui faire du bien, après tout…

-Vous avez vu les nouvelles ? finis-je par demander.

Carlisle acquiesça.

-Oui. C'est … fâcheux.

Will et moi répétâmes en cœur, incrédules.

-Fâcheux ?

Nessie eut juste le temps de songer que nos réactions étaient à l'identique avant que je ne reprenne :

-Ce n'est pas fâcheux, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Les nouveau-nés ont trouvé le moyen le plus traumatisant de dévoiler notre secret aux humains ! La meute ne restera pas sans rien faire. Ces meurtres et ces provocations doivent cesser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de faire une autre virée à Seattle, proposa Jasper. Nous devons être mieux organisés cette fois-ci afin de prendre nos ennemis par surprise.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de manifester à haute voix notre approbation : à cet instant-là, la journaliste dont le visage nous parvenait en gros plan sur l'écran plat de la télé aborda le sujet qui nous préoccupait tous.

J'avais déjà vu ces images et entendu ces mots une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me tourner vers l'écran et de tendre l'oreille :

« Une étrange inscription sur les murs de Seattle fait régner la terreur dans la ville » débita la journaliste d'une voix atone et impersonnelle.

La caméra zooma sur le mur d'un vieil immeuble.

Il était recouvert d'un étrange graffiti composé de lettres tracées par du sang humain qui avait séché. L'inscription, parfaitement lisible, était élégante, raffinée… et morbide compte tenu de sa signification.

_VAMPIRES_.

* * *

**La 2ème partie du chapitre est construite bizarrement : on ne sait qu'à la toute fin ce qui fait autant rager les loups. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre... mais les suivants sont mes préférés :)**

**Prochain chapitre, Mauvaises surprises en pagaille le 13 février !**


	19. Mauvaises surprises en pagaille

**Lylla : Je ne sais pas si l'action dans ce chapitre te conviendra, mais les « vrais » moments d'action (bagarre, rebondissements, etc), ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et Allie et la prudence, ça fait deux ! ^^**

**Lili973 : Les Cullen et les loups sont toujours associés. Il est vrai qu'Allie va courir pas mal de dangers mais pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle le soit vraiment maintenant ? (mais bon tu as touché juste elle sera en première ligne quand le danger arrivera).**

**Sweetcullen : Merci pour ta review ! Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres comptera Burning Moon ! Je dirai environ une quarantaine, mais pour l'instant je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 23 et l'histoire est looooiiin d'être terminée !**

**Chattoncharmant**** : Waouh, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Non, je ne me demande pas si tu es barge, à un moment j'avais songé à ce qu'Elliot « remplace » Benji dans le cœur de Lily sauf que je trouve ça un peu avilissant pour ces 3 personnages de dire « Benji est mort ? Pas grave, Elliot va le remplacer et Lily sera de nouveau imprégnée ! ». Je pense qu'Elliot et Lily doivent se débrouiller par eux-mêmes s'ils veulent être ensemble, n'abusons pas de l'imprégnation !**

**PrincessDiya : Ouh la la que de questions ! Mais c'est vrai que j'écris beaucoup dans l'optique « frustrons au maximum les lecteurs » donc je vais essayer de te livrer un semblant de réponse ! 1) Casser le couple Allie-Matthew… Pour pouvoir le casser, il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient ensemble non ? 2) Oh je pense que Nathaniel aura beaucoup de rôles, dont peut-être deux que tu as proposés. 3)4) Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, mais elles trouveront toutes une réponse ! 5) Madison évoluera à un moment, d'une façon pas forcément très agréable mais elle y sera bien obligée ! 6) Au moins un autre pouvoir sera révélé, et d'autres couples aussi vu que la plupart des personnages principaux sont célibataires. A très bientôt, et ne te gêne pas pour m'assaillir de questions, j'aime bien ça ^^ (même si je ne peux pas me permettre de te répondre précisément, si tu as des hypothèses sur telle ou telle chose je pourrais te dire si elles sont justes !)**

* * *

Chapitre 16

06 novembre 09h 50

La vie était injuste.

On était lundi matin et j'étais en cours. Vu que j'allais à l'école depuis mes onze ans, cette situation n'était pas supposée être inhabituelle ou horrible.

Cette situation _n'aurait_ pas été si terrible si la meute de Papa et les Cullen n'étaient pas en train d'encercler Seattle pendant que j'écoutais M Thompson déblatérer des banalités sur la division cellulaire. Après le coup de l'inscription « VAMPIRE » sur les murs, les Cullen et la meute avaient élaboré un plan d'attaque afin de mettre fin aux meurtres et accessoirement à la non-vie des sangsues qui les provoquaient.

Pour résumer les choses, ma famille et moi étions divisés en deux catégories : ceux qui allaient risquer leur vie à Seattle pour défendre notre secret et ceux qui ne faisaient rien sauf se ronger les ongles d'angoisse.

Faisaient partie de la première catégorie : Maman et ses vampires de parents, oncles, tantes et grands-parents et Papa et les loups les plus aguerris de la meute. Quant à la seconde catégorie, elle se composait des imprégnées, des anciens loups (Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil) et des louveteaux comme Will, Harry et Ethan, qui restaient ici officiellement pour surveiller la maison, officieusement pour ne pas tout faire foirer.

J'avais failli piquer une crise quand Elliot avait déclaré d'une traite à Papa et Maman « Je suis majeur alors je participe à la traque. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'évoquer les problèmes d'âge dans cette famille » et que nos parents avaient été forcés d'accepter sa participation. En même temps, Harry avait dû ressentir la même chose que moi quand oncle Paul et tante Rachel avaient laissé Becca aller à Seattle.

C'était presque si Matthew n'avait pas sauté de joie quand il avait appris que je serais au lycée pendant qu'il serait en train de courir après les vampires nouveau-nés. Bonjour le soutien.

Le pire, c'était que Will était autorisé à sécher les cours pour garder les frontières de notre territoire avec les autres jeunes loups. Moi, non. Will et Elliot en avaient profité pour me demander le plus sérieusement du monde de garder un œil sur Madison et Lily durant leur absence.

La blague.

Je n'étais pas du genre à m'enfoncer dans des regrets sans fin, mais jamais je n'avais autant désiré avoir hérité du gène lupin. Je n'étais pas plus faible qu'un loup-garou dans les normes, mais comme je ne faisais pas partie de la meute, je ne pouvais pas être coordonnée avec leurs actions. Idem pour les Cullen. Maman était habituée à se battre avec eux. Moi pas.

Résultat : M Thompson me postillonnait dessus depuis presque une heure et je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait.

_Allez, plus que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie._

-C'est l'horloge murale qui te mets dans cet état ?

Je tressaillis : ça avait beau faire une cinquantaine de minutes que Nathaniel et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je lui avais à peine adressé la parole.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident et énuméra :

-Tu fixes les aiguilles comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'elles explosent.

Je m'empressai aussitôt de détendre mon corps et mon visage.

-Arrête de me regarder et le problème sera réglé.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi ton problème, aujourd'hui.

Perspicace. En cet instant, cet adjectif allait de pair avec insupportable.

-J'n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Nathaniel, dis-je d'un ton maussade.

-Nate, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Où sont passés tes frères ?

Comment avait-il pu remarquer leur absence dès la première heure de la matinée et qu'en avait-il à faire de toute façon ? Oh, et puis peu importe.

-Heu, ils sont partis pêcher avec notre grand-père.

_Mais oui bien sûr Allie. Très crédible._

-Je vois, fit-il d'un air goguenard. Tu as peur des poissons ?

-Non ! répliquai-je, piquée au vif. Je ne suis pas venue parce que ... je n'aime pas l'eau, c'est tout.

Nathaniel -pardon, Nate- écarquilla ses yeux aigue-marine comme si je venais de proférer une absurdité.

-Tu as _peur_ de l'eau ?

-Arrête de me faire passer pour une chochotte, rétorquai-je. Je ne me baigne jamais, c'est différent. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Pas de piscine ? Pas de journée à la mer ?

-Nope. Qu'est-ce que je manque de si fabuleux, de toute façon ? Des cheveux et des habits trempés et pleins de sable, l'impression d'avoir fait un séjour dans une chambre froide…

-Et tu disais ne pas être une chochotte, me taquina-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de nager avant d'avoir essayé.

-Ben vas-y, dis moi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nager ?

Nate se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et déclara, le regard perdu dans le vide :

-C'est comme partir pour une expédition dans laquelle tu ne pourras compter que sur ton propre corps et tes propres ressources. Pendant quelques minutes, tu es complètement seul. Le temps est comme suspendu. Tu as l'impression d'être libre.

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise, et je ne tardai pas à en trouver la raison : il y avait un parallèle entre les paroles de Nate et le rêve dans lequel son sosie version plus flippante me poussait du haut de la falaise de La Push.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui avouer que j'avais peur de l'eau ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. A présent, je n'imaginais plus Nate essayer d'attenter à ma vie.

Je finis par relever :

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas libres dans la vraie vie ?

Il se tourna vers moi, et le bleu de ses yeux me réduisit au silence.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Moi, je me sens libre, protestai-je. Si tu te sens prisonnier de quelque chose, il ne tient qu'à toi d'en briser la chaîne.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas détruire, Allie, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

_Oui. L'amour familial, l'imprégnation, les liens de la meute... mais ce ne sont pas des chaînes..._

La sonnerie nous interrompit. Nous avions cours dans des salles adjacentes l'heure d'après, et nous sortîmes ensemble du bâtiment principal pour aller vers une autre installation du lycée.

Tout en traversant la pelouse, j'entendis une voix de fille venant de derrière le bâtiment dont nous sortions. Au début, je n'y prêtai pas attention, mais les accents affolés de la voix finirent par me mettre la puce à l'oreille, ainsi que son timbre malheureusement trop familier.

Madison.

-J'ai un truc à faire à côté, lâchai-je précipitamment à l'intention de Nathaniel en indiquant l'angle du bâtiment du pouce. A plus.

Je courus le plus vite possible vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et épiai la scène en ne laissant dépasser que ma tête, la joue collée au mur.

Un garçon brun, grand, aux yeux noisette et à la carrure imposante plaquait Madison contre un mur de façon tout sauf amicale. Je pouvais entendre le cœur de l'imprégnée de Will battre frénétiquement, contrastant avec celui de Nate et le mien dont les rythmes étaient lents et réguliers.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ? Je croyais qu'on était supposés être ensemble, bordel ! Des tas de gens m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu traîner avec un autre gars ! A quoi tu joues, bon sang ?

-Lâche-moi, protesta Madison avec un courage insoupçonné. On est plus ensemble.

-Tu es à moi ! cria-t-il en la plaquant plus fort contre le mur.

Pour l'avoir déjà aperçu une fois sur le parking du lycée, il ne me fut pas difficile de reconnaître le frère de Zoey, Jérémy, avec qui Madison sortait avant d'être imprégnée de Will. Au moins, elle m'avait obéi et avait essayé de rompre avec lui. Peut-être lui fallait-il juste un peu d'aide extérieure.

-Un psychopathe en puissance, commenta une voix derrière moi.

-Nathaniel ! sifflai-je sans me retourner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-La même chose que toi, apparemment, répliqua-t-il, aussi imperturbable que si nous regardions un combat de boxe à la télé.

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré et m'apprêtai à lui passer un savon lorsqu'il indiqua Madison du doigt et déclara :

-Tu devrais aller jouer les super-héroïnes si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive des choses regrettables à cette fille.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'obéis et me précipitai vers Jérémy et Madison, Nate sur les talons. Jérémy, dos à nous, était si absorbé par Madison qu'il ne nous entendit pas arriver.

-Hum, hum, me raclai-je la gorge tout en tapotant de mon index l'épaule de Jérémy.

Ce dernier ce retourna vers moi et aboya, les yeux injectés de sang :

-Quoi ?

Son visage avait beau ressembler à celui de Zoey, leurs expressions étaient radicalement différentes. Je l'ignorai et me tournai vers Nathaniel.

-Veux-tu bien m'excuser pendant que je vais casser la figure de cet abruti fini ? demandai-je d'un ton guindé.

Il ne parut nullement choqué par ma requête, et ne tenta ni de m'en empêcher, ni de le faire à ma place, ce dont je fus agréablement surprise. Matthew, Elliot ou n'importe qui d'autre aurait préféré s'en charger plutôt que de me laisser frapper Jérémy. En même temps, Nate ne pouvait pas savoir (ne devrait pas savoir) à quel point je pouvais être dangereuse pour un humain.

-Je tiens ta veste si tu veux, proposa-t-il, tout sourire.

Ma veste d'été (que j'avais l'habitude de porter en hiver) était d'un blanc immaculé et je m'esclaffai en comprenant qu'il insinuait que du sang pourrait gicler dessus. Bon, l'image n'aurait peut-être pas dû me faire rire.

-Non, c'est bon.

Je me détournai et, la seconde d'après, mon poing se fracassait contre le nez de Jérémy. J'avais dosé suffisamment ma force pour ne pas abîmer son visage de façon... définitive. Il se plia aussitôt en deux, les mains sur la figure, tout en poussant un gémissement. Son dos cogna le mur de l'établissement. Madison s'écarta vivement de lui comme une biche effarouchée, ses cheveux auburn ébouriffés fouettant ses joues.

-Tu me le paieras, grogna Jérémy en se frottant le visage.

Amusant. Tout comme Madison quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait beau être en position de faiblesse, il se permettait encore de proférer des menaces. Sauf que j'avais l'étrange impression que les siennes étaient très sérieuses.

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à croiser de nouveau ma route, poursuivit-il. Pareil pour toi, Brown.

L'interpellée tressaillit. Mes paumes me brûlèrent quand je sentis la peur de Maddie. Will devait avoir déteint sur moi, parce que la seule pensée que l'adolescente puisse être si terrifiée par de simples paroles me donna envie d'arracher la tête de Jérémy.

Je fis un pas vers ce dernier en grondant :

-Je peux te faire bien pire que ça.

-Ca suffit, claqua la voix de Nate.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque, et ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets pour me tirer fermement en arrière. A cause de la différence de température, ses doigts me parurent glacés. Bizarre qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Je ne lui opposai qu'une faible résistance, consciente que je n'avais pas franchement intérêt à assassiner Jérémy.

Ce dernier nous adressa un geste obscène de la main alors que nous nous éloignions à reculons et que Madison, prudente, nous suivait en trottinant. Je remarquai que Nate fixait Jérémy avec une expression figée et indéchiffrable, assez étrange. Jérémy croisa son regard et eut l'air plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en ma présence.

Etrange. Nous étions déjà à dix mètres de lui.

Vexant. Il avait plus peur d'un simple regard de Nate que de moi lui fracassant le nez.

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'interroger Nate, parce que nous étions arrivés sur le parking bondé du lycée. Madison se retourna vers moi et me détailla de haut en bas de ses yeux bleus azur inquisiteurs.

-Impressionnant, hein ? claironnai-je, incarnation même de la modestie. Je prends des cours de judo depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

-Ce n'est pas supposé être un sport non-violent ? releva l'adolescente.

_Abrutie._

-Peu importe. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à dire merci ?

-Merci, dit-elle d'un air sincère avant de préciser. Je te déteste toujours.

Pourquoi avais-je décidé de la sauver, déjà ? Ah oui : Will, mon frangin adoré.

-Rend mon frère heureux ou je te garantis que ce que j'ai fais à Jérémy ne sera rien à côté de ce que tu subiras ! aboyai-je.

Elle acquiesça.

-Réfléchis à deux fois à qui tu embrasses la prochaine fois, lui lança froidement Nate.

Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait, et je compris qu'il était amusé. Madison ne s'en rendit bien évidemment pas compte et serra les dents sans rien dire. Elle nous salua d'un geste de la main et partit en direction du bâtiment.

Je remarquai que ni Nate ni moi n'avions songé à nous enquérir de l'état de la pauvre petite chose qui s'éloignait de nous. Moi parce que, vu la façon dont elle me regardait, elle ne me semblait pas si choquée, et Nate parce qu'il avait l'air de se foutre royalement de son bien-être.

-Elle est adorable, commenta-t-il, sarcastique en me donnant l'impression de parler d'un chaton nouveau-né.

Je ricanai sombrement. _Pauvre, pauvre Will._

-Allie ?

-Oui ?

-Joli crochet du droit.

OooO

A midi, je reçus un message de Matt (« Nous sommes rentrés. Je suis à la villa des Cullen ») suivi d'un de Becca (« Tout le monde est bien vivant »).

Une fois la joie de savoir que tout allait bien, je me retrouvai face à un terrible dilemme : _sécher ou ne pas sécher ? Telle est la question. _J'eus vite fait de trancher : mon inquiétude pour Matt, ma meilleure amie et ma famille dépassait tout le reste.

Je traînai Lily hors de la cantine malgré ses protestations et l'informai que tout le monde était rentré.

-Bien sûr, me rembarra-t-elle calmement. Je n'ais jamais douté qu'ils réussiraient.

_Forcément, tu n'as jamais vu de « vraie » sangsue déchaînée de toute ta vie, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est._

-Je rentre à la maison, annonçai-je. Tu viens avec moi ?

Lily lissa du plat de la main ses cheveux blonds sans me regarder, totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans. Je dois parler au comité d'organisation du bal de fin d'année après les cours, et il faut que je retrouve Peter, Zoey, Kelly et Daniel au CDI pour ...

-Lily, la coupai-je. Notre famille toute entière a passé la matinée dans une ville infestée de sangsues pour que des filles comme toi puissent continuer à se lever chaque matin et à passer une heure devant leur miroir. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment vont tes parents et Elliot ?

Elle se contenta de me sourire, l'air toujours autant à l'ouest.

-Tu m'enverras un message quand tu seras à la villa.

-Ouais, je le ferais par signaux de fumée, même, rétorquai-je. Il paraît que le meilleur moyen de communiquer, c'est de ne jamais regarder les gens en face.

Sur ce, je la plantai là au beau milieu du couloir. Dieu sait que j'adorais Lily, mais je ne la comprenais pas du tout. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait preuve d'une bonne humeur si naturelle qu'elle en paraissait suspecte, et elle semblait curieusement détachée du monde. De ce qui avait de l'importance. Cela dit, ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour que je me préoccupe de ça.

Je quittai le lycée, conduisant la voiture d'Elliot à une vitesse qui aurait fait se dresser les cheveux blancs de grand-père Charlie sur sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pilai devant la villa des Cullen. Elliot fut le premier à ouvrir la porte et à sortir sur le perron pour m'accueillir.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas passé trop rapidement les dos d'âne du centre ville, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à mes suspensions.

_Crétin de frère._

Pour seule réponse, je claquai bruyamment la portière de sa voiture.

Matt sortit précipitamment sur le perron et j'oubliais tous mes griefs contre Elliot à la vue de l'indien musclé aux yeux caramel qui se tenait à côté de lui. En une milliseconde, je courus jusqu'à ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Il me souleva dans les airs aussi aisément que si j'étais une plume et me serra contre lui.

-Ca a été aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux.

-C'est à moi de poser la question, lui fis-je remarquer en riant. Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit énigmatiquement :

-Nous ne sommes pas tombés sur ce que nous nous attendions à trouver. Je te montrerai.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à voir ? relevai-je, intriguée.

Avant que Matthew n'ait pu me répondre, Will sortit comme une fusée sur le perron, l'air à la fois excité et anxieux. Très mauvais mélange, chez lui. Tout comme Elliot une minute auparavant, il ne prit pas la peine de me saluer.

-Ils ont capturé un otage ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

Elliot claqua de la langue.

-Ce n'est pas un otage, Will.

Notre petit frère balaya son intervention du revers de la main.

-M'en fiche, c'est la même chose. Comment va Maddie ?

Il avait dû sentir que quelque chose avait failli arriver à sa chérie. Mes préoccupations étaient à cent lieues des siennes, cependant.

-Un OTAGE ? répétai-je, les yeux exorbités.

Will tapa du pied sur le sol comme le gamin de cinq ans qu'il était encore.

-Comment va Maddie ?

Je le fusillai du regard. Matt pressa ma main et me chuchota de lui répondre, qu'il m'expliquerait tout par la suite. Je débitai à toute vitesse, pressée d'en finir.

- Bon, alors voilà le topo : tu sais, le fameux Jérémy ? Ben il s'est pointé au lycée aujourd'hui et il a un peu... embêté Maddie Chou sous prétexte qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses appels. Je lui en ais collé une et on en est resté là. Maddie se porte aussi bien que possible.

-IL A QUOI ? hurla Will si fort que j'aurais juré avoir vu les murs vaciller. MAIS POURQUOI TU NE LUI A PAS ARRACHE LA TETE ? S'IL BLESSE MADDIE, JE LUI FAIS LA PEAU !

Maman et Papa apparurent aussitôt sur le pas de la porte, alertés le bruit. Will était parcouru de tremblements. Je devais bien avouer que s'il n'était pas ce petit garçon que je commandais et avec qui je jouais quand il avait trois ans et moi six, j'aurais presque eu peur de lui.

-Tu me postillonnes dessus, déclarai-je d'un ton offensé à la Lily Cullen.

-C'est rien, me rassura Matthew d'un ton blasé. Réaction habituelle d'imprégné.

Il me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans la maison. En passant, Papa m'embrassa le front comme si de rien n'était en guise de bonjour, puis lui et Elliot prirent William par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la forêt. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, Maman referma la porte derrière nous. Elle m'embrassa et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Madison ? questionna-t-elle.

-Rien d'important, rétorquai-je, agacée que tout le monde s'appesantisse sur ce détail au lieu de m'informer de ce qui s'était passé à Seattle.

Je parcourus le salon des Cullen du regard. Aucun membre de la famille de Maman ne s'y trouvait, mais je sentais leur présence à l'étage. Matt paraissait vaguement mal à l'aise de se trouver ici même si sa main agrippait la mienne.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé à Seattle ? questionnai-je d'un ton fébrile.

Maman s'adossa à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

-C'est difficile à expliquer, dit-elle. Comme la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que les meurtriers ont déguerpi avant notre arrivée, à la différence que cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus précipité. Toujours aucune odeur à part celle des humains et du sang, nulle trace du passage des vampires si on excepte quelques cadavres abandonnés... sauf que cette fois-ci, nous tenons peut-être notre explication.

-C'est l'otage dont Will parlait ? demandai-je.

Maman hocha la tête.

-On l'a trouvé en train de, heu… peinturlurer un nouveau mur avec du sang.

-Son propre sang, précisa Matthew, me faisant sursauter. Issu d'une coupure à son poignet.

_Les vampires ne saignent pas._

-C'est un hybride, c'est ça ? m'exclamai-je. Bon sang, mais ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas face à une armée de nouveau-nés alors !

-Pas exactement, répliqua Maman. Matthew, emmène-la voir à l'étage, veux-tu ?

Mon imprégné hocha la tête. Me tirant par la main, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier principal menant à l'étage supérieur. Nous entrâmes dans la partie de la maison où Carlisle avait pour habitude de travailler. Après avoir traversé son immense bibliothèque, nous finîmes par atterrir dans son bureau.

La famille Cullen au grand complet s'y trouvait. La mine grave, ils pivotèrent tous vers moi. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Bella et Edward s'écartèrent lentement sur le côté pour dévoiler Jasper et Emmett, qui retenaient tous deux une fille par le bras. Emmett agita gaiement la main à mon intention comme si je n'étais pas en train de vivre la surprise de ma vie.

Parce que, pour une surprise, c'en était une.

Je détaillai la fille avec curiosité. Des cheveux courts coupés au niveau des oreilles, si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, des yeux d'un bleu très clair, un corps mince et élancé, un cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'effet de la peur…

-C'est une… chuchotai-je, cherchant sur les visages des vampires la confirmation de l'évidence qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

Edward confirma mes doutes :

-Oui. Une humaine.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, ****l'âge de déraison****, le 23 février !**


	20. L'âge de déraison

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lizs et Katiedu946 : Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Saamyye33 : Le chapitre 21 sera le prochain chapitre du PDV de Lily et on en apprendra plus sur son rêve ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Lili973 : Dans un peu moins d'une dizaine de chapitres ton hypothèse quant au danger que court Allie se confirmera sans doute ! Nate et Jérémy ne sont pas volontairement de mèche mais quelque chose les relie en effet ^^**

**Chattoncharmant : L'humaine n'a pas fait de massacre (ça ce n'est pas de son ressort), mais le fait de l'avoir trouvé en train d'écrire le mot vampire sur les murs d'une ville hantée par des buveurs de sang peut faire penser que des humains seraient de mèche avec ces fameux vampires ! La perspective d'une histoire qui vienne naturellement entre Lily et Elliot me semble plus alléchante en effet ^^**

**Princess Diya : 1) Non Lily ne va pas vraiment bien, non elle ne se libère pas vraiment de l'imprégnation et nous les verrons elle et Benji dans le chapitre 21. (Note que je n'ai éclipsé aucune de ces questions, je suis fière de moi !) 2) Jérémy aura sûrement un rôle clef dans certains épisodes mais pas dans l'histoire globale. 3) Je ne dis rien sur Allie et Nate, mais disons que ce chapitre répond partiellement à ta question ! 4) L'amie de Nate (Hannah) a un rôle surtout représentatif, je me suis rendue compte avec un train de retard qu'elle n'était pas indispensable à l'histoire mais je trouve tout de même qu'elle aide à comprendre le fonctionnement de la famille dont elle et Nate font partie. 5) L'eau aussi a un rôle plus représentatif, en écho avec le prologue, mais les deux idées que tu as émises sur Nate (nature et pouvoir) tiennent la route. 6) Nate est normal avec le reste de la famille d'Allie parce qu'il ne les côtoie pas longtemps, dans le cas contraire rien ne dit qu'il ne réagirait pas de la même manière ! (Et je te renvoie encore à ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre.) 7) Oui le rêve d'Allie se réalisera d'une façon ou d'une autre. 8) La seule réponse que je peux te donner quant à tes interrogations sur Matt est que non, je ne prévoie absolument pas de le faire mourir ! 9) L'humaine n'est pas une victime, individuellement elle n'a pas d'importance mais elle représente bien un des secrets des ennemis des Cullen.**

**PrincesseKawaii : Allie est loin d'être stupide, mais elle devait absolument brûler le bout de tissu ou sinon les Cullen auraient tout de suite deviné la nature de son agresseur et ça casserait toute l'histoire ! Beaucoup de gens ont émis cette hypothèse sur Nate : tu auras ta réponse au chapitre 23, mais garde cette idée en tête ! Elliot et Lily sont tous les deux immortels même si Elliot arrêtait de se transformer (sa mère est demi-vampire après tout) ! Et quant à leur potentielle histoire d'amour rien ne dit que je suis pire que SM hihi ^^ Non sérieusement je pense que l'imprégnation ne doit pas être utilisée à toutes les sauces et surtout pas comme un obstacle à une histoire d'amour ! Lily pense qu'Elliot va s'imprégner parce qu'elle est pessimiste mais elle aurait bien besoin que quelqu'un lui fiche un coup de massue sur la tête !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

13 novembre, 18h 50

Le post-it aimanté au frigo du chalet me narguait.

_Allie chérie, nous sommes partis avec tes frères à la villa des Cullen, un problème à régler avec l'humaine. Rejoins-nous là-bas dès que tu seras rentrée s'il te plaît. Tes sœurs sont chez Rachel et Paul._

_Bisous,_

_Papa et Maman._

_PS : Joyeux anniversaire._

-Très crédible, grinçai-je en jetant le post-it dans la poubelle.

Je n'avais pas vu ma famille de la journée, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà partis quand je m'étais levée ce matin et que j'avais passé tout l'après-midi à traîner à La Push avec Becca –laquelle avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir que j'avais dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, alors qu'on se connaissait depuis… attendez… le jour de ma naissance.

Leurs magouilles étaient si prévisibles. Mais c'était tellement adorable que j'allais faire un effort pour l'occasion : je montai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Bon, je ne mis ni robe, ni maquillage. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Je me contentai d'enfiler un jean noir, des ballerines argentées et un haut vert que Lily avait glissé dans mon armoire la semaine dernière, lors d'une des innombrables nuits qu'elle passait chez nous.

J'empruntai la voiture d'Elliot pour me rendre chez les Cullen, histoire de ne pas réduire en miette mes chaussures. Je me garai devant la villa, étrangement silencieuse, dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Il aurait cependant fallu que je sois sourde pour ne pas remarquer qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur, et pas qu'un peu : des voix chuchotaient dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et quelqu'un se faisait marcher sur le pied au moins une fois par seconde. Sans compter les odeurs diverses et variées qui s'échappaient de la maison : vampires, loups-garous, humains, presque humains, à moitié humains…

J'entrai dans la villa en ayant la bonté de marteler bruyamment les marches du perron en les grimpant pour avertir les autres de mon arrivée. Face à l'immense salon obscur, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de glousser à voix basse :

-J'ai une excellente vision nocturne, vous savez.

-Quelle ingrate, celle-là, marmonna un garçon –Will, sans aucun doute.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière et tandis que je clignais des yeux pour faire semblant d'être éblouie, tout le monde hurla « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE », infligeant des dommages irrémédiables à mes tympans et aux murs de la villa.

Les canapés et les meubles avaient été enlevés et remplacés par un buffet qui faisait toute la longueur de la pièce. Des banderoles et des ballons étaient accrochés ça et là, donnant à la fête un aspect plus enfantin. Dans un coin patientait une pile assez impressionnante de cadeaux.

Il y avait une bonne trentaine de personnes dans le salon, et encore je sentais que le double d'entre eux se trouvait dans d'autres pièces. Matthew, la main sur l'interrupteur, Becca, Elliot, Lily, mes parents, Will et Maddie Chou (heureusement pour cette dernière, j'étais trop excitée pour me formaliser de sa présence), Travis, Ethan, Harry et Olivia, les plus jeunes membres de la meute dont Kyle et Ted, des gens du lycée à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole (y compris Hannah, misère), Zoey, Daniel, Peter, Mike Junior, Kelly et enfin la famille de Maman, à savoir Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella et Edward.

Quelqu'un alluma la sono, et une musique puissante et rythmée résonna partout dans la villa. Je sautai aux cous respectifs de Matthew et Becca en les remerciant sans discontinuer pour avoir organisé ça.

Papa et Maman interrompirent mes effusions de joie. Ils me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et m'embrassèrent, je les remerciai eux aussi pour la fête.

-Bon, nous on va dîner chez Rachel et Paul avec les jumelles, annonça Papa. Pas que faire la fête me rebute, mais il paraît que personne ne veut de vieux croulants ici, dixit tes frères.

Il avait l'air tellement offensé que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

-Les Cullen restent ici, précisa Maman en chuchotant. D'une part pour surveiller l'humaine, bien que la probabilité pour qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper soit minime, d'autre part pour empêcher un éventuel écart de votre part.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et formèrent un accent circonflexe menaçant.

-Pourquoi je me sens visée ? marmonnai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tante Nessie, fit Becca d'un ton suave en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous ne laisserons pas Allie ingurgiter une seule goutte d'alcool.

Maman ne parut pas spécialement rassurée par sa remarque, mais Papa lança un long regard à Matt, genre « tu es la seule personne responsable ici, alors je te fais confiance ». Sur ce, ils partirent, et curieusement la fête devint beaucoup plus animée avec leur départ.

Je me tournai vers Matt et Becca et demandai :

-Comment vous avez convaincu les Cullen d'organiser la fête ici ?

Becca répondit :

-On voulait la faire sur la plage, comme quand on a fêté les dix-huit ans de Matt et Elliot, mais vu que tu as la malchance d'être née en hiver, ta tante (elle désigna Alice, qui, suspendue au bras de Jasper, bavardait avec Olivia et Kelly) a prédit un orage pour ce soir et a proposé qu'on vienne tous ici. Pas sûr qu'elle n'ait pas tout inventé, pour l'histoire de l'orage.

-Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté un refus, rigola Matt. C'est elle qui a tout décoré.

Son ton était dénué d'animosité. Je le considérai avec tendresse. Il avait beau être mal à l'aise en présence de vampires, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être capable non seulement de les côtoyer, mais aussi de voir le bon au fond d'eux et de les regarder sans œillères.

Remarquant que je le fixais, il me sourit :

-Quoi ?

Becca passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Ce qu'elle fait s'appelle mater. De l'argot, scruter sans être vu, ou observer avec concupiscence. Je préfère la deuxième version.

_Je vais la tuer._

Bien entendu, Matthew était mort de rire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un dictionnaire chez toi, Becky, dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

-Elle est moins bête qu'il n'y paraît, commenta Matt sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

Son rire faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique et tendre ce qu'il portait dessus, c'est-à-dire… une chemise d'un blanc immaculé ? Mes yeux dévièrent vers Becca, laquelle était vêtue d'une jupe en jean et d'un blouson noir. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en queue de cheval.

-En fait, je regardais vos fringues, inventai-je sans le moindre remord. Alice ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Soudain, Lily surgit derrière mon épaule en brandissant un appareil photo.

-Souriez ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement alors qu'un flash nous aveuglait. Il faut immortaliser cet instant, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous voit aussi bien habillés !

_La gentillesse incarnée._

-Alors, la fête vous plaît ? poursuivit-elle. C'est moi qui ais eu l'idée, et Alice a fait le reste.

Becca et Matthew regardèrent avec des yeux ronds celle qui ne prenait jamais la peine de leur adresser la parole et partait en courant dès qu'elle entendait les mots « loup-garou » ou « La Push ». Aucun d'eux ne faisant mine d'ouvrir la bouche, je répliquai :

- Merci pour tout, la fête est géniale ! (Puis j'ajoutai à voix plus basse pour entretenir l'illusion d'un semblant d'intimité : ) Je suis désolée de t'avoir balancé ce truc méchant sur la communication la semaine dernière. J'étais anxieuse.

J'étais impressionnée par ma propre maturité. Peut-être qu'avoir enfin dix-sept ans m'avait rendue plus adulte.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien, répliqua gentiment Lily. Il t'arrive de raconter n'importe quoi parfois.

_Zeeeeeen._

Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu pâle pétillant vers la foule et sautilla sur place en agitant une main, faisant voleter ses cheveux et le bas de sa robe.

-Peter ! appela-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste avant de s'adresser à nous. Bon, je file. N'oubliez pas de passer par le buffet, on a tout prévu pour le format loup-garou.

Elle déguerpit. Par certains aspects, elle restait la Lily que je connaissais : concentrée sur elle-même mais adorable et captivante. Par d'autres, elle avait radicalement changé : on aurait dit qu'elle avait gommé son sombre passé pour devenir comme n'importe quelle autre adolescente américaine lambda. Ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a pris de la drogue ? articula exagérément Becca.

Je secouai la tête.

-Avec ses parents dans la pièce ?

Dans un angle du salon, je vis oncle Emmett proposer un bras de fer à un jeune loup-garou, aux yeux et aux sus des humains.

-Heu, je veux dire, avec tante Rose dans la pièce ? rectifiai-je.

Cette dernière scrutait la pièce d'un air assez effrayant, l'air de prendre très au sérieux les consignes de ma mère pour nous chaperonner.

Un instant plus tard, Zoey surgit à la suite de Lily et m'attrapa le bras :

-Salut, Allie ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux noisette brillant d'excitation. Joyeux anniversaire, la fête est géniale ! Tes cousins ont une maison magnifique ! (Elle se pencha vers moi et murmura : ) Et eux aussi, c'est fou comme ils sont beaux.

Elle rougit, comme si elle n'avait pas compté prononcer ces paroles mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. J'eus une moue blasée.

-Tiens, tu as rencontré Eddy ?

-Non, seulement un certain Jazz. Un peu effrayant, mais charmant.

-Tiens, ce ne serait pas Daniel, là-bas ? nous interrompit Becca d'une manière un peu vicieuse, je dois l'avouer.

Vu que Matthew et Becca patrouillaient souvent avec Elliot et m'écoutaient encore plus souvent raconter ma vie, ils étaient assez au courant de ce qui se passait au lycée de Forks, de qui sortait avec qui, de qui détestait qui, etc. Le béguin que Daniel et Zoey avaient l'un pour l'autre n'était donc un secret pour personne.

Matt fila un coup de coude à Becca tandis que Zoey s'empourprait et pivotait sur elle-même.

-Il n'est pas là, la rassura Matthew. Becca a oublié ses lunettes chez elle.

-Lunettes ? répéta l'intéressée d'une voix basse et scandalisée.

-Ah, souffla Zoey, gênée. J'ai sans doute un peu trop bu. On ne s'est pas croisé au cinéma de Forks il y a deux mois ?

Ah, le jour maudit de l'imprégnation de Will. Ils confirmèrent d'un signe de la tête. L'arrivée d'Elliot, Will, Ethan et Madison enleva à Zoey le désagrément de se consumer d'embarras.

-Salut, sœurette ! s'exclama Will.

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-sept ans ? me demanda Elliot avec un clin d'œil.

-Ca fait qu'il me reste encore un an avant de pouvoir être, comme toi, libre comme l'air, plaisantai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

-Ca sent quelqu'un qui va finir chez les Alcooliques Anonymes, marmonna Will.

Matt éclata de rire.

-Il paraît que c'est génétique, ce genre de chose.

-Je dois avoir hérité des bons gènes dans ce cas, répliqua Elliot en montrant son verre à moitié plein.

Will s'approcha de lui en louchant sur la boisson alcoolisée et en tendant la main :

-Je peux goûter ?

-Tu t'attends sérieusement à obtenir une autre réponse que dans tes rêves ? rétorqua Elliot.

-Si on te laisse faire, les parents nous arracheront la tête et la jetteront dans l'océan, ajoutai-je en donnant une tape sur sa main tendue.

Par pure habitude, Will bondit en arrière. Il est vrai que mes mains étaient le plus souvent pour lui synonyme de brasier. Non, je ne martyrisais pas mon petit-frère. Personne ne peut savoir quel calvaire c'était de vivre avec William Black et à quel point certains sévices corporels étaient la seule arme que je possédais contre lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Will rentra dans Ethan qui poussa Madison qui renversa son verre de coca. Will et Matthew eurent tous deux la même réaction, celle de tirer Madison et moi en arrière pour nous éviter d'être éclaboussées. Si le liquide brunâtre atterrit en grande partie sur le sol, il ne manqua pas d'asperger mon haut.

Madison siffla à l'intention de Will, furieuse :

-Voilà ce que tu provoques avec tes gamineries !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, ronchonnai-je en essorant mon haut.

-Heureusement que tu ne portes pas de blanc, commenta Becca dont l'esprit était aussi pratique que mal placé. Tu veux te changer ?

-Nan, c'est bon, dis-je, horrifiée à l'idée qu'Alice me kidnappe et fasse de moi sa poupée Barbie. Je vais juste aller nettoyer la tache.

Je me dirigeai en maugréant vers l'escalier de la villa. J'allai à la salle de bain du premier étage, dont le calme contrastait avec l'agitation et le bruit du rez-de-chaussée.

Tout en essuyant la tache marron de mon haut avec un coton mouillé et imbibé de savon, mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo.

Une ombre se découpait derrière moi.

Je lâchai le mouchoir et fis volte-face, en position défensive.

-Du calme, ce n'est que moi, fit la voix de.. devinez qui... Nathaniel.

Il était assis de profil sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, un genou replié contre lui comme s'il observait le paysage nocturne. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il faisait comme chez lui.

Je faillis glapir qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette salle de bain, mais je me retins au dernier moment. Tout d'abord parce que ça aurait entraîné l'une de nos disputes ridicules, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être en train de fouiner. Ceci dit, je trouvais quand même son comportement incongru, même si je commençai à m'y habituer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je.

-Ta cousine m'a invité. Deux fois. La première en publiant une annonce dans le journal du lycée pour dire à toutes les premières de ne pas rater la fête, la deuxième de vive voix.

Je laissai passer l'information m'apprenant qu'il manquait sûrement un boulon à Lily.

-Je ne t'ai pas aperçu de la soirée. Tu devrais descendre.

-Non, dit-il d'un air catégorique en secouant la tête.

J'eus l'étrange impression que son refus était définitif.

-Heu, d'accord, raillai-je. Donc, si je dois résumer, tu es venu à ma fête seulement pour rester enfermé tout seul dans une salle de bain obscure. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas les soirées, peu importe, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. (L'ayant déjà croisé dans une boîte de nuit, je doutais de ma propre affirmation, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à supposer.) Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu dans ce cas ?

Nate se contenta de me sourire, et un rayon de lumière solitaire se refléta sur ses dents blanches.

-Mais pour toi, Allie, fit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Ah bon ? lâchai-je avec un train de retard.

-N'ais pas l'air si surprise, dit-il d'un ton goguenard. Je t'ai même apporté un cadeau.

-C'est vrai ? Pour moi ? fis-je semblant de m'extasier en agrandissant exagérément les yeux.

Je tendis la main, paume vers le ciel. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de taille réduite dont j'entrepris aussitôt de déchirer le papier qui l'enveloppait. Un bracelet fin, manifestement composé d'une chaîne, glissa entre mes doigts. Je pris entre le pouce et l'index le pendentif qui y était accroché : c'était une pierre circulaire, d'une couleur tirant vers le blanc avec des reflets bleuâtres qui changeaient de teinte quand on la maniait.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le, je l'offrirai à quelqu'un d'autre, fit Nate d'un ton nonchalant.

La chemise bleue striée de gris qu'il portait faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

-Trop tard, il est à moi et j'ai bien l'intention de le porter ! m'exclamai-je.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais déjà oublié que je ne portais jamais de bijoux par crainte de les perdre lors de mes très nombreuses escapades en forêt. J'accrochai habilement le bijou à mon poignet.

Mon tee-shirt à manche longues tombait par-dessus, mais je surpris le regard de Nate sur l'endroit où il s'y trouvait : il avait l'air très concerné, comme si le bracelet avait une grande importance à ses yeux. Je rompis le silence de la pièce en m'exclamant :

-Bon, il faut absolument que tu descendes maintenant. C'est mon anniversaire, tu dois faire tout ce que je veux !

Il haussa les sourcils :

-Qui a édicté cette stupide loi ?

-Moi. Allez, viens ! insistai-je.

Je le pris instinctivement par la main pour le forcer à se lever. Sans surprise, je constatai qu'il n'avait aucun mal à résister. Nate fronça les sourcils et m'offrit une moue désolée qui n'avait pas l'air feinte, cette fois-ci. Au lieu de chercher à retirer sa main, il exerça une pression sur la mienne pour me forcer à le regarder.

-Allie. Non.

Son visage avait quelque chose de changé, soudain. Il paraissait plus grave et plus adulte. Plus beau aussi. Embarrassée et passablement énervée, je fus la première à dégager ma main.

-Tu m'énerves !

Son expression et son visage redevinrent ceux d'un adolescent à peu près normal.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, affirma-t-il, de nouveau arrogant.

-Hé bien, je vais te laisser charmer les meubles de cette salle de bain pendant que je vais m'amuser avec mes amis.

Nate se leva si vite que j'eus un mouvement de recul, mais il se contenta de m'embrasser la joue. Ma peau me picota à l'endroit où ses lèvres m'avait touchée. Je faillis railler qu'il n'avait plus peur des contacts physiques et me retins au dernier moment sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Je redescendis au salon. L'ambiance était la même qu'un peu plus tôt. Becca et Travis dansaient un slow sur une musique qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leurs mouvements. Je ris. Becca aurait-elle fini par succomber ?

Non loin de moi, Matthew et Elliot bavardaient tous les deux. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Elliot eut un sourire de connivence et s'éclipsa dès que je fus arrivée à leur hauteur. Matt se tourna vers moi et m'entraîna vers un coin dans l'ombre de la pièce.

-Je voulais te donner ça. Ca n'aurait pas été super intime si tu l'avais ouvert devant tout le monde.

Il me tendit un cadeau emballé dans un papier doré.

-Merci ! m'exclamai-je, toute joyeuse, en le réceptionnant.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert, rigola-t-il.

-Je sais que je vais aimer, de toute façon !

Je déchirai le papier entourant mon deuxième cadeau –et le plus important, à mes yeux- pour découvrir une statuette en pierre représentant un loup entièrement noir, à l'exception de ses yeux sertis chacun d'une pierre d'un jaune lumineux. L'objet avait beau être intact, je sus instinctivement qu'il était plutôt vieux. Il portait l'odeur de tante Emily.

Matt expliqua :

-Mon père l'avait taillé lui-même et offert à ma mère. Il disait qu'ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il partirait dans la forêt, il serait toujours avec elle d'une certaine manière et elle pourrait l'attendre le cœur serein. Forcément, ma mère ne veut plus voir cette représentation de ce que nous avons perdu et elle me l'a donnée. Je voulais que tu l'ais parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait sa place ailleurs que près de toi.

J'étais tellement touchée que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce présent avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel autre cadeau : c'était l'incarnation de l'amour que Sam et Emily s'étaient portés et dont nous étions la continuité, en quelque sorte.

-Waouh… soufflai-je avant de me racler la gorge. Merci, Matt. Ca représente beaucoup pour moi. Tu es sûr que ça ne fait rien à Emily ?

Matt secoua la tête, une lueur peinée dans ses yeux caramel.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour la contrarier.

Il caressa ma joue du bout du doigt. Ca me rendit triste de savoir que Sam et Emily s'étaient tellement aimés que leur amour en venait à blesser leur fils. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait une famille comme la mienne.

-Je promets de lui lire une histoire tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, plaisantai-je en passant mes doigts sur la statuette du loup.

Matthew éclata d'un rire rauque et me serra contre lui. Notre étreinte se prolongea bien plus longtemps que la norme l'aurait exigé, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais l'impression d'être toute petite dans ses bras de géant.

Un flash nous éblouit, et je découvris tante Alice, cachée derrière son appareil photo. Ses cours cheveux bruns d'ordinaire ébouriffés étaient maintenus par des barrettes de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Vous êtes adorables, sourit-elle. Pardon, je dérange ?

-Tu préfères la réponse honnête ou la réponse hypocrite ? répliquai-je.

Elle éclata de rire avant de nous tirer par le bras vers l'endroit où se trouvaient la plupart des danseurs.

-Allez danser, tous les deux !

Matthew me prit la main et je me laissai emporter par la musique.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que ça me fait bizarre les fins sans chute ^^ Ceci est le dernier chapitre aussi léger sans enjeux importants alors profitez ! Certains d'entre vous en ont peut-être marre du suspens autour des crimes et tout ça, mais sachez qu'au chapitre 23 une grande partie de vos interrogations trouveront une réponse !**

**On revoit l'humaine au chapitre 18, C****erise sur le gâteau**** ! Bonne nouvelle, je pense le poster dans une semaine pile, soit le 2 mars, parce que dans 10 jours je ne serai pas disponible !**


	21. Cerise sur le gâteau

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Katiedu946 : Tes hypothèses me semblent toutes bonnes, à force de faire mariner les lecteurs vous commencez tous à vous approcher de votre manière à la vérité !**

**Saamyye33 : Je ne peux rien répondre sur Matt et Allie, désolée ! Tu auras un semblant de réponse dans les prochains chapitres !**

**PrincesseKawaii : Lily paraît en effet de plus en plus normale, mais personne ne lui a jamais demandé de l'être, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est heureuse ! La suite de l'histoire de Lily au chapitre 21 !**

**Macha : j'étais impatiente que tu finisses de lire les chapitres publiés de Burning Moon afin que je puisse te répondre ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, notamment pour celle sur Imprégnation ! Ta critique entière m'a fait super plaisir, ce n'est pas courant d'en recevoir des comme ça et je suis restée sans voix ^^ Je ne comprendrais jamais comment certaines personnes avaient deviné pour la mort de Benji, je la planifiais depuis longtemps mais je ne pensais pas avoir laissé des indices ! C'est recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes qui me rend encore plus accro à l'écriture alors merci beaucoup ! Et Alice n'est pas le seul personnage qu'il m'arrive de réduire à un seul trait de caractère : par moment je mets tellement d'humour bête dans mes histoires qu'elles tournent à la parodie^^ Pour tes reviews sur Burning Moon : tout le monde a le malheur de comparer Nathaniel et Allie à Bella et Edward, je dois dire que je grimace un peu à chaque fois ^^ C'est un peu le but de ne pas avoir de préférence entre Nate et Matthew, je n'en ai pas moi-même et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les comparer de toute façon ! C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir du mal avec Madison, je ne garantis pas que ça changera mais des choses viendront bouleverser bientôt son histoire avec Will. A bientôt et encore merci pour ton avis !**

**Princess Diya : Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas de préférence entre Matthew et Nate, moi non plus je n'ai pas d'avis tranché et je trouve que c'est mieux de ne pas prendre parti ! Mais leur histoire ne sera jamais un triangle amoureux au sens propre (les deux garçons qui se battent pout avoir la fille, quelle horreur). 1) Je ne te dirais jamais avec qui Allie va finir ^^ Dans les prochains chapitres, on aura l'impression qu'elle penche plutôt pour l'un des deux, mais après elle sera forcée de faire trois pas en arrière, donc retour à la case départ ! 2) Toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas se finir bien et je pense en effet que certains personnages n'auront pas de happy end ! 3) Pour qu'Emily revoie Sam, il faudrait déjà qu'elle passe la nuit près des jumelles, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Non je ne pense pas améliorer sa situation, c'est une épée de Damoclès au dessus d'Allie et Matt et ça me plaît ^^ 4) Je n'ai rien contre la famille Uley (je les adore même) mais je ne garantis pas de les épargner ! 5) 6) Oui il y aura des affrontements, normalement ça devrait commencer au chapitre 25 ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des morts, mais des victimes ça c'est sûr ! 7) Lily et Elliot auront leur lot de problèmes eux aussi ^^ 8) Non je ne ressusciterai personne, à vrai dire je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux dans l'univers de Twilight ^^ 9) Allie aura beaucoup de vrais ennemis, ce sera à toi de juger si Nate en fait partie je suppose que tout dépend du point de vue 10) Ta citation est toute mignonne, je l'adore ! Je suppose qu'elle est valable pour beaucoup de personnages si on ne prend pas le mot « mort » au premier degré ! 11) La plupart des couples importants (ou pas encore couples) que j'ai inventés bougeront à un moment 12) Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, je pense approcher au moins la quarantaine (j'avais dit ça pour Imprégnation et j'ai fini à 70…) L'année prochaine je serai en post-bac et j'aurais probablement moins de temps pour moi, ceci dit je ne me sens pas capable de lâcher l'écriture et peut-être que les jumelles auront droit à leur propre histoire …**

* * *

Chapitre 18

07h 14, 16 novembre

PDV de Jasper Cullen

-C'est ton tour, Jasper.

Bella, qui venait de parler, sortit de la cuisine et me sourit gentiment. Elle me glissa un plateau rempli de nourriture humaine entre les bras. Je grimaçai intérieurement. Cette corvée me déplaisait beaucoup, mais je n'allais sûrement pas laisser Emmett se moquer de moi à cause de ça. En parlant d'Emmett…

-Alors Jazz, on a peur d'une petite humaine de rien du tout ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

J'ignorai royalement mon frère avachi près de la télé, un bras passé autour des épaules de Rosalie. Lily avait encore passé la nuit chez Jacob et Renesmée et j'avais l'impression tenace que ses absences régulières les ennuyaient et les blessaient à la fois.

Alice se porta à ma hauteur en sautillant gracieusement, égale à elle-même.

-On devrait réessayer d'interroger l'humaine, proposa-t-elle. Edward ?

Notre frère pénétra dans la pièce et enlaça Bella. Tout en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux bruns de son épouse, il rétorqua calmement :

-Tu sais, si ça n'a rien donné avec Carlisle, ça ne donnera rien avec nous.

-Alice a raison, répliquai-je. Ca fait trop longtemps que ceux qui rôdent à Seattle nous narguent et la colère des loups monte. Cette humaine pourrait être la clé de ce que nous recherchons.

-Elle pourrait l'être si elle ne s'obstinait pas à rester silencieuse, aussi bien oralement que mentalement, grimaça Edward. Mais très bien, je viens avec vous.

Le plateau dans les bras, je montai à l'étage, suivi d'Alice et d'Edward. Nous pénétrâmes dans les appartements de Carlisle, que nous traversâmes jusqu'à la petite pièce où était enfermée l'humaine. Alice sortit le double des clés de la poche de sa tunique et l'inséra dans la serrure.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de l'humaine, laquelle avait été aménagée par Esmée qui tenait à ce que notre… invité s'y sente bien, dans la mesure du possible. Il y avait un lit une place, une petite table, une chaise, de quoi écrire et une télévision à écran plat. Pas de fenêtre : le premier jour, l'humaine était enfermée dans une autre pièce et, dès notre départ, elle avait essayé de briser la vitre à l'aide d'un pied de chaise.

Je déposai le plateau de nourriture sur la table. La fille était assise en tailleur sur son lit et, réaction habituelle à notre présence, elle bondit sur ses pieds comme une jeune biche effarouchée.

Sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient très clairs, à tel point qu'au début, Carlisle croyait qu'elle ne nous adressait pas la parole parce qu'elle parlait une langue nordique. Mais après avoir essayé toutes les langues slaves qu'il connaissait, notre père avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'humaine nous comprenait très bien, mais elle refusait d'avoir le moindre rapport avec nous. De plus, Edward soutenait que les rares pensées qu'il percevait d'elle étaient en anglais.

Chacune de mes visites ici était un véritable supplice. Des vagues de peur et de haine émanaient en permanence de la fille, c'était un véritable calvaire. En signe de soutien, Alice glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra fort.

L'humaine ne fit pas mine de s'approcher du plateau de nourriture que nous lui apportions trois fois par jour. Elle mangeait si peu que Carlisle avait estimé à l'œil nu qu'elle avait dû perdre au moins dix kilos. Cette constatation l'avait énormément inquiété. Lui et Esmée parlaient de plus en plus souvent de libérer la fille.

J'y étais farouchement opposé : il était évident qu'elle était de mèche avec nos ennemis. Pour l'instant, l'argument comme quoi si nous ne faisions rien, des jeunes de la meute de Jacob essuieraient des tentatives d'assassinat (à l'instar d'Allie un mois plus tôt) faisait mouche, mais je savais que Carlisle ne laisserait pas l'humaine mourir de faim, quitte à la laisser retourner auprès de ses vampires de maîtres.

Evidemment, le fait qu'elle ne paraisse pas plus de dix-huit ans, l'âge de Lily, jouait en sa faveur.

Edward poussa un soupir, intimement convaincu que ce que nous faisions ne servait à rien. Il se racla la gorge :

-Bon. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ton nom ?

La fille le fusilla de son regard bleu délavé. Nouvelle vague de colère. Je l'encaissai sans broncher et lui envoyai toutes sortes d'émotion positives : paix, confiance, amour. Ce fut à mon tour d'être la cible de coups d'œil furieux. Il était évident que l'humaine avait rapidement compris la nature des pouvoirs dont Edward et moi étions dotés.

-Très bien, continua Edward sur un ton égal. Tu ne veux pas nous parler et tu sembles nous détester. Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches que nous ne te voulons aucun mal : regarde, nous sommes végétariens, nos yeux dorés peuvent en témoigner. Nous souhaitons simplement élucider ce qui se passe à Seattle.

Aucune réaction. Notre frère plissa les paupières, signe qu'il sondait son esprit sans rien y trouver.

-Tu dois comprendre que ce que ces vampires ont fait à Seattle est extrêmement grave. Ils ont tué des humains, les utilisant comme des objets dans le seul but de nous provoquer. Ils ont révélé notre secret et affolé les populations en écrivant le mot « vampire » sur les murs. Sais-tu combien de gens ont quitté la ville à cause de ça ? Combien de journaux, combien de chaînes télé ont parlé de ça sans discontinuer pendant des jours entiers ? Et pour terminer, il est manifeste qu'ils enrôlent des humains innocents comme toi. Que t'ont-ils promis ? La vie et la beauté éternelle en échange de quoi tu as fait tout ce qu'ils t'ont ordonné ?

La fille avait toujours son bandage enroulé à la main droite. Il avait fallu qu'Emmett la maîtrise pendant que Carlisle soignait la plaie qu'elle s'était infligée elle-même afin de pouvoir appliquer son sang sur les murs de Seattle. Qui que soit cette humaine, il devait lui manquer une case pour qu'elle accepte de commettre un acte tel que celui-ci.

Je pris le relai d'une voix suave qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucun mal à manipuler les humains :

-Tout ce que souhaite notre clan est de vivre en paix et en harmonie avec les humains. Tu es la seule personne susceptible de nous aider. Nous n'avons rien contre toi : tu n'es qu'une victime inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais nous ne te libèrerons pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit tout ce que tu sais.

Nouveau déferlement de haine et de peur que j'interprétai comme « dans vos rêves ». Je ne bronchai pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alice de se blottir davantage contre toi.

-Ecoute, dit-elle à la fille, si tu es… attachée à ces vampires, peut-être que le fait de savoir qui nous sommes te feras changer d'avis. Notre clan dirige pratiquement le monde des vampires et a des alliés dans le monde entier. Si la situation s'envenime, tu peux être certaine qu'ils viendront à notre rescousse.

C'était vrai : les Denali étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre.

-Mais sais-tu pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas encore fait ? poursuivit Alice. Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait parce qu'il est manifeste que le clan de vampire pour lequel tu travailles n'est pas aussi dangereux que ce que nous avions craint au départ. Ils ne nous attaquent jamais de front. Ils ne tuent pas autant d'humains qu'il y paraît : ces disparitions subites, c'était des gens comme toi qui se sont laissé abuser, n'est-ce pas ? En utilisant ton sang pour simuler des meurtres, tu as en quelque sorte préservé des vies humaines. S'il s'avère que tes vampires ne sont pas aussi mauvais que nous l'avions imaginé, ils auront la vie sauve.

La voix d'Alice avait beau être pleine de conviction, je savais mieux que quiconque combien laisser grandir la menace d'un clan rival pouvait s'avérer fatal.

La situation était plus grave que ce que nous laissions paraître, mais nous avions joué toutes nos cartes avec l'humaine : celle de l'honnêteté, celle de la culpabilité, celle des promesses en tout genre (« tu manques d'argent ? On peut arranger ça »), celle de la compassion (« ces vampires t'ont-ils menacée ? »)… A présent, nous étions à court d'idées.

La fille baissa la tête. Son teint pâle ajouté à l'anémie la faisait paraître malade. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage. Aussitôt, Edward tressaillit.

-Que viens-tu de penser ? demanda-t-il, le regard attentif.

Pour seule réponse, le visage de l'adolescente se ferma. Alice soupira doucement, posa sa main sur l'épaule de notre frère.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Edward et moi hochâmes la tête. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, non sans avoir refermé la porte à clé derrière nous.

-Qu'a-t-elle pensé ? questionnai-je.

Ses yeux dorés perdus dans le vide, Edward marmonna :

-Quelque chose d'étrange. C'était une pensée victorieuse. Comme si…

Il s'interrompit puis prononça gravement :

-Je crois qu'elle pense que nous sommes totalement à côté de la plaque.

* * *

17h 56, 20 novembre

PDV d'Allie

-Mélanger le sucre et la farine dans un saladier, lut Sarah d'une voix suave et impérieuse.

Installée sur un tabouret de la cuisine de grand-père Charlie, elle s'était donné pour mission de ne pas bouger le petit doigt et de nous dire quoi faire à l'aide de l'énorme livre de recettes de Mamie Sue.

« Nous », c'était Liza, Will et moi. Maman nous avait demandé d'aller préparer à nos grands-parents un dîner plus comestible que l'habituel poisson frit de Charlie. Comme nous étions des enfants gentils et serviables, nous avions obéi à sa requête.

Will attrapa un paquet de sucre posé sur une étagère.

-Où est-ce qu'ils rangent la farine ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant tous les placards.

Haussant les épaules, je l'imitai et, en quelques minutes, nous mîmes la plupart des étagères de la cuisine sans dessus dessous. Sarah finit par bouger –un miracle !-, elle se mit debout sur son perchoir pour atteindre le seul placard que nous n'avions pas encore ouvert. Elle dénicha un paquet de farine et s'apprêta à le donner à Liz.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que la dernière personne à avoir utilisé le paquet de farine avait oublié de le fermer. Avant que je n'ai pu avertir Sarah, la totalité du paquet, c'est-à-dire un kilo entier de poudre blanche, se déversa dans la cuisine. Liz, Will et moi bondîmes en arrière pour éviter l'avalanche, mais cette dernière n'épargna par le jean et les chaussures de Sarah.

Notre sœur contempla l'étendue du désastre avec de grands yeux marron humides, l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. William se mit à ricaner et je gloussai sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Liz nous offrit un regard réprobateur avant d'aller aider Sarah à épousseter ses habits.

_Ca craint quand vos petites sœurs de huit ans sont plus matures que vous._

Une fine poudre blanche se déposa un peu partout en hauteur, sur nos vêtements et nos cheveux. Nous n'étions pas au même point d'ensevelissement que Sarah, mais ça ne devait pas être joli à contempler.

Une seconde après, Elliot entrouvrit la porte de la cuisine et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

-C'était quoi, ce bruit ? Ah oui, d'accord.

Il serra les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais eu la bonté de nous aider à cuisiner au lieu d'aller t'avachir devant la télé avec Charlie et Billy, persifflai-je.

Il ignora ma pique. Monsieur avait décidé de s'épargner le supplice de préparer le repas sous prétexte qu'il passait beaucoup plus souvent que nous chez nos grands-parents. Ce qui était vrai, mais ça n'excusait rien. Il s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Charlie.

-Je cherchais une comparaison appropriée, se moqua-t-il. Hiroshima ?

Will et moi aboyâmes en cœur :

-La ferme !

Elliot referma la porte de la cuisine, nous laissant seuls face à notre destin funeste : rendre de nouveau la pièce présentable et terminer le dessert.

-Sarah, c'est de ta faute si tu as renversé la farine alors tu vas nettoyer, décrétai-je. Liz, par extension c'est de ta faute aussi, alors tu l'aides. Will et moi, on va continuer à cuisiner.

-Tu es un tyran Allie, gloussa Liz.

-Tu nous exploites parce que nous sommes plus petites que toi, maugréa Sarah. Je vais demander à Papy où est le balai.

Médusée, je la regardai sortir de la cuisine. Elle n'allait quand même pas m'obéir ? Sarah Black obéissante, il allait falloir que je marque ce jour dans le calendrier. Liz surprit mon regard et expliqua :

-Elle va faire les yeux du Chat Potté à Papy pour qu'il le fasse à sa place.

-Elle n'oserait pas, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Elle osa. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon arrière grand-père de soixante-dix ans pénétra dans la cuisine, un balai à la main et une Sarah victorieuse sur les talons.

-Allie, Will, j'espère que j'ai mal entendu et que vous ne forcez pas ces pauvres petites à faire le ménage à votre place ! Je préfère encore le faire moi-même ! Aoutch, mes vertèbres !

Je me précipitai pour arracher le balai des mains de Charlie pendant que « la pauvre petite » me regardait d'un œil victorieux.

-Laisse, on va le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez ? demanda Charlie, l'air un peu inquiet à la vue de la cuisine ravagée.

Will eut un grand sourire :

-Un gâteau au chocolat.

Il avait fait pression sur moi pour ce qui était du dessert. Maman n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que nous remplacions le poisson frit par du gâteau au chocolat. Notre grand-père se dirigea vers un des placards de la cuisine :

-Bon, je vais me faire un café. Faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin d'aide, les enfants.

_Dixit celui qui nous a manifestement légué le gène de ceux qui ne savent pas tenir une petite cuiller._

Désespérée, je rassemblai à l'aide du balai la farine étalée sur le sol en un tas grossier pendant que Sarah récupérait son livre de recette et que Will et Liz se débrouillaient pour continuer à cuisiner. D'ailleurs, Elizabeth était étrangement plus douée que Will pour la cuisine. Ce dernier se débrouilla pour détériorer le micro-onde en renversant du chocolat fondu à l'intérieur.

Grand-père Charlie, qui allait glisser sa tasse de café dans l'appareil, se retrouva bêtement avec une tasse rempli d'eau froide à la main. Heureusement, ingénieuse comme je l'étais, je lui sauvai la mise en prenant sa tasse entre mes mains. Je fis chauffer ma peau sans difficulté et, en quelques minutes, l'eau se mit à bouillir.

-Voilà ! claironnai-je en lui rendant la tasse.

-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, fit Charlie en riant.

C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui : il adorait Bella, vénérait ma mère, blaguait avec mon père, béatifiait devant les jumelles et pourtant, il restait égal à lui-même, un humain ancré dans sa propre réalité. Celle dans laquelle les gens grandissaient et vieillissaient normalement, dans laquelle ils n'avaient ni pouvoir, ni vitesse, ni force surnaturelle. Et même s'il tiquait à chaque fois qu'il nous voyait faire quelque chose d'étrange, il restait tolérant.

Une fois la cuisine à peu près nettoyée, j'aidai Will et Liza à terminer le dessert. Nous passâmes à table relativement tôt parce que Charlie, Sue et Billy avaient l'habitude de ne pas manger trop tard. Ils adorèrent nos patates sautées, même si Mamie Sue s'étouffa à moitié quand Will avoua qu'on avait pratiquement vidé la bouteille d'huile dans la poêle.

-Dites, les enfants, commença Charlie alors qu'on entamait le dessert, savez-vous pourquoi vos parents et les autres ont l'air tellement préoccupé ces temps-ci ?

Gros blanc. Elliot, Will et moi, on se jeta des coups d'œil ennuyés.

Sue et Billy échangèrent un regard embarrassé : vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de faire partie du conseil des Anciens, Papa était tenu de leur faire un compte rendu plus ou moins succin de tout ce qui se passait à Seattle. Bella avait tendance à couver son père au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait, de sorte qu'elle aurait sûrement étripé ses colocataires s'ils l'avaient inquiété avec leurs problèmes d'ordre surnaturel.

_Voyons voir. _

_Comment passer de : « des vampires tuent des humains à Seattle, tagguent le mot VAMPIRE sur les murs de la ville, enrôlent des humains dans leurs rangs, ont essayé de m'enlever et sont impossibles à capturer » à « voyons, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Oh, regarde, un petit lapin rose ! » sans faire passer Charlie pour un imbécile ?_

-Ils sont inquiets parce que de méchants vampires veulent prendre la place des Cullen, déclara calmement Sarah.

-Les anciens aussi ont peur, je les vois parfois pendant la nuit, compléta Liz sur le même ton en découpant sa part de gâteau en de minuscules cubes.

_OK. Pas du tout flippant._

Charlie se figea et lança un appel au secours visuel dans la direction de Sue, qui n'eut pas le courage de feindre la surprise mais ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de se trahir.

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ? siffla un Will furieux à voix basse à l'attention des jumelles.

-T'avais qu'à répondre avant ! le rembarra Sarah sans prendre la peine de chuchoter.

Charlie, bien trop occupé à se faire du mouron, ne sursauta même pas, à l'inverse de Sue et Billy.

-Bon, écoutez, finit par articuler le père de Bella, la chanson reste la même : je ne veux rien savoir d'autre que l'essentiel. Est-ce que cette… menace est dangereuse pour vous ?

Elliot répliqua fermement :

-Non, en tout cas pas pour les enfants et les humains. Nous ne les laisserons pas s'approcher de la ville.

Charlie comprit immédiatement qui le terme « enfants » englobait.

-Et pour vous, il y a un danger ? demanda-t-il en ne désignant que mes frères et moi.

-Il n'arrivera rien, ni à nous, ni à vous, affirma Elliot fermement.

Je mordis dans mon gâteau avant de sourire de toutes mes dents à nos grands-parents et d'agiter mes doigts en l'air.

-Voyons voyons, mais c'est nous qui sommes un danger !

OooO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Elliot gara sa Bentley devant le chalet. Assise sur le siège à sa droite, je me contorsionnai pour m'adresser aux passagers de la banquette arrière :

-N'oubliez pas : on a mangé des choux de Bruxelles et du poisson frais.

Sarah et Liza échangèrent un regard incrédule, manière subtile de me signaler que Maman sentirait ce mensonge venir à des kilomètres.

Mes frères, mes sœurs et moi sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans le chalet. Maman et Papa discutaient à voix basse et préoccupée dans le salon, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de percevoir la majorité de leur discussion.

-Jasper s'accuse lui-même d'avoir causé ça, disait Maman. Il y a quatre jours, il lui a dit qu'elle ne sortirait pas de la villa sans leur avoir tout avoué.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de Jasper, répliqua Papa. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça pour de simples paroles. Son geste est inexplicable. Tu dis qu'elle a fait ça avec un verre ?

Maman parut acquiescer, puis elle continua :

-Je suis inquiète, Jake. Mon père dit qu'elle était terrifiée et qu'elle vouait une haine sans nom aux Cullen. Qu'est-ce que ces vampires ennemis lui ont donc fait ?

L'angoisse dans la voix de notre mère ne trompait pas. Will réagit le premier et surgit dans le salon en demandant :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Nos parents se levèrent d'un bond du canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil. Papa se précipita vers les jumelles et prit Liz dans ses bras en feignant la légèreté :

-Allez les filles, on va au lit !

-Mais, protesta Sarah, il est encore tôt !

Comme il sortait de la pièce avec Liz, elle fut obligée de les suivre et bientôt nous ne les entendîmes plus. Elliot, Will et moi nous suspendîmes aux lèvres de Maman. Cette dernière se racla la gorge :

-Vous savez, l'humaine enfermée chez les Cullen ?

_Allons bon, elle va peut-être finir par nous servir à quelque chose celle-là…_

-Oui, et alors ?

-Elle s'est suicidée.

…

_Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit._

* * *

**Le passage chez Charlie n'a pas une grande utilité mais disons que comme les choses vont bouger très bientôt dans l'histoire, ce moment est surtout symbolique. J'espère que vous m'êtes reconnaissants de poster ce chapitre au bout d'une semaine seulement parce que ça me met en retard sur mon écriture ! Prochain chapitre, ****Il n'y a pas d'éclairs sans orage****, le 13 mars !**


	22. Il n'y a pas d'éclairs sans orage

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyylla : J'adore Charlie moi aussi, il m'a toujours fait rire !**

**Macha : Ta remarque sur le fait qu'il y a plusieurs histoires en une est tout à fait juste : je n'avais pas envie de donner l'impression qu'Allie est le centre du monde. J'ai remarqué que dans la plupart des histoires trop centrées sur un personnage, on finit par ne plus supporter ledit personnage au bout de quelques chapitres, peu importe à quel point il peut avoir des qualités. Un sorte d'overdose ^^ J'essaye donc d'éviter ça en décentrant l'intérêt d'Allie sur sa famille. Et au moins, si une des histoires d'amour ne plaît pas (ce qui risque franchement d'arriver ^^) il y en a d'autres pour se consoler ! Encore merci pour ta review !**

**Saamyye33 : Alors pour répondre à ta question les tomes 1 et 2 ne sont pas très reliés donc non Gabriel ne joue aucun rôle dans Burning Moon, je l'ai passé à la trappe ^^ Ca aide à la compréhension parce que certains lecteurs doivent à peine se rappeler de lui. L'humaine qui s'est suicidée n'a pas de nom, elle n'est pas importante en tant que personnage mais elle illustre très bien un des aspects du mode de vie des ennemis des Cullen. Benji ne va pas revenir à la vie parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et que je ne suis pas particulièrement attachée à ce personnage. L'histoire de Lily est cependant loin d'être finie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour Madison, il faut considérer le fait que « méchante » ne veut pas dire « sans cœur ». Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un de mesquin serait moins en mesure de s'attacher que quelqu'un de généreux. Elle est amoureuse de Will (pas profondément tant qu'elle ne saura pas la vérité sur sa famille), mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester une peste, elle est loin d'être toute gentille. Dans quelques chapitres leur couple bougera et leurs sentiments seront forcés à évoluer et à s'approfondir … en bien ou en mal. Bisous et à bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

09 h 35, 23 novembre

Je levai la tête. Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient au-dessus de nous. Quelle poisse.

-S'il se met à pleuvoir, je te frappe.

-Je ne te conseille pas la voie de la violence, Black. Ca pourrait t'être fatal.

-Tiens, tu me donnes des petits surnoms maintenant ?

-Le nom Black te va bien. Sombre, démoniaque, tu saisis ?

-L'anglais est ma langue natale, merci.

-Je ne suis jamais sûr de rien avec toi.

Et ça continua comme ça encore et encore. Je me trouvais avec Nathaniel sur le toit du lycée de Forks. Oui, le toit du lycée. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée (encore une fois) dans cette situation incongrue ?

Ce matin, tout était parfaitement normal quand je m'étais pointée (en retard, mais c'est un détail) en cours de biologie. Tout, sauf Nate. Yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage, poings serrés, humeur exécrable… Ouais, j'avais eu une forte impression de déjà-vu, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il paraissait se maîtriser un peu mieux.

Ma présence ayant empiré son état, il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de rester à côté de moi dans une salle bondée et il avait demandé à sortir de la classe. En bonne petite camarade que j'étais, je m'étais débrouillée pour l'accompagner. Je lui avais juré que je ne comptais pas le lâcher d'une semelle, aussi m'avait-il entraînée vers un escalier de secours interdit aux élèves qui menait au toit de l'établissement.

Un fois exposé au vent glacial de Forks, Nate s'était à peu près calmé. J'avais l'impression qu'il apprenait petit à petit à maîtriser cette part de lui qui lui commandait de me tuer. Paradoxalement, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ma curiosité.

-Tu me diras ce que tu as ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Nous étions assis sur le muret bordant le toit, le dos face au vide. Ses prunelles s'accordaient étrangement avec le temps orageux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu sauras, un jour. Au moins cinq fois. Peut-être six.

-Je te croirai quand tu m'auras répété ça une bonne dizaine de fois, répliquai-je.

-Tu seras toujours sceptique au bout d'une dizaine de fois. Tu as toujours eu du mal à me croire.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais une simple constatation, assez juste je dois l'avouer. Pourtant, je me sentis obligée de protester :

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te fais conf…

Je me mordis la lèvre, au moment même où Nate pivota vers moi si rapidement que je sursautai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

Une goutte de pluie tomba du ciel et glissa le long d'une de ses mèches café au lait pour terminer sa course sur sa joue.

-Allie.

Je reçus de l'eau sur le nez. Ne possédant pas de capuche, je sortis un bonnet blanc et bleu de mon manteau et l'enfilai prestement sur ma tête pour me protéger des gouttes qui se faisaient de plus en plus agressives.

-Rien. Et arrête de répéter mon prénom.

La pluie commença à tomber plus franchement, trempant nos vêtements. Je résistai à l'envie de me rouler en boule alors que Nate ne paraissait pas le plus du monde indisposé. Son gilet était entrouvert. Il prononça, le visage taquin :

-Hé bien, tu aurais tort de croire en moi. Parce que…

Ses mains avancèrent vers mon visage. Aveuglée par le rideau de pluie qui nous séparait, je n'eus pas le réflexe de m'éloigner.

-… je ne suis absolument pas fiable.

Il arracha mon bonnet de ma tête d'un mouvement si vif que je ne parvins pas à l'en empêcher. Je reçus trois tonnes d'eau sur le visage, dans les yeux et dans les cheveux. Je réagis en poussant un hurlement suraigu et en bondissant sur mes pieds. Des boucles noires se collèrent de part et d'autre de mes joues. J'avais l'impression tenace de dégouliner de partout.

Nate éclata de rire. Ce n'était que la seconde fois que je l'entendais rire aussi sincèrement et ça me fit le même effet que la première, comme si j'étais en train d'écouter une musique entraînante. Son timbre était magnifique, étrangement chaleureux comparé à la voix impersonnelle qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter.

_Notez bien qu'il ne rit que quand _moi_ je me ridiculise…_

Je bondis vers lui, déterminée à récupérer mon bien le plus précieux, mon protecteur contre les molécules de H2O. Mes pieds dérapèrent sur le sol mouillé, mais je m'accrochai aux épaules de Nate pour ne pas tomber. Il leva le bonnet au dessus de ma tête.

-Encore vingt centimètres et tu y es, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je poussai un cri de rage et sautillai en l'air, un bras levé pour atteindre mon bonnet. Ce dernier était aussi trempé que mes cheveux, à présent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner la partie.

-Rend-le moi ! exigeai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rigoler moi aussi.

J'appuyai mes deux mains sur le torse de Nate pour le pousser en arrière. Evidemment, la force qui aurait fait tomber un humain sur le dos n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je m'accrochai à son bras et essayai de récupérer l'objet. A chaque fois que mes doigts s'en approchaient trop, Nate me repoussait et je devais recommencer.

Mes chaussettes, mon jean et mon visage étaient trempés, mais pour la première fois de ma vie la sensation d'humidité ne m'incommodait pas tant que ça. Je m'amusais comme une folle.

Quand un rayon de soleil perça des nuages, baignant notre environnement d'une lumière dorée éblouissante, je clignai des yeux et lâchai le bras de Nate. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent, ce qui leur conféra une teinte bien plus blonde que châtain comme s'ils étaient tressés de fils d'or.

Il me regarda, l'air brusquement plus grave qu'amusé et dit quelque chose qui sonna de manière incongrue à mes oreilles :

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques, tu sais ?

Médusée, je le fixai en retour alors que j'avais l'impression de m'écrouler de l'intérieur. Mon cœur rata un battement, et ce changement de rythme dû être audible à tous les habitants de l'état de Washington. Mes joues étaient en feu.

_Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas. Raaah mais pourquoi je rougis moi ?_

J'avais envie de me gifler moi-même. Où était passée la fille qui ne supportait pas Nathaniel Wells et que lui était-il arrivé ? Furieuse, j'articulai avec difficulté, chaque mot m'écorchant la gorge :

-Tu. Es. Définitivement. Totalement. Absolument. Parfaitement… Lunatique ! Et je veux mon bonnet.

Un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, il me tendit le machin imbibé d'eau. Je le lui arrachai des mains d'un coup sec et l'essorait en me débrouillant pour ne plus croiser son regard.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu surmontes cette peur de l'eau, dit Nate comme si de rien n'était.

-Un jour rien du tout, décrétai-je d'un ton irrité en fourrant mon bonnet dans la poche arrière de mon sac.

Je mis fin à ce début de conversation qui me rappelait de façon désagréable le rêve dans lequel Nathaniel (ou son sosie, ou son frère jumeau, peu importe) me noyait dans l'océan en détournant la tête et en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés pour les discipliner.

Comme Nate se taisait, plongé dans ses pensées, je cherchai frénétiquement un sujet de conversation anodin :

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu vivais avec Hannah et son père, non ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Le père d'Hannah est mon tuteur, répondit-il simplement.

Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas en dire trop. Mais je n'avais jamais essayé de rendre sa vie plus simple et il compliquait constamment la mienne alors je n'allais sûrement pas me retenir.

-Et ils sont où tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts quand j'avais sept ans.

_Moi qui voulais un sujet de conversation anodin…_

-Oh, fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler.

-Ne le dis pas.

-Ne dis pas quoi ?

-Que tu es désolée. Les choses sont déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire.

Ca aurait fait tellement… tellement cliché. Et puis, je commençai vaguement à connaître Nate et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aurait envoyé bouler si jamais je lui avais dit ce genre de chose. A la place, je me contentai d'ânonner :

-Tu sais, le garçon qui est venu me chercher à la sortie de la boîte de nuit ? Eh bien on se connaît depuis notre enfance et son père est mort quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Il affirme que le fait d'avoir un père lui manque plus que son père en lui-même. C'est normal, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait à toi ?

Les questions indiscrètes, c'était mon rayon. Mais j'avais souvent une curiosité insatiable en ce qui concernait Nathaniel. Il soupira, comme s'il se retenait de trop en dire.

-Ca te change pour toujours, tu deviens une personne différente. Au bout d'un moment, quand les années passent et que tu as l'impression que tout ça est derrière toi, tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas vrai et que ce que tu as perdu est gravé en toi au fer rouge et inscris dans ton ADN.

Ses yeux gris croisèrent les miens. La lueur de défi qui y brillait conférait un éclat dur à ses pupilles. Je compris qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que je le prenne en pitié ou que je me sente triste pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : alors que la situation de Matt et Emily me faisait souvent mal au cœur, je n'arrivais pas à changer de regard sur Nate. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à susciter la pitié.

En fait, plus je le fixai, plus je lui parlais et plus j'avais envie de… le serrer dans mes bras.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?_

Je fermai les yeux, plissant mes paupières de toutes mes forces, et serrai les poings.

_Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi._

-Nate, tu es là ?

Je rouvris les yeux juste au moment où Hannah surgit, haletante, de l'escalier de secours. Son visage rougi m'en appris beaucoup sur le temps qu'elle devait avoir passé à nous chercher et sur son état d'affolement. Ma présence parut la surprendre, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et demanda tout bas à Nathaniel en s'approchant de lui :

-Ca va ?

-Comme tu vois, fit-il d'un ton égal.

Elle me désigna du pouce et chuchota :

-Et elle ?

Je fus tentée de signaler que ça ne se faisait pas de parler des gens comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, mais un humain n'était pas supposé percevoir leur début de conversation. Les cheveux blonds, pâles et lisses de Hannah dissimulaient tout son visage, m'excluant plus encore de leur petit tête à tête. Nate lui répondit quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Je passai le reste de la journée dans le brouillard. J'évitai Nate le plus possible, comptant les heures qui me séparaient de la fin de la journée.

A la sortie du lycée, j'aperçus Matthew qui m'attendait de pied ferme à côté du parking, s'attirant tous les regards des lycéens trop curieux. Je faillis pousser un hurlement de soulagement et me ruai vers lui.

-Salut ! prononçâmes-nous en chœur.

Dans les yeux de Matt, je trouvais tout ce que j'avais toujours recherché : la paix, l'amour, la maison, la sécurité, la chaleur. Je secouai la tête en riant, heureuse d'être redevenue normale et d'avoir réchappé de ce moment d'égarement avec Nathaniel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Matt.

-Rien, souris-je. Je suis contente de te voir. On va à La Push ?

Il me tendit la main, je glissai la mienne contre sa peau brûlante.

-On fait la course ? répliqua-t-il, anticipant mes désirs.

Je contemplai son visage franc et familier à la peau mate, pourtant marqué par la mort de son père et par le chagrin constant de sa mère.

Si quelqu'un devait le blesser un jour, ce ne serait pas moi.

OooO

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais au lycée avec la ferme intention de ne pas adresser la parole à Nathaniel. J'avais une volonté de fer et j'aurais probablement réussis à tenir s'il ne m'avait pas précédé.

Il était absent.

C'était la meilleure. Je n'avais jamais eu un esprit d'une logique foudroyante : alors que j'aurais dû être ravie d'être débarrassée de sa présence, je ne ressentis qu'une rage noire en voyant sa chaise vide. Alors c'était ça ? Il allait revenir dans une semaine la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était ? J'étais celle qui voulait m'éloigner de lui et il disparaissait le jour même où je prenais cette résolution !

A l'intercours, j'allai voir la seule personne qui possédait peut-être la réponse à mes questions. Hannah, son sac sous le bras, discutait avec Madison et Kelly. Maddie Chou, persuadée que j'avais encore quelque chose contre elle, se raidit en me voyant arriver telle une météorite. Mais je fondis sur Hannah, l'agrippai par l'épaule et l'entraînai avec moi en criant aux deux filles :

-Je vous l'emprunte !

Le cœur d'Hannah s'affola de façon un peu exagérée, comme si j'allais lui trancher la gorge. Elle se débattit, mais sa force était bien inférieure à celle de Nate parce que je n'eus aucun mal à l'attirer dans un coin à l'écart des autres lycéens. Je la relâchai, elle chancela.

-Bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle, encore tremblante.

-Où est passé Nate… Nathaniel ?

Ses yeux bleus pâles me foudroyèrent sur place.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Mais il a attrapé la grippe, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, cinglai-je. C'est la troisième fois qu'il disparaît depuis le début de l'année.

Hannah tourna la tête dans tous les sens comme pour vérifier que nous étions seules. Marrant. Elle avait des manies d'immortels et la faiblesse d'une humaine.

-Ca. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas. Articula-t-elle.

-Tant pis. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à la fin ? insistai-je.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mince, je ne pouvais pas recourir aux menaces. Même si j'avais tendance à l'oublier, Nate et elle avaient l'air… humain. Pas normaux, mais humains.

Je prononçai alors quelque chose que je ne me serais jamais imaginée lui dire :

-S'il te plaît.

Hannah lâcha un soupir.

-Plus tu es loin de lui, mieux il se portera, d'accord ?

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, et elle passa devant moi en courant. Elle craignait sans doute que je la retienne, mais je n'en fis rien. Je m'adossai au mur avec le sentiment d'avoir besoin de quelque chose pour me soutenir.

_Plus tu es loin de lui, mieux il se portera._

Puisque je considérais que la réciproque était vraie, qu'est-ce qui me prenait à demander après lui ?

Le jour où Nathaniel revint au lycée, je fus avertie de sa présence d'une manière très désagréable. On était lundi après-midi et c'est à la sortie du lycée que je le vis. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres lycéens, en compagnie d'Hannah et d'un autre garçon. Je ne les aurais probablement pas aperçus si je ne m'étais pas mise à chercher Nate du regard par habitude.

Emmitouflée dans sa doudoune, Hannah avait les bras croisés pour se protéger du vent hivernal. A côté d'elle, Nate s'entretenait avec la personne qui était de dos. Comme souvent, son visage était bien trop indéchiffrable pour que je parvienne à savoir s'il était amical ou antipathique.

En tout cas, le garçon à qui il s'adressait paraissait mal à l'aise : il ne cessait de déplacer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Quand il tourna la tête sur le côté et qu'un coup de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, dévoilant les traits de son visage, je le reconnus.

Nathaniel et Hannah parlaient à Jérémy.

OooO

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis en cours, plus furieuse que jamais. L'ambiance à la maison était étrange depuis la mort de l'humaine, dix jours auparavant.

Papa et Maman n'étaient pas exactement morts d'inquiétude, mais ils passaient leur temps à se creuser les méninges sur ce était arrivé à Seattle : les meurtres, les disparitions les vampires invisibles, mon quasi-enlèvement, l'inscription « VAMPIRES » en lettres de sang, les humains enrôlés, le suicide de l'humaine, les disparitions, les vampires invisibles, le suicide de l'humaine, les meurtres… Bref.

Ajoutons à ça tous les soucis que me posait Nathaniel (notamment le dernier en date, à savoir son copinage avec Jérémy), il ne fallait pas trop me chercher en ce moment.

J'entrai dans la salle de biologie et fonçai vers ma chaise comme une furie sans dire bonjour à personne et surtout pas à Nathaniel. Ce dernier me scruta de son regard bleu inquisiteur. Des dires de Matthew, j'avais un visage très expressif alors ma colère devait être assez évidente.

J'avais pris le parti de ne pas lui parler, mais au bout de cinq minutes je brisai lamentablement ma résolution, fatiguée d'être toujours en train de croiser ses iris :

-Arrête de me regarder et ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Etrangement, Nate fit ce que je lui demandai. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, puis les redescendit vers le sol. Ce fut à mon tour de le dévisager. Il avait un air inhabituellement préoccupé.

A ce moment-là, mon portable sonna. Je le sortis à toute vitesse de ma poche pour l'éteindre et arrêter la sonnerie avant que M. Thompson ne la perçoive. L'appelant était tante Alice.

_Tant pis_, songeai-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt du téléphone.

Je reportai mon attention sur Nate, claquant de la langue pour lui signifier que j'attendais une réponse.

-Allie ? réclama-t-il.

Sa voix était si tendue que je ne pus que lâcher :

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

La question était incongrue et surprenante, compte tenu du fait que j'étais en train de le bouder. Pourtant, je m'entendis répondre spontanément :

-Oui. (Je me mordis la lèvre, mortifiée, avant de me corriger.) Heu, je veux dire, absolument p…

Nate n'attendit pas la fin de ma phrase : il se leva de sa chaise et m'attrapa par le coude.

-Viens, on sort d'ici.

-Hé, lâche mon bras ! protestai-je.

Nate me tira plus fort, et je me sentis partir en avant. C'est ainsi que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas plus puissant qu'un humain lambda… il l'était carrément plus que moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de manifester mon étonnement ou de me débattre.

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je compris la raison de son agitation. Au début, ça commença par une légère oscillation des stylos posés sur ma table.

Ensuite, les murs de la salle se mirent à trembler. Les humains ne le perçurent pas, mais moi si : ça avait beau être encore faible, je sentis l'onde arriver sur nous. Sans lâcher mon bras, Nathaniel souffla, le visage orné d'une expression aussi agacée que sarcastique :

-Tremblement de terre. Tu es d'accord pour sortir maintenant ?

* * *

**Pour les plus paranoïaques d'entre vous : la cause du tremblement de terre est naturelle, ne vous imaginez pas que quelqu'un l'a provoqué ^^**

**Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre. Pour des raisons évidentes, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont sans doute envie de me hurler dessus. Je vous conseille juste d'attendre que les choses évoluent dans le prochain chapitre, en bien ou en mal tout dépend du point de vue ; )**

**Chapitre 20, Feu d'artifice au milieu des ténèbres, le 23 mars !**


	23. Feu d'artifice au milieu des ténèbres

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyylla : C'est tout à fait normal de ne plus savoir quoi penser ! ^^ Allie est loin d'oublier Matthew, comme on le verra dans les chapitres 22 et 23 !**

**DOUMBEA : Mais qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter tant de haine ? Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de t'énerver ! ^^ Je suis pratiquement sûre que tu déportes l'attachement que tu as pour ton Matthew sur le mien (si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un autre nom tiens). Matthew a peut-être droit au bonheur, mais Allie aussi. De toute façon, ce qui se passe n'est pas de ma faute : ce sont mes personnages qui ont échappé à tout contrôle !**

**Saamyye33 : Ca devient une mode de m'assaillir de questions ^^ Mais ça ne me gêne pas alors… 1) Nate n'est pas humain ! De toute façon c'est assez évident dans ce chapitre ! 2) Lily utilise les garçons de son âge pour se sentir mieux mais en vérité elle a une certaine tendance à les mépriser ! Le seul qui voit vraiment en elle, c'est Elliot. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura une approche de ses histoires de cœur ! 3) C'est possible (désolée pour cette réponse totalement inconsistante ^^) 4) Oui bien sûr il y a d'autres gens que la famille d'Allie qui savent pour l'existence des êtres surnaturels, à commencer par leurs ennemis.**

* * *

08h 15, 30 novembre

_Au début, ça commença par une légère oscillation des stylos posés sur ma table._

_Ensuite, les murs de la salle se mirent à frémir. Les humains ne le perçurent pas, mais moi si : ça avait beau être encore faible, je sentis l'onde arriver sur nous. Sans lâcher mon bras, Nathaniel souffla, le visage orné d'une expression aussi agacée que sarcastique :_

_-Tremblement de terre. Tu es d'accord pour sortir maintenant ? _

Je fis l'inverse de ce que Nathaniel proposait : je me retournai vivement vers nos camarades de classes, lesquels étaient en train de se rendre compte que nous n'avions rien à faire debout et se dévissaient le cou pour voir ce que nous fichions au beau milieu de la salle.

-Sortez d'ici ! criai-je. Vite !

Aucun d'eux ne fit mine d'obéir. M. Thompson commença :

-Mademoiselle Black, pourrions-nous savoir…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, parce que la première secousse que Nate puis moi avions sentie arriva sur le lycée à ce moment-là. J'eus l'impression qu'un géant venait de donner un coup de pied dans le lycée. Les lampes au plafond tanguèrent d'avant en arrière, les murs tremblèrent et le sol en linoleum se souleva tel une vague.

La plupart des élèves sauf Nate et moi s'accrochèrent à leur table pour ne pas tomber. Je ne chancelai pas, mais je dus tout de même rester campée de toutes mes forces sur mes jambes. Nate tenait si fort mon bras qu'il me faisait mal, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

-Dehors tout le monde ! finit par hurler le professeur.

Nate m'entraîna avec lui et je suivis le mouvement général. Nous nous précipitâmes hors de la salle, les autres adolescents sur les talons.

Au moment où nous émergeâmes dans le couloir, un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment. L'instant d'après, l'alarme incendie se déclencha. Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée, tout près de la sortie de secours que traversèrent les élèves de notre classe. Plus loin dans l'établissement, je perçus un crépitement dont j'identifiai immédiatement la nature.

-Il y a le feu, dis-je.

Je compris à l'expression de Nate qu'il l'avait déjà senti (aurais-je dû m'étonner ?). Il lâcha mon bras et me poussa fermement vers la sortie.

-Va-t-en. Je vais chercher Hannah.

Il partit si vite que je restai interdite. Le couloir se remplissait de personnes affolées qui convergeaient toutes vers la sortie et me bousculaient telles un troupeau d'éléphants. Une colère totalement inappropriée à la situation me submergea.

Nate croyait-il vraiment que j'allais lui obéir ? Mes frères étaient dans ce lycée et j'avais beau ne pas m'inquiéter pour eux, il y avait tout un tas de personnes fragiles dans le bâtiment : Lily, Zoey, Madison, mes amis…

Papa et la meute passaient leur temps à protéger des humains. J'allais faire la même chose, pour une fois.

Les secousses avaient cessé, le tremblement de terre n'avait pas été très violent. Pourtant, la seconde catastrophe succédait déjà à la première : l'odeur de l'incendie se propagea rapidement jusqu'à mes narines.

Pff ! Ce lycée était bâti en carton !

Je remontai le couloir à contre-courant comme Nathaniel l'avait sans doute fait quelques secondes auparavant, jouant des coudes pour pouvoir avancer. La plupart des personnes que je croisais semblaient choquées mais indemnes.

Je traversai le rez-de-chaussée qui n'avait pas été très abîmé : une applique murale était tombée sur une rangée de casiers, les éventrant, et un des murs du hall d'entrée présentait une fissure importante sans avoir l'air pour autant d'être sur le point de s'écrouler.

J'empruntai l'escalier pour aller à l'étage d'où provenaient les flammes. A mi-étage, je tombai sur Elliot qui soutenait une fille dont la cheville droite paraissait hors service.

-Ah Allie tu es là ! souffla-t-il, l'air soulagé. Tu as dû entendre l'incendie. Nous étions en salle de physique quand le tremblement de terre est arrivé. On manipulait des produits inflammables, plusieurs élèves les ont laissé tomber par terre et le feu s'est déclenché.

Bon sang. Il avait fallu que ce genre de chose arrive dans un lycée !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? chuchotai-je en désignant l'adolescente au visage grimaçant.

Mon frère répondit, ses boucles brunes complètement ébouriffées :

-Elle a trébuché en courant. C'est une entorse, je pense.

Urgence oblige, je ne fis pas de réflexion sarcastique sur la maladresse des humains.

-Will est là-bas en train d'évacuer les derniers élèves, poursuivit Elliot en pointant du doigt l'étage supérieur. Tu peux aller l'aider ? Evite de respirer la fumée et ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Oui Papa, acquiesçai-je.

Je dépassai Elliot et la fille en courant avant de me retourner :

-Lily ? Madison ? demandai-je.

-A l'extérieur. (J'hochai la tête, me préparai à repartir avant de me raviser : ) Et tu as vu passer Nathaniel Wells ?

Elliot ne parut pas surpris que je demande après Nate. Dans sa tête, on devait protéger tous les humains du lycée sans distinction.

-Je l'ai croisé il y a une minute. J'ai bien essayé de le retenir mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

J'eus une révélation : Nate était parti en courant pour chercher Hannah, mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

-Hannah est dans ta classe ! affirmai-je.

-Heu, oui, pourquoi ? répliqua Elliot, surpris.

-Merci, lançai-je avant de grimper trois marches d'affilées et de me remettre à courir.

Nate avait des sens plus développés que les miens. Peu importe comment, il avait senti qu'Hannah était dans la salle qui avait pris feu. _Maintenant_, j'étais inquiète. Un incendie pouvait tuer n'importe quel immortel. Même moi.

Dès qu'Elliot et la fille me tournèrent le dos, je déboulai au premier étage si rapidement que je me pris un nuage de fumée en plein visage et me mis à tousser. Le couloir du premier était vide (je n'aurais su dire si c'était bon signe ou non) et la fumée ne l'avait que partiellement envahi : la majorité du nuage provenait d'une salle de chimie sur ma droite dont la porte était ouverte.

Je me glissai dans l'ouverture de la salle en flammes et rentrai de plein fouet dans Will et deux humains, un garçon et une fille, qui en sortaient. Reculant d'un pas, je les examinai tous les trois à la va-vite. Ils avaient le visage et les cheveux noircis, le pantalon de l'humaine était brûlé par endroits et la main du garçon était d'un rouge qui me faisait penser à une brûlure au second degré. Will n'avait rien, bien entendu. Il soutenait les deux élèves sans difficulté.

-Salut ! fit-il comme si de rien n'était. Waouh, je commençai à avoir chaud ! Tu peux vérifier que personne n'est resté bloqué à l'intérieur pendant qu'on descend ?

-Heu… ouais, marmonnai-je en me demandant pourquoi sa super ouïe ne pouvait pas détecter la présence éventuelle d'humains.

J'obtins ma réponse quand, après m'être effacée pour laisser mon frère et les humains, je pénétrai entièrement dans la salle en feu. Le vacarme des flammes était assourdissant, la chaleur, insoutenable. Des trucs étaient tombés un peu partout, la dévastant, gênant la visibilité. Par endroit, le feu avait grimpé au plafond. Will avait vraiment sorti les deux victimes de là au bon moment.

J'avançai dans la salle, déstabilisée par la touffeur insupportable du feu à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. La pièce était grande et tout en longueur, entravée par des paillasses et des chaises enflammées.

Une flamme lécha mon bras, et je m'en rendis compte avec un train de retard. Je frappai la flammèche de mes doigts, elle s'éteignit, ne laissant comme seule trace de son passage que la manche trouée de mon gilet. En dessous, ma peau restait intacte.

Mes yeux se mirent à piquer, aveuglés par la fumée. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas trop en respirer.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? criai-je.

Je continuai à marcher jusqu'au fond de la salle, vérifiant à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait personne entre les rangées de tables et dans les coins. Bon sang, où étaient Nate et Hannah ? Je ne les avais pas croisés en traversant le lycée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils se trouvaient encore ici.

Arrivée au mur du fond, je fus prise d'un sentiment de panique. J'étais acculée par les flammes et la fumée, ce qui pouvait, même pour moi, être dangereux. Mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus fut l'absence de Nate et Hannah.

_Tu as peut-être marché sur leurs corps calcinés sans t'en rendre compte…_

-N'importe quoi ! dis-je à voix haute en me donnant une gifle mentale.

J'allais rebrousser chemin vers la sortie lorsqu'un bout du plafond s'effondra sur moi. Oui, il m'arrivait toujours des trucs chouettes dans la vie. Un morceau de plâtre s'écrasa sur mon front, explosant en mille morceaux au contact de ma peau. Je lâchai un hurlement de douleur et portai mes doigts à ma tête, pour les ramener poisseux de sang.

Super. J'étais peut-être en train de faire une hémorragie du front.

Du sang coula devant mes yeux, mais croyez-le ou non, ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à faire marche arrière. Le principal danger que j'encourais, en plus du feu et de la fumée, c'était l'effondrement de tout le lycée sur ma petite personne.

Une main devant ma bouche, je traversai la salle à toute vitesse. Il aurait peut-être été plus prudent que j'aille lentement pour éviter les flammes, mais j'étais cernée de toute façon.

Je m'éjectai hors de la salle, prenant pour la première fois de ma vie toute l'ampleur de l'expression « le feu aux fesses ». L'entaille à mon front me lançait, j'avais du sang sur le visage et mes habits ressemblaient à des loques. Je passai mes doigts sur mes bras, mes jambes et ma tête comme pour vérifier que j'étais encore intacte. C'était le cas, à l'exception bien sûr de ma blessure.

Je me dépêchai de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je tombai sur Elliot et les pompiers dans le hall d'entrée.

-Z'en avez mis du temps, marmonnai-je un peu à l'ouest, aux hommes en combinaison bleue.

Elliot se précipita vers moi et passa un bras sous mon épaule pour me soutenir. Il m'assaillit de questions, coupant l'herbe sous le pied des pompiers.

-Ca va ? Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Tu es blessée ailleurs ? Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as…

-Tu devrais penser à faire médecine, déclarai-je calmement.

-Excusez-moi jeune homme, nous coupa l'un des pompiers, mais nous allons nous occuper de la demoiselle. Vous pouvez l'accompagner si vous voulez.

Ils m'emmenèrent à l'extérieur du lycée, me portant à moitié comme si je ne pouvais pas marcher tandis qu'Elliot nous suivait, le front barré par un pli d'inquiétude. Nous croisâmes un groupe plus important de pompiers traînant une lance à incendie derrière eux.

-Il faut que vous vérifiiez qu'il ne reste personne en haut, radotai-je, ce à quoi on me répondit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Le lycée était encerclé par des barrières de sécurité. Derrière se trouvaient une tripotée d'ambulance et de camions de pompier, les élèves, les profs du lycée et les bonnes gens de Forks venus assister à cet évènement passionnant.

Les pompiers me laissèrent aux bons soins des ambulanciers. Avec eux se trouvaient une quinzaine d'élèves, tous avec des masques à oxygène sur le visage mais sans blessure grave apparente. Un infirmier était en train d'examiner le garçon et la fille que Will avait sauvés. Quant à lui, mon petit frère était en train d'essayer de convaincre un autre ambulancier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être examiné.

-Aah ! brailla-t-il en me voyant. Occupez-vous d'elle à ma place, elle est en train de se vider de son sang !

Son cri eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de l'infirmier de lui. Tout le monde dans un secteur de vingt mètres se tourna vers moi pour me dévisager.

-Je vais bien, articulai-je silencieusement à l'intention de Will.

-Cool, sourit ce dernier.

Madison se fraya un chemin parmi les lycéens, les écartant de son chemin sans ménagement, pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Will.

Je ne pus pas profiter de ce charmant spectacle parce que l'infirmier me kidnappa. Après m'avoir examinée et avoir nettoyé ma blessure, il s'exclama :

-C'est étrange, l'entaille est relativement petite comparée au saignement. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous n'aurez pas quelques points de suture, ceci dit. Vous n'êtes pas hémophile ?

Je répondis par la négation avant d'enchaîner :

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu un certain Nathaniel ? Ou une Hannah ? Ils... ils étaient dans l'incendie et...

Ma voix retomba pitoyablement.

-Non, je suis désolé, répliqua l'homme. Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien.

Je commençai vraiment à me consumer d'inquiétude. Oui, Nate était puissant. Et alors ? Je l'étais aussi et j'avais bien failli y passer ! Sans compter qu'il n'était pas seulement fort, mais aussi vulnérable et imprévisible, comme quand il avait eu son coup de fièvre. N'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver.

Je sentais que ma blessure commençait à se refermer. Ca me faisait une bonne raison pour fausser compagnie à l'infirmier. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je m'échappai. Comme je détestai rester inactive, je me mis à la recherche de Nate.

Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, la seule personne intéressante que je rencontrai fut un énième pompier :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes blessée au front ? Ah non, ce n'est qu'une petite entaille de rien du tout. Il faudra penser à la désinfecter et à nettoyer ce filet de sang.

Ah, les avantages de la guérison accélérée !

-Vous n'auriez pas croisé un Nathaniel ou une Hannah ? demandai-je, épuisée. Yeux bleus, cheveux clairs...

-On a bien eu une jeune fille du nom de Hannah qui correspondait à votre description, répondit l'homme. Je crois que son bras était fracturé, elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital avec les blessés graves. Le garçon qui était avec elle est resté ici, il me semble.

Je tressaillis de bonheur en entendant ça.

-Merci mille fois, criai-je au pompier en m'éloignant de lui et en parcourant la foule avec bien plus d'énergie que précédemment.

Tout en trottinant, je croisai Elliot et Lily qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Zoey qui enlaçait Daniel, Mike Junior qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du choc... Enfin, je l'aperçus, à l'écart des autres. Il paraissait indemne, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, ses cheveux café au lait noircis et désordonnés.

Je courus vers Nathaniel comme si ma vie en dépendait, le coeur battant la chamade. Lui sembla s'illuminer en me voyant arriver.

-Allie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je mourais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, et à la façon dont son corps se tendit vers le mien, je compris que ce désir était partagé. Pourtant, je dérapai à un mètre de lui, me stoppant au dernier moment.

-Crétin ! lançai-je, ruinant définitivement tout espoir d'avoir des rapports chaleureux avec lui. Où tu étais passé ?

Son regard passa sur mon visage et sur mes habits tâchés de suie et de sang. Je vis distinctement ses prunelles passer d'un bleu pâle au gris foncé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au front ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! insistai-je.

-Comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour te blesser ? m'accusa-t-il. Je t'avais dit de sortir du lycée !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'avais passé un temps fou à risquer ma vie et à m'inquiéter pour lui. J'avais cru qu'il était mort. Et il se permettait de me faire des reproches ?

-J'EN AI ASSEZ ! hurlai-je. C'EST TOI QUI T'ES ENVOLE, PAS MOI ! COMMENT TU AS REUSSI A SORTIR DU BATIMENT D'ABORD ? ET JE T'AI VU PARLER AVEC JEREMY HIER ! TU SAIS, LE PSYCHOPATHE QUI A AGRESSE MADISON ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUS CES SECRETS QUE TU ME CACHES !

Nate laissa échapper un rire sarcastique :

-Parce que tu n'en a pas, peut-être ?

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS MENTI, MOI ! criai-je.

-Non, vraiment ?

-EN TOUT CAS JE NE TE PRENDS PAS POUR UN IMBECILE ! ET LAISSE-MOI PARLER D'ABORD ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR SENTIR VENIR CE TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE DE SI LOIN BONG SANG ? ET TU AS VU COMMENT TU AS DISPARU ALORS QUE LE LYCEE S'ECROULAIT SUR NOUS ? J'ETAIS MORTE DE TROUILLE !

Je vidai littéralement mon sac, libérant la rancœur accumulée au cours des derniers mois.

-Arrête de hurler à la fin, m'ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton.

-JE NE HURLE PAS !

-SI !

-NON ! TU M'ENERVES, D'ACCORD ? J'AI EU PEUR COMME PAS POSSIBLE !

-C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIT DIRE CA, TU AS VU TON FRONT ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FAIRE DE MOI DE TOUTE FACON ?

-ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FAIRE DE CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?

Flottement. Il y eu un blanc, un moment de silence, un instant où le temps se suspendit. Mon existence tout entière se joua durant cette unique seconde de néant.

Nate s'avança vers moi, l'air déterminé, son regard plein d'un sentiment difficile à nommer qui redonnait à ses yeux une couleur gris acier. En un laps de temps si court que la tête me tourna, il anéantit la distance qui nous séparait avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches et de laisser sa bouche fondre sur la mienne.

Si j'avais souvent pensé à mon premier baiser, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il ressemblerait à _ça_.

Les lèvres de Nate s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Elles avaient un goût de sang, de danger et de passion. En écho à mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine, mes paumes s'enflammèrent, et pour la première fois, ce fut un sentiment autre que la colère qui accentua la chaleur de ma peau.

Nate m'énervait perpétuellement. Il était dangereux, il n'était ni gentil, ni altruiste, ni généreux, il me cachait tant de choses qu'il m'aurait fallu une éternité pour les lister.

Et je répondis à son baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Je nouai mes mains derrière sa tête, je me serrai contre son torse, et je l'embrassai avec toute la fureur du monde.

_Feu d'artifice. _

Ce fut intense. Ce n'était pas un baiser timide ni maladroit ni hésitant. Comme si on avait fait ça toute notre vie, ou alors comme si on avait attendu ça toute notre vie.

Les doigts de Nate passèrent derrière ma nuque, agrippèrent mes cheveux, tandis que son autre main continuait à m'enlacer, à me presser contre lui. Je pouvais sentir rouler les muscles des ses omoplates, auxquels mes ongles s'accrochaient à travers son blouson. Mes mains, mes bras, mon corps entier tremblaient, traversés par des frissons de désir irrépressibles.

Je m'abandonnai aux sensations étourdissantes de notre étreinte. Nos lèvres soudées. Ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos langues entrelacées. Ses doigts sur mon corps. Nos souffles emmêlés. Sa paume dans mes cheveux.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je ressentis une douloureuse impression de manque. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de supporter ce retour précoce à la réalité, et enlevai lentement mes mains du torse de Nate. Il relâcha mes hanches à son tour, mais il garda une main derrière ma nuque. Je sentis son nez effleurer le mien, nos lèves éloignées seulement de quelques centimètres.

-Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas morts finalement, murmura-t-il, son souffle caressant ma bouche.

Je ne réussis pas à laisser échapper un seul son. Je me contentai de ressentir le contact de son corps cotre le mien et la sensation de son souffle sur ma bouche.

-Je-n'y-crois-pas, articula une voix glaciale et hautaine.

Je reconnus le timbre et l'odeur de Lily avant même d'entrouvrir mes paupières. Nate pivota vers elle, sur la défensive. Le don d'attraction de ma cousine nous frappa de plein fouet : je compris qu'en s'approchant de nous, elle l'avait activé à puissance maximale pour nous prévenir de son arrivée... mais ça n'avait manifestement pas marché.

Les yeux de Lily étaient deux lacs d'eau gelée qui me dardaient d'un air accusateur. D'un certain côté, j'étais contente qu'elle nous ait surpris : je ne pouvais pas garder pour moi seule ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Nate, aussi chaleureux que d'habitude, lui faisant inconsciemment sentir qu'elle n'était pas franchement la bienvenue.

Lily ne le regarda pas une seule seconde.

-J'étais venue dire à Allie que ses parents et les miens étaient venus nous chercher. Il y a Matthew, Becca et tes grands-parents qui sont venus aussi (elle appuya volontairement sur le nom de Matt). Mais vous êtes peut-être trop occupés...

-Non ! protestai-je d'un voix étranglée.

En trois bonds rapides, je m'éloignai de Nate.

-Je vais voir ma famille, dis-je d'une voix ferme en évitant son regard.

Je suivis Lily sans me retourner.

Je m'éloignai de Nate, le laissant seul au milieu des décombres.

* * *

**Que personne ne panique s'il vous plaît. Gardez votre calme (n'est-ce pas Doumbea ?). Oui Allie embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que son imprégné. Non cette fiction n'est pas anti-imprégnation (wouhou, c'est la fille qui a écrit 70 chapitres sur Jake/Nessie), mais elle n'est pas non plus pro-imprégnation. Je sais que les relations qu'Allie entretient avec Matthew ou Nate peuvent surprendre, mais c'est fait exprès. Je pense que les histoires sont faites pour créer des polémiques, tout ne peut pas être tout rose. Ceci dit je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre parti pour l'un des protagonistes ni de les comparer. D'ailleurs il n'y aura jamais de triangle amoureux à proprement parler (Allie qui navigue entre l'un et l'autre, non merci).**

**Le chapitre 21, Des étrangers au paradis, est le PDV Lily que vous attendez depuis si longtemps ! Dans 10 jours, comme d'habitude.**


	24. Des étrangers au paradis

**J'ai halluciné en voyant le nombre de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Dites donc, il faudrait que mes personnages s'embrassent plus souvent ^^**

**Réponses au reviews (un jour, oui un jour j'aurais le temps de vous répondre par MP comme une personne bien élevée mais en attendant…) :**

**Doumbea : Ah parce que tu as vu arriver le baiser de loin ? Raah, il faudra que le prochain (je ne précise pas entre qui et qui) soit plus imprévisible ! A part ça, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !**

**M'zelle Hale : Comme beaucoup de gens tu as l'air d'hésiter entre applaudir ou me tordre le cou pour ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre, on verra bien si tu penches d'un côté ou de l'autre ^^**

**Saamyye33 : J'ai cru d'abord que ton « Non » de 3 km était une réaction au baiser Nate/Allie, autant te dire que j'ai été soulagée que ce ne sois pas le cas ^^ 1) Non Matthew n'a pas vu le baiser mais il sera mis au courant dans le chapitre 23, mais de quelle manière, mystère… 2) Non personne n'est mort dans le tremblement de terre/incendie mais il y a quelques blessés, Lily les mentionne dans ce chapitre. 3) Comme tu viens sans doute de le constater, non je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre en avance ^^ J'ai une trouille bleue de raccourcir mes délais et pouf, de me retrouver sans aucun chapitre écrit d'avance ! Il est possible que de temps en temps je poste au bout d'une semaine, mais ce ne sera pas le cas du prochain chapitre parce que je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine.**

**Macha : Je suis contente que tu « voies » certaines scènes de la fiction un peu comme dans un film parce que ça me fait exactement la même impression lorsque j'écris ! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne prend pas parti, je désespérais de trouver des gens neutres ^^ ! Ce baiser aura beaucoup de conséquences, pas tout de suite mais notamment au niveau du chapitre 23 et des suivants !**

**Katiedu946 : Je respecte ton point de vue, même si je pense qu'Allie a quand même le droit de faire trois pas dans la rue sans se demander si ça va plaire à Matt ou non. La réaction de Lily est dans ce chapitre, celle de Matt sera au chapitre 23. Et en effet ce baiser, mélangé à l'intrigue principale, aura beaucoup de conséquences (négatives, ais-je besoin de le préciser ?).**

**Lyylla : Pratiquement tout le monde a une préférence pour Matt (sauf moi, puisque je ne suis pour personne) alors je suis blasée ^^ Quand je dis que l'histoire ne sera pas un triangle amoureux, tout dépend de ta définition dudit triangle amoureux. Disons qu'Allie sera effectivement tiraillée, mais qu'elle va se bouger les fesses pour ne pas rester entre Nate et Matthew et qu'elle ne s'amusera pas à jouer avec eux.**

**Guest : je te conseille de te trouver un petit surnom parce que je risquerai de te confondre avec d'autres Guest. Rassure-toi, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de triangle amoureux à proprement parler ne signifie pas que Matt est hors jeu, c'est plus complexe que cela. Disons que Nate et Matthew seront à certains moments plus ou moins hors jeu (tous les deux en même temps parfois) parce qu'Allie préfère largement n'être avec personne plutôt que de flirter avec des garçons pour qui elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments. Et aussi parce que ses histoires de cœur seront vite rattrapées par l'intrigue principale de l'histoire. **

**Lizzs : Il semblerait que j'ai finalement trouvé quelques résidus des pro Nate/Allie en ta personne ^^ Oui leur « couple » est explosif, ce qui causera des problèmes à l'avenir puisqu'ils auront énormément de différents (et encore le mot différents est trop faible). La vraie discussion Nate/ Allie ? Ouh la la… Il y en a une au chapitre 22 mais elle ne te plaira sans doute pas, et la prochaine sera probablement au chapitre 27. Comme tu es sans doute en train de compter dans combien de temps ça fait (et de t'étrangler), tout ce que je peux te dire pour te remonter le moral c'est qu'il se pourrait que de temps en temps je poste au bout d'une semaine (mais ce ne sera pas pour le chapitre 22 parce que je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine). Quant à tes interrogations/réflexions sur la suite de la fiction je ne peux pas répondre sans spoiler parce qu'elles sont très (trop) sensées.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

21h 12, 4 décembre

PDV de Lily

Assise sur le lit de la chambre d'amis que je m'étais appropriée chez Jake et Nessie, je sortis méthodiquement mes affaires pour la nuit.

Je me changeai et éteignis mon portable, qui affichait sept appels en absence. Ca faisait une semaine que les cours étaient suspendus à cause du tremblement de terre et de l'incendie, mais mes amis humains ne pouvaient pas se passer de moi et passaient leur temps à m'appeler. (Surtout Peter, qui avait le béguin pour moi depuis que j'étais sortie avec lui deux semaines d'affilées en seconde pour me distraire.)

Bref, ce n'était pas que je ne les aimais pas, mais depuis un peu plus d'un mois la nuit était un moment sacré pour moi. En m'endormant, je pénétrais dans un autre monde, celui où le danger et la mort n'existaient plus.

Je tendis l'oreille. A quelques mètres de là, Tante Nessie était en train de border Sarah et Liza. Parfait Timing.

Je me glissai sous ma couette, éteignis ma veilleuse et fermai les paupières, vibrant d'impatience. A mon grand regret, je ne pouvais pas réitérer ce merveilleux voyage toutes les nuits : ça aurait éveillé les soupçons de mes parents et d'Elliot, aussi ne m'invitais-je chez les Black que quelques fois par semaine. (Cela dit, je savais qu'Elliot et au moins un Cullen sur deux se doutait de quelque chose.)

Quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre et alluma la lumière. Je réfrénai le désir de me mettre à hurler sur l'intruse.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? sifflai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Chaque seconde de perdue avant mon coucher était une seconde perdue au paradis. Allie n'eut même pas le bon goût de faire semblant d'être désolée. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle tout en discrétion.

-Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle.

Oh. Un bon point pour elle : elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ca allait peut-être contrebalancer légèrement les mille mauvais points que je lui avais attribués d'office en la surprenant en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son imprégné.

-Plus tard, répliquai-je sèchement en lui indiquant la sortie.

Elle plissa ses yeux verts.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter tout le temps comme si j'avais la peste.

-Plus tard, répétai-je en tirant la couette jusqu'à mon menton. Eteins la lumière et ferme la porte en sortant.

J'entendis distinctement les neurones d'Allie tourner à toute allure dans son cerveau, s'interrogeant sans doute s'il était judicieux ou non d'arracher mes draps et de me forcer à l'écouter. Finalement, elle souffla et fit ce que je lui avais ordonné.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de bien-être en me retrouvant dans le noir. Même ma traîtresse de cousine ne m'empêcherait pas d'effectuer mon voyage onirique vers mon âme-sœur.

Il me fallut cinq minutes et quarante-sept secondes pour trouver le sommeil, et sans doute une heure de plus pour que mon esprit endormi soit réceptif au don d'Elizabeth.

Je me retrouvai dans la clairière fleurie et ensoleillée que j'avais demandé à Liz de recréer. Comme d'habitude, Sarah m'attendait. Elle tenait une pâquerette entre ses doigts et s'amusait à en arracher les pétales avant de relâcher ces derniers dans les airs.

-Pourquoi tu ne racontes jamais à personne ce qu'on fait la nuit ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Tu as de la chance que Liz et moi n'ayons pas le droit d'en parler.

-Parce que… ici, c'est comme mon jardin secret, répliquai-je.

C'était l'une des phrases les plus honnêtes que je sortais depuis des mois.

Sarah avait raison : j'avais de la chance. Quand Nessie avait découvert que ses filles pouvaient voyager dans les rêves des gens et même voir les morts, elle leur avait expliqué que Liza n'était qu'une intermédiaire entre différents mondes et que sauf en cas de danger, elles ne devaient pas divulguer à tout va ce qui se disait ici parce que c'était de la sphère privée.

_Louée soit tante Nessie._

J'attendis l'arrivée de Liz avec une impatience non dissimulée. Enfin, je vis sa silhouette menue se profiler, accompagnée de celle beaucoup plus imposante de mon âme-sœur.

Benji.

Comme toujours, mon cœur battit plus vite, mes paumes devinrent moites, et ma tête se remplit de tout un tas d'interrogations stupides : est-ce que mes cheveux étaient bien coiffés ? Est-ce que la robe d'été bleu pâle que j'avais mise pour dormir s'accordait avec mes yeux ? Est-ce qu'il me trouvait jolie ?

J'avais détesté l'imprégnation, le phénomène qui me donnait constamment l'impression qu'il me manquait un morceau de mon cœur. A présent, j'adorais l'imprégnation, le phénomène qui me confortait dans la certitude que j'étais chérie et aimée.

Liz lâcha la main de Benji, lui sourit timidement et rejoignit sa sœur. Les deux enfants s'installèrent en tailleur à quelques mètres de nous. L'herbe était si haute qu'elle dissimulait leurs visages, nous garantissant un semblant d'intimité.

Les doigts brûlants de mon imprégné s'enroulèrent autour des miens. Oui, il avoir beau n'être qu'un fantôme, l'incarnation d'un esprit, nous pouvions nous toucher quand même. Liz soutenait que ça n'arrivait pas en temps normal et que c'était l'un des miracles de l'imprégnation.

L'attraction entre nous était si forte que je ne savais pas si mon don y était pour quelque chose ou non (cela dit, je n'étais pas certaine que mon don fonctionne ici). Benji me sourit et cligna des yeux. _Je le subjuguais._

Je m'assis, l'entraînant lui aussi vers le sol.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il. Je peux te veiller sur toi tous les jours mais ici, ce n'est pas pareil. Nous sommes vraiment ensemble.

Il y avait comme du regret dans sa voix. C'était une première. Moi, je ne regrettais rien, j'étais heureuse de ne plus être cette petite fille pathétique et malheureuse qui attirait la pitié. On s'était vu une quinzaine de fois depuis nos « retrouvailles » un mois auparavant.

Entre nous, les choses étaient à la fois étranges et naturelles. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis seize ans : Benji avait du concilier le souvenir de l'enfant avec l'image de la jeune femme que j'étais devenue et moi, j'avais du me faire à l'idée que mon compagnon de jeu d'autrefois dont je me rappelais à peine était l'âme-sœur que je m'étais efforcée d'occulter.

Benji me questionna sur mes occupations, sur ce que j'avais fait au cours de la dernière semaine. Bien sûr, il pouvait m'observer de l'endroit (peu importe son nom) où il se trouvait, mais il aimait que je lui parle de moi. Sans compter que lui n'avait rien de spécialement intéressant à raconter sur sa non-vie, à partir du moment où celle-ci était en suspension et où une des lois tacites des morts était de ne pas divulguer trop de choses aux vivants.

Je babillai à propos de la catastrophe du lycée, du journaliste qui m'avait interviewé, des enquêtes qui avaient été menées sur l'insalubrité du lycée, de mon amie Hannah qui arborait un bras plâtré… Et Benji buvait mes paroles.

Je finis par arborer le sujet qui fâche, incapable de me retenir :

-Tu sais ce qu'a fais ma cousine ?

Son visage se ferma, reflétant à ma grande surprise plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

-Je l'ai vu, oui.

-Cette _fille_ a toujours été _bizarre_, pérorai-je. Elle a tout ce qu'elle pourrait désirer dans la vie et elle, elle se jette dans les bras d'un misérable _humain_ ! Il est tellement insignifiant que j'oublie son nom une fois sur deux ! Nathan ? Nathanaël ? (Je simulai : j'avais une trop bonne mémoire pour oublier un prénom, mais prétendre le contraire était rabaissant et donc plaisant.) De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui le problème, c'est Allie : comment peut-elle faire ça à son imprégné ? Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Et au moins, le sien est _vivant_ !

Ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, je toussai pour le cacher. Les yeux bruns de Benji étaient tristes.

-Tu penses vraiment que l'imprégnation doit avoir l'exclusivité dans nos relations ? demanda-t-il.

Je compris qu'il ne parlait pas d'Allie et Matthew, parce que bien sûr que la réponse était positive dans leur cas vu que rien ne les séparait (sauf l'immaturité et les hormones de la première, mais rien qui ne soit réparable). Cependant, dans le nôtre…

-Hé bien… A l'époque où j'essayais de prétendre que ta mort ne m'affectait pas, je suis sortie avec pas mal de garçons. (Je secouai la tête.) A présent, je trouve qu'ils faisaient pâle figure à côté de toi. Et puis… ça a dû te faire souffrir, non ?

A ma grande surprise, il n'approuva pas.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je n'étais pas jaloux, mais je veux ton _bonheur_, Lily, assena-t-il. Ce qui me faisait souffrir, c'était le fait de constater qu'aucun de tes petits-amis ne te rendait heureuse. Ne mets pas ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi.

Ces derniers mots ressemblaient terriblement à quelque chose que Rosalie aurait pu me dire.

-Mais nous sommes des â… imprégnés ! protestai-je (j'avais failli dire « âme-sœurs » mais j'aurais sonné comme une petite fille naïve.) Notre amour ne pourra jamais s'éteindre et nous ne pourrons jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre !

-En effet, je ne pense pas que notre lien puisse s'effacer, répliqua Benji. Et je ne pense pas être capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi… mais toi, tu le peux encore. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi.

-Mais je croyais que tout ça, c'était ce que tu voulais ! (Je fis un grand geste pour englober la clairière.) Nous deux ensemble le plus souvent possible, peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres !

-C'est ce que je voulais. J'ai été égoïste. Lily, regarde autour de toi. Tu te préoccupes à peine de ta famille et de ton existence, il n'y a que les rêves que nous partageons qui t'importent. Tu devrais sortir, t'amuser, tomber amoureuse.

Je retirai mes mains de celles de Benji et le considérai avec suspicion. Encore ce fichu discours, qui revenait souvent dans la bouche de mes parents, et plus récemment, dans celle d'Elliot : « Tu es trop attachée au passé, tu as le droit de souffrir mais nous voulons seulement que tu mènes une vie plus saine ». Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre Benji prononcer de telles paroles.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? demandai-je sèchement.

-Lily, dit-il, suppliant.

-Répond-moi, exigeai-je.

-Je l'ai rencontré, lança une voix masculine que je connaissais bien.

Les jumelles s'étaient déplacées pendant notre conversation. A présent, elles se tenaient à l'orée de la forêt virtuelle. Liz tenait par la main un jeune homme dont les yeux chocolat étaient identiques aux siens. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ce rêve était en train de virer au cauchemar.

-Elliot, cinglai-je froidement avant de m'adresser aux jumelles. Vous m'aviez promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit !

Sarah croisa les bras, Liz se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Elliot répliqua :

-Elles n'ont rien fait de mal. Je me suis douté de ce que tu faisais quand tu as commencé à calquer tes horaires de sommeil sur les leurs. Tu n'es pas franchement discrète. Au début, je pensais que passer du temps avec ton imprégné te ferais du bien. Mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas et j'ai demandé à Liz de me faire rencontrer Benji.

Il inclina la tête vers ce dernier.

-Vous avez comploté dans mon dos, articulai-je, médusée.

-Dans ton dos pour ton bien, corrigea-t-il.

-Benjamin ! claquai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

-Ne te mets pas en colère, me supplia-t-il. J'ai réalisé que tu faisais passer les rêves que nous partageons avant ta vraie vie et ce n'est ni juste ni bien.

Des mots qui n'appartenaient pas à Benji. Je me tournai vers Elliot :

-Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas mon père !

-Encore heureux, répliqua-t-il. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu as passé du temps avec lui ?

Je pinçai les lèvres face à ce coup bas.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Si ça me regarde, riposta-t-il, parce que je me préoccupe de ton bonheur !

-Hé bien, je suis heureuse ! m'emportai-je. Je suis heureuse ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureuse ?

Elliot, Sarah et Liza me contemplèrent avec des expressions graves, déplacées sur les visages des deux enfants mais qui accentuaient la ressemblance entre les trois Black. Leurs identiques prunelles chocolat me renvoyaient la même réponse « oui, tu as l'air malheureuse ».

Elliot s'avança vers moi, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusillai du regard. Sa ressemblance avec ses parents étaient frappante : il possédait la quiétude apparente de sa mère, mais on sentait vibrer en lui une force semblable à celle de Jacob.

-Lily, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Regarde-moi _vraiment_. Je suis vivant. J'ai un cœur qui bat. (Il désigna ses sœurs.) Elles sont vivantes aussi et tu l'es tout autant que nous.

Il me prit par les épaules pour me faire pivoter vers Benji. Je laissai échapper un couinement de souris offensée alors qu'il poursuivait.

-Benji est _mort_, assena-t-il. Tu le sais. Ca se sent à dix mètres à la ronde. Peu importe qu'on soit dans un rêve et que tout ça te paraisse réel. La personne que tu as en face de toi n'est que l'incarnation d'un esprit qui a existé il y a longtemps. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en rendre compte.

Benji avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant : signe de bonne santé, son teint était cuivré, tandis que ses cheveux et ses prunelles luisaient, illuminés par le soleil imaginaire baignant la clairière. Cependant, j'avais une sensation étrange en le contemplant : c'était comme s'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à cet endroit, et son air absent confirmait cette impression.

-L'imprégnation est toujours là, insistai-je.

Elliot émit encore le rire sarcastique qu'il ne produisait que quand je le poussais à bout.

-Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Tu utilises Benji pour ne plus ressentir les effets néfastes de l'imprégnation. Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu viens ici, c'est pour te sentir mieux.

Je restai bouche bée devant tant d'injustice. Avais-je vraiment l'apparence d'une si mauvaise personne ?

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! répliquai-je. Je me sens bien, tout va parfaitement bien dans ma vie, qu'elle soit dans ce rêve ou dans la réalité ! Je reste avec mon imprégné parce que c'est là qu'est ma place !

Elliot ferma brièvement les paupières. Il avait l'air navré.

-Si tu venais pour Benji, tu te serais déjà préoccupée de sa réaction face à ce que je viens d'affirmer.

J'hoquetai de surprise et me tournai vers mon imprégné. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur l'herbe tendre de la clairière.

-Il raconte n'importe quoi ! affirmai-je. Benji, je…

Je quoi ? « Je t'aime » ? Certainement pas. On venait de se retrouver il y avait à peine un mois. « Je me soucie de toi » ? Je me souciais aussi du ravissant coupé rouge que je venais d'acheter. A court de mots, je me tus.

Benji releva la tête, et la souffrance dans ses prunelles me coupa le souffle.

-Elliot a raison. Il te connaît mieux que moi, avoua-t-il à regret. Lily, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai été égoïste. Mes rendez-vous avec toi ont été des bouchées d'air frais dans un monde de solitude et d'ennui, mais paradoxalement ils t'ont asphyxiée. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à te connaître de nouveau. (J'ouvris la bouche, il leva une main pour m'arrêter.) Je vais m'en aller pour toujours, et mon fantôme ne te visitera plus. Je suis rassuré, tu es entourée de personnes qui sont prêtes à donner beaucoup pour toi. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, mais je te libère de tous les liens qui t'ont enchaînée à moi. Vis ta vie, sois heureuse, et tombe amoureuse. (Il sourit à Elliot.) Tu n'as pas à chercher loin pour trouver mieux que moi.

-On dirait un film romantique, gloussa Sarah.

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Les contours de la silhouette massive de Benji commencèrent à s'effacer.

-Benji, si jamais tu oses t'en aller… sifflai-je.

Le fantôme en face de moi leva une main à moitié transparente.

-Adieu, Lily.

Et il s'effaça. Pouf. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

-Benji ! Benjamin ! criai-je en tournant sur moi-même dans la clairière vide.

Elliot posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Il est parti. Je suis désolé, affirma-t-il, l'air sincère.

Je retirai vivement mon bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! hurlai-je. Je te déteste ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends !

Des larmes obstruèrent mon champ de vision, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de reculer en trébuchant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fichai de l'apparence que j'avais.

-Elle va se réveiller si elle s'énerve trop, entendis-je Liza énoncer à travers le brouillard qui m'entourait.

-Je te déteste ! continuai-je à m'égosiller à l'aveuglette.

Tout s'obscurcit autour de moi. La dernière image que j'emportai fut celle du visage transpercé par le chagrin d'Elliot.

J'eus l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux la seconde d'après. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, ma chambre était sombre et cette obscurité m'était insupportable. Je tâtonnai en reniflant pour trouver l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière s'alluma, je remarquai qu'une personne se trouvait assise à côté de mon lit.

-Bouh ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Je poussai un cri digne d'un film d'horreur, même si j'avais déjà reconnu Allie. Elle venait probablement de se lever du lit parce que ses cheveux ressemblaient à la forêt amazonienne avant sa déforestation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je sèchement pour cacher combien j'étais bouleversée. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures du matin, répliqua-t-elle. Hier soir, tu m'as dit qu'on pourrait se parler plus tard : hé bien, il est plus tard. (Elle me dévisagea avec inquiétude.) Mais, heu, finalement on peut reporter si tu veux.

Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête pour que même une mule comme elle abandonne la bataille. Hors de moi, je la contemplai. Malgré son expression préoccupée, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur sans qu'elle ne simule ou se force.

J'en avais assez. Allie avait tout, elle gâchait ce tout et pendant ce temps son idiot de frère m'enlevait mon imprégné.

J'avais envie qu'elle ressente ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé.

-Non, décrétai-je en repoussant ma couette. Tu veux parler ? On va parler.

Allie haussa un sourcil.

-Tu dors en robe maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? On dirait que tu viens de rencontrer Jack l'Eventreur.

-La ferme, ordonnai-je. (Elle fut si surprise que sa bouche forma un O). J'en ais marre de toi, Allie. Tu as tout ce que n'importe quelle fille pourrait désirer. L'imprégnation, ce n'est pas des fiançailles entre deux enfants de trois ans qui se disent amoureux. C'est un lien sacré, puissant et éternel. Si tu perds Matthew à cause de tes bêtises, tu ne t'en remettras pas, et je sais ce que je dis. Le problème, ce n'est pas que tu ais embrassé l'autre humain, ça je m'en fiche pas mal. Le problème, c'est qu'en faisant ça tu as trahi Matthew et que tu risques de perdre tout ce sur quoi ton existence est basée. As-tu la moindre idée de combien il risque de souffrir, alors qu'il a déjà perdu son père ? Ce sera comme si tu lui ouvert la poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur.

Alors que je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de Matthew Uley, voilà que je me faisais son avocate. J'étais peut-être cruelle avec Allie, mais je faisais ça pour éviter qu'elle ne commette la pire erreur de son existence et souffre autant que moi.

-C'est ce que tu ressens, toi ? murmura-t-elle, l'air choquée.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! aboyai-je. Ecoute-moi bien : tu vas oublier l'autre imbécile que tu as embrassé, tu vas retourner auprès de Matthew et tu auras le bel avenir -mariage et j'en passe- que plein de gens rêvent d'avoir. Tu seras heureuse parce que c'est justement le but de l'imprégnation. Tu arrêteras de te comporter comme une adolescente dominée par ses hormones, parce que Matthew est là pour ça si tu as des... besoins. Des questions ?

Allie avait toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité et elle donna l'impression de vouloir me sauter à la gorge. Pourtant, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'intimer :

-Inspire. Expire. Tu ne tueras point.

-Tu te crois drôle ? fulminai-je devant ses gamineries.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rappela enfin mon existence :

-Je voulais te parler. Tu as monologué.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle était détraquée.

-Je me disais que je devrais en parler à Matt, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. De ce que j'ai fait. Ca me ronge de ne pas être honnête avec lui.

Des envies de meurtres me traversèrent soudain. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi enragée. Bravo, Elliot.

-As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? la houspillai-je. Tu le blesseras deux fois plus si tu lui dis ça ! Dis-moi, Allie, il vaut vraiment la peine ce garçon pour que tu détruises ton imprégnation ? Tu ressens quelque chose pour Wells ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je m'attendais à une réponse radicale, mais Allie hésita et détourna les yeux.

-Je... je ne sais pas... non ! Je ne peux pas, il me cache plein de trucs !

_Dieu soit loué._

-Alors si Nathaniel machin-chose ne représente rien pour toi, explique-moi pourquoi tu irais raconter à Matthew que tu l'as embrassé ! Oui, tu as mal agis et il mériterait de le savoir, mais tu risques surtout de lui faire du mal et de t'en faire à toi !

-Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, marmonna Allie. Ca ne me plaît pas quand même.

Sa manière de me laisser lui hurler dessus alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté d'ordinaire me laissa deviner qu'elle se sentait vraiment coupable. J'enfonçai le clou :

-Le jour où tu décideras d'anéantir ton imprégné, débrouille-toi au moins pour que ce soit pour une bonne raison ! Sam Uley se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il te voyait ! Bon sang, tu ne mérites rien de tout ce que tu possèdes !

Le regard d'Allie se durcit. Sa patience avait des limites. Moi qui haïssais les conflits de ce genre, voilà que j'allais au devant de la bagarre.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour que tu te réveilles dans cet état ?

-Rien, crachai-je.

-J'ai le droit d'être méchante avec toi dans ce cas ? Tu me juges sans essayer de me comprendre parce que tu ramène tout à ta petite personne ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu imagines Benji à la place de Matt et toi à ma place ! Je sais qu'il te manque et que tu te dis que s'il avait la chance d'être vivant, tu ne te serais pas comportée comme moi ! Mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'en sais rien et tu ne le sauras jamais !

Alors que la colère d'Allie augmentait, je retrouvai peu à peu le calme olympique et impérial qui me caractérisait.

-Si, je le sais, affirmai-je. Je le sais parce que je suis incapable de désirer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois que j'avouais ça à quelqu'un. Trois ans de flirt acharné avec les garçons du lycée venaient de partir en fumée.

-Tu es sûre que tu es incapable de désirer quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Le téléphone d'Allie se mit à sonner, m'épargnant la peine de répondre à cette question délicate. Elle décrocha.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-elle tout en politesse. Désolée, Edward… Hein ?... Maman doit toujours être en train de dormir, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas décroché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?...

Un silence, rendu assourdissant par le fait qu'il était inattendu, prit possession de la pièce. Allie se figea et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Ses prunelles prirent une couleur effrayante, à mi chemin entre le vert et le marron foncé.

Dans sa main, le portable se mit à grésiller. Alors que le son commençait à devenir trop dérangeant, je remarquai que le plastique constituant sa coque était en train de fondre dans la main d'Allie. Quand elle s'en rendit enfin compte, elle jeta violemment son portable en direction du mur de ma chambre, avec tellement de force qu'il rebondit contre la paroi et explosa en pièces détachées.

Cette fille était complètement timbrée.

-Ca va pas la tête ? hurlai-je. Essaye de te contrôler à la fin ! Quand je pense que c'était le tout nouveau modèle !

Allie tourna vers moi un visage vide de toute expression et lâcha sans prendre de pincettes :

-Charlie est mort.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas développé la relation entre Lily et Benji parce qu'elle n'a rien d'intéressant : la seule chose qui les relie, c'est l'imprégnation, et Lily s'en sert inconsciemment pour se sentir vivante. Benji en lui-même ne l'attire pas. Cela dit, ne prenez pas ce chapitre pour une campagne anti-imprégnation dans la continuité de ce qui arrive à Allie : je trouve quand même que le choix que fait Benji de partir illustre la profondeur de ses sentiments, non ?**

**L'affrontement entre Allie et Lily peut paraître violent mais 1) Lily est bouleversée 2) sous ses propos méchants, elle fait ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour Allie. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre. Elles sont tout simplement trop différentes pour se comprendre.**

**Prochain chapitre, ****c'est ce que tu voulais****, le 13 avril !**


	25. C'est ce que tu voulais

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chattoncharmant : En effet la mort de Charlie n'est pas naturelle. En ce qui concerne Lily, je comprends son point de vue mais il faut se rappeler qu'elle n'est absolument pas objective.**

**Saamyye33 : C'est sûr que quand Allie et Lily s'affrontent, ça fait des étincelles ^^ Faudra que je pense à les réconcilier à un moment de l'histoire ces deux là !**

**Lizzs : Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, j'aime bouleverser ce qui est trop conventionnel ! Lily a toujours été jalouse de tout le monde sans oser se l'avouer, mais elle essaye réellement d'aider Allie car elle pense qu'être avec Matt en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé est la meilleure chose pour elle. Et je proteste, il m'arrive de temps en temps de faire des spoilers ^^**

**Lili973 : Quand tu dis que ce qui se passe entre Nate et Allie n'est pas sincère tu parles pour quel côté ?**

* * *

Chapitre 22

06h 45, 9 décembre

La pire journée de toute ma vie commença par le pire rêve de toute ma vie (et il était loin devant le cauchemar dans lequel Nathaniel me noyait).

Pourtant, lorsque mon esprit endormi s'aventura dans la clairière ensoleillée que Liza et Sarah utilisaient beaucoup pendant leurs rêves, tout semblait parfaitement normal. Les oiseaux chantaient, Sarah sautillait dans l'herbe en riant et une douce brise soufflait sur nous.

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

J'aperçus Liz, qui était accompagnée d'un indien qui dégageait une forte aura d'autorité et de calme. Je le reconnus immédiatement : je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai, mais j'avais déjà vu quelques photos de lui et surtout, son visage rappelait douloureusement celui de Matthew.

Sam Uley.

-C'est le papa de Matt, murmura Sarah, sidérée, en s'arrêtant de courir partout.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune que tante Emily, ce qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec son fils. Il s'exprima d'une voix grave :

-Allie (salut accompagné d'un signe du menton). Contrairement à certains, je n'aime pas outrepasser les limites, donc je ne resterai pas longtemps ici. Je viens seulement te demander de ne pas jouer avec mon fils.

Oh. Il savait. En même temps, c'était logique : le cauchemar qui avait précédé ma rencontre avec Nathaniel ? Envoyé par mes ancêtres. Ces gens-là devaient connaître pas mal de choses sur ce qui se passait dans le monde et sur ma vie privée.

La culpabilité me transperça, parce que Matthew souffrait toujours à cause de la mort de son père et que ce dernier était obligé de me regarder en train d'enfoncer le clou alors qu'étant son imprégnée, mon rôle aurait dû consister à panser ses blessures plutôt que les aggraver.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, plaidai-je. Est-ce que…tu as un message pour Matthew et Emily ?

Sam me contempla, et tout l'amour du monde que je lus dans ses yeux suffit à me répondre.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rester. Ne joue pas avec mon fils, répéta-t-il, sans doute au cas où j'aurais souffert d'un dysfonctionnement cérébral. Au revoir.

Je levai une main pour l'agiter dans sa direction, et quand je la laissai retomber, il était déjà parti aussi rapidement qu'un souffle de vent.

En me réveillant, les mots de Sam me hantaient toujours, et au pire rêve de toute ma vie succéda la pire journée de toute ma vie.

Charlie était mort et on l'enterrait aujourd'hui.

Il y a cinq jours, j'étais en plein dans un débat animé (traduction : énorme engueulade) portant sur Matthew avec ma blonde de cousine lorsque grand-père Edward m'avait téléphoné. Il essayait de joindre Maman depuis longtemps déjà et avait essayé les portables du reste de la famille. J'avais donc été la première à apprendre la mort de Charlie. Laissant à Lily le soin de réveiller ma famille, j'avais couru jusqu'à Forks, refusant d'accepter l'horrible nouvelle.

J'avais trouvé sa maison sans dessus dessous : la totalité des Cullen fouillaient chaque recoin, Sue pleurait dans les bras d'Esmée en disant qu'elle n'avait rien n'entendu, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de grand-père Billy et surtout, surtout, il y avait le cadavre de mon arrière grand-père dans la cuisine.

Gorge déchiquetée. Corps avachi sur le sol. Yeux révulsés. Bouche entrouverte. Une tasse brisée à la main. Le tout encerclé d'une flaque de sang d'un rouge carmin.

Sans oublier l'inscription morbide sur le mur de la cuisine, qui, d'après ma vue et mon ouïe, avait été peinte à partir du sang prélevé sur le corps de Charlie : « _ŒIL POUR ŒIL, DENT POUR DENT_. »

Le message était facile à cerner : deux semaines auparavant, l'humaine capturée par les Cullen s'était suicidée. Les vampires de Seattle nous tenaient pour responsable de la mort de leur humaine. En guise de représailles, ils avaient tué « le nôtre ».

Ni Papa ni Carlisle n'avaient mentionné ce que nous allions faire pour respecter la tristesse de Bella et de Maman, mais le nombre de personnes ayant des envies de meurtres à l'égard de ces fichus vampires venait d'augmenter en flèche.

Grand-mère Bella et moi étions restées longuement figées devant le cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et Emmett nous forcent à sortir de la maison.

Des policiers étaient arrivés une heure plus tard, après que les Cullen aient pris soin d'effacer l'inscription sur le mur de la cuisine et de faire passer le crime pour un simple accident. J'avais dit à Edward que je trouvais ça affreux de maquiller la mort de Charlie, ce à quoi il avait répondu que si les humains menaient une enquête, nous entendrions parler du meurtre chaque jour en allumant la télé.

Le corps de Charlie avait été emmené à la morgue, Sue et Billy avaient été rapatriés à La Push pour leur propre sécurité et nous avions organisé l'enterrement comme si ce n'était qu'un décès habituel de plus.

Sauf que _rien_ n'était comme d'habitude : la colère qui habitait constamment le visage de Papa, la culpabilité et la tristesse qui dévoraient Bella et Maman, la façon de tous d'être sur le qui-vive…

Je mis des habits sombres, ce jour-là, pas que la tradition de s'habiller en noir aux enterrements soit vraiment respectée, mais ça correspondait bien à mon humeur actuelle. Nous étions en semaine, mais ça ne me faisait pas manquer le lycée puisque les cours n'avaient toujours pas repris depuis le tremblement de terre.

Je petit-déjeunai avec Papa, Elliot, Will, Sarah et Liza dans un silence morose inhabituel. Après avoir débarrassé la table, je trouvai Maman au salon. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et triturai machinalement son collier avec l'inscription « plus que ma propre vie ».

Elle me sourit bravement en me voyant approcher, même si ses yeux chocolat restaient tristes. Je la serrai instinctivement dans mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Maman entoura mes épaules de ses bras. En l'entendant renifler, je réprimai l'envie de faire de même.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression d'être celle qui la consolait.

A onze heures, nous partîmes pour l'enterrement. Dans le cimetière de Forks, un prêtre débita des paroles que je n'écoutai pas à côté de la tombe de grand-père Charlie. Nous étions nombreux à être présents ici : la plupart des habitants de Forks se rappelaient encore du chef de la police qu'il avait été et des gens de La Push étaient venus pour soutenir Sue, Billy ou notre famille.

Grand-mère Sue avait le visage dévasté. Elle avait déjà eu un mari –le père de Seth et Leah, mort lui aussi- et perdre son second époux à son âge devait être très dur pour elle. Seth soutenait sa mère tandis qu'à côté d'eux, Oncle Ian et Tante Leah étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Papa se tenait derrière le fauteuil roulant de Papy Billy qui avait Liza sur ses genoux. Malgré leur énorme différence d'âge, l'un comme l'autre arboraient exactement la même expression endeuillée. Papa, lui, avait en plus un air dur et déterminé qui faisait sans doute écho à mon propre visage.

Peu importe quand et comment, nous allions venger grand-père Charlie. Avant d'être directement touchée, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les meurtres commis sur les humains étaient atroces, surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de se nourrir pour les vampires. J'aurais voulu que Charlie ait une mort digne, au moins.

Devant le cercueil, Maman pleurait silencieusement et Elliot la soutenait. Sarah serrait la main de notre mère dans la sienne, donnant elle aussi l'impression d'être celle qui la réconfortait.

Grand-mère Bella était sans doute celle qui souffrait le plus et, paradoxalement, celle qui pouvait le moins le montrer. Les habitants de Forks n'étant pas supposés savoir qu'elle était la fille de presque cinquante ans de l'ancien chef de la police. Un capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête, dissimulant son expression facile. Son corps entier était raide et statufié. La seule preuve de son chagrin était la façon dont Edward enserrait sa taille et lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil préoccupés. Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait parce que ses choix de vie avaient entraîné le bouleversement de celle de son père.

Will se trouvait quelque part derrière nous, avec Madison qui était venue, comme la plupart des gens de Forks, assister à l'enterrement de celui qui avait été chef de la police durant de nombreuses années.

Becca était avec oncle Paul, tante Rachel, Harry et Sammy. La plupart des Quileute qui étaient proches de ma famille, de Billy ou de Sue étaient présents aussi. Ajoutons à ça habitants de Forks, ça faisait pas mal de monde.

Enfin, Matt se trouvait avec moi, un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Je me débattais avec l'envie de me reposer contre lui pour décharger ma peine et celle de me dégager à cause de la culpabilité. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels sentiments, surtout simultanément. Ajoutés à la tristesse qui m'habitait, ils me donnaient envie de vomir.

-Ca va ? chuchota-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger nos voisins.

Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je me mette à sangloter. C'était le genre de réaction normale que j'aurais dû avoir, mais je ne me le permettrais pas tant que les meurtriers de Charlie ne seraient pas réduits en bouillie. Avec l'option incinération bien sûr.

-Ouais, fis-je d'une voix rauque tout en faisant tourner autour de mon poignet le bracelet que m'avait offert Nate.

Après la cérémonie, on mit le cercueil en terre et les gens commencèrent à se disperser dans le cimetière ou à présenter leurs condoléances à Mamie Sue.

Papa et Maman nous rejoignirent, accompagnés des jumelles. Maman avait toujours les yeux rouges, mais son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Papa. Ils se lancèrent avec Matthew dans une discussion à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention.

Je profitai de leur distraction momentanée pour leur fausser compagnie. J'aimais être avec eux, mais j'avais l'impression que Matt et moi étions l'exact reflet de mes parents, à une différence près : moi. J'étais la rayure dérangeante sur le beau miroir poli.

Je déambulai dans le cimetière et finis par tomber sur Elliot qui était assis sur un des bancs, l'air abattu. Je grimpai silencieusement sur son support et m'immobilisai en position accroupie, les bras autour des genoux et le dos calé contre le dossier.

-Ca va ? finis-je par lancer. T'as pas l'air bien.

Elliot haussa les épaules.

-Charlie est mort. L'une des dernières choses que je lui ai dite, c'est qu'il ne risquait rien avec toute cette histoire de nouveau-nés.

Ce souvenir me tordait le ventre à moi aussi. Elliot avait affirmé à Charlie qu'il serait toujours en sécurité moi, j'avais agité mes doigts et m'étais exclamée que le seul danger ici, c'était nous.

_Tu parles. On est incapables de ne serait-ce que trouver ces fichus vampires. Alors pour ce qui est de les neutraliser…_

-Lily ne m'adresse plus la parole… lâcha mon frère, avant de se mordre la lèvre comme s'il regrettait d'avoir évoqué quelque chose d'aussi futile le jour de l'enterrement de Charlie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas futile. Une Lily en rogne contre Elliot plus d'une journée était synonyme de gros problème.

-Ah bon ? Elle est aussi fâchée contre moi, si ça peut te réconforter.

Elliot ne me demanda pas quelle en était la raison et je ne le fis pas non plus.

-Charlie nous aurait dit de ne pas nous torturer pour quelque chose d'aussi bête, dit-il.

-Il me manque, avouai-je.

-A moi aussi. C'est un peu à cause de nous s'il est mort. Toute cette histoire avec l'humaine et son suicide… On aurait dû les protéger, lui et les autres humains. C'était notre rôle.

Ca avait beau être ce que tout le monde pensait… Je trouvais ce raisonnement cruel, formulé dans la bouche d'une autre personne.

-Et Charlie t'aurait étripé s'il t'avait entendu parler comme ça, répliquai-je. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'il doit s'étouffer de rage de là où il est.

Elliot laissa échapper un rire. Ca me fit du bien d'imaginer mon grand-père se comporter exactement de la même manière dans la mort que dans la vie.

Je fis glisser mes jambes vers le sol afin de m'assoir correctement. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Elliot, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous regardâmes la brume maussade qui s'agglutinait autour du cimetière.

C'était la première fois que nous perdions quelqu'un.

OooO

Une demi-heure plus tard, Will nous appela parce que nous allions rentrer. Les dernières personnes à partir se tenaient toutes devant l'entrée du cimetière, présentant leurs condoléances ou serrant les proches de Charlie dans leurs bras.

Mes parents et Matthew étaient toujours plongés dans leur discussion au ton préoccupé. Will serrait Madison dans ses bras comme si elle était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Je remarquai la présence de Lily pour la première fois, mais ce n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où l'enterrement de Charlie était pratiquement un évènement pour toute la ville. Nous ignorant, elle discutait avec Peter et ses parents.

C'est à cet instant que je vis Nathaniel. Il était adossé, les bras croisés sur son torse, à un des arbres bordant le cimetière. Les gens passaient devant lui sans lui prêter attention. Ses yeux aigue-marine croisèrent les miens et je sus que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter plus longtemps.

Je m'approchai de lui sans pouvoir m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne nous prêtait attention (c'était le cas, et Matt était dos à nous). J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, alors que j'étais simplement en train de parler à un camarade de classe (dans les faits, j'entends).

-Salut, dit-il.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un siècle. Depuis le tremblement de terre, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas blesser Matt (et accessoirement d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi), j'avais vu Sam Uley qui en avait profité pour me réprimander et Charlie s'était fait assassiner par les vampires psychopathes.

-Salut. Tu es venu présenter tes condoléances ou ce genre de trucs ?

Nate secoua la tête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais apparentée à Charlie Swan.

Il me dévisagea, je détournai le regard. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'effectivement, il me dise qu'il était désolé pour Charlie, il se contenta de lâcher :

-Tu voulais savoir ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. Maintenant, tu sais, si j'en crois ton visage.

Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois dans sa vie s'exprimer de manière conventionnelle ? Je tournai la tête, mes yeux suivirent les contours de la silhouette de Matthew.

_Ne joue pas avec mon fils._

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, répliquai-je.

-Pour être honnête, je n'en ais aucune idée moi non plus.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Les ongles de Lily s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et ma cousine s'approcha de moi pour chuchoter furieusement à mon oreille :

-N'oublie pas qui est ton imprégné.

Son visage menaçant était si près du mien que j'aurais pu compter ses grains de beauté. Elle repartit en courant, non sans m'avoir une dernière fois fusillée du regard. Son interruption me laissa bouche bée : même si Lily m'avait hurlé dessus le jour de la mort de Charlie, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse se permettre d'avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse en public.

-Imprégné ? répéta Nate, et à la façon dont il prononça le mot je compris avec soulagement que l'expression ne lui était pas familière.

-Laisse tomber, c'est rien, fis-je tout en réalisant un geste désinvolte de la main comme si Lily était une dégénérée à laquelle il ne fallait pas prêter attention.

Ironie du sort : alors que j'étais décidée à faire comme si toute cette histoire entre Nate et moi ne représentait rien, voilà que j'étais sans le faire exprès en train d'affirmer la même chose pour Matt et moi. A ma grande surprise, Nathaniel émit un rire sarcastique, les yeux pleins de suspicion.

-Rien ? répéta-t-il. Est-ce que le mot imprégné signifie la même chose pour toi que pour moi ?

_Et merde._

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour cacher le fait que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Son visage n'était séparé du mien que de quelques centimètres, et j'eus une pensée fugace et déplacée pour le baiser que nous avions échangé une dizaine de jours auparavant.

-Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là, assena-t-il.

_Et re-merde._

-Qui est-ce, Allie ? J'ai le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ?

Ses prunelles devenaient de plus en plus grises, jusqu'à prendre un dangereux éclat métallique. Très, très mauvais signe.

Son attention se porta quelque part derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui il fixait de la sorte.

-Matthew, c'est ça ?

-Comment sais-tu pour l'imp... commençai-je.

-Réponds-moi.

-Oui, c'est lui. Comment sais-tu pour l'imprégnation ?

Nate haussa les épaules.

-Je n'étais pas sûr. Je pensais que c'était une légende.

_Loups-garous. Vampires. Hybrides. Ce sont aussi des légendes pour toi ?_

-Il va falloir qu'on discute de certaines choses, affirmai-je. Mais pas ici, au beau milieu d'un cimetière.

-Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, Allie, trancha-t-il sèchement.

Je tressaillis. Sa phrase sonnait comme une sentence définitive.

-C'est... à cause de l'imprégnation ? soufflai-je.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu as triché pendant tout ce temps !

-Parce que tu n'as pas joué, toi ? m'insurgeai-je. Comment aurais-je pu te faire confiance ? Tu n'as jamais été honnête avec moi !

-Si. Une fois.

-Oh, super ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était quand ? La fois où tu m'as dit que si le lycée s'écroulait, tu partirais sans moi ? Quand tu m'as traitée d'associable ?

Nate répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

-Non. Quand je t'ai dit que tu avais des yeux magnifiques.

_Oh._

Ca avait beau être un coup bas, je ressentis encore cette sensation d'effondrement, comme si mon corps entier était un château de cartes en train de s'écrouler. Nate eut l'air mortifié d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il recula d'un pas et leva les mains :

-Oublie, d'accord ? Je vais m'en aller et avec un peu de chance, tu ne me reverras plus. (Il pointa du doigt la direction de Matt.) Ton avenir se trouve là-bas. C'est de ce garçon que tu vas tomber amoureuse. C'est avec lui que tu vas passer le restant de tes jours.

C'avait beau être les mots que _moi_ je comptais prononcer, je les trouvais cruels. Malgré ma colère en l'entendant parler de Matthew et moi comme s'il nous connaissait, j'assenai d'une voix assurée :

-Exactement.

Ca avait beau me faire étrangement mal, c'était la vérité : Matthew était mon destin. Pas seulement à cause de la magie qui nous unissait, mais aussi parce c'était ce que je souhaitais. C'était la vie que je désirais.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu es d'accord avec moi, fit Nate d'un ton sarcastique. Si j'avais confiance en toi, je t'aurais demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça.

Il était buté et fier, comme moi. C'était peut-être normal qu'il se sente trahi, mais je ne lui avais jamais caché volontairement mon imprégnation.

-Hé bien, si j'avais confiance en toi, j'aurais essayé de trouver une réponse, répliquai-je.

Je tournai brusquement les talons, incapable de rester plus longtemps près de lui. Je me dirigeai vers le groupe de personnes dont faisaient partie Matthew et Becca en tentant d'ignorer son regard dans mon dos.

En trahissant mon imprégné, je pensais subir la colère de mes parents, Matthew, Becca, mes amis mes frères, ma famille entière... mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Nate me reprocherait d'avoir brisé mon imprégnation, ni qu'il serait autant pétri de croyances sur quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lorsque je fus auprès d'eux et que Matt eut passé un bras autour de mes épaules, je vis du coin de l'œil que l'endroit où s'était tenu Nate un instant auparavant était désert. Il était parti. Pour la première fois, j'avais baissé les armes devant lui, le laissant partir et emporter des secrets que j'aurais aimé connaître.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi, et j'étais là où je devais me trouver : entre mon imprégné et ma meilleure amie, avec ma famille. J'en étais persuadée. Une voix scandait dans ma tête :

_C'est ce que tu voulais. C'est ce que tu devais faire. Tu as fait ce qui était juste._

_C'est ce que tu voulais._

_C'est ce que tu voulais._

* * *

**Pour les gens qui trouvent ce chapitre trop calme : c'était le dernier avant un bon bout de temps et l'histoire sera bouleversée de plusieurs manières dès le chapitre 23, Révélations en séri****e (24 avril).**


	26. Révélations en série

**Surpriiise ! Suite à l'insistance de **_**certaines personnes**_**, je poste ce chapitre avec quatre jours d'avance ! (Et tant pis si ça me mets en retard).**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chattoncharmant : Non Nate n'a pas attaqué Allie à Seattle mais ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité !**

**Lyylla : C'est vrai que Nate a accéléré les choses en s'énervant contre Allie, mais elle dit clairement au début du chapitre qu'elle veut arrêter de le fréquenter donc non, même si Nate n'avait rien dit elle ne serait tout de même pas restée avec lui. **

**Lili973 : Les Cullen et les loups n'auront pas vraiment le temps de mettre une quelconque vendetta en œuvre ^^**

**Doumbea : Je ricane toujours en lisant tes reviews, merci pour ça ! Tu as une façon très limpide de lire à travers ce que j'écris je trouve ! Par contre je pense que la fin de ce chapitre et les suivants ne vont pas vraiment confirmer ta théorie sur le futur choix d'Allie !**

**Lizzs : J'espère que tu m'adores pour poster au bout d'une semaine seulement, ou sinon je boude !**

**Katiedu946 : Comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre, Allie ne va effectivement pas tenir longtemps sans dire la vérité à Matthew !**

**M'zelle Hale : Globalement je trouve que ta vision d'ensemble de la fiction est assez juste : donc oui Nate et Allie vont en baver, mais Burning Moon est en opposition avec Imprégnation donc je ne pense pas que des éléments du premier tome puissent t'aider à anticiper le second ! Quant à tes hypothèses sur les ennemis de Seattle, elles trouvent leur réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**MissLiliie : Bonjour et merci, chère revieweuse très inspirée ! Je sais bien que le passage avec Sam était trop court mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre qu'il puisse dire à Allie… 1) Tu dois être la première personne à remarquer ce fait, non ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! 2) Dans ce chapitre oui Matt va découvrir qu'Allie a embrassé un autre garçon mais techniquement elle ne l'a pas trompé puisqu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! 3) Oui Elliot va utiliser son pouvoir aux alentours du chapitre 30 4) Non Benji n'a pas donné la permission à Lily de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre (un peu avilissant non ?) et non il ne s'est pas désimprégné d'elle (impossible). Il lui a simplement fait comprendre que leur imprégnation ne devait pas passer avant sa vraie vie et qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon envers qui elle pourrait avoir des sentiments ! 5) Le secret de Nate sera dévoilé à la fin du chapitre, puis on aura de plus en plus de détails au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! 6) Pour les futurs PDV de l'histoire : un PDV Nessie au chapitre 26 et un PDV d'Elliot et un de Madison autour du chapitre 30. Les jumelles auront peut-être droit à leur propre histoire dans une prochaine fiction. 7) On verra souvent les loups de la meute mais l'histoire ne va pas spécialement se recentrer sur eux ! 8) Non je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un PDV de méchant, les barrières entre méchants et gentils seront assez floues dans l'histoire 9) Non les méchants n'ont rien à voir avec Gabriel ou les Volturi. Bisous et à bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 23

11h 04, 15 décembre

Le jour du mariage de tante Claire et Oncle Quil marqua un tournant important. Nous étions toujours tristes, bien sûr, mais cette union marquait en quelque sorte la fin de notre période de deuil… et le début d'une nouvelle ère, plus sombre : celle de la revanche.

Une heure avant qu'on ne parte pour le mariage, je croisai Papa, en costard cravate dans le salon, suspendu au téléphone avec Carlisle pour organiser une réunion le soir même entre les anciens de la meute et les Cullen. Je décidai immédiatement que je m'incrusterai, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir : face à un ennemi puissant et invisible, nous étions englués comme des mouches dans du miel, incapables de faire un seul mouvement.

Nous partîmes pour le mariage qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Par je ne sais quel miracle, tante Alice avait réussi grâce à son pouvoir à dénicher le seul jour à peu près dénué de pluie de l'hiver. Cela dit, ça n'empêchait pas que l'endroit suintait l'humidité et le froid. Les pauvres imprégnées étaient les seules à en souffrir et à porter gilets et manteaux par-dessus leurs robes.

Alice, qui s'entendait bien avec Claire, avait pris en main l'organisation de la cérémonie. Ô surprise, cette dernière se tenait dans une clairière de La Push qui était artistiquement décorée. Je me vis attribuer une place près de Becca et Matthew sur des bancs en bois.

Becca portait une robe jaune pâle qui l'embellissait mais donnait l'impression étrange qu'elle s'était déguisée. Tout comme moi, elle ne s'habillait de manière sophistiquée que quand elle y était obligée.

J'eus du mal à me concentrer durant la cérémonie. La dernière fois que toute ma famille s'était réunie, c'était lors de l'enterrement de Charlie. Je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil à Billy et Sue comme si j'espérais le voir apparaître à leurs côtés par magie.

L'union d'oncle Quil et tante Claire fut à la fois banale (on commençait à s'y habituer avec toutes ces imprégnations) et magique, comme toujours. Magique parce que chaque imprégnation était unique, d'une certaine manière.

Bizarrement, ce mariage fut l'un des moments qui changea ma vie de manière radicale. Oui, sans rire : alors que je n'y prêtais qu'une attention distraite, il modifia le cours de mon destin à jamais.

Et tout ça à cause de tante Claire. Comme toute mariée qui se respecte, cette dernière répondit au discours larmoyant de son époux par un autre discours encore plus larmoyant :

-Je ne veux pas tenir une autre main que la tienne. Je ne veux pas être dans d'autres bras que les tiens. Je ne veux pas embrasser d'autres lèvres que les tiennes. Mon coeur t'appartient depuis plus longtemps que je ne saurais le dire. Je t'aime, Quil.

D'habitude, les discours romantiques s'apparentaient pour moi à des bonbons au parfum sucré, enduits d'un colorant rose et gluant. Sauf que... Tante Claire regardait Quil avec une telle ferveur... elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, sûre d'elle, honnête, franche.

_Elle ne ment pas, elle._

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes parents. Ils se dévoraient peu discrètement du regard, se remémorant sans doute leur propre mariage.

J'avais rompu toute relation avec Nate pour protéger Matthew. J'avais résolu de ne rien lui avouer pour ne pas le blesser. J'avais décidé de faire comme si tout était comme avait pour le préserver. L'ennui, c'était que le principal problème, le vrai obstacle entre notre amour, ce n'était ni Nate, ni notre baiser. C'était moi.

J'avais eu peur de faire du mal à Matthew si par malheur il découvrait la vérité, mais le laisser vivre dans le mensonge n'était pas bien non plus, à commencer par le fait que plus je faisais semblant que tout allait bien, plus je m'éloignais de lui.

Il y avait ce qui était facile. Cacher à Matt que j'avais embrassé Nate, faire comme si ce baiser ne signifiait rien et vivre la vie pour laquelle j'étais destinée depuis bien avant ma naissance. Pas de souffrance, ni pour Matt, ni pour moi. Je savais que s'il pouvait choisir, il déciderait de ne rien savoir.

Il y avait ce qui était juste. Tomber amoureuse de Matt parce qu'il était mon avenir et lui révéler ce que j'avais fait. Il aurait mal, oui, mais au moins je l'aurais respecté comme il le méritait.

Je n'étais pas Lily. Je n'étais pas faite pour la facilité.

Après la cérémonie, je me réfugiai près du buffet et y croisai Will et Madison. Will s'empiffrait, Maddie Chou se moquait de lui. Les deux tourtereaux étaient devenus tellement proches au cours des derniers mois qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et s'invitaient l'un l'autre à chacun de leurs évènements familiaux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne lâche une bourde devant Madison, une bourde du genre : « alors, ça fait quoi de sortir avec un hybride vampire, loup-garou et humain ? ».

Malgré ça, Will et Maddie étaient _normaux_. Peu importe à quel point l'un était insouciant et l'autre avait un sale caractère, ils s'adoraient et ça se voyait.

J'avais toujours cru que Matthew et moi étions la reproduction parfaite de l'amour que s'étaient portés mes parents, mais c'était faux : même mon frère et sa copine avaient plus de points communs avec eux. Est-ce que Will, Papa et Maman m'aimeraient toujours après ce que j'allais faire ?

Toujours près du buffet, le lieu favori des loups-garous, il y avait tante Emily, qui hochait la tête à ce que lui racontaient oncle Paul et tante Rachel. Je les saluai d'un geste de la main en évitant le regard inquisiteur d'Emily. Je n'aurais pas pu la regarder dans les yeux.

Je retrouvai Matt et Becca près de l'autel avec d'autres jeunes loups-garous. Ils riaient avec insouciance. Ma voix s'éleva soudain, brisant leurs rires.

-Matthew ? Il faut que je te parle.

Je pris mon imprégné par la main en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais réaliser un geste aussi naturel.

De ses yeux dorés, Becca m'envoya un message visuel qui signifiait sans doute « tu me raconteras cette conversation passionnante hein ? ». Je lui fis un clin d'œil comme si je ne m'apprêtais pas à piétiner le cœur meurtri de celui qui était autant son ami que mon imprégné.

J'entraînai Matt vers la lisière de la forêt. Il me suivit sans protester, me scrutant de ses prunelles caramel. Nous nous stoppâmes un peu à l'écart de la clairière où se tenait le mariage. A travers les rangées d'arbres, je pouvais apercevoir quelques silhouettes en robe ou en costume de fête.

Je fermai brièvement les paupières.

_Comment briser le cœur de votre imprégné, mode d'emploi. Ca tombe bien, y en a pas._

Matt posa une main sur mon épaule, contact qui me reconnecta aussitôt avec la réalité.

-Allie, qu'est ce que tu as de si important à dire ? Tu es toute blanche.

Je rouvris les yeux et affrontai son regard bienveillant.

-Tu te rappelles, quand j'avais douze ans et toi treize, un des petits de la meute a essayé de m'embrasser. (Je passai sous silence la partie où le gamin s'était ramassé une brûlure sur la joue et où il m'avait avoué que ce n'était qu'un pari stupide.) Tu lui as fait la tête pendant des jours et des jours.

-J'étais vexé, acquiesça Matt avec un demi-sourire sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Oui, mais tu n'étais pas blessé parce que tu savais que ce baiser n'était rien du tout. (Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe.) J'ai embrassé quelqu'un et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas rien.

Matt me contempla, l'air totalement perdu et assommé. Chacune de mes phrases était un coup de poignard dans son cœur et du même coup, dans le mien, mais je poursuivis :

- Au début, je ne voulais pas te l'avouer pour te protéger, pour ne pas te perdre et toutes ces bêtises, mais je pense que tu mérites de savoir. Je suis désolée.

Ma voix était ferme et elle ne tremblait pas. J'avais toujours été comme ça : même en faisant des choses difficiles, je ne flanchais pas. Etais-je si insensible ? Pourtant, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Matt tendit la main vers moi. La laissa retomber. Je réprimai l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Le tremblement de terre, il y a quinze jours, répondis-je mécaniquement.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je m'étais préparée à cette question. La réponse la plus honnête que j'aurais pu livrer était « j'en sais rien mais si je découvre que je ressens pour Nate ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme d'amour, je le piétine jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ». Mais ça, c'était mes oignons et je ne voulais pas que Matt souffre, quitte à ce que tout le monde me prenne pour une ado irresponsable qui avait juste voulu s'amuser.

-Non.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé comme ça.

Je me rappelai les mots de Lily : « _Le jour où tu décideras d'anéantir ton imprégné, débrouille-toi au moins pour que ce soit pour une bonne raison_ ». Quel gâchis…

Les mains de Matt tremblaient. Il se frotta les bras avec nervosité comme s'il avait peur de muter devant moi.

Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

-Dis-moi que tu me détestes.

La haine était simple, elle annihilait la souffrance. Les choses étaient plus faciles quand Nate ne me supportait pas. Matt secoua la tête.

-Je ne te détesterai jamais, Allie.

Il lâcha un rictus de douleur.

-Tu sais, je pensais que tu n'étais pas prête. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ais jamais embrassée. Tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie et un imprégné sent ces choses-là. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, grommelai-je. Arrête d'être aussi gentil et compréhensif envers moi. Je t'ai blessé alors que tu aurais mérité quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre. _Pardon, Sam. _J'étais la seule personne stable que Matt avait et je venais de tout gâcher.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, marmonna tristement Matt. Penser à mes parents tout le temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de me voir comme un animal blessé. Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

-Je n'ais pas… protestai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Pitié ou compassion, quelle différence ? J'étais supposée aimer chaque facette de ce qu'il était, j'étais supposée le voir comme mon égal, non pas être toujours en train de le couver.

-Si tu n'essayais pas de me faire plaisir, peut-être que tu aurais réussi à m'aimer, termina-t-il.

J'aurais aimé protester que je pouvais encore tomber amoureuse de lui, mais ça n'aurait pas été juste de lui donner de faux espoirs alors que ma tête était dans un état de chaos pas possible. Et puis, c'était moi qui avais commis une erreur, c'était donc à Matt de décider quelle genre de relation il voulait avoir avec moi.

Je prononçai alors quelque chose que je ne lui avais jamais dite de cette façon-là. Il allait peut-être m'en vouloir pour ça, mais il fallait qu'il le sache.

-Hé bien, je t'aime, assenai-je. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Un tremblement parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Matthew.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas la même sorte d'amour, mais je t'aime.

Matt commença à s'agiter comme s'il avait besoin de bouger. Il s'éloigna de moi à reculons sans cesser de trembler et il indiqua la forêt du pouce.

-Je vais…

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Il me lança un dernier regard d'un marron impénétrable avait de détaler vers la forêt profonde. Ses bruits de pas s'estompèrent et furent vite remplacés par le martèlement de ses grosses pattes sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné d'un kilomètre ou deux, j'entendis un hurlement lupin empreint de douleur et le fracas des branches d'arbre arrachées.

En écho, mes paumes s'enflammèrent. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol et enfouis mes mains dans la terre pour ne pas provoquer d'incendie.

Les flammes s'étouffèrent. Pas mon chagrin.

_Ne joue pas avec mon fils._

Si un jour j'avais joué, il était clair que je venais tout juste de perdre.

OooO

Dans la soirée, j'arrivai à la villa des Cullen bien avant mes parents et la meute. Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de débarquer en avance, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester seule je me sentais trop mal.

Je trouvai Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose au salon. Ils attendaient manifestement la seconde partie de la famille tout en discutant. Alice, perchée sur le dossier du canapé, surplombait Jasper qui lui était assis à la place conventionnelle. Rose et Emmett étaient collés l'un à l'autre tandis que sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Edward avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Bella dont la position d'une raideur absolue trahissait la morosité.

Je soufflai, me concentrai pour ne surtout pas penser à Matthew en présence de Jasper et d'Edward et leur adressai un sourire que j'espérais naturel tout en me postant debout au milieu d'eux.

-Salut, squatteuse Junior, claironna Emmett.

-Je ferais remarquer que notre fille n'est pas suffisamment mal-élevée pour s'inviter à ce genre de réunion, elle, signala Tante Rose.

_Parce qu'elle s'en fout, elle est trop occupée à se lamenter sur son sort._

Edward parut trouver ma pique un peu méchante mais il ne commenta pas.

-Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous allez parler avec les autres ? attaquai-je. Vous avez déjà fait des dizaines de réunions comme ça, j'espère que vous avez un vrai plan cette fois-ci vu que…

Je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase. _Vu que les vampires de Seattle ont commis l'irréparable._

-Nous envisageons des négociations, lâcha Jasper brutalement.

-Des quoi ? glapis-je.

-Oh, on ne va pas faire copain-copain avec ceux qui ont vidé Charlie de son sang, rassure-toi, corrigea Alice. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir qui ils sont vraiment et quelles sont leurs motivations.

_C'est nouveau ça._

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on ne suit plus le modèle vampires nouveau-nés assoiffés de sang ? demandai-je, dubitative.

-Depuis Charlie, répondit Edward en glissant un regard vers Bella. La façon dont il a été tué, juste après le suicide de l'humaine... Et ce message sur le mur… _œil pour œil, dent pour dent_... Cela laisse à penser que les humains représentent plus que des pions pour nos ennemis.

-Dites-moi que vous ne pensez pas à un complot du gouvernement pour tuer les vampires ! m'exclamai-je.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Ce sont des immortels qui ont fait le coup. Simplement, je doute qu'ils ne soient qu'une banale armée de nouveau-nés : leur but dépasse la simple provocation et il est évident qu'ils ont des humains dans leurs rangs, des humains si proches d'eux qu'ils semblent les considérer comme une partie de leur clan.

Une partie de leur clan... Sans savoir pourquoi, ces mots me firent penser à Hannah et Jérémy. Hannah qui s'était cassé un bras dans le tremblement de terre et Jérémy dont j'avais explosé le nez.

Edward et Jasper me contemplèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je soutins leur regard, intriguée.

-Au fait... pourquoi vous me dites tout ça alors que d'habitude vous essayez de nous protéger au maximum, moi et les autres ?

Ma question fit mouche. Edward et Bella échangèrent un coup d'œil et la deuxième prit la parole :

-La nuit dernière, Nessie a reçu la visite de l'esprit d'Aiyana, tu sais la femme dont tu portes le nom. Elle lui a dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir nous éclairer sur ce que nous recherchions mais que pour l'instant, tu n'étais pas très coopérative.

Oh non. _Par pitié, faites que le rêve où Nate et moi sautons de la falaise n'ait rien a voir avec tout ça et que ce soit un autre mort décrépi qui me l'ait envoyé..._

-Donc si tu as des hypothèses ou une illumination soudaine, merci de nous les faire partager, déclara Jasper.

Je me massai les tempes.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps.

-Les prochaines victimes des assassins n'en ont pas, me rappela doucement Bella.

Ca se voyait qu'elle songeait à son père en disant ça et je n'eus pas le cœur de répliquer. Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à frapper avec véhémence à la porte de la villa. Rose fronça le nez.

-Je me plains que tu ressembles à ton père, mais quand je pense à combien Becca est le portrait du sien, je remercie le ciel que Nessie ait limité les dégâts en ne s'imprégnant que de Jacob.

Et sur ce commentaire ultra spirituel, elle alla ouvrir. Becca surgit dans la maison comme un diable sort de sa boîte. Elle portait un short en jean et un débardeur, signe qu'elle devait avoir muté après la cérémonie.

-Allie Black, rugit-elle, veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je viens de croiser Matt en pleine dépression en train de ravager les bois de La Push ?

Choquée de voir ma cousine lui faire l'affront de l'ignorer et de hurler dans sa maison, tante Rose resta bouche bée. Tandis qu'Emmett émettait un sifflement appréciateur, oncle Jasper envoya une vague de calme vers Becca mais lorsque je dirigeai vers lui un regard réfrigérant, il haussa les épaules et son pouvoir se résorba.

Je m'avançai vers Becca, elle en fit de même et nous nous stoppâmes au beau milieu de la pièce. J'avais déjà affronté sa colère tout un tas de fois : en maternelle, quand je lui avais dérobé son goûter (les gâteaux de tante Rachel étaient délicieux) ; lorsque Matt s'était imprégné de moi parce qu'elle pensait que cela lui volerait mon amitié en troisième, quand j'avais taggué « Becca + Travis » sur son casier et … Bref. De ses trois ans à ses dix-huit ans, les crises de rage de Becca avaient toujours été explosives.

-Je lui ai dit la vérité, déclarai-je.

-La vérité ? Tu parles de rouler des pelles à un autre garçon que lui ?

Si j'avais espéré que l'expression ne soit pas familière à des vampires centenaires, le hurlement d'Emmett quand il l'entendit réduisit à néant mes chances de ne pas partager ma vie sentimentale avec les Cullen.

-Entre autres, répliquai-je, les dents serrées.

-Attend, attend, expira Becca, hors d'elle. On parle bien de l'imprégnation là ? Ce phénomène magique supposé être à double sens ?

-Oh, il l'est. La preuve : j'aime Matthew. La nuance, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse de lui.

-Pas sûre ? cria-t-elle. Mais tu n'as plus cinq ans, tu devrais pouvoir différencier ton âme-sœur du premier imbécile venu !

-Dans ce cas je dois être déréglée et je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça !

-Pardon ? C'est ça, la prétendue culpabilité que tu affichais devant Matthew tout à l'heure ?

-Il est le seul à mériter que je sois désolée ! Ce n'est pas ton cœur que j'ai brisé, que je sache !

Becca lâcha un grognement rageur tandis qu'Edward affirmait d'un ton réprobateur :

-Si je puis me permettre… Bien que le sujet de votre dispute ait l'air très grave, nous étions au beau milieu d'une conversation de la plus haute importance et je pense que Carlisle et Esmée aimeraient que ce genre de discorde se déroule hors de leur maison.

-Oh, la ferme, répliqua ma meilleure amie qui devenait un peu grossière quand elle était énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que ça ?

_Ne réplique rien s'il te plaît, tu t'en remettras_, pensai-je à l'intention de mon grand-père alors qu'Emmett éclatait d'un rire sonore et que tante Rose fusillait Becca du regard.

Bella et Alice furent les premières à paraître plus concernées par le sujet de notre engueulade que par le mystère que représentaient les crimes de Seattle. La première me dévisagea avec une curiosité qu'elle n'affichait plus depuis des semaines alors que la deuxième se portait gracieusement à ma hauteur.

-Ais-je bien entendu ? dit-elle gravement.

_Et c'est parti._

La tante de Maman faisait tournoyer à toute vitesse un bracelet fin autour de son index. Alors que je cherchai un moyen d'échapper à un interrogatoire, mes yeux suivirent le geste machinal jusqu'à ce que…

J'oubliai Matthew, Becca et mes problèmes pendant un dixième de seconde pour arracher brutalement le bijou des mains d'Alice. Il était constitué d'une chaîne en argent et d'un pendentif circulaire.

_Comme celui que Nate m'a donné._

En une seconde, la plupart de mes convictions s'écroulèrent.

-D'où sort ce bijou ? demandai-je d'une voix atone.

-On l'a trouvé sur le cadavre de l'humaine après son suicide, répondit Alice. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, ces gens ont du goût. N'éclipse pas ma question, jeune f…

_Oh mon dieu._

-J'ai le même bracelet, fis-je d'une voix blanche.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Edward et Becca vinrent se poster de part et d'autre d'Alice, s'alignant devant moi, des expressions si hébétées sur leurs visages que je me serais moquée d'eux en d'autres circonstances.

Des souvenirs insignifiants me revinrent par vagues.

Moi qui bouscule Nate, et lui qui semble plus dégoûté qu'étonné par les brûlures sur ses avant-bras. Sa façon d'être irritable en ma présence, d'éviter tout contact avec moi, son intérêt en entendant le mot imprégnation.

Il avait séché la réunion de prévention sexuelle de Carlisle, il s'était isolé dans la salle de bain des Cullen le jour de mon anniversaire.

Il savait depuis le début. Qui j'étais, de quel don j'étais dotée, ce que mes parents étaient, ce que Matt et mes frères étaient, ce que les Cullen étaient. Et une part de moi savait qu'il savait mais refusait d'affronter la vérité en face.

Ce n'était pas le pire. Oui, Nathaniel connaissait notre secret et détestait manifestement ce que ma famille était. Non, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Le rêve de mes ancêtres. Un avertissement que j'avais volontairement ignoré.

Les humains complices des meurtriers de Seattle. Comme Hannah et Jérémy. L'humaine portant un bracelet identique à celui que Nate m'avait offert.

Les absences de Nate d'une semaine tous les mois. Ses yeux qui changent de couleur de façon cyclique. Son visage, qui par moment paraît différent. Sa force, sa vitesse, ses capacités aussi voire plus développées que les miennes.

-Cyclique ? répéta Edward, ses prunelles dorées envahies par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compréhension mêlée de terreur.

Le son de sa voix agit sur moi tel un électrochoc. Comme en transe, je sortis mon téléphone portable et ouvris mon calendrier. Les dates où Nathaniel s'était absenté étaient systématiquement séparées de quatre semaines. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

J'agitai le bracelet devant mon visage comme un pendule. Soudainement, le pendentif à la circularité parfaite me faisait penser à un astre que tout le monde connaissait. La Lune.

J'avais été tellement stupide de ne pas faire le lien plus tôt.

Le visage de mon grand-père paternel s'assombrit. Il se mit à discuter d'une voix si basse et si précipitée avec ses frères et sœurs que seules quelques bribes de mots me parvinrent. Médusées, Becca et moi les dévisageâmes. Je me raclai la gorge :

-J'voudrais pas vous interrompre mais… Rassurez-moi, les Enfants de la Lune, c'est bien une légende, non ? Non ?

* * *

**Heureusement que l'histoire n'est pas basée sur cette révélation (dont la moitié d'entre vous se doutait) parce que je ne la trouve pas super réussie. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions. A l'époque où se passe l'histoire, Allie n'a pratiquement jamais entendu parler des Enfants de la Lune puisqu'ils sont supposés avoir été éradiqués. Les Cullen ont eu des doutes qu'Allie vient juste de confirmer.**

**Note : Allie et Matthew ne rompent pas exactement, je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui se passe entre eux mais rien ne dit que c'est définitif. Il aurait été injuste qu'Allie lui dise qu'elle est quand même amoureuse de lui ou au contraire qu'elle ne l'est pas du tout.**

**Le prochain chapitre,Le goût de la trahison, est écrit et je le posterai entre dans une ou deux semaines selon ce que je fais pendant mes vacances.**


	27. Le goût de la trahison

**Des précisions sur les Enfants de la Lune arrivent dans ce chapitre !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Melo : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! ^^ Lily vivra bien une histoire d'amour elle aussi mais pas avec quelqu'un du camp adverse, si tu relies le chapitre 21 tu verras que ce qu'elle cherche est peut-être juste sous son nez ! Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt !**

**Buttefly971 : Ne te sens pas obligée de me laisser des reviews, même si à chaque fois ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu me lis toujours ! Contente de réussir à te surprendre encore, c'est l'un de mes buts principaux quand j'écris ! ^^**

**Macha : J'espère moi aussi que Matt sera heureux *dit la fille qui justement va décider s'il sera heureux en faisant comme si ce n'était pas le cas*. Ma phrase sur l'ère de la vengeance sous entendait que la vengeance serait pire que le deuil, et ce sera le cas, mais j'avoue qu'il m'arrive souvent d'écrire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant ^^ Eclaircissements sur les Enfants de la Lune dans ce chapitre, mais en gros tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ce sont les « vrais » loups-garous (pleine lune, ennemis héréditaires des vampires etc) mentionnés par Meyer !**

**Lizzs : J'aime me sentir idolâtrée comme je le mérite mais je en suis pas suffisamment magnanime (et surtout inspirée) pour poster toutes les semaines lol**

**MissLiliie : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent lu de fiction sur les Enfants de la Lune ! Oui évidemment, le bracelet a une signification précise qu'on saura plus tard mais ce n'est pas magique ni rien, c'est juste un signe de reconnaissance !**

**Chattoncharmant : Tu es la première personne (si je ne m'abuse) à penser que Nate a un don… mais s'il en a un ce n'est pas un don de séduction ! Nate ne protège pas vraiment Allie mais il ne la met pas en danger non plus. Mais oui le bracelet a plus un but protecteur que malsain. Lily ne sera jamais une Emily bis et oui Allie risque de passer quelques chapitres en célibataire ^^ Non il n'y a pas d'alliance entre les Enfants de la Lune et les vampires, en fait il n'y a pas de vampires tout court : les Enfants de la Lune ont fait croire aux Cullen qu'ils étaient des vampires nouveau-nés attaquant Seattle alors qu'il n'y a pas de vampire nouveau-nés !**

**Doumbea : Un jour quand tu auras le temps et quand j'aurais le temps aussi, je veux bien qu'on se lance dans nos analyses respectives de l'imprégnation, j'adore les débats ! (N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas anti-imprégnation hein, j'ai quand même écris plus de 50 chapitre sur Jake/Nessie !). Alors je comprends ce qui t'a fait écarter l'hypothèse Enfants de la Lune mais en fait ces éléments étaient des fausses pistes : les Enfants de la Lune ont bien des signes physiques caractéristiques comme vont le souligner les Cullen dans ce chapitre (ce n'est donc pas normal que Nate ne se fasse pas remarquer) et Nate connaît l'imprégnation dans le sen où il en a entendu parler, pas dans le sens où sa race le vit (pour moi aussi c'est propre aux Quileute).**

**Lyylla : Pour le futur du couple Matt/Allie : espère, espère ! ^^**

**M'zelle Hale : Tu es la seule à te poser ces questions, qui trouveront toutes une réponse je te rassure parce que je les trouve très importantes ! Tu es sur la bonne piste, en effet il y a plus qu'un simple règlement de comptes là-dessous !**

* * *

18h 30, 15 décembre

_Je me raclai la gorge :_

_-J'voudrais pas vous interrompre mais… Rassurez-moi, les Enfants de la Lune, c'est bien une légende, non ? Non ? _

Après ma déclaration, tout se passa très vite.

Bella se jeta sur le téléphone de la villa et appela tout un tas de personnes, de Carlisle à mes parents en passant par le conseil des anciens. De ce qu'elle leur raconta, je ne compris pas grand-chose mais les mots « problème », « Allie » et « danger » revenaient souvent.

Edward, Jasper et Alice m'entraînèrent vers un des bureaux à l'étage, laissant Emmett, Rose, Bella et Becca au salon. Au début, je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais la peur qui brillait dans leurs regards me renseigna quelque peu sur l'étendue du désastre. Ils me poussèrent pratiquement sur une chaise, m'encerclèrent et Alice ordonna :

-Ma chérie, il faut que tu nous racontes tout depuis le début sans rien omettre, d'accord ?

-Attendez ! soufflai-je, sonnée. Oui ou non ? Les Enfants de la Lune existent ?

J'avais utilisé sans le faire exprès le ton péremptoire de Papa quand il voulait quelque chose. Jasper n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de décréter :

-Oui. A ton tour de parler maintenant.

J'hochai la tête, le cerveau embrumé. _Enfants de la Lune, Enfants de la Lune, Enfants de la Lune._

-Je commence par quoi ?

-Ce garçon, là, m'intima Edward.

Celui-là même que je voulais oublier, comme par hasard. C'était humiliant de parler de ma vie privée et d'offrir à mon grand-père une retransmission plus détaillée en direct, mais franchement je m'en fichais.

-Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai souvent rêvé d'un homme qui me forçait à sauter de la falaise de La Push, commençai-je sans avoir besoin de préciser ma peur panique de la noyade. Sarah et Liza m'ont dit que c'était un avertissement de nos ancêtres mais j'ai peu à peu arrêté d'y penser. Le jour de la rentrée, je suis rentrée dans un garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'homme de mon rêve et je l'ai brûlé involontairement.

-Je présume que tu n'as rien dit parce que tu avais peur de la réaction de tes parents en apprenant que tu n'avais pas su maîtriser ton pouvoir ? demanda Jasper d'un ton contrôlé.

-Ca, admis-je, et parce Nathaniel –c'est son prénom- avait l'air normal à cent pour cent.

Alice et Edward échangèrent un regard incrédule et j'en déduisis que les mots « normal » et « Enfant de la Lune » n'étaient pas supposés aller de pair.

-Ta définition de normal ? releva Edward.

-Pas d'odeur, pas hyper musclé, pas de beauté surnaturelle… Bref, quelques semaines plus tard, il s'est montré étrangement irritable, comme si ma présence le mettait à bout.

-La pleine lune, marmonna Jasper d'une voix étouffée.

-Le lendemain, il était absent et deux jours plus tard, les meurtres débutaient, poursuivis-je. Je n'ai pas fait le lien, à ce moment je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être puissant. Quand il est revenu, il semblait aller mieux mais il se comportait toujours de manière étrange : il évitait de me toucher, je le trouvais souvent sur mon chemin… Et il a séché la réunion de prévention sexuelle de Carlisle, ajoutai-je en me rendant compte l'importance que pouvait avoir ce détail.

-Les enfants de la lune n'ont jamais supporté l'odeur des vampires, surtout à la pleine lune, fit Edward d'une voix basse. Ton odeur doit comporter des flagrances vampiriques, mais ce n'est sans doute rien comparé à l'aversion qu'il aurait pour un vampire pur souche... Continue.

-Le jour de mon anniversaire, quand il m'a donné le bracelet, il est resté à la salle de bain du premier tout le temps.

Edward, Jasper et Alice s'étouffèrent à moitié de surprise.

-Non seulement il est venu chez nous, mais en plus il a pu sentir la présence de l'humaine ! s'exclama Jasper. Il est sans doute revenu plus tard, à notre insu ! Je suis à peu près certain que leur race a un odorat suffisamment fin pour reconnaître l'odeur du sang de n'importe quel humain ! Il a dû comprendre que l'humaine était morte et a organisé le meurtre de Charlie avec les siens !

J'étais en train de sombrer dans l'horreur. J'aurais voulu me convaincre que je me trouvais en plein cauchemar… Mais plus j'avais l'impression que je vivais un moment surréaliste, plus les preuves s'accumulaient.

-Un jour, Nate et la fille qui est toujours avec lui m'ont croisé alors que j'allais chez Charlie, murmurai-je. Ils m'ont peut-être suivie et ont repéré la maison où lui, Billy et Sue habitaient.

-Possible, en effet, acquiesça Edward. La fille, Hannah, c'est une humaine ?

-Oui. Elle s'est cassé un bras pendant le tremblement de terre.

-Et Nathaniel, à quel point te semble-t-il dangereux ?

J'énumérai d'une voix monocorde :

-Il est plus fort et plus rapide que moi. Il a senti le tremblement de terre arriver à l'avance. Il a des réflexes foudroyants, des fois je ne le sens même pas arriver, il est imprévisible... Lunatique, colérique parfois. Mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

Je repensai à notre matinée passée sur le toit du lycée sous une pluie battante. L'un des jours précédant une énième pleine lune, la seule fois où Nate avait vraiment réussi à se contrôler en ma présence.

-Je suis certain qu'ils sont aussi doués que les vampires en matière de manipulation, déclara Edward d'un ton désolé.

_Sors de ma tête._

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Jasper. Pour les vampires, et sans doute pour les modificateurs, les enfants de la lune ont une odeur bien spécifique, désagréable et forte. Combien de personnes ont rencontré celui-ci ?

-Elliot, Lily, Will, Matt, Papa... Et chacun d'entre vous s'est déjà trouvé dans le même lieu que lui. Je crois qu'il n'a pratiquement pas d'odeur.

Jasper lâcha un juron.

-Normalement, leur physique et leur parfum sont aussi évidents à reconnaitre que ceux d'un vampire. C'est une race dangereuse, s'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer, cela explique aussi pourquoi nous n'avons pas trouvé d'odeur particulière à Seattle. Nous sommes vraiment mal. Les humains représentent déjà un atout considérable pour eux.

-Comment des immortels peuvent-ils avoir des humains pour alliés ? demandai-je. Ce mystère-là ne change pas. Des humains et des Enfants de la Lune, ça doit être aussi contre-nature que des humains et des vampires.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Justement non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'Enfant de la Lune, mais ceux qui ont déjà eu cette occasion prétendent que leurs enfants -parce que contrairement à nous ils peuvent en avoir- naissent humains. Enfants de la Lune et leurs descendants humains sont comme une grande famille, sans doute aussi unis que nous pouvons l'être. Ce qui explique la façon dont ils ont vengé le meurtre de leur humaine, un membre à part entière de leur clan. Quand ils atteignent l'âge adulte, la plupart des jeunes choisissent d'être transformés.

Il me fallut une milliseconde pour saisir ce que cela impliquait. Un avantage énorme. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'humains pouvant servir d'espions impossibles à repérer.

-Nous aurions dû faire le lien plus tôt, lorsque nous avons découvert l'humaine, murmura Alice, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Mes pensées étaient à des kilomètres des siennes. La curiosité prenait le pas sur l'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à chaque pleine lune, concrètement ? demandai-je, avide de savoir.

Edward me considéra avec gravité.

-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de cette espèce, mais on raconte qu'ils sont contraints de prendre leur forme lupine. La lune leur confère force démentielle et une rage destructrice incontrôlable. C'est une nuit entière durant laquelle ils peuvent décimer des villages entiers. Ils sont dangereux Allie, plus que toute notre famille réunie.

-Peu importe à quel point on peut dire que les vampires sont des aberrations, ajouta Alice, nous n'arrivons pas à la cheville des Enfants de la Lune. Nous sommes parfois inutilement cruels avec les humains, mais jamais nous n'avons été pris de crises de folie qui nous ont fait commettre des hécatombes semblables à les leurs. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te faire tuer par Nathaniel.

Je me sentais tout sauf chanceuse.

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas attaqués directement s'ils sont si forts que ça ?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ignore. Ils sont supposés être colériques et bestiaux, jamais je n'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient aussi stratégiques que nous. Cela dit, ils ont sans doute voulu se renseigner sur notre clan au préalable. Avec les Quileute, nous formons une équipe suffisamment atypique pour qu'on nous craigne.

-C'est pour ça que Nate savait pour l'imprégnation, soufflai-je. Et le lycée ... était sans doute un moyen de nous espionner. Quand j'étais à la boite de nuit, il insistait pour me ramener... Et ensuite, sur le toit à Seattle, un de ses congénères a tenté de m'enlever.

-Ou de te tuer, corrigea Alice. Quand je pense à tous les dangers que tu as encourus... Ils sont vraiment dangereux. Ils nous ont harcelés avec les crimes de Seattle et cette inscription sur les murs à la fois pour nous épuiser et détourner notre attention de ce qui se passait ici !

Pour la première fois, la panique prit peu à peu le pas sur la surprise chez les trois Cullen.

-Quand je pense que tu aurais pu te faire tuer, marmonna Edward, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Plus ils semblaient effrayés, plus ma colère augmentait. Nathaniel m'avait menti, manipulée, il avait assassiné Charlie et des humains innocents.

-C'est moi qui vais le tuer ! grognai-je.

Je me levai d'un bond. Je pouvais trouver rapidement où Nate habitait. Je possédais un pouvoir qui ne lui plaisait pas et j'allais donc m'en servir. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Edward inclina le menton en direction de son frère et sa sœur pour leur signifier de me laisser passer. Je dévalai l'escalier de la villa jusqu'au salon, les trois Cullen sur mes talons. Je dépassai Becca et Bella sans un mot. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas au moment où j'allais sortir de la villa.

-Ah non, tu ne vas nulle part ! clama Papa en pénétrant dans la pièce, Maman sur ses talons.

Voilà pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas empêchée de partir.

-Dites-moi que c'est une énorme blague, fit Maman à ses parents, les suppliant presque.

Grand-mère Bella se contenta de l'enlacer sans un mot. Le regard de Papa passa sur moi comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il devait savoir pour Matthew et moi, mais je me doutais que cette histoire d'Enfants de la Lune était au premier plan de ses préoccupations.

Bella, Edward, Jasper et Alice entraînèrent mes parents dans une autre pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Carlisle et Esmée, puis par la plupart de mes oncles (Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, sans oublier tante Leah).

Tante Rose et oncle Emmett montèrent dans la chambre de Lily, sans doute pour lui expliquer brièvement la tournure nouvelle que les évènements avaient pris.

Je restai assise en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, alternant les phases où ma colère atteignait de tels sommets que je craignais de mettre le feu à la villa et celles où j'étais si déprimée que j'aurais voulu m'enterrer dans un trou. Près de la fenêtre, Becca tournait en rond avec anxiété sans m'adresser la parole.

D'après ce que je perçus de leur conversation, les Cullen relatèrent mot pour mot le récit que je leur avais confié aux autres. Puis le ton changea presque imperceptiblement je compris qu'ils réfléchissaient à un nouveau plan et que je serais sans doute la dernière au courant de ce qu'ils prévoyaient.

La mort dans l'âme, je triturai le bracelet de Nate entre mes doigts. Est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un milligramme d'affection pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était dit autre chose à mon sujet que « super elle embrasse bien » ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je rentrai en voiture avec mes parents. Dans l'habitacle, le silence était pesant. Impatiente d'y échapper, je faillis bondir hors de la voiture lorsqu'elle se gara devant le chalet, mais Maman m'en empêcha au dernier moment en se contorsionnant sur son siège pour me faire face.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allie, il est hors de question que tu ailles voir l'Enfant de la Lune, que ce soit maintenant ou dans un mois, c'est clair ?

J'hochai la tête de mauvaise foi. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? Que je n'arrive pas à le vaincre ou que je les trahisse ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes en colère contre moi ? demandai-je en me donnant l'impression de parler comme Sarah lorsqu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

Il y avait de la déception dans les yeux chocolat de Maman, et je ne voyais pas le visage de Papa : il avait les mains crispées autour du volant et la tête tournée vers l'extérieur.

-Je ne veux pas te dire des choses que je regretterais après, finit-il par dire.

Maman passa une main sur mon épaule, puis ils sortirent de la voiture. Je les suivis, une boule dans la gorge. Après avoir persisté à faire comme si je pouvais gérer cette histoire avec Nathaniel toute seule, je ne récoltais que ce que j'avais semé.

Ajoutons à ça le fait que j'avais brisé le cœur de Matthew et que toute la meute devait être au courant, ma vie sociale allait craindre pendant les prochains jours.

Le lendemain, le lycée reprenait après quinze jours de liberté suite aux travaux dus au tremblement de terre. Cela me fit une belle jambe, puisqu'on nous interdit à Will, Lily et moi de nous y rendre. Elliot, lui, y était autorisé, sans doute pour garder un œil sur Nathaniel et Hannah. Etonnant qu'on le laisse côtoyer le danger d'aussi prêt.

Non seulement je n'allais pas à l'école, mais mes parents me forcèrent à rester cloitrée toute la journée à la maison sans autre explication que « tu es punie ». Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'ils ne me disaient pas : enfermer les enfants n'était pas vraiment une tradition chez nous.

Becca ne répondant pas à mes appels, je passai la journée avec Sarah et Liza. Ravies, elles m'informèrent qu'elles avaient pitié de moi et me tiendraient compagnie. Je ne vis pas Elliot de la journée -il était peut-être avec Matthew et cette hypothèse me rassura autant qu'elle me rembrunit. Les loups étaient loyaux, je ne m'attendais donc pas à ce que mon frère arrive à se comporter avec moi comme si je n'avais pas blessé son meilleur ami.

J'appris avec bonheur que ma vie sociale ne se limitait pas à mes deux petites sœurs de huit ans lorsque je croisai Will dans la cuisine en train de dévaliser les placards. C'était presque l'heure du dîner, Elliot et mes parents étaient aux abonnés absents.

-Dis Allie, tu ne peux pas me cuisiner un truc s'te plait ? Je crève de faim ! réclama mon frère.

Je faillis me retourner pour vérifier s'il ne s'adressait pas à une autre Allie.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? articulai-je. Même pas un tout petit peu ? C'est pas pour me calomnier moi-même, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir tout foiré d !

J'étais trop en colère contre moi-même pour envisager l'hypothèse que ce ne soit pas le cas des autres. Will haussa les épaules.

-Je savais déjà que tu étais folle, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne change rien. Bon. Des spaghettis ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je rendis service à Will sans me forcer.

Après le dîner, on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Matt sur le pas de la porte. Je n'avais jamais souhaité qu'il s'éloigne de moi mais je pensais qu'après ma révélation de la veille il aurait pris le temps de faire le point sur notre relation.

-Salut, fis-je d'un ton incertain.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse. Je me rendis compte que ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un marron clair étaient obscurcis par la colère. Je n'avais jamais vu Matthew réellement en rogne, imprégnation oblige, et l'ébahissement me coupa le souffle.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que c'est un Enfant de la Lune que tu as embrassé ?

Je sursautai. Personne, à part Lily, Edward et les gens à qui ils avaient potentiellement vendu la mèche ne savait pour Nathaniel et moi. J'étais à peu près certaine que ni ma cousine ni le père de ma mère n'étaient venus chez Matt à La Push avec le sombre projet de pourrir ma vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Comment tu…

-Comment j'ai deviné ? C'est simple : tu m'avoues que tu as embrassé quelqu'un. Le même jour, tu vas dire aux Cullen qu'un garçon de ton lycée est sans doute un Enfant de la Lune et tu as plein de détails pour appuyer ta théorie : son odeur, son physique, son comportement et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Tu as raison, mais qu'est-ce que ça change par rapport à hier ? Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de parler de ça je pense.

Un tremblement parcourut les épaules de Matt et j'étais à peu près sûre que le sentiment qui l'avait provoqué n'avait rien à voir avec sa tristesse de la veille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répéta-t-il, fou de rage. J'avais confiance en toi Allie ! Quand tu es venue me dire que tu l'avais embrassé, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas de ta faute si tu pouvais être attirée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'ai pensé que tu avais des raisons valables pour faire ça ! Mais là, tu as passé des mois et des mois à flirter avec le danger et tu as remis notre imprégnation en question pour un Enfant de la Lune qui n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi et complotait dans notre dos ?

Des mots de Papa me revinrent, quand il essayait de m'expliquer en détail ce qu'était l'imprégnation pour un loup « deux seules et uniques choses comptent pour nous : en premier, ce dont notre imprégnée a besoin, en second, ce qu'elle désire. »

Tant que je désirais ne pas être avec Matt, il pouvait l'accepter : c'était ce que je voulais. Mais à partir du moment où ma sécurité était en jeu, mes désirs ne comptaient plus, seul restait le fait que j'avais mis ma vie en danger.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû vous faire partager mes doutes sur Nathaniel plus tôt, plaidai-je, mais qu'il soit un Enfant de la Lune ou non n'a rien changé à notre relation. Je n'ai pas remis notre imprégnation en cause pour un simple flirt. Ca a… signifié quelque chose pour moi.

Ca me brûla la gorge de l'admettre à haute voix alors que j'arrivais tout juste à le penser.

-Ca ne change rien qu'il soit un monstre ? éructa Matthew. Enfin, il t'a manipulée de bout en bout ! S'il n'était jamais venu à Forks, nous serions encore ensemble !

-Nous n'avons jamais été… commençai-je.

_Oh ferme-la Allie pour une fois dans ta vie et arrête d'être honnête._

-Nous n'avons jamais été quoi ? répéta-t-il.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Nous n'avons jamais été quoi ?

-Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

_Et maintenant je vais aller prendre une paire de ciseaux et couper un certain muscle de ma bouche qui commence vraiment à me gonfler…_

Le visage de Matthew se tordit et je baissai les yeux.

-Pardon, Matt. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne ressentirais jamais rien pour toi, et je me déteste pour te faire autant de mal. Moi aussi, je pense que c'est du gâchis d'avoir ébranlé notre imprégnation à cause de quelqu'un qui planifie de nous tuer. C'est juste que…

Je marquai une hésitation, repensais à la statuette du loup qu'il m'avait donnée pour mon anniversaire et qui trônait sur mon bureau. « _Mon père l'avait offert à ma mère. Il disait qu'ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il partirait dans la forêt, il serait toujours avec elle d'une certaine manière et elle pourrait l'attendre le cœur serein._ »

-… je ne suis pas faite pour t'attendre pendant que tu vas te battre.

Matthew détourna les yeux et grogna :

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Il aurait pu t'assassiner, Allie. Exactement comme ils l'ont fait pour Charlie.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre. De la pénombre des sous-bois se détachèrent deux silhouettes : ma mère, les cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle avait couru, et mon père, torse nu et vêtu d'un jean. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers le chalet et la situation pris une nouvelle tournure. A leurs regards graves, je compris qu'ils avaient perçu une bonne partie de notre conversation.

Après avoir grimpé les marches du perron, Maman enlaça Matthew et Papa lui fit une accolade. A travers ce simple contact, je pus voir combien Matt lui manquait déjà. Même s'ils conserveraient toujours un genre de relation père/fils, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à cause de moi, à moins que je ne revienne vers Matt bien sûr. Ce que je ne ferai pas tant que je ne serais pas certaine de mes sentiments : il n'était pas un jouet.

-Mission accomplie, déclara Papa et Matt hocha la tête en réponse.

-Quelle mission ? relevai-je, un peu vexée d'être mise à part.

Maman répondit en guettant ma réaction :

-Nous avons capturé la fille. Hannah. Au lycée, Elliot a distrait l'Enfant de la Lune pendant que nous pénétrions à l'autre bout de l'établissement et enlevions la fille alors qu'elle était aux toilettes.

Je maîtrisai ma surprise. Je n'appréciais pas Hannah, ce qui ne signifiait pas que je désirais qu'elle se fasse kidnapper. Ma famille avait pris des risques : si Nate les avait attaqués au sein du lycée, l'altercation aurait viré à l'hécatombe.

-Si les connaissances d'Edward sur leur race sont exactes, Nate sentira votre odeur et saura que vous l'avez enlevée, remarquai-je.

-C'est le but, répliqua Papa.

-Vous voulez les attirer, compris-je. Les forcer à sortir de leur tanière s'ils veulent éviter qu'Hannah ne finisse comme l'humaine précédente.

-Le garçon ne pourrait jamais nous attaquer sans aide, nous comptons sur cela et sur l'étroitesse de sa relation avec l'humaine. S'ils viennent combattre, nous serons prêts et aurons choisi nous mêmes le lieu de la bataille.

-C'est contre les valeurs des loups-garous d'impliquer une humaine là-dedans, non ?

Papa répondit avec amertume :

- Nous ne blesserons pas la fille, elle nous servira simplement d'appât. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui étaient contre nos valeurs avant.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Grand-père Charlie méritait qu'on fasse des entorses à notre morale. Mais ça n'empêcha pas que le ton que Papa avait employé m'effrayait un peu. Les choses venaient de changer à tout jamais.

-Je rentre chez moi, finit par annoncer Matt après un bref silence.

Il nous lança un « bonne soirée » sans me regarder et s'en alla dans la nuit. Je le suivis des yeux avec nostalgie jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. En temps normal, on l'aurait invité à dîner avec nous.

-Comment a été Nate avec Elliot ? me risquai-je à demander à Papa en chuchotant.

Ma question parut l'irriter un peu.

-Nate… Il lui a demandé où tu étais passée. Ton frère pense qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu de mal à capturer la fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si les Enfants de la Lune nous attaquent ? demandai-je.

Papa répliqua d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de contradiction :

-Nous nous battons.

* * *

**J'adore la réplique de Will, je trouve qu'elle reflète bien la relation qu'il entretient avec Allie ^^**

**J'ai essayé de trouver un équilibre entre le fait que :  
-Allie est fautive parce qu'elle aurait dû parler de Nate à sa famille plus tôt et qu'ils ont raison d'être en colère après elle  
-elle est jeune et que l'accumulation "rejeter l'imprégnation" et "fricoter avec un Enfant de la Lune" est assez injuste  
-elle a suffisamment d'épaules pour encaisser ça.**

**Bon, combat, sang et mort au prochain chapitre, ****Sur le sentier de la guerre****, que je posterai avant la fin des vacances (la semaine prochaine quoi).**


	28. Sur le sentier de la guerre

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lizzs : Ah oui je me rappelle t'avoir dit qu'il y aurait une discussion au chapitre 27 entre Nate et Allie ! Ce ne sera pas le genre de discussion où ils pourront tout mettre à plat (trop de choses à révéler qui ne tiendront pas en un seul chapitre) mais tu seras heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils passeront tout le chapitre ensemble !**

**aliCetwilightF.F : Nate n'a effectivement pas vraiment manipulé Allie, il était surtout à Forks pour de l'espionnage qui ne nécessitait pas forcément ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble ^^**

**delphes : Il y aura probablement une discussion mère/fille entre Nessie et Allie vers la fin de la fiction, il est vrai que quel que soit le choix d'Allie, Nessie a beaucoup de bons conseils à donner à sa fille. Oui Nate est attiré par Allie, ce qui ne signifie pas que ça va changer son comportement et je trouve également que pour qu'Allie et Matt se mettent ensemble il faudra plus que le prétexte « imprégnation ». C'est ce dont je parlais en disant qu'il n'y aurait jamais vraiment de triangle amoureux : au point actuel de l'histoire Allie n'est avec personne et n'hésite entre personne puisqu'elle est trop occupée avec le problème des Enfants de la Lune. Jacob juge Allie durement parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il avait confiance en elle.**

**Macha : Je suis toujours en train d'espérer que mes personnages soient heureux, ce qui ne signifie pas que ça arrive ! Par exemple, j'espère de tout mon cœur que Will le sera, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si son personnage est complètement imprudent (cf fin de chapitre) ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment caché que Nate n'était pas insensible à Allie mais le problème ne se trouve pas vraiment là parce que n'étant pas un Edward bis, ça ne l'empêchera pas de se battre en ce en quoi il croit, c'est-à-dire des choses qu'Allie ne cautionnerait jamais.**

**Chattoncharmant : Que Matt et Allie se réconcilient n'est pas un souci, Matt est incapable d'en vouloir longtemps à son imprégnée mais je ne pense pas que le problème dans leur relation soit là.**

**M'zelle Hale : Allie ne sera pas confrontée à Nate dans ce combat-ci, ce n'est qu'un amuse-bouche je dirais et la vraie guerre viendra plus tard.**

* * *

Chapitre 25

07h 48, 17 décembre

J'entrai dans la villa des Cullen sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il était peut-être tôt, mais j'avais l'impression que le temps nous manquait.

Des bruits dans la cuisine m'informèrent que Lily prenait son petit-déjeuner. Prise d'une espèce de pulsion suicidaire, je traversai le salon et entrai dans la pièce. Ma cousine était assise à un bout de table en face de tante Rose.

L'une comme l'autre me considérèrent d'un air interdit et un peu hautain qui leur conféra une ressemblance frappante.

-Bonjour, lançai-je.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu te terres dans ta chambre au minimum une journée, commenta froidement Lily. C'est ce que quelqu'un de normal aurait fait après ce qui s'est passé.

Naturellement, elle avait dû faire le lien entre « Nathaniel qui embrasse Allie après le tremblement de terre » et « Nathaniel le méchant Enfant de la Lune responsable des meurtres à Seattle et de la mort de Charlie ». En même temps, j'avais cessé d'espérer depuis la veille que ce qui était du domaine privé le reste : grâce aux pensées de Matthew et de mon père, toute la meute devait être au courant de mon histoire avec Nate.

-J'espère que tu ne cherches pas Hannah, déclara tante Rose. Elle n'est pas enfermée ici.

Je secouai la tête si fort que des boucles brunes me giflèrent le visage.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous trahir et la délivrer ?

Lily haussa les sourcils, sans doute pour signifier qu'elle s'attendait à tout de ma part.

-Non ! se défendit sa mère. Tes parents et nous avions simplement peur que tu ailles l'interroger ou régler des comptes.

Je m'apaisai.

-Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ais. Vous savez où est Carlisle ?

-Dans son bureau, je suppose, répliqua-t-elle.

-Merci.

Je sortis de la cuisine à toute allure et grimpai quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Hier soir, j'avais fait le point sur la situation : nous avions face à nous des Enfants de la Lune dont nous ignorions tout (motivation exacte, puissance, etc.). On pouvait espérer qu'ils tenteraient bientôt de négocier ou de libérer Hannah. Si je tombais sur Nate, je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Edward m'avait peut-être renseignée un peu sur sa race, mais le véritable puits de connaissance de la famille, c'était Carlisle, pas mon grand-père.

Je frappai à la porte de son bureau (on devient vachement plus poli quand on est face à quelqu'un de quatre siècles son aîné) et entrai dans la pièce. Je trouvai Carlisle devant sa bibliothèque, occupé à feuilleter un ouvrage.

-Edward m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais sans doute, mais je ne t'espérais pas si tôt, lança-t-il en posant son livre.

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Ses prunelles dorées étaient pleines de bonté. Je savais que je trouverai la réponse à mes questions auprès de lui.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur les Enfants de la Lune, annonçai-je directement. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux avant.

Carlisle sourit.

-A l'époque de ta mère, on les considérait déjà comme relevant de la légende, alors maintenant… J'ai déjà rencontré des représentants de leur race, mais cela fait longtemps et je n'ai aucune information à t'apporter sur le clan qui nous attaque en ce moment. Tu dois probablement être la personne qui en sait le plus sur eux. Cependant, je peux te parler de ce que je sais de la race des Enfants de la Lune en général.

-Ca me va, acceptai-je. J'ai tout un tas de questions.

L'air vaguement amusé, Carlisle me fit signe de parler.

-Pour quelle raison est-ce que les Enfants de la Lune nous détestent ?

-Je ne sais pas s'ils ont quelque chose contre les Modificateurs, mais mes enfants ont dû te dire qu'ils supportaient très mal l'odeur des vampires. Cet antagoniste est ancré nos gènes, sans doute parce que nous partageons la même source d'alimentation. Nous sommes des ennemis héréditaires, c'est ainsi.

Cette justification bancale me fit froncer le nez. L'histoire avait commencé de la même manière pour les vampires et les modificateurs, tout ça pour qu'on ne forme à la fin qu'une seule grande famille.

-Si les Enfants de la Lune se nourrissent d'êtres humains, comment peuvent-ils avoir des enfants humains et les côtoyer sans les blesser ?

-Je l'ignore. Jasper avance qu'ils ont sans doute des marques olfactives qui leur permettent de différencier leurs proies des membres de leur famille, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, se nourrir d'humains et s'attacher à des humains n'est pas incompatible : cela arrive chez les vampires également. Par certains aspects, les Enfants de la Lune sont proches de nous. Il semble que les créatures de la nuit que nous sommes sont condamnées à se faire la guerre jusqu'à ce que l'une de nos deux races triomphe.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre que des croyances pour expliquer cet affrontement stupide ? insistai-je. Pourquoi sont-ils aussi cruels envers nous ?

Carlisle soupira.

-Je suppose que tu dois savoir que si nous pensions qu'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre, c'est parce que nous, les vampires, les en avons éradiqués.

Ouille… Je venais de comparer à tort les relations vampires/modificateurs et vampires/Enfants de la Lune. Apparemment, les secondes étaient pires.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas juger cette solution expéditive.

-Edward, Jasper et Alice te l'ont dit. Leur dangerosité provient du fait qu'ils ne savent pas se contrôler. Même un seul d'entre eux encerclé par une horde de vampire se battrait quand même. Lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état-là, rien ne les arrête. Je ne parle pas uniquement de la pleine lune : ils se montrent imprévisibles à tout moment. Humains comme vampires peuvent être leur cible.

-Nathaniel l'était, imprévisible. Mais il arrivait à se contrôler, objectai-je. Je ne le défends pas : je te dis ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout.

Mon grand-père soupira :

-Ce garçon est un véritable mystère. Ne te laisse pas abuser Allie, une seule exception n'effacera pas des siècles et des siècles de sang versé inutilement. Avant que nous ne les attaquions, ils dépeuplaient certaines régions de la planète. Ce sont les Volturi qui ont réussi à résoudre le problème. Quand je les ais rencontrés pour la première fois, ils étaient en pleine croisade contre les derniers Enfants de la Lune. (Une hésitation fugace traversa le visage de Carlisle avant qu'il n'avoue :) Je les ai aidés à détruire les dernières meutes qui subsistaient.

Ebahie, je dévisageai mon arrière grand-père.

-En général, j'évite d'en parler. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça un jour. Je prétends être un pacifique mais il arrive des moments où nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser cette espèce mettre l'humanité en danger.

-C'était comment ? De les combattre ? questionnai-je d'une voix sourde.

-Périlleux. Nombre d'entre nous y ont perdu la vie. Mais leur plus grande force est également leur plus grande faiblesse : plus tu es puissant et plus tu es désordonné et imprudent. C'est pour cette raison que ce nouveau clan d'Enfants de la Lune m'inquiète. Ils sont trop organisés. Trop réfléchis.

-Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas essayer d'éviter une guerre en discutant avec eux ? proposai-je naïvement avant de détourner le regard et de me mordre la langue. Non, oublie ça.

_Ils ont tué Charlie. Ils ont assassiné des dizaines d'humains._

L'index de Carlisle se posa sur mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à désirer la paix, Allie, déclara-t-il. Cependant, je doute que nous y parvenions : en tant que dirigeants du monde vampirique, nous sommes les boucs-émissaires parfaits des Enfants de la Lune.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Mes parents surgirent dans la pièce, talonnés par Edward et Bella. Leur odeur, mélange d'excitation et d'affolement, était si prenante que je faillis me mettre en position de défense contre un ennemi invisible.

-Seth vient de téléphoner, ils viennent de se faire attaquer par les Enfants de la Lune ! s'exclama Papa.

Mon corps entier tressaillit d'appréhension. Je fus la première à réagir :

-Où est ce « ils » ?

Maman répondit sans hésiter :

-Dans une maison au milieu des bois où est enfermée Hannah, vers la frontière avec le Canada. Elle est gardée par une dizaine de membres la meute.

Ah. Le fameux appât avait donc fonctionné.

-J'ai envoyé Elliot prévenir les loups restés à La Push, histoire qu'ils se tiennent prêt au cas où nous subirions deux attaques à la fois, lança Papa. Je vais rejoindre Seth et les autres pour les aider.

-Nous t'accompagnons, grogna Bella, les dents serrées. J'ai des comptes à régler avec ces gens.

Edward hocha la tête, malgré son inquiétude manifeste à exposer sa femme face à des Enfants de la Lune.

-Jasper et Emmett viendront avec nous, dit-il.

-D'accord, mais que personne d'autre ne s'invite : notre priorité est de protéger La Push et Forks, répliqua Papa.

Sans réfléchir, je pris une décision éclair et avançai :

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une place pour moi dans cette bagarre.

On aurait dit que je venais de demander à mes parents si je pouvais traverser l'Atlantique à la nage. Leurs yeux s'assombrirent et me foudroyèrent sur place. Papa s'avança vers moi, pointa un index rageur vers ma poitrine et assena :

-Hors de question. Tu restes avec ta mère et tes frères pour protéger La Push. Seuls les plus expérimentés d'entre nous iront se battre.

-J'ai des comptes à régler moi aussi, insistai-je. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! s'énerva-t-il avant de baisser la voix. Allie, nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé entre toi et l'Enfant de la Lune. Oui, je suis en colère pour ces secrets que tu as gardés pour toi, pour Matthew, pour les dangers que tu as encouru. Mais tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Rien de ce que nous t'interdisons de faire n'est dicté par notre rancune. Nous faisons ça pour te protéger, c'est tout.

Mal à l'aise, je pinçai les lèvres. Après ce que j'avais fais, je ne me sentais pas en droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais _besoin_ de participer à ces affrontements dont j'étais la principale responsable. Maman comprit sans doute ce qui se passait dans ma tête car elle décréta d'un ton désolé :

-De toute façon, j'ai bien peur tu ais plus tard ta part de combats.

Papa serra affectueusement sa main dans la sienne avant d'ordonner :

-Allons-y.

Il sortit de la pièce au pas de course, suivi par mes grands-parents. Un instant plus tard, je vis par la fenêtre un immense loup roux et quatre vampires détaler vers la forêt. Carlisle pressa l'épaule de Maman et la mienne pour nous rassurer.

-Tout ce passera bien, j'en suis certain, souffla-t-il. Allons à La Push à présent, nous attendrons leur retour là-bas.

Nous fîmes le trajet en voiture parce que Lily fut obligée de nous accompagner et que les termes « Lily Cullen » et « courir » étaient incompatibles. Maman et moi prîmes une voiture tandis que Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Lily s'entassaient dans une autre. Nous récupérâmes les jumelles au chalet et les emmenâmes avec nous à La Push.

Bien entendu, les Cullen passèrent la frontière sans problème : tout le monde semblait convaincu que se réunir à la réserve pendant que la moitié des loups et des vampires combattaient plus loin au nord était la meilleure option. Les Enfants de la Lune n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à tuer des humains, rien ne disait qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas avec ceux de La Push portant les odeurs de nos clans.

Plus nos voitures avançaient dans la réserve indienne, plus celle-ci paraissait déserte. Haussant les épaules, Maman supposa que les nôtres s'étaient sans doute regroupés au cœur du village, là où se trouvaient les maisons de la plupart des Anciens.

Elle me jeta habilement son portable en tenant le volant d'une seule main :

-Pendant que j'y pense, demande à Will où il est. Par sécurité, il est parti chercher Madison pour la ramener ici. Elle est trop imprégnée de son odeur pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_Et Nate sait que Will est mon frère_, complétai-je sombrement pour moi-même.

Penser aux combats que menaient l'autre partie de la meute et des Cullen à l'endroit où Hannah était retenue ne m'effrayait pas. Ma famille était forte. Mais songer que les Enfants de la Lune puissent attaquer les plus vulnérables d'entre nous…

J'étais en train de chercher le numéro de mon frère dans la liste des contacts lorsque Sarah hurla depuis la banquette arrière :

-C'est quoi ça ?

Je levai les yeux vers la route et, de surprise, en laissai tomber le portable de Maman. A une centaine de mètres devant nous, sur le chemin caillouteux de La Push se tenait un loup dont le pelage clair possédait des reflets argentés.

Au premier abord, on aurait pu le prendre pour un de ceux de la meute de Papa… au premier abord seulement. Il était plus grand et son pelage rêche ne dissimulait rien de ses muscles puissants et noueux. Ses crocs dévoilés réfléchissaient la lumière matinale. Ses yeux sombres n'avait rien d'humain ni d'animal. A côté de lui, nos modificateurs ressemblaient à de gentils nounours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'égosilla ma sœur alors que notre voiture fonçait droit sur le premier Enfant de la Lune que je voyais de toute ma vie.

Dans la voiture qui nous suivait de près, le hurlement de Lily fit écho à celui de Sarah.

-Freine ! braillai-je.

Maman secoua la tête et cria par-dessus le bruit du moteur :

-J'espère que vous avez attaché vos ceintures !

Elle appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur. Je vis l'aiguille indiquant la vitesse se rapprocher dangereusement du 200 et je me cramponnai à mon siège. Notre voiture fonça sur la route et passa à un cheveu du loup-garou. Aussitôt, je me dévissai le cou pour vérifier que la voiture où se trouvaient Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Lily suivait le même trajet que nous.

Ils réussirent plus ou moins à forcer le passage. Plus ou moins, parce que leur auto se cogna à moitié et rebondit contre le flanc de l'Enfant de la Lune, choc qui fut salué par un nouveau cri de Lily.

Le loup poussa un rugissement alors que tout un côté de la voiture se déformait à cause de l'impact. Pourtant, elle continua à mon grand soulagement à rouler à la même vitesse que nous et à s'éloigner du monstre. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se lancer à notre poursuite, absolument pas découragé par ce petit accrochage.

Aucun immortel ne pouvait surpasser une voiture, mais le loup qui nous pourchassait n'en était pas très loin. Les deux voitures traversèrent La Push à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les maisons.

Nous finîmes par débarquer sur la place principale du village. Cette fois-ci, Maman fut obligée de piler : l'endroit était rempli de modificateurs et d'Enfants de la Lune en train de se battre. Une odeur étrange comme aucune autre me prit à la gorge : ni agréable ni désagréable, elle évoquait la forêt sauvage, le bois, les feuilles… Je l'avais déjà sentie sur les vêtements l'homme qui m'avait attaquée sur l'immeuble à Seattle.

Un Enfant de la Lune tout seul, c'était déjà impressionnant, mais une vingtaine d'entre eux tous plus immenses et plus enragés les un que les autres donnait envie de faire une crise cardiaque.

La seule chose qui me réconforta fut que nous étions en nombre à peu près égal et qu'il n'y avait aucune apparente trace de nos familles humaines. C'était déjà ça.

Liz et Sarah couinèrent de peur lorsqu'un loup se précipita sur notre voiture et en ouvrit la portière avec ses crocs. Heureusement, je reconnus le pelage gris tacheté de noir d'Elliot. Mon frère glissa sa tête énorme à l'intérieur de la voiture. Instinctivement, Maman posa sa main sur son museau afin de communiquer mentalement avec lui. Une seconde plus tard, elle se tourna vers nous :

-Les humains se sont enfermés là-bas

Elle désigna une grande maison encerclée par des Quileute qui semblaient prêts à en défendre l'entrée coûte que coûte. C'était la villa d'oncle Brady. Son imprégnée, native de Californie, avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs et ça n'avait jamais été aussi pratique qu'aujourd'hui : ce lieu était bien plus facile à protéger qu'une fragile maisonnette.

Maman tendit les bras vers les jumelles :

-Venez, les filles. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

Accrochées à notre mère, mes sœurs s'extirpèrent de la voiture. Je les suivis tant bien que mal. La voiture des Cullen était stoppée à quelques mètres de la nôtre. Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Rosalie formaient un cercle protecteur autour d'une Lily statufiée.

Maman leur désigna silencieusement la maison où se trouvaient les humains et ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Tout en protégeant Lily et les jumelles, nous nous mîmes à courir vers l'habitation.

Nous n'avions pas fait trois mètres qu'un Enfant de la Lune nous attaqua. Sans hésiter, Maman me doubla et lui sauta à la gorge. D'un bond, Carlisle alla l'aider. Je poussai Sarah et Liza par l'épaule et nous détalâmes vers le refuge.

Mamie Sue ouvrit précipitamment la porte de l'habitation à l'instant où les filles grimpaient les marches du perron. A l'intérieur, je sentis les odeurs mélangées de Billy, tante Rachel, Sammy, tante Kim, Nina, Emily, Claire, tante Violet, Olivia, les autres imprégnées et leurs enfants… Ouf. Il ne manquait personne.

Personne, sauf… Je me retournai. Je croyais que Lily nous avais suivies mais elle se tenait dix mètres derrière nous. Tante Rose était aux prises avec un de nos ennemis et un autre Enfant de la Lune ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de la situation de ma cousine : seule, faible, hagarde, exposée.

Je claquai la porte de la maison derrière Sarah, Liza et Sue avant de me jeter sur le dos du loup. Je ne m'étais encore jamais battue contre un Enfant de la Lune (sauf peut-être sur le toit de Seattle il y a plusieurs mois mais il était sous forme humaine alors ça ne comptait pas).

Ce fut un choc. Son corps entier rugit en guise de protestation, il se contorsionna pour pouvoir m'atteindre. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur mon bras et il me balança dans les airs comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac de farine. Lily me servit de tapis d'atterrissage, ce qui la laissa à moitié assommée. Etalée sur le sol à côté de moi, ses habits de marque salis et tâchés, elle siffla :

-Allie, fais quelque chose. C'est toi qui porte des explosifs dans ton ADN je te rappelle.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! protestai-je en me redressant.

Une forme noire passa devant moi comme une fusée et se propulsa sur l'Enfant de la Lune qui me faisait face.

Matthew.

Les deux animaux roulèrent au sol, contrastant non seulement par leur pelage mais par leur force. L'Enfant de la Lune, plus puissant, plus rusé, plus vicieux, eut vite fait de lui arracher des touffes de poil. Folle de rage, j'abandonnai Lily et me jetai à corps perdu dans la bagarre opposant les deux loups. Mon don s'activa de lui-même, et si Matt eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas me toucher, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre animal qui subit plusieurs brûlures… douloureuses. Pour autant, il ne se découragea pas et continua à nous attaquer avec autant de cruauté que de ténacité. Matthew et moi n'étions pas trop de deux pour le combattre.

Bon sang, comment allions-nous gagner cette guerre ?

J'étais en train de me cramponner au pelage roussi de l'Enfant de la Lune lorsque Lily hurla. Encore. Evidemment, la seule presque-humaine des lieux, immobile et vulnérable représentait une cible idéale pour nos ennemis. Deux d'entre eux venaient de l'encercler.

Tante Rose, occupée à remettre en place le bras qu'on venait de lui arracher, se mit à paniquer. Je tentai de me diriger vers ma cousine, mais l'Enfant de la Lune que nous combattions referma ses crocs sur l'épaule de Matthew et je me détournai instinctivement pour l'aider.

Nous étions en train de perdre. Personne n'était encore mort mais je pouvais le sentir. Une vingtaine de vampires et de Quileute affrontaient autant d'Enfants de la Lune plus dangereux que nous. Sans compter que nous étions désavantagés par notre préoccupation première : les empêcher de pénétrer dans la maison d'oncle Brady où les humains étaient cloitrés.

Au moment où j'étais en train de me demander avec inquiétude si Lily avait pensé à écrire un testament, Elliot rugit et s'interposa entre elle et les deux Enfants de la Lune, lui sauvant la vie de justesse.

Un second modificateur au pelage argenté vint lui porter assistance. Non sans surprise, je reconnus oncle Paul à son odeur et compris ce que cela signifiait. Les anciens de la meute (Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil) venaient de muter après des années d'inactivité pour défendre leurs familles.

Un hurlement féminin retentit soudain, plus strident que ne l'avait été celui de Lily. Tous les regards se portèrent vers deux silhouettes qui se tenaient au bord du champ de bataille.

Will et Madison.

A leurs expressions, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de débarquer chez des extraterrestres. Les yeux bleus hagards de l'imprégnée de mon frère passèrent sur nous. Les vampires. Les loups-garous. Les Enfants de la Lune. Ceux qui n'étaient pas supposés exister.

Will glissa un coup d'œil vers elle et lâcha un « oups » tout à fait inapproprié. Derechef, Madison prit une grande inspiration et se remit à hurler. Je ne fus pas la seule à être agacée par le bruit : une dizaine d'Enfants de la Lune se détournèrent de leurs adversaires et se jetèrent sur elle. Ou peut-être que c'était l'humaine vulnérable plus que le son qu'elle produisait qui les intéressait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Will et Madison disparurent sous une marée d'animaux géants, féroces et déchaînés.

Je criai à mon tour, n'entendis même pas le son de ma propre voix à travers le vacarme. Will dû sans doute muter parce que j'entraperçus un pelage roux clair à travers la masse de fourrures pâles.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers eux pour les écarter de Will et Madison, et l'affrontement devint plus acharné encore. Nous tentâmes d'empêcher les Enfants de la Lune de s'approcher de l'humaine, mais au milieu de la cohue il était difficile de distinguer qui était qui. Sous l'effet de la peur, je brûlais n'importe qui sans pouvoir me maîtriser.

Lorsque nous eûmes plus ou moins écarté les loups ennemis, Will s'extirpa de la masse. Sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait, son corps tremblait et ses pattes étaient campées de part et d'autre d'un corps ensanglanté.

Celui de Madison.

* * *

**Il y a longtemps, je vous avais dit que Madison gâcherait tout... voilà c'est arrivé !**

**Si vous vous posez la question, pour moi les Enfants de la Lune ressemblent un peu aux loups de Princesse Mononoké pour ceux qui l'ont vu.**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre,La louve solitaire, parce que je n'ai "que" 4 chapitres écris d'avance et que je veux essayer de m'avancer.**


	29. La louve solitaire

**C'est un miracle, je suis dans les temps ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : Je suis un peu comme toi à ne laisser des avis que rarement, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que ça représente pour la personne qui écrit alors merci beaucoup : ) Je vois ce que tu veux dire par « nouveau genre », le genre qui continue après le dernier tome de Twilight quoi… Je n'ai rien contre les all humans mais moi-même j'aimerais pouvoir lire plus de post-breaking dawn…**

**Guest (celle du 21) : Je te conseille de t'inventer un petit surnom pour que je te reconnaisse car tu n'es pas la seule « invitée » … Dans l'idéal évidemment j'aimerais bien poster un chapitre par semaine mais bon ça me prend trop de temps et je n'arriverai pas à tenir le rythme…**

**Lizzs : Je pense que quand tu verras le nombre de chapitres que Nate et Allie passeront ensembles (oups, spoiler) ton feu se transformera en feu de joie ^^ Cela dit je ne promets pas qu'ils vont bien s'entendre ! Madison va mourir et ne pas mourir (second spoiler, mais tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre alors…) et quant à Allie, elle a bien sûr utilisé son don dans la bataille mais il ne lui a pas été d'une grande aide surtout que les Enfants de la Lune contre qui elle s'est battue sont très très puissants ! On verra que la puissance de son pouvoir dépend beaucoup de son état psychologique ! Dans la vidéo de présentation même pour moi c'est un peu flou qui embrasse qui ^^ Tout ce qui se passe dedans est surtout symbolique (feu = pouvoir d'Allie etc), je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en la faisant à vrai dire…**

**aliCetwilightF.F : Je te dirais bien que de toute façon, à ce stade quoi qu'il arrive à Madison, Will va souffrir mais tu le constateras par toi-même hé hé…**

**Lyylla : Will risque de souffrir dans ce chapitre quoi qu'il arrive à Madison (les joies de l'imprégnation…). Nate fait partie du groupe qui essaye de libérer Hannah en parallèle donc on ne le verra pas dans ce chapitre…**

* * *

Chapitre 26

17 décembre 08h 51,

PDV de Renesmée

-Nessie !

La voix de Carlisle retentit à travers le champ de bataille, me distrayant de mon combat contre l'Enfant de la Lune qui me secouait dans tous les sens. Un loup au pelage chocolat –Quil- me frôla et lui mordit la patte tout en pensant :

« _Vas-y, je m'en occupe !_ »

« _Merci !_ » lançai-je, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Carlisle était souvent synonyme de blessés à soigner. La peur pour mes enfants me tordit le ventre. Elliot et Allie se battaient contre des Enfants de la Lune plus expérimentés qu'eux, mes filles étaient enfermées dans une maison assiégée et Will se trouvait dieu sait où avec Madison. Je courus dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de mon grand-père.

Le spectacle qui m'attendait me terrassa. Un loup au pelage roux clair familier formait une cage protectrice autour d'un corps dont émanait une forte odeur de peur et de sang. Je reconnus Madison à ses cheveux auburn poisseux d'hémoglobine. Carlisle était agenouillé à côté d'elle et essayait manifestement de l'atteindre alors que Will lui montrait les dents. Il réclama mon aide d'un regard.

Je me précipitai vers mon fils et poussai son épaule massive pour le contraindre à se décaler.

« _Laisse Carlisle la soigner, mon chéri_ » lui intimai-je avec un calme dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable.

Malgré le peu de place que Will consentit à lui accorder, Carlisle se pencha vers Madison. Un Enfant de la Lune nous bouscula soudain et je montrai les dents. L'instant d'après, Allie surgit de je ne sais où et lui sauta à la gorge.

-Comment elle va ? cria ma fille alors que je m'agenouillais près de Carlisle et Will pour former un maigre bouclier autour de Madison.

«_ Ne t'en occupe pas, empêche-les simplement de s'approcher de nous !_ » ordonnai-je en essayant de ne pas mourir de terreur lorsque les crocs de l'Enfant de la Lune claquèrent à un centimètre du cou d'Allie.

Je caressai tendrement le pelage hérissé de Will pour l'apaiser.

-Alors ? demandai-je anxieusement à l'intention de Carlisle.

Ma propre question me sembla aussi stupide qu'inutile. La poitrine de Madison était pratiquement déchiquetée. Le sang qui s'en écoulait formait une flaque énorme qui trempait les pattes de Will et venait lécher mes chaussures.

Si mon grand-père ne répondit pas, Will arqua la nuque et, levant sa grosse tête vers le ciel, lâcha un hurlement sonore. Un cri de deuil.

« _Elle est morte, je n'entends plus son cœur !_ »

Carlisle me jeta un regard désolé, je réprimai un sanglot.

A ce moment-là, des bruits de grosses pattes martelant le sol retentirent. Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, mes parents, Seth, Leah et les loups les plus expérimentés de la meute surgirent sur la place du village. En quelques secondes, la situation se retourna : nous surpassions à présent les Enfants de la Lune en nombre. Les loups arrivés en renfort se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Pourtant, je ne prêtais aucune attention à la tournure nouvelle que venais de prendre le combat. Au désespoir, Will venait d'agripper le tee-shirt de Madison avec ses crocs et la secouait de toutes ses forces. Tel un pantin désarticulé, son corps dodelinait de droite à gauche au rythme des mouvements de mon fils.

« _Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !_ » rugissait ce dernier.

« _JACOB !_ » appelai-je mentalement.

Une seconde plus tard, un loup plus roux et plus imposant que ne l'était Will se précipita à nos côtés. Il s'étrangla en voyant le cadavre de Madison, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Accrochée au flanc de Will qui continuait à secouer Madison dans tous les sens, je transperçai mon mari du regard :

« _Jacob, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Madison est trop jeune pour mourir ! Will aussi ! C'est mon fils et je l'aime, je refuse de laisser ce genre de chose lui arriver ! »_

Carlisle suivit notre échange muet et comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire.

-En es-tu certaine Renesmée ? demanda-t-il gravement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois aveuglée par ton amour pour…

« _Fais-le_ ! » le coupai-je « _J'en prends l'entière responsabilité mais fais-le, je t'en supplie !_ »

Jacob aboya bruyamment, ce que j'interprétai comme un assentiment. Carlisle hocha la tête et se pencha vers Madison dont il mordit la gorge, puis les bras à plusieurs endroits.

-Elle vivra, annonça-t-il lorsqu'il eut finit et que le venin se répandit dans son corps.

Mais à quel prix ? Exister pour l'éternité dans le corps d'une adolescente assoiffée de sang ? Jake lécha l'épaule de notre fils. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas à la nouvelle.

« _Je ne le sens plus… le lien_ » marmonna-t-il, une expression hébétée sur son visage animal.

-Il faut qu'on la déplace, annonça Carlisle en se levant d'un bond.

Autour de nous, les Enfants de la Lune s'enfuyaient, pourchassés par la meute de Jake. Je constatai que nous n'en avions tué ni blessé aucun. Et ils s'en allaient si rapidement que les contours de leurs silhouettes m'apparaissaient floues, fantomatiques. Je n'avais jamais affronté des ennemis comme eux. Leur seule victime semblait être Madison mais tout le monde arborait des blessures visibles et un air égaré.

Je jetai un regard circulaire pour vérifier l'état de santé des membres de notre famille. Inexplicablement, Lily ne s'était pas réfugiée dans la maison avec les humains : sonnée, elle était assise à même le sol. Elliot était couché devant elle et lui léchait le visage pendant que Rosalie, accroupie sur ses talons, vérifiait qu'aucun fugitif ne s'approchait de sa fille.

A quelques pas de là, Allie se frottait les bras pour éteindre le feu qui les habitait. Matthew tournait autour d'elle en grondant doucement, ce qui traduisait son incapacité à s'éloigner de ma fille.

Paul, Jared, Embry et Quil, qui n'avaient pas pu résister à la volonté de muter lors de l'attaque, semblaient se réapproprier difficilement leurs corps de loup. Becca, Harry et Ethan gravitaient autour de leurs pères respectifs d'une démarche mécanique qui traduisait leur inquiétude.

Mes parents et le reste des Cullen parlaient à voix basse avec les autres loups-garous, mon père servant de messager entre eux. L'angoisse de tout le monde était palpable. Angoisse concernant le devenir de Madison, la façon dont nous avions été attaqués, la sauvagerie et la force des Enfants de la Lune…

Alors que Carlisle soulevait Madison dans ses bras et que Will les scrutait avec anxiété, les humains commencèrent à sortirent de la maison de Brady, tous sains et saufs. Sarah et Liza coururent vers nous et s'accrochèrent à la fourrure de Jake tout en contemplant Madison avec inquiétude.

-Ne regardez pas, leur intimai-je doucement en espérant qu'elles n'assisteraient pas prochainement à des scènes bien pires.

Carlisle, Will, Jacob et les filles sur les talons, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, abandonnée à une extrémité de la place. Elle devait avoir souffert des hostilités parce qu'il y avait des traces de sang sur la carrosserie et qu'une des portières était déformée.

Pendant que Carlisle installait précautionneusement Madison sur la banquette arrière, la tête de Jacob effleura ma main.

« _Will ne pourra pas redevenir humain tout de suite_ » dit-il. « _On va passer par les bois et nous vous rejoindrons à la villa quand il sera calmé_ »

« _Il peut s'éloigner de Madison ?_ » demandai-je, dubitative.

« _Je ne la sens plus de toute façon_ » parla Will dans la tête de son père.

Sa voix semblait anesthésiée. Ses yeux, déconnectés de la réalité. Jake et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Puis je grimpai au volant de la voiture cependant que Liza montait sur le siège à côté du mien et que Sarah s'installait à l'arrière à côté de Carlisle. La voiture démarra et doubla les deux loups roux assis sur leur arrière-train.

Avant de partir, j'aurais aimé savoir qui précisément était blessé, si Hannah avait été libérée ou non, quelles informations avaient été récoltées sur les Enfants de la Lune pendant la bagarre… J'aurais aimé vérifier que Lily et les deux aînés de mes enfants allaient bien, voir si les imprégnés, Sue et Billy n'avaient pas été trop secoués…

A la place de ça, je roulais à toute vitesse sur une route déserte de La Push, prenant le risque de tomber dans une embuscade de nos ennemis à tout moment. Mais notre priorité à présent, c'était Madison. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas subir sa transformation en vampire dans un endroit exposé aux quatre vents.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen. Carlisle transporta Madison dans une pièce médicalisée semblable à celle où avait sans doute été transformée ma mère. Il l'allongea sur une table d'auscultation, je l'aidais à nettoyer le sang séché qui maculait son corps et nous attendîmes.

Le cœur de Madison se remit à battre quelques minutes plus tard et je faillis défaillir de soulagement. Carlisle m'expliqua plus tard qu'un côté de sa poitrine avait été enfoncé et que ses côtes avaient perforé l'un de ses poumons, mais que ce n'était rien que le venin ne puisse guérir.

Elle était sauvée. Physiquement, du moins. Et Will le serait psychologiquement. En partie.

Je me remémorai le jour de leur imprégnation. L'une des premières choses que je m'étais dite, d'une manière assez égoïste je dois l'avouer, était que mon fils ne serait pas avec nous pour toujours puisque Madison était mortelle. Ce problème venait d'être réglé de la pire des façons.

Sarah et Liza n'eurent de cesse de poser des questions sur ce que la transformation de Madison impliquait quant à la vie de la jeune fille et son lien avec Will. Epuisées, elles finirent par se blottirent sur un fauteuil.

Les Cullen furent les premiers à revenir quelques heures plus tard. Lily eut l'air plus choquée que terrassée en apprenant la nouvelle pour Madison. Ils furent suivis d'Elliot et d'Allie qui venaient voir comment allait la future nouvelle-née. Je les serrais longuement dans mes bras.

Jacob finit par arriver. Il abandonna un Will épuisé et assoupi sur le canapé du salon de la villa et monta à l'étage. Alors que les jumelles somnolaient à côté de nous et qu'Elliot et Allie discutaient à voix basse dans un angle de la pièce, Jake et moi nous assîmes à une extrémité d'un sofa, suivant machinalement des yeux les contours du corps sans vie de Madison.

« _Il ne s'en remettra jamais_ » songea sombrement Jake en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« _Ne dis pas ça !_ » m'écriai-je. « _Au moins, ils auront un avenir._ »

Pour avoir plus ou moins déjà vécu ça, Jacob savait ce dont il parlait et je n'eus pas le cœur de le contredire davantage.

« _Est-ce que les Enfants de la Lune qui vous ont attaqué au nord ont réussi à reprendre l'humaine ?_ » le questionnai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

«_ Nous sommes tous rentrés dès que nous avons senti que vous étiez assiégés alors ils n'ont eu qu'à pousser la porte pour libérer la fille. Cette agression n'était rien d'autre qu'une déclaration de guerre. Il faut vraiment être lâche pour mêler des femmes et des enfants sans défense à toute cette histoire. Ils paieront pour ça. »_

« _Oui _» acquiesçai-je en pensant autant à Madison qu'à Charlie.

Jake regarda Allie du coin de l'œil et une vague de colère réfrénée le traversa.

« _Si elle en avait parlé plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arrivé _»

« _Je sais_ » fis-je mollement.

Jacob et moi aimions trop notre fille pour lui faire des reproches en face. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça une seule seconde. Elle avait simplement été… jeune et irresponsable en s'attachant à un Enfant de la Lune.

Mais Jake était déçu parce qu'il savait que ni Elliot ni Will n'auraient agi comme elle. Pour la simple raison que, par la force des choses, elle était un loup solitaire alors que nos fils ne l'étaient pas. Ils n'auraient jamais pu dissimuler une chose aussi importante à leur père.

Elliot et Allie descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. J'avais callé ma joue contre l'épaule musclée de Jacob et venais de fermer les yeux lorsque la voix furieuse de Will retentit dans tout la villa.

Mon mari et moi nous levâmes d'un bond. D'un geste, j'intimai aux jumelles de rester là où elles étaient avant de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers de la villa à la suite de Jake.

Dans le salon, Jasper et Alice, enlacés, fixaient Will et Allie qui se faisaient face, séparés par une distance de dix mètres. Mon fils avait les yeux rouges et injectés de sang. Elliot se tenait entre eux, l'air de ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter.

-C'est de ta faute ! hurlait le plus jeune à Allie. C'est de ta faute si Maddie est morte ! C'est toi qui as laissé ces monstres nous attaquer, et maintenant ils l'ont tué !

Les mains d'Allie tremblaient violemment. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet aux émanations de chaleur qui s'en échappaient.

-Je ne… commença-t-elle à protester, la voix éraillée.

-Tais-toi ! s'époumona Will. Tu as trahi Matthew et tu nous as trahis nous aussi ! Tu as détruit nos vies ! Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te voir ! C'est de ta faute tout ce gâchis !

J'aurais voulu hurler à Will de se taire et à Allie de ne pas l'écouter mais j'avais une boule dans la gorge. En cet instant, mon fils me faisait tellement de peine que j'aurais accepté n'importe quels propos sortant de sa bouche.

Les yeux verts d'Allie s'agrandirent, envahis par le désespoir. Autour d'elle, l'air était flou comme quand le soleil tape sur la terre en plein été. Elle regarda fixement son frère pendant une courte seconde, puis elle se rua vers la porte de la villa qu'elle franchit et claqua derrière elle.

Je me précipitai vers Will pour enlacer ses épaules secouées de frissons.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller, chantonnai-je doucement.

J'avais un goût amer sur la langue.

OooO

PDV d'Allie

Je passai une heure au sommet de la plus haute falaise de La Push à contempler les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Elliot pour me trouver. Il avait toujours été doué pour dénicher les gens –Maman disait que c'était peut-être dû à son pouvoir de téléportation inexploité. Je sentis sa présence dans mon dos et ordonnai sèchement sans me retourner :

-Va-t-en.

Je discernai le son de ses chaussures qui piétinaient la terre avant que sa voix ne s'élève :

-Non. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire d'abord. Will ne le pensait pas, Allie. Il est bouleversé.

-Bien sûr que si, il le pensait. Becca le pense. Lily le pense. Matthew le pense. Papa et Maman le pensent sans oser se l'avouer. Et tu devrais le penser toi aussi.

-Oh, allez, répliqua-t-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Bien sûr, tu es tout le temps en train de penser que tu peux tout gérer toute seule. Tu as fais du grand n'importe quoi, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qui t'es passé par la tête et comment nous pouvons avoir des gènes en comment. (Je l'entendis secouer la tête, un vestige de rire dans la voix.) Mais franchement ? T'accuser de tous les maux de la terre alors que les vrais responsables sont les Enfants de la Lune ?

Pivotant en position assise, je lui montrai les dents :

-J'ai brisé le cœur de ton meilleur ami ! J'aurais pu empêcher l'attaque du village et la presque mort de la petite-amie de notre frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à me réconforter, bon sang ?

-Tu es ma sœur, répliqua-t-il, une loyauté farouche dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Et Will est ton frère et il a plus besoin de toi que moi ! fusai-je. Oh, et si par hasard tu te sens trop inutile auprès de lui, tu n'as qu'à aller tenir compagnie à Matthew ! Ou à cette pauvre Madison qui doit se consumer de douleur à l'heure qu'il est ! Va réparer toutes les choses que j'ai cassées et laisse-moi seule ! Je-ne-veux-pas-te-voir !

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles noires :

-J'aurais au moins essayé. Je venais surtout vérifier que tu ne faisais pas n'importe quoi.

-T'inquiète, je préviendrais par message groupé avant de me suicider, grognai-je, mauvaise.

-Me voilà rassuré, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. A plus, Allie.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, abandonnant le combat si facilement que j'eus des soupçons. Le connaissant, il allait se débrouiller pour nous rabibocher le plus rapidement possible, Will et moi.

Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie. Will avait raison, tout ça était de ma faute. Je devais trouver un moyen de réparer mes bêtises. Ensuite, je m'autoriserai à me pardonner à moi-même et à laisser les autres me pardonner.

Ce matin –j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a un millénaire- j'étais venue voir Carlisle en quête d'explications. Des explications qui au final, avaient suscité plus d'interrogations qu'autre chose.

La conduite des Enfants de la Lune était incohérente. Ils nous provoquaient, ils restaient invisibles. Ils nous attaquaient, ils s'enfuyaient. On aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

Je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Je voulais savoir ce qui poussait les Enfants de la Lune à nous harceler. Je voulais en savoir plus sur eux. Je voulais revoir Nathaniel, décharger ma rage sur lui et exiger qu'il me raconte ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Par-dessus tout, je voulais savoir ce qui justifiait que nos vies venaient d'exploser en morceaux.

J'aurais dû désobéir et aller rendre une petite visite à Hannah lorsqu'elle était encore notre prisonnière. J'aurais su quelles étaient les bonnes questions à lui poser. J'étais la seule à en savoir suffisamment sur Nate pour en déduire des choses sur les Enfants de la Lune.

Il me fallait ces réponses.

Je ressortis le bracelet de Nate de ma poche. Ce médaillon relié à mes malheurs m'aidait à réfléchir. Alors que je l'agitai devant mes yeux, un visage s'imposa à moi.

Jérémy.

Mais oui bien sûr ! Il avait beau n'être qu'un humain, j'avais vu Hannah et Nathaniel avoir avec lui une conversation qui semblait tout sauf anodine. Peu importait de quelle manière le frère de Zoey était relié aux Enfants de la Lune : il savait forcément quelque chose sur eux.

Au point où j'en étais, le menacer d'une mort imminente pour lui extorquer des informations ne me posait strictement aucun problème.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et envoyai un message à Zoey en priant pour qu'elle me réponde. On ne s'était pas vues depuis la fermeture du lycée, trois semaines auparavant.

_Est-ce que tu peux me donner l'adresse de ton frère s'il te plaît ?_

Ironiquement, ce devait être ma seule minute de chance de la journée parce que j'obtins immédiatement une réponse :

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il logeait chez des amis. Voici l'adresse. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y soit._

Je me levai d'un bond, revigorée par la perspective d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Sachant qu'il me faudrait au moins une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à Forks en coupant par les bois, je détalai et poussai ma vitesse à son maximum.

Courir me fit du bien. La voix de Will n'avait cessé de résonner à mes oreilles depuis que je m'étais enfuie de la villa, mais le bruit du vent couvrait les échos de la colère de mon frère. Je ressentis de nouveau cette impression de liberté que j'avais lorsque Matthew et moi faisions encore la course dans les bois.

Heureusement, je ne croisai personne de ma famille. Si ça avait été le cas, n'importe qui aurait compris que je ne traçais pas dans les bois pour le plaisir et jamais mes parents n'auraient accepté que j'aille rendre seule une petite visite à Jérémy.

Je finis par arriver au niveau des premières maisons de Forks, ce qui me força à ralentir l'allure et à m'arrêter un instant pour remettre mes cheveux et mes habits en ordre. Puis je me mis à la recherche de la maison où habitait Jérémy. Si celui-ci était au courant pour les attaques des Enfants de la Lune, je doutais qu'il soit resté dans le coin mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Je dénichai rapidement l'habitation qui se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel suffisamment calme pour que personne ne me remarque. C'était une petite maison à deux niveaux avec des murs gris. Elle se fondait si bien dans le paysage que ça ne pouvait qu'être volontaire.

Je traversai à toute allure le petit jardin et contournai la maisonnette. Comme je m'y attendais, il y avait une porte arrière qui ne demandait qu'à être défoncée. A ma grande surprise, je n'eus pas besoin de recourir à ce genre de moyen : la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté lorsque j'abaissai la poignée.

Sur mes gardes, je pénétrai dans la maison et avançai dans un corridor froid et sans vie. Je fronçai le nez en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur dans la maison. Etrange. Je dépassai une porte entrouverte menant à la cuisine, une autre où se trouvaient les toilettes pour finalement déboucher sur un salon de petite dimension.

Il n'y avait qu'une télévision, une table basse, un meuble (laid) sur lequel trônait un téléphone fixe et pour finir un canapé gris… sur lequel une forme était avachie.

Je m'immobilisai au beau milieu de la pièce et tendis le cou pour distinguer le visage de la personne qui, à en juger par ses ronflements sonores, était profondément endormie.

Jérémy. Je reconnus ses cheveux bruns identiques à ceux de Zoey.

J'eus presque de la peine pour lui : n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer et le tuer facilement. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Pour le moment, du moins.

Je claquai bruyamment mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Jérémy sursauta, ouvrit les yeux… et nous eûmes tous les deux la surprise de notre vie.

Son visage avait changé. Genre radicalement changé. Sa peau était plus claire et plus lisse. Ses traits, moins grossiers qu'avant avaient adopté la finesse de ceux des immortels. Ses yeux noirs possédaient une lueur surnaturelle effrayante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner : il se leva si rapidement que je ne le vis même pas bouger. Le mouvement dévoila une musculature impressionnante qu'il ne possédait pas la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui :

-Tu es un Enfant de la Lune ?

Si j'avais encore eu un doute, il se serait évaporé au moment où il s'approcha de moi, narines frémissantes. Il dégageait cette odeur sauvage et indéfinissable qui imprégnait La Push quand nous avions été attaqués.

-Les autres avaient raison, tu sens vraiment mauvais, grogna-t-il.

Puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, il leva une main et toucha le nez désormais intact que je lui avais cassé plusieurs semaines auparavant.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, fis-je sans cacher ma satisfaction.

Durant une brève seconde, il me regarda.

L'instant d'après, il grognait et me sautait dessus. Je m'y attendais mais, comme ce matin, je fus secouée par sa force et sa rapidité qui surpassaient largement les miennes. Je compris qu'avec mon manque d'expérience, mon seul avantage était mon pouvoir.

Alors que Jérémy me projetait par terre, la chaleur s'empara de mes avant-bras que j'avais appuyés contre son torse en guise de bouclier.

Il lâcha un hurlement de douleur qui tenait plus du rugissement qu'autre chose.

Puis il explosa. Pas littéralement, mais il se transforma en loup écumant de rage. Sa masse fut multipliée par dix, un pelage gris perle épais recouvrit sa peau, ses ongles se changèrent en griffes, ses dents en crocs.

Je vis le moindre détail de sa mutation accélérée parce qu'il me surplombait et que nous devions être séparés par dix centimètres de vide. Dix centimètres de vide qui furent aussitôt réduit à néant.

Je fus écrasée comme une crêpe entre le plancher et l'énorme loup-garou qu'était devenu Jérémy. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne me fit même pas volontairement mal : sa poitrine et ses pattes énormes s'appuyèrent sur moi et ses griffes firent le reste du travail sans qu'il ait besoin d'esquisser un seul geste.

La souffrance explosa dans chaque parcelle de ma peau. Comme un écho de mon subconscient, la voix de Will retentit à mes oreilles.

_C'est toi qui as laissé ces monstres nous attaquer. _

_Tu as trahi Matthew et tu nous as trahis nous aussi._

_C'est de ta faute tout ce gâchis._

_Tu as détruit nos vies._

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

**Croyez le ou non, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. Il me donne envie de pleurer ^^**

**J'ai adoré écrire le PDV Nessie, je pense que c'était le second personnage le plus touché par la mort de Madison et les sentiments d'une mère qui ne veut pas que la vie de son fils soit gâchée justifient bien que Madison soit transformée en vampire.**

**Parenthèse inutile : J'aime Elliot. N'est-il pas la tolérance et la générosité incarnées ?**

**Je n'aime pas voir Allie déprimée et elle ne le sera pas longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.**

**Prochain chapitre, Bienvenue à Loup-garou Land, dans dix jours.**


	30. Bienvenue à Loup-garou Land

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Katiedu946 : J'ai compté qu'en moyenne, deux chapitres sur trois se terminent par une chute. Tu devrais donc t'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres ^^**

**Samyye33 : Non Allie n'est pas morte, comme tu vas t'en rendre compte ! Je ne connais aucun auteur qui a zigouillé son héros à la moitié de la fiction ^^ Je ne réponds pas pour le couple Allie/Matthew, d'autant plus qu'Allie elle-même ne connais pas la réponse à cette question ! Je serais tentée de te dire que Maddie va avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à sa transformation, mais tu le verras au chapitre 29 !**

**aliCetwilightF.F : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ce que Will a dit à Allie était injuste, mais je trouve vraiment qu'il a une très très bonne excuse étant donné qu'il est persuadé que sa vie est gâchée ! D'ailleurs on le voit bien que Nessie ne cautionne pas ce qu'il dit à sa fille, mais elle n'ose pas l'arrêter sachant l'état dans lequel il est ! **

**luma12 : Coucou ! Il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu laisses une review alors merci ! Je ne pense pas qu'Allie puisse devenir un Enfant de la Lune, à partir du moment où elle est déjà un être surnaturel !**

**M'zelle Hale : Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'Allie mérite ce que Will lui a dit, après tout la transformation de Madison n'a rien à voir avec elle… Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que Will n'est pas responsable de ses paroles, compte tenu de la souffrance qu'il a ressentie à la mort de son imprégnée.**

**Chattoncharmant : Personne ne va sauver Allie (pas même Matt), et elle va passer quelques chapitres chez les Enfants de la Lune.**

**Melo : Justement c'est LA question que tout le monde va se poser et qui sera mise en avant dans le chapitre 29 : est-ce qu'un vampire et un loup-garou peuvent être amoureux ?**

* * *

Chapitre 27

09h 54, 19 décembre

Je me réveillai dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, les yeux fixés sur un plafond inconnu. Ce qui faisait beaucoup d'inconnues dans l'équation.

Aussitôt, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt me revint en mémoire : Madison transformée en vampire, Will qui me déteste, moi qui m'invite chez Jérémy, lui qui est manifestement devenu un Enfant de la Lune et qui m'explose pratiquement au visage…

A ce souvenir douloureux, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de tâter chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avais un bandage qui sentait le désinfectant autour du bras gauche et une entaille sur la joue. Si je dormais depuis plusieurs heures, les blessures devaient être assez profondes au moment où les griffes de Jérémy me les avaient infligées. Compte tenu de la situation, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. On tenait manifestement à ce que je reste en vie.

Je regardais autour de moi. Le lit double dans lequel j'étais allongée se trouvait au centre d'une chambre dont le sol et les murs étaient en bois clair. Dans un angle, il y avait un fauteuil et dans un autre, une armoire. Ca faisait un peu chalet de montagne. Sobre mais confortable.

Je fixai la porte fermée en me demandant si elle était verrouillée. N'ayant pas l'intention de passer toute la journée dans un lit, je me redressai en position assise. Je portai un gilet gris à ma taille et un jean qui sentaient l'Enfant de la Lune à plein nez. J'avais toujours le bracelet de Nate autour du poignet mais mon portable avait disparu.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, des pas retentirent à quelques mètres de là.

-Je l'ai entendue bouger, fit une voix de femme.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure, ce qui m'apporta au moins une réponse : oui, j'étais bel et bien prisonnière. Et dire que personne de ma famille ne savait que j'étais allée voir Jérémy.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la propriétaire de la voix. Cette dernière me fit immédiatement penser à Hannah en version Enfant de la Lune. Pas à cause de la ressemblance physique, bien qu'elles eussent toutes les deux des yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux blond clair, mais à cause de la froideur avec laquelle elle me dévisagea.

_Bienvenue au Pôle Nord._

La femme semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais l'expression de son visage était celle d'un adulte qui en a déjà vu beaucoup. Au moins un ou deux siècles d'existence, donc.

Elle me jaugea longuement du regard.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ? finit-elle par me demander.

-Non, mentis-je en regardant le couloir derrière elle avec curiosité. Où suis-je ?

-Plus tard, les questions. Ne pense même pas à t'échapper. Tu serais submergée par le nombre et nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part.

J'accueillis la nouvelle avec indifférence.

Ce n'était pas que je ne comptais pas repartir chez moi prochainement, mais je mourrais de curiosité. J'avais voulu en savoir plus sur les Enfants de la Lune ? On m'offrait les réponses concernant leur mode de vie sur un plateau. Par-dessus tout, j'avais bien l'intention de tordre quelques cous au passage pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à grand-père Charlie et à Madison.

-Mon alpha demandera bientôt à te voir, poursuivit la femme. Je viendrai te chercher. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Alpha ? Les Enfants de la Lune étaient donc regroupés par meute eux aussi. Sur ce, la femme commença à refermer la porte.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je, interrompant son geste. Je veux le rencontrer tout de suite.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et abandonna tout effort pour paraître courtoise :

-Personne ne te demande ton avis.

La colère gronda dans mon ventre. Je n'étais peut-être qu'à quelques mètres du responsable de ces affreux meurtres. Je prononçai lentement :

-Je veux le voir immédiatement. Ou je mets le feu à cet endroit.

Elle se figea et sembla prendre la menace au sérieux, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et appela quelqu'un à voix si basse que je n'entendis pas le nom. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fut entendue puisqu'un homme tout aussi blond qu'elle –bien que sans doute un peu plus âgé- apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

M'ignorant, ils discutèrent en chuchotant. Tout ce que je parvins à entendre fut « le nouveau-né qui l'a attaqué a des brûlures au troisième degré sur le corps ». Au bout d'une minute, ils se tournèrent vers moi et me firent signe de les rejoindre.

Je parvins dans le couloir avec soulagement. L'espace était très clair car ceint d'une rangée de fenêtres à travers lesquelles je ne pus pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux.

De la neige. Je me trouvai manifestement au premier étage d'un chalet grand, pourvu de balcons et entouré par de la neige. Nous devions être quelque part au Canada puisqu'il ne neigeait pas encore à Forks. D'autres chalets plus ou moins grands entouraient celui où je me trouvais. Cela me fit penser à La Push. Une sorte de vie en communauté.

-Avance, ordonna la femme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

L'homme nous précéda dans le couloir cependant qu'elle se contentait de rester dans mon dos. Je m'attendais à ce que cet endroit fasse office de prison mais il était de plus en plus évident que les Enfants de la Lune n'étaient pas spécialement habitués à ce genre de pratique. Ce chalet était probablement habité, hypothèse qui fut confirmée lorsque nous croisâmes le chemin de plusieurs personnes (humaines ou Enfant de la Lune) qui me regardèrent toutes comme si j'étais une espèce d'animal dangereux et exotique.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier, pour atterrir dans un grand salon qui était pourvu d'une cheminée et avait l'air aussi chaleureux que chez moi. Mes geôliers marquèrent une brève pause devant une porte attenante et, comprenant que nous approchions du but, je trépignai d'impatience.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent à ma suite dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion informelle. Des chaises étaient disposées dans un joyeux désordre autour d'une table ovale. Et une dizaine d'Enfants de la Lune me dévisagèrent avec une curiosité teintée d'animosité.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient adopté des postures félines autour de la table. Mes yeux passèrent sur leurs visages aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs, cherchant le fameux alpha, et se posèrent sur une silhouette masculine.

Je l'identifiai peut-être à cause de sa position au centre de la pièce. Ou parce qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura. Ou parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas me dévorer du regard.

Ou parce que je le connaissais.

Inexplicablement, il avait… changé. Il avait l'air plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Plus âgé, davantage homme et moins adolescent. Plus athlétique, aussi. Je pouvais suivre le contour de ses muscles sous son blouson en cuir. Son visage finement ciselé possédait la beauté caractéristique des immortels et n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Edward ou de Jasper. Du coup, son expression faciale avait quelque chose de plus adulte et de plus assuré.

Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changé étaient la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu gris toujours aussi surprenant, et celle de ses cheveux, d'un châtain doré familier. Oh, et son air vaguement amusé également.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure. J'avais établi depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas humain et qu'il devait donc être un Enfant de la Lune. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il physiquement métamorphosé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

Nathaniel eut le culot de prononcer d'un ton goguenard :

-Tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche.

J'hésitai entre piquer une crise de colère ou m'effondrer sous la surprise.

-Tu… tu es leur … alpha ? éructai-je.

Il se contenta de sourire.

-N'aie pas l'air si choquée. C'est presque insultant.

J'optai pour la colère. Dans un feulement rageur, je sautai à la gorge de la cause de tous mes problèmes.

J'allais le déchiqueter en petits morceaux, les piétiner et y mettre le feu. Ensuite, je verserais ses cendres dans les toilettes et je tirerais la chasse.

Sauf que Nathaniel m'empêcha de mettre en œuvre mon charmant petit programme. Il m'évita habilement, se contentant d'esquiver mes coups au lieu de me les rendre, plus rapide que l'éclair. Cela me mit hors de moi et je redoublai de fureur. Nos corps, séparés de seulement quelques centimètres, tournoyaient l'un autour de l'autre dans une danse mortelle.

Autour de nous, des silhouettes s'agitaient et montraient les dents, manifestement prêtes à s'interposer. Quelqu'un se pencha pour m'attraper mais je brûlais les mains tendues au moment même où Nathaniel ordonnai :

-Laisse-la.

Super. Il voulait se battre ? Si seulement il me laisser le toucher plus d'une milliseconde…

Je finis par réussir à assener ma main sur son bras. Si mes ongles n'y laissèrent pratiquement aucune trace, mon don, lui, troua son blouson et orna sa peau nue d'une marque rouge. Nate lâcha un juron.

Victorieuse, je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant plein d'autosatisfaction.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et, la seconde d'après, il me prenait par les épaules et me plaquait au sol. Mon dos heurta le plancher dans un choc qui produisit plus de bruit qu'il ne me fit mal. Je me débattis sans obtenir aucun résultat concluant. Sa force surpassait largement la mienne.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi, grognai-je, terriblement vexée.

D'un mouvement souple, il se releva en m'entrainant avec lui, me remettant sur pied. Sa main persista à ne pas lâcher mon bras malgré la chaleur de ma peau. Si les Enfants de la Lune qui nous entouraient semblaient blasés par la scène, la démonstration de mon pouvoir parut les inquiéter. Parfait. Plus ils auraient peur de moi, plus facilement j'arriverais à obtenir ce que je voulais.

-Viens avec moi, m'intima Nate. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

L'annonce angoissa quelque peu ceux qui devaient être les membres de sa meute. Une femme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il me sembla entendre le prénom de Jérémy. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé à celui-là à la fin ?

Nate secoua la tête en me regardant.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle saura bien se tenir, susurra-t-il. N'est-ce pas, Allie ?

_Dans tes rêves, crétin._

Puis il m'entraîna avec lui. Dans le salon, il jeta négligemment son blouson troué sur un fauteuil. Il se retrouva en tee-shirt, ce qui dévoila une musculature qu'il ne possédait pas quand il était à Forks. Je l'aurais forcément remarqué dans le cas contraire.

A ma grande surprise, nous sortîmes à l'extérieur du chalet. Même si j'étais bras nus, le froid mordant ne me dérangea pas, mais mes pieds furent ensevelis sous un bon mètre de neige. Cela ne parut pas gêner Nate plus que ça parce qu'il progressa dans la poudreuse comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Ce qui devait sans doute être le cas avant qu'il n'arrive à Forks. Je me traînai derrière lui, agacée par l'humidité autour de mes jambes.

Nous dépassâmes des chalets aux toits recouverts de neige, croisant des Enfants de la Lune mais aussi des humains, facilement différenciables à cause des doudounes épaisses qu'ils portaient. Tous persistèrent à me dévisager comme une bête de foire. En parlant de bête, je vis même quelques loups géants dont les pelages clairs se confondaient avec la neige et qui paraissaient monter la garde autour du village.

J'attendis que nous soyons sortis du village pour poser les milliers de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. J'avais trop d'interrogations et de colère à déverser alors je me concentrai sur le plus important.

-Alors comme ça… tu es un Enfant de la Lune, commençai-je en adoptant le ton le plus inamical en ma possession.

Nate ne fit même pas l'effort de se retourner ou de ralentir pour me parler.

-Et tu es leur alpha, poursuivis-je.

-Je ne suis pas le seul, corrigea-t-il. Nous sommes plusieurs meutes réunies ici.

Je ravalai un « alors j'aurais beaucoup de monde à incriminer pour ces crimes horribles ».

-Et vous êtes combien en tout ?

-Une soixante d'Enfants de la Lune. Autant d'humains, mais leur nombre a tendance a fluctuer.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Il tourna à moitié la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire ouvertement railleur :

-Quelque part où ton clan ne nous trouvera jamais.

_Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra._

Tout en parlant, nous continuions à marcher. Après avoir dépassé les derniers chalets, nous pénétrâmes dans une forêt de sapins que nous nous mîmes à longer en restant dans la partie aérée des bois.

Notre piste se fit escarpée et ma force d'immortelle n'empêcha pas mes chaussures de déraper souvent sur le sol glissant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me rendis compte que nous venions de grimper sur une petite colline qui surplombait le village des Enfants de la Lune. Nate s'arrêta, je l'imitai et détaillai le paysage.

J'avais l'impression que mon regard pouvait porter jusqu'au bout du monde. C'était immense, étendu et blanc, à part quelques taches de brun et de vert correspondant à la forêt. Les chalets au loin devant moi se fondaient étonnamment bien dans le décor.

Nate fit un geste de la main pour englober tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon champ de vision et il formula tout haut ce que j'étais en train de réaliser :

-Il n'y a personne à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde et nous n'avons pas de voiture. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. (Il haussa les épaules et rectifia : ) Enfin, te connaissant, tu serais sûrement capable d'assommer quelqu'un et de partir dans la nature. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes habitués à progresser et à traquer dans la neige. Pas toi. Tu ne ferais pas cinq kilomètres avant que quelqu'un ne te retrouve.

-Faux, protestai-je. Je parie sur vingt. Comment je suis arrivée ici si vous n'avez pas voiture ?

-Nous avons un avion privé. Tu sais piloter un avion ? (Je le foudroyai du regard.) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il venait de réduire à néant tous mes espoirs de m'évader d'ici un jour. Je ravalai ma frustration et passai immédiatement aux points qui me paraissaient être les plus importants.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand Jérémy m'a attaquée ?

Nate se renfrogna à la mention du nom de Jérémy.

-C'est un nouveau-né, c'est pour ça qu'il ne participait pas aux attaques. Il a du mal à se contrôler mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer.

-Pourquoi ça ? m'enquis-je d'un ton acerbe. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas particulièrement épargné ma famille ces derniers temps.

Il ne releva pas ma remarque. Son regard s'obscurcit en se posant sur le bandage autour de mon poignet.

-Le bracelet que je t'ai donné nous sert à reconnaître les humains qui font partie de notre famille. (Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander pour quelle obscure raison il m'en avait fait cadeau parce qu'il enchaîna :) Jérémy n'y a pas fait attention au début. Il t'aurait probablement tuée si tu n'avais pas activé ton pouvoir en t'évanouissant. Il a été brûlé au troisième degré, ce qui lui a remis les idées en place. (Il parut presque amusé en prononçant cette phrase.) Il nous a appelés et nous t'avons soignée et rapatriée ici où tu as dormi deux jours. Fin de l'histoire.

J'avais encore des questions sur Jérémy, mon pouvoir, où-comment-pourquoi, mais je me contentai de m'exclamer, paniquée :

-Deux jours ? Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'avertisse ma famille que je vais bien ! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre ! Tu as intérêt à avoir un téléphone sur toi !

Nate me contempla d'un air sceptique.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas en vacances, assena-t-il. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais convaincre qui que ce soit que tu vas bien puisque nous t'avons enlevée. De toute façon, ils le savent déjà. Les négociations ont commencé.

On en venait à la partie intéressante

-Ah, et vous négociez quoi ?

-Une reddition, bien sûr. Celle des Cullen.

Je m'esclaffai, il me lança un regard noir.

-Une reddition ? hoquetai-je. Mais c'est vous qui nous avez attaqués les premiers ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

Nate se détourna et se remit à marcher sans même vérifier si je le suivais. Je trottinais derrière lui pour me porter à sa hauteur.

-Hé, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! m'emportai-je en agitant mes mains dans tous les sens. J'ai droit à des explications, non ? Mon grand-père est mort à cause de vous ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu es venu foutre à Forks, je ne sais pas quelles sont vos motivations, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tué autant d'humains, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont vous vivez, Jérémy et toi êtes devenus complètements différents du jour au lendemain, je ne…

Nate écouta mes récriminations et décida manifestement de se charger de celle qui le dérangeait le moins puisqu'il me coupa abruptement :

-C'est normal que Jérémy soit devenu différent. Il vient d'être transformé. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je suis comme ça.

-Et ton visage ? Ton odeur ? C'étaient ceux d'un humain quand je t'ai rencontré et maintenant… maintenant tu es devenu comme ça ! m'écriai-je en le désignant.

Tout dans son physique évoquait sa nature d'immortel. Mon trouble parut beaucoup l'amuser.

-J'ai un pouvoir, Allie, expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Pourquoi les vampires et leurs hybrides devraient-ils en avoir et pas nous ?

-Super, crachotai-je, toujours furieuse. Je peux avoir une démonstration, dans ce cas ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et haussa les épaules. Durant une brève seconde, l'air sembla fluctuer autour de lui, un peu comme s'il était entouré de brume. Puis les traits de son visage se modifièrent de façon imperceptible jusqu'à devenir plus banals cependant que sa carrure devenait moins carrée. Les caractéristiques qui faisaient la perfection des immortels se résorbèrent peu à peu.

Au bout d'une minute, le phénomène s'inversa et il redevint le vrai Nathaniel, celui auquel j'avais toujours du mal à m'habituer. Bouche bée, je parcourus des yeux le contour des muscles de son torse à travers son tee-shirt et les traits métamorphosés de son visage.

-Tu comptes me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ? ironisa-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux à la hâte.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-C'est un don miroir. Il renvoie une image déformée de la réalité. Quand on me touche, l'effet s'annule.

Oh. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses, entre autre pourquoi il évitait de me toucher quand nous étions au lycée.

-Je peux agir sur mon propre corps mais aussi sur celui des autres, poursuivit-il. C'est comme ça que j'ai camouflé notre odeur sur les meurtres à Seattle.

Je me raidis à la mention des crimes. Ses prunelles, un mélange de gris et de bleu, soutinrent mon regard sans flancher. Je fus la première à baisser les yeux. J'avais envie de lui en coller une pour Charlie, Madison, Matthew et les humains. Vraiment. Mais ma soif de savoir était la plus forte pour le moment.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur ton espèce.

-C'est dommage, je ne donne pas de cours de zoologie.

Je serrai les dents, me raclai la gorge et articulai à grand peine :

-S'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

Je réprimai un grognement. Il agissait comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense jeu alors qu'elle avait une dimension vitale pour moi.

-Je ne t'attaquerai pas tant que tu auras quelque chose à m'apprendre, prononçai-je avec solennité.

Nate parut trouver ma réplique hilarante. La brûlure sur son bras avait déjà disparu et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas plus peur de moi que moi de lui.

-D'accord, finit-il par prononcer au moment où j'allais me résigner à vivre dans l'ignorance. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous ?

J'articulai avec une joie mauvaise en comptant sur mes doigts :

-Vous êtes incontrôlables à chaque pleine lune. Vous êtes lunatiques et agressifs. Vous vous nourrissez de sang humain. Vous avez des enfants humains. Vous tuez les vampires. Vous êtes un danger pour la planète. En bref, vous êtes des erreurs de la nature.

Nate me foudroya sur place de ses yeux gris acier.

-Faux, vrai et faux, faux, vrai, vrai, faux, énonça-t-il sèchement. Tu n'es pas très bien renseignée. Quant à être des erreurs de la nature… Si nous en sommes, qu'est-ce que ta famille de vampires est ? Une invention divine ?

J'ignorai son ton sarcastique.

-Donc… prononçai-je avec scepticisme. Vous n'êtes pas incontrôlables à chaque pleine lune ? Vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'humains ? Vous n'êtes pas dangereux ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, rétorqua-t-il. Disons que notre clan diffère de ceux qui ont existé par le passé. Après plusieurs siècles d'entraînement, nous avons réussi à acquérir un certain contrôle sur nous-mêmes. Nous nous nourrissons de nourriture humaine. De cette manière, notre instinct se tarit un peu et nous avons moins tendance à considérer les humains comme de la chair fraîche.

Après les vampires végétariens, voilà que je rencontrais les Enfants de la Lune végétariens. Difficile à croire compte tenu de tous les humains qu'ils avaient assassinés à Seattle.

-C'est beaucoup plus difficile avec des vampires puisque leur simple présence exacerbe nos sens, poursuivit Nate. A condition de rester loin d'eux, nous apprenons à ne pas muter dès que nous sommes irrités et à ne pas réagir à la moindre provocation. Le plus difficile, c'est en période de pleine lune. Il nous est impossible de résister à la transformation alors nous devons partir au nord, dans une région inhabitée. Parfois, nous craquons et nous déchargeons notre trop plein d'énergie les uns sur les autres mais nous sommes solides et au moins, la partie humaine de notre famille est en sécurité.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne me supportais plus en cours, murmurai-je. Et que tu t'absentais. Une fois par mois. (Nate acquiesça et je songeai soudain à autre chose : ) C'est quand, la prochaine pleine lune ?

-Dans une semaine. Ce sera plus dur à cause de ta présence et du sang de vampire qui coule dans tes veines. On devra partir plus loin.

-Sauf si je m'en vais avant, bougonnai-je. Je veux être claire : je n'ai jamais voulu la guerre. Ma famille non plus, et nous avons été conciliants avec vous. Mais après tout ce que vous nous avez fais, j'ai du mal à avaler ton baratin. Vous avez assassiné mon grand-père, attaqué mon village et failli nous tuer, moi et l'imprégnée de mon frère.

A ma grande surprise, Nate ne me contredit pas.

-Oui. Nous sommes les grands méchants de l'histoire. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas été totalement exterminés, n'est-ce pas ? Ca vous aurait sans doute arrangés, toi et ta mentalité de vampire.

A la façon dont il prononça le dernier mot, je compris qu'il avait une consonance bien plus insultante que tous les « sangsue » et « sang-froid » du monde.

J'encaissai sans broncher et le fixai en silence pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, la neige se mit à tomber en flocons éparts. Je jurai lorsque la capuche de mon gilet ne suffit plus à me protéger. Nate affirma avec un brin de satisfaction dans la voix :

-Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. On ne sait pas combien de temps dureront les négociations. Viens, on rentre.

Je le suivis en silence, prenant soin de poser mes pieds sur les traces qu'avaient laissé ses pas dans la neige.

-Où est-ce que je vais rester ? demandai-je. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de cachots. Je suis allergique à l'humidité.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de murs pour te retenir. Tu vas habiter chez moi.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, suppliant pour avoir mal entendu.

Nate tourna son visage vers moi. A la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, je compris que la situation l'amusait.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Nous ne sommes pas comme les humains, nous avons l'habitude de rester en communauté. Hannah et sa sœur vivent chez moi aussi. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de rester toute seule avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe. J'ai peur de ne pas me retenir. (Un sourire naquit sur son visage et je rectifiai, le rouge aux joues :) De te tuer, je veux dire.

-De me tuer. Evidemment.

Je le foudroyai du regard mais il s'était déjà retourné et continuait à avancer. Je me remis à trottiner derrière lui en silence.

Je fis intérieurement le point sur la situation. Ma famille était vraiment, vraiment mal. Ne pouvant pas avoir de contacts avec moi, il était probable qu'ils allaient s'imaginer le pire. S'ils se rendaient, c'était la fin. Je n'étais pas certaine que les Enfants de la Lune nous épargnent, même si les Cullen abdiquaient.

Mais ma présence ici pouvait provoquer notre perte tout autant que notre victoire. Parce que je pouvais observer nos ennemis. Essayer de les comprendre. Puis, quand ils me croiraient inoffensive, frapper où cela faisait mal.

Tout en fixant le dos de Nate, je songeais que je ne lui avais pas menti. J'avais seulement désiré le connaître. Je n'avais jamais voulu la guerre.

Ca n'allait pas m'empêcher de tout faire pour la gagner.

* * *

**Allie va passer quelques chapitres chez les Enfants de la Lune :)**

**Si vous avez des questions sur eux, des choses qui vous paraissent indispensables à savoir, n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'ai peur d'oublier de donner des informations importantes.**

**Chapitre 28, ****De flammes et de sang****, le 12 juin.**


	31. De flammes et de sang

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**M'zelle Hale : Tu as à moitié raison, on verra dans ce chapitre que les Enfants de la Lune ont quand même de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir aux vampires, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas de trop bonnes raisons quand même, histoire que le côté sur lequel on se place reste très subjectif et qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment prendre parti pour un des deux camps.**

**Samyye33 : Les Enfants de la Lune sont transformés par morsure, donc il leur est assez facile d'agrandir rapidement leurs effectifs ! Surtout que cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'ils vivent dans l'ombre, alors ils ont eu le temps…**

**Guest : en effet Nate expliquera plus tard à Allie pourquoi il lui a donné le bracelet. Cela dit, il n'y a pas trop de mystère là-dessous puisqu'on sait déjà à quoi il sert !**

**Lizs : Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, les Enfants de la Lune sont comme les Quileute, ils passent beaucoup de temps dehors et peu de temps dans leurs maisons ^^**

**Katiedu946 : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait cette remarque sur la poisse qu'attire Allie, mais je te répondrais que contrairement à sa grand-mère, Allie est capable de se défendre et de réparer les dégâts au lieu d'attendre qu'un Edward bis vole à son secours !**

**Chattoncharmant : Effectivement Allie attire les catastrophes tout comme Bella, mais contrairement à cette dernière, elle a des armes pour se défendre !**

* * *

Chapitre 28

11h 15, 22 décembre

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, mes premiers jours chez les Enfants de la Lune passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je cohabitais plus facilement que prévu avec Nate, Hannah et la sœur aînée de cette dernière, Heaven (en même temps, on ne m'avait pas laissé le choix). Hannah n'avait aucune séquelle de sa brève captivité chez nous, si l'on excepte la haine qu'elle manifestait à mon égard. Sa sœur Heaven était sa copie conforme en version Enfant de la Lune (plus belle, plus glaciale, plus flippante).

Le chalet où Nate vivait ressemblait plus à une maison pour colonie de vacance qu'autre chose. Il y avait suffisamment de chambres et de salles de bain pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. D'ailleurs, Nate ne semblait pas le considérer comme sa maison à proprement parler. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les chalets du village comme dans des moulins.

La plupart du temps, les Enfants de la Lune étaient dehors pour patrouiller. Evidemment, les humains restaient plus souvent qu'eux à l'intérieur. Ils étaient chargés entre autres choses de cuisiner, ce qui donnait comme résultat des repas assez catastrophiques puisque la plupart des humains étaient des enfants et des adolescents.

Nate m'expliqua que vivre avec son alpha ou une partie de sa meute dans les temps précédant ou suivant sa transformation était une manière de marquer son indépendance par rapport à ses parents. Au bout de quelques siècles, quand certains Enfants de la Lune avaient envie de fonder une famille, ils allaient habiter avec leur compagnon ou compagne.

Le temps qu'ils attendaient avant de se caser était contrebalancé par le grand nombre d'enfants qu'ils avaient. Certains d'entre eux décidaient de rester humains pour avoir une vie banale mais la majorité préférait suivre la voie de ses prédécesseurs. Les transformations devaient être espacées au cours du temps parce que les nouveau-nés avaient énormément de mal à se contrôler et devaient être constamment surveillés.

Je me mis à observer attentivement ce nouveau genre de loups-garous qui se révélaient être un mélange étrange de vampires et de modificateurs. Bien plus instables que ces derniers, ils étaient souvent pris de tremblements en ma présence –mon sang contenait des flagrances vampiriques- et je compris le mal qu'avait dû avoir Nate à me côtoyer.

Bien fait pour lui.

Leur système de meute était semblable au nôtre. Un (ou une) alpha, une petite dizaine de membres. Les cinq et uniques meutes d'Enfant de la Lune étaient réunies ici et elles ne paraissaient pas souffrir de conflits d'autorité.

Quant à eux, les humains dépendaient de la meute à laquelle appartenaient leurs parents. L'identité de la personne qui les mordait et les transformait déterminait leur appartenance à une meute. Je constatai vite que les humains n'étaient pas du tout en marge de la vie du village. Ils se mêlaient aux Enfants de la Lune avec une facilité étonnante, comme s'ils étaient déjà des membres de la meute.

Une des choses qui différenciait et avantageait les Enfants de la Lune par rapport aux modificateurs était la façon dont leurs formes humaine et lupine étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Ils mutaient sans difficulté dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

La première fois où je vis Nate transformé, j'étais dans le salon de sa maison et je regardais par la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas faire attention à Heaven et son petit-ami qui s'embrassaient sous mon nez comme si je n'existais pas.

De l'orée de la forêt apparut une meute de loups. Ils se taquinaient exactement de la même manière que le faisaient nos modificateurs, ce qui me rendit un peu nostalgique. Je ne les voyais pas souvent si détendus : en ma présence, ils donnaient l'impression de se retenir pour m'attaquer. Je reconnus Nate parce que ses yeux bleus-gris étaient restés exactement les mêmes sur son corps d'animal. Ils s'accordaient avec sa robe blanche comme la neige.

Sans réfléchir, je sortis du chalet. Derrière moi, j'entendis une insulte suivie d'un « elle ne reste jamais en place ». Les loups de la meute de Nate grondèrent à mon approche. Il dût leur donner un ordre parce qu'ils se dispersèrent avec une rapidité stupéfiante. L'immense loup blanc s'approcha de moi. Ses narines frémissaient mais, bien qu'on ne soit qu'à quelques jours de la pleine lune, il ne semblait pas agressif.

Puis il se retransforma. En un battement de cils, le loup disparut et laissa place à un jeune homme vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat. Je fus si surprise que je sursautai. Je n'avais jamais vu personne muter aussi rapidement. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent :

-Tes vêtements n'ont pas explosé ?

Nate me regarda comme si je venais de proférer l'ineptie du siècle.

-Mes vêtements n'ont pas quoi ?

-Quand ils prennent leur forme de loup, nos modificateurs heu… craquent leurs habits, expliquai-je en mimant une espèce d'éclatement avec mes doigts. Ca fait ça en général, quand ta masse augmente d'un coup.

Je ne jugeai pas bon de préciser qu'ils ne portaient donc rien sur le dos quand ils se retransformaient en humains. Nate écarquilla un peu les yeux, comme si ce concept lui était aussi étrange que sa manière de se transformer l'était pour moi.

-Oh. Nous ne mutons pas à proprement parler. Nous passons simplement d'une forme à l'autre. Notre âme choisit d'habiter le corps du loup ou celui de l'humain. L'un comme l'autre nous est autant familier, ils sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. C'est pour cela que nous tremblons quand nous essayons de résister à la transformation en loup. La forme que nous n'utilisons pas flotte autour de nous, invisible. Et nos vêtements et accessoires suivent notre forme humaine.

-C'est … pratique, commentai-je prudemment.

-C'est ça, oui. Comme si tu n'espérais pas que mes habits aient disparus.

Intérieurement, je rougis comme une tomate, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de rétorquer d'un ton cassant :

-Va te faire voir.

Bref. De jour en jour, j'emmagasinai des détails plus ou moins utiles sur nos ennemis.

Je devais reconnaître qu'en règle générale, j'étais plutôt bien lotie. Je me trouvais dans un lieu inconnu, j'étais cernée par des Enfants de la Lune et des humains qui nous méprisaient moi et ma famille. Personne ne m'avait torturée et ils me laissaient sortir et les côtoyer dans leurs activités à partir du moment où quelqu'un m'accompagnait –Nate, le plus souvent.

J'avais même visité « l'école » des rejetons des Enfants de la Lune. Le mot désignait un chalet avec des salles de classe dont une seule servait à leur éducation –normal, il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine d'enfants et d'adolescents âgés de trois à seize ans.

Ils avaient beau être encore humains, il était évident qu'ils avaient déjà adopté les instincts de leurs parents : tous ceux qui avaient plus de dix ans refusèrent de s'approcher de moi. Les plus petits semblèrent fascinés par mes cheveux noirs, mais notre interaction ne dura que le temps d'une journée parce que les parents décrétèrent dès le soir même qu'il était trop dangereux que je m'approche de leur précieuse progéniture. Voilà que j'étais une mangeuse d'enfants maintenant.

De toute façon, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : on m'aurait sans doute torturée et laissée moisir au fond d'un cachot (ou d'un endroit équivalent en terme d'hospitalité) si Nate n'était pas là. C'était plus ou moins grâce à lui si j'étais libre de mes mouvements. J'eus vite fait de me rendre compte que, de tous les Enfants de la Lune, il était celui qui me détestait le moins. Quelle ironie.

J'avais du mal à comprendre où était son intérêt dans tout ça. Il n'était venu à Forks que pour comploter contre ma famille et me manipuler, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'adapter à ma présence et de me répondre quand je lui posais des questions. Cela dit, j'ignorais toujours pour quelle raison précise son peuple attaquait ma famille.

En parlant de ma famille, j'étais bien plus inquiète à leur sujet qu'au mien. Les connaissant, ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Heureusement, le fait que je me trouve toujours ici prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas capitulé. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'ils allaient tenir bon. Matthew, Becca, mes parents et mes frères et sœurs me manquaient terriblement, peu importe les différents que nous avions eu. J'en étais même venue au point où j'aurais tout donné pour savoir si Maddie Chou allait bien.

Bien sûr, j'avais essayé d'accéder à des téléphones portables mais un Enfant de la Lune avait toujours débarqué avant que je n'ais le temps de dire ouf. J'aurais pu y aller au forceps et ébouillanter quelques fourrures, mais je ne voulais pas lancer les hostilités maintenant. Pas alors que tant de choses me demeuraient inconnues.

Le jour où je revis Jérémy, nous étions dans une sorte de salle de restauration commune dans un des chalets. Adossé au mur, Nate parlait à un membre de sa meute et à un humaine (qui soit dit en passant bavait littéralement sur lui, mais ce n'était plus mon problème) pendant qu'Hannah et moi mangions avec appétit. Certains Enfants de la Lune partageaient aussi notre repas, mais j'avais découvert que même s'ils pouvaient se nourrir le mode humain, ils préféraient largement chasser des animaux.

Mon instinct m'alerta de l'approche du danger avant même que je ne vois Jérémy arriver. Mes blessures sur les bras étaient guéries mais le souvenir de la douleur persistait. La première chose que je remarquais lorsqu'il entra dans mon champ de vision fut l'œil au beurre noir à peine cicatrisé qui ornait son visage.

Alors même qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de moi, ses narines frémirent et une envie de tuer que je lui avais déjà vue prit possession de ses prunelles. Les autres Enfants de la Lune se raidirent dans une attitude plus préventive qu'agressive envers lui. Nate fut le seul à adopter une posture clairement menaçante.

-Dehors, dit-il.

Jérémy me regarda. Dans ses yeux noirs, je lus la soif de tuer. Le besoin irrépressible de détruire celle qui portait du sang de vampire. Mais il réfréna ses pulsions et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Je retournai à mon repas.

-C'est comme ça que Nate traite les membres de sa meute ? demandai-je à Hannah sans me préoccuper du fait que tout le monde devait probablement nous entendre.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son assiette, indignée que je puisse critiquer son cousin adoré.

-Premièrement, Jérémy est un membre temporaire. _Nous_, nous sommes libres de nos actions et si ce crétin trouve un alpha qui veut bien de lui, il s'en ira de notre meute (elle parlait comme si elle en faisait déjà partie, et je me demandai quand elle devait être transformée). Deuxièmement, nous devons être rigides mentalement parlant. Parce que si on commence à perdre le contrôle en présence d'humains ou de vampires, c'est la fin. Un Enfant de la Lune qui n'apprend pas à se maîtriser dans les premières années suivant sa transformation deviendra comme un animal sauvage. Le contrôle est la clé de notre survie. Sans compter que c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour les nouveau-nés qui n'ont pas été élevés parmi nous pendant leur enfance.

Ah… c'était la même théorie que celle concernant grand-mère Bella. Une préparation pré-transformation facilitait donc l'adaptation à la vie de vampire ou d'Enfant de la Lune.

-Pourquoi avoir transformé Jérémy dans ce cas ?

-On est tombés sur lui par hasard quand il était à Forks. On a senti dans son sang l'héritage des Enfants de la Lune –sa mère a sans doute eu une aventure avec l'un d'entre nous. Nous lui avons raconté notre histoire et comme il connaissait bien Forks et La Push, il a proposé de nous rendre quelques services si on acceptait de le transformer. Mais ça l'a rendu arrogant et agressif, et ce n'est pas bon de l'être avant une transformation. Nate et moi avons dû lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas à traiter les humains n'importe comment.

-Je ne comprends pas. A quoi ça sert de transformer certains humains sous prétexte qu'ils ont une filiation avec un Enfant de la Lune ? Jérémy aurait pu avoir une vie normale.

Une fois encore, Hannah parut agacée.

-Les liens familiaux sont importants pour nous. Je fais autant partie de notre clan que tous les Enfants de la Lune qui sont ici. De plus, une part du contrôle que nous avons sur nous-mêmes nous vient de notre patrimoine génétique. Il serait irresponsable de transformer n'importe quel humain. Cela dit, le fait qu'il n'est pas été préparé n'a pas aidé Jérémy.

Je méditai ces informations quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'Hannah me disait plus d'une phrase d'affilée. Je ne pus pas résister à l'envie de l'asticoter :

-Tu t'es mise en mode encyclopédie aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je t'explique simplement comment nous fonctionnons. Nate rend service à Jérémy en étant dur avec lui. Bon, et il se venge sans doute aussi parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, admit-elle. En tout cas, il n'a pas fait ça pour toi.

Me faire intégrer la dernière phrase était probablement le but de son petit discours.

-Je sais, fis-je sèchement.

La veille de la pleine lune, la majorité des Enfants de la Lune étaient déjà partis loin dans la forêt afin de s'isoler. Nate était l'un des seuls qui se trouvaient encore au village, d'une part parce que ma présence lui donnait _un peu_ moins envie de m'arracher la gorge que les autres, d'autre part parce qu'il devait effacer avec son pouvoir les pistes olfactives menant au village. De cette manière, si un Enfant de la Lune perdait le contrôle, il y avait moins de chances pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à nous.

Au matin, je dus suivre Nate pendant qu'il atténuait les odeurs autour du village. Il se contentait de décrire des cercles autour des habitations sans avoir l'air de faire quelque chose de particulier. Ses prunelles étaient totalement grises et il m'ignora pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à m'adresser la parole.

-Tu sais que si tu profites de notre absence pour essayer de t'enfuir d'ici, nous te sentirons et te tuerons ? affirma-t-il alors que nous contournions un chalet. Je n'essaye pas de t'effrayer mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver à cause de ton odeur.

-Bouh, j'ai peur, crachai-je.

J'étais ici depuis cinq jours et j'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être autant haïe, fatiguée de ne pas être libre de mes gestes, fatiguée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ma famille, fatiguée qu'on ne me dise pas clairement pourquoi les Enfants de la Lune attaquaient les miens.

Alerté par le ton de ma voix, Nate plissa les yeux et me dévisagea avant de se détendre.

-Tu resteras ici.

-Tu es devin maintenant ?

Il se contenta de me sourire.

-Tu es folle, pas suicidaire. Je sais que tu m'écouteras.

L'idée de fuguer du village dès son départ juste pour le plaisir de le contredire m'effleura l'esprit. Mais il avait raison sur un point : je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de lancer une soixantaine d'Enfants de la Lune déchainés à mes trousses.

Rendue mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère pesante qui semblait caractériser l'approche de la pleine lune, je posai la première question qui me passait par la tête :

-A propos, quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-neuf ans depuis deux cents ans, répliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Oh. C'est vieux, lâchai-je sans prendre de pincettes.

-On en reparle dans un siècle.

-L'un de nous deux sera mort dans un siècle, fis-je observer avec sécheresse.

A la manière dont Nate ne réagit pas à la provocation, je compris qu'il se forçait à ne porter qu'une attention limitée à mes paroles pour ne pas céder à l'influence de la pleine lune et commettre quelque chose de regrettable.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses prunelles couleur acier plus déstabilisantes que jamais, et répondit avec nonchalance :

-Pas nécessairement. Dans le cas où tu ne t'interposes pas entre tes vampires et nous.

Ce ne fut pas ses paroles qui m'énervèrent. Ce fut le ton dégagé avec lesquelles il les prononça. Comme si la mort de la moitié de ma famille ne signifiait rien.

Sans réfléchir, je fis un pas vers lui. Ma main décrivit un arc de cercle et claqua contre sa joue avec un bruit sourd. J'avais frappé tellement fort que la paume de ma main me brûla.

_Ca, c'est pour Charlie et pour Madison._

Le temps sembla se figer durant un millième de seconde. La joue écarlate, Nate me regarda, et je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner de l'absence de sentiment humain dans ses yeux car sous mes doigts, la peau de sa joue fut recouverte de poils. L'humain de quatre-vingt kilos devant moi fut remplacé par une bête énorme.

C'était la seconde fois en quelques jours qu'un Enfant de la Lune se transformait pratiquement sur moi. Cette fois-ci, j'eus de la chance : les pattes antérieures de Nate tombèrent de part et d'autre de mon corps sans me blesser. Par contre, son thorax me heurta de plein fouet et je tombai dans la neige, me retrouvant sous lui. Ses crocs à un centimètre de ma gorge, l'immense loup blanc poussa un rugissement sonore, écumant de rage.

A la façon dont ses lèvres étaient retroussées et dont ses narines frémissaient, je compris qu'il contrôlait difficilement son envie de plonger ses crocs dans ma gorge. Mon odeur et l'approche de la pleine lune ajoutées à la provocation que je venais de lui faire subir étaient un mélange des plus explosifs.

Mais je refusais de me sentir coupable : c'était à moi qu'il avait menti, c'était des membres de ma famille qu'il avait assassiné froidement. Alors, au lieu de chercher à le calmer, je hurlai, le visage levé vers lui :

-Allez, vas-y ! Tue-moi puisque c'est ce dont tu meurs d'envie ! Tue-moi comme tu as tué mon grand-père et Madison ! Tu es né pour ça de toute façon alors fais-le !

A cet instant-là, je désirais vraiment qu'il le fasse. Pas que je veuille spécialement en finir avec la vie, mais ça m'aurait définitivement prouvé qu'il n'était qu'une abomination. Qu'il ne méritait pas que je lui cherche une quelconque excuse. Que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble.

-Toi et ta famille essayez de vous voiler la face mais vous êtes des _monstres_ ! poursuivis-je rageusement. Vous me dégoutez ! Les Volturi auraient dû tous vous tuer !

Les crocs de Nate claquèrent près de ma gorge et je crus ma dernière heure venue mais il venait juste d'agripper ma capuche. Il me secoua d'une façon étrangement peu brutale comparé à ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un Enfant de la Lune enragé que je venais de gifler et d'insulter.

Il s'arrêta peu à peu et recula lentement. Dans ses yeux s'alluma une étincelle de raison, une étincelle humaine. Il cessa alors de me montrer les dents et se retransforma. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à le voir se métamorphoser avec tant de facilité et j'examinai avec circonspection ses vêtements dénués de tout pli.

Nate me regarda. Il paraissait toujours en colère, mais c'était la surprise qui dominait dans son expression. Je compris que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas normal. Nate avait beau avoir appris à se contrôler en ma présence, on n'arrêtait pas un Enfant de la Lune qui piquait sa crise deux jours avant la pleine lune. C'était comme ça, point à la ligne.

Toujours furieuse, je récompensai son quasi-exploit en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu as failli… commençai-je d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Ma voix retomba quand Nate se rua vers moi. Au moment où j'amorçai un mouvement de recul, il attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna avec lui. En réaction à l'étau qui enserrait ma main, mon épiderme se mit à chauffer mais Nate ne parut pas le remarquer. Sa poigne était si forte que je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Nous nous déplaçâmes si rapidement que ma tête se mit à tourner, et nous entrâmes brutalement dans le chalet voisin, dont la porte claqua derrière nous.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon de la maison. C'était un adolescent d'environ seize ans dont les prunelles grises ainsi que les cheveux étaient si clairs qu'on les aurait dits blancs. C'était le seul Enfant de la Lune que je voyais au village en période de pleine lune et je compris à la sagesse qui brillait dans son regard qu'il était très, très vieux.

-Impressionnant. Je pensais que tu la tuerais, déclara-t-il tranquillement à Nathaniel.

_Ah, et ça aurait dérangé quelqu'un de me venir en aide ?_

L'expression faciale de Nate répondit quelque chose qui devait signifier « moi aussi ». Il tendit sa main libre vers l'adolescent dont l'âge contrastait avec le physique, une requête implicite dans son geste. A ma grande surprise, l'autre plaça la paume de sa main au-dessus de celle de Nate et approcha sa seconde main de moi. Comprenant que j'étais supposée avancer ma propre main vers la sienne, je considérai ses doigts avec méfiance.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux trop clairs dans les miens.

-N'aie pas peur, petite fille. Nous ne mangeons personne.

Vexée par ces paroles prononcées par quelqu'un qui avait probablement plus d'un demi-millénaire mais paraissait avoir un an de moins que moi, j'obtempérai.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la vision qui assaillit immédiatement mon cerveau, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer aux contours flous des formes qui auraient envié la précision du pouvoir de ma mère.

_Une image, celle d'une forêt et d'un village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Un décor qui ressemble énormément à celui où je me trouve actuellement._

_C'est un souvenir tellement flou et lointain qu'on dirait qu'il vient d'une autre vie. Nate a sept ans et il est encore humain. Encore heureux, surtout. Il vit ici avec ses parents et sa sœur de trois ans. Son père et sa mère sont les alphas –parce qu'apparemment, ils peuvent diriger par couple- d'une meute d'Enfants de la Lune bien plus grande que toutes celles qui sont réunies à l'endroit où je suis dans le présent._

_Le village, qui compte plusieurs centaines d'individus, est à l'écart de tout et n'a aucun contact avec les humains. Je me rends compte peu à peu que ce souvenir se passe plusieurs siècles dans le passé : les habits sont étranges et il n'y a aucun équipement sophistiqué. _

_A part ça, le mode de vie de ces Enfants de la Lune n'a pas beaucoup de différence avec l'actuel. A chaque pleine lune, les adultes s'en vont loin dans les bois. De temps en temps, il y a quelques « accidents » et des vagabonds font les frais de ces sorties mensuelles. A part ça, ils se contrôlent parfaitement, tant en présence de leurs propres enfants que des autres humains._

_Globalement, tout se passe bien, du moins du point de vue de Nate qui a plus que hâte d'être transformé pour devenir comme ses parents. Sa petite sœur lui ressemble elle a d'immenses yeux bleus et des cheveux bouclés de la couleur du café au lait. Insouciants, ils jouent ensemble avec les autres enfants de la meute._

_Puis l'atmosphère change petit à petit. Il existe beaucoup d'autres groupes d'Enfants de la Lune qui sont incapables de se contrôler et causent de nombreux ravages dans d'autres régions du monde. Sur leur passage, ils déciment ou mordent de nombreux humains, qui n'ayant pas été préparés à une mutation, laissent libre court à leurs instincts de tueurs. _

_Une rumeur dit qu'un clan de vampires appelé les Volturi essaye de faire le ménage. Les Enfants de la Lune du clan de Nate détestent les vampires mais ils sont soulagés que les Volturi se soient donné pour mission d'arrêter le massacre causé par leurs semblables. Cependant, la mère de Nate est inquiète : elle pense que leur meute est facilement assimilable à celles qui mettent l'humanité en danger et elle n'a pas tort._

_Une nuit de pleine lune, alors que les seuls adultes présents pour garder les enfants sont des humains de moins d'une vingtaine d'années, une armée de vampires vêtus de capes noires arrive. Je comprends avec horreur qu'ils savent forcément que cette meute d'Enfants de la Lune est différente et cohabitent avec des humains, auquel cas ils ne seraient pas ici lors de la pleine. _

_Ils enferment les humains dans l'une des habitations. J'ai beau savoir que Nate s'en sortira, l'angoisse me tort le ventre lorsque lui et sa sœur se retrouvent entassés avec d'autres enfants dans une pièce obscure._

_Dehors, des bruits de combats ne tardent pas à retentir. Ces sons fracassants, bien plus effrayants que n'importe quelle image, m'apprennent que l'odeur des vampires a dû faire revenir les Enfants de la Lune au village. Je suis sceptique : lors de la pleine lune, ils sont peut-être plus inconscients, mais ils sont également plus forts et plus imprévisibles. Quel avantage tirent donc les Volturi d'attaquer maintenant ?_

_La réponse me parvient lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé emplit l'air et qu'une vive lumière filtre de dessous la porte._

_Les vampires ont mis le feu à la maison où se trouvent les enfants. Les plus jeunes se mettent à crier et à tousser, tandis que les plus âgés se précipitent vers les portes et les fenêtres barricadées pour essayer de les ouvrir. Sa sœur accrochée à sa main, Nate les regarde faire avec un calme qui n'est pas de son âge._

_Des coups violents et désorganisés retentissent depuis l'extérieur et je comprends enfin la tactique des Volturi. Ils ont trouvé le seul et unique moyen pour arrêter les Enfants de la Lune dans leur folie meurtrière guidée par la pleine lune : menacer leurs enfants de mort. A présent, ils se démènent pour les délivrer au lieu de se battre contre les Volturi. Mais la pleine lune ne leur laisse que leur animalité et ils sont incapables d'être suffisamment réfléchis et coordonnés pour arriver à la fois à se défendre et à défendre les humains. _

_Seul reste l'instinct qui leur dicte de sauver leurs petits et les vampires profitent de leur distraction pour les anéantir : des râles d'agonie qui n'ont rien de vampirique retentissent parmi le vacarme de la fournaise._

_J'attends anxieusement que les Volturi délivrent ceux qu'ils viennent de rendre orphelins. _

_Ils ne le font pas. Soit parce qu'ils considèrent qu'ils sont d'une certaine façon touchés par la malédiction de leurs parents, soit parce qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire._

_Les flammes commencent à pénétrer dans la maison au moment où des adolescents parviennent à percer une ouverture à travers une fenêtre. Ils font passer les plus petits par la brèche mais je sais que tous ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur n'auront pas le temps de sortir._

_Nate et sa sœur rampent à travers l'ouverture et parviennent à l'air libre. Mon soulagement est de courte durée : la maison en flammes où sont enfermés les enfants humains s'effondre. Le fracas est épouvantable mais j'entends quand même la sœur de Nate se mettre à crier. Une trentaine d'enfants à peine sont sortis de la maison, et seuls quelques uns dans le lot ont l'air d'avoir plus de dix ans. Quelque part, un bébé se met à pleurer. L'horizon est rempli de fumée et de cadavres d'animaux gigantesques._

_La sœur de Nate lâche sa main et part en courant, il la suit sans penser à la retenir. La petite fille s'accroche à un animal au pelage blanc tâché de sang sans se rendre compte qu'il est mort depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est leur père ou leur mère mais Nate reste bloqué devant cette vision d'horreur._

_Il y a du mouvement sur la gauche. Je le perçois, Nate aussi mais il s'en fiche._

_L'instant d'après, un vampire aux yeux rouges surgit devant eux et plonge ses crocs dans la gorge de sa sœur._

_Quelqu'un hurle. C'est peut-être moi._

_Je ne veux pas le savoir._

* * *

**J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre L'inconnue aux yeux rouges (un PDV Madison ^^ ) dans 10 jours. Le "j'essayerais", c'est à cause du bac la semaine prochaine, mais je devrais pouvoir poster quand même.**


	32. L'inconnue aux yeux rouges

**Salut tout le monde, désolée pour le retard !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**AliceTwilightF.F : Je pense que la vision devait s'arrêter là, déjà parce que j'aime bien terminer mes chapitres brusquement, et ensuite parce qu'on sait très bien que Nate s'en est sorti, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de connaître la manière dont il a survécu à l'assaut des Volturi.**

**Samyye33 : Allie retrouvera sa famille au chapitre 34 précisément ! Je crois qu'en tout elle restera 2 semaines chez les Enfants de la Lune…**

**Guest : Le chapitre qui nous renseignera vraiment sur la manière dont la famille d'Allie réagit à sa disparition sera le chapitre 31, qui est un PDV Elliot.**

**Guest : Approfondir le lien entre Allie et Nate ? Oui, dans le mauvais et dans le bon sens je suppose (mais ça dépend encore du point de vue depuis lequel on se place…)**

**M'zelle Hale : Je sais bien que le fait que les Enfants de la Lune se vengent sur les Cullen à la place de se venger sur les Volturi est un peu bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison : les Cullen étant les rois des vampires, s'ils avaient découvert la survie des Enfants de la Lune, ils auraient été **_**forcés**_** de poursuivre le travail des Volturi afin de défendre le monde des vampires. N'oublie pas que les vampires sont persuadés que les Enfants de la Lune sont l'espèce la plus dangereuse qui existe ! Ces derniers se protègent en quelque sorte en les attaquant en premier ! Sans compter que Carlisle participait à l'attaque des Volturi, donc pour les Enfants de la Lune tous les vampires sont bons à abattre !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

25 décembre, 12h 39

PDV de Madison Brown

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'une chambre qui n'était pas exactement la mienne, je laissai mon regard dériver dans le lointain. Mes yeux percevaient des détails dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence auparavant, tandis que mon cerveau et ma bouche employaient des expressions que j'ignorais connaître.

Ma vie craignait. Enfin, ma non-vie craignait.

J'aurais voulu remonter quelques mois en arrière et n'avoir jamais, jamais rencontré Will.

J'étais en terrain connu alors. Ma mère m'avait abandonnée quand j'étais petite, mon père ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de moi mais globalement, j'étais plutôt heureuse, bien que je ne m'en sois rendue compte qu'après ma transformation.

Je sortais avec Jérémy sans faire attention au fait qu'il était un abruti fini, ravie d'avoir trouvé une raison d'inquiéter mon père et d'être enviée de mes amies parce que j'étais avec un garçon plus âgé. Même ma guerre contre Lily Cullen me manquait. Même si cette fille m'avait volé la vedette et qu'elle me sortait par les yeux, je savais ce que je faisais et où était ma place.

Maintenant, je n'en étais plus du tout sûre. Peut-être qu'un tombeau aurait été plus accueillant que la villa de ces hypocrites de Cullen.

Même s'ils affichaient devant moi une gentillesse à vomir, j'avais bien compris qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de moi. Ils passaient leurs journées entre coups de téléphones et réunions avec d'autres vampires ou la meute du père de Will. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi j'avais débarqué mais ça avait l'air gros, à en juger par les rides d'inquiétude qui ornaient les visages des autres.

Dans mon dos, la porte de la chambre coulissa –son ténu et discret qui résonna pourtant à mes tympans- et j'identifiai Renesmée Black Cullen à son odeur qui me brûla la gorge et à la façon dont ses pieds foulèrent la moquette. Elle s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse de moi et je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers elle, tout d'abord parce que sa vue risquerait d'augmenter ma soif, et ensuite parce que je n'avais aucune envie de la voir.

Renesmée ne m'aimait pas et c'était réciproque.

La liste de ce que je lui reprochais était longue : elle était trop belle (malgré son air triste) et trop jeune, elle était un mélange bizarre de deux races, j'avais toujours envie de planter mes dents dans sa jugulaire, elle était celle qui avait pris la décision de me transformer, elle était la mère de Will, et enfin elle ne venait me rendre visite uniquement pour me convaincre de revoir son fils.

Revoir Will. Mais oui bien sûr.

Evidemment, je m'étais rendue compte avant d'être transformée qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui et sa famille. Par exemple j'avais remarqué que quand ils étaient en colère, Will, Allie et Elliot retroussaient légèrement les lèvres, un peu comme un chien prêt à attaquer. Leurs yeux changeaient de couleur aussi, se noircissant lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés. Et Will avait la stature d'un adolescent de plus de seize-dix-sept ans, pas de presque quinze –ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

La vérité était à des kilomètres de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Et ce que Renesmée me demandait était tout simplement impossible.

Faire comme si Will ne m'avait pas menti depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre : menti sur sa nature, menti sur le lien qui nous unissait. Faire comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait causé ma mort en m'emmenant dans un village Quileute infesté de monstres. Faire comme si le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne me ramenait pas au souvenir d'un autre loup-garou plongeant ses crocs dans ma gorge. Faire comme s'il ne s'était pas intéressé à moi qu'à cause d'une espèce de lien magique qui nous enchaînait l'un à l'autre.

Enfin, faire comme si nous avions encore quelque chose à faire ensemble. Un vampire et un loup-garou. J'avais lu quelques histoires fantastiques avant, je savais comment ces choses-là se passaient.

Il était hors de question que je fasse comme si.

Il était hors de question que je revois Will un jour. Et le trou dans ma poitrine n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui : c'était le souvenir de ma vie d'avant qui me rendait malheureuse.

-Bonjour Madison, fit Renesmée –quel prénom affreux- d'une voix de clochette. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je ne lui fis même pas le plaisir de trahir le plus petit signe d'attention.

_Super. Observer les arbres autour de la maison est une activité passionnante. Votre compagnie est tellement agréable. J'adore me nourrir d'animaux insipides. C'est tellement cool d'être un vampire._

-Ecoute, poursuivit-elle, je sais que tu penses que personne ne se préoccupe de toi, mais c'est faux.

Cette fois-ci, elle obtint une réaction. Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais mon corps réagissait parfois trop vite pour que j'ais le temps de le retenir.

-Vraiment ? fis-je d'une voix monocorde. Vous n'êtes là que pour votre fils, et je sais que vous préféreriez qu'il ne se soit jamais… enchaîné à moi. Vous essayez de faire votre bonne action en réparant le seul problème dans votre parfaite petite famille de monstres.

A la manière dont la respiration de Renesmée s'accéléra, je sus que quelque chose dans mes paroles l'avait énervée à son tour. Comme je ne la regardais pas, je ne pus déterminer quoi et ce fut d'une voix maitrisée qu'elle me répondit :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Nessie et de ne pas me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans (cette blague était-elle supposée être drôle ?). Quant à ma… parfaite petite famille… (sa voix se brisa un peu mais elle reprit :) Figure-toi que ma famille est en guerre contre un autre genre de monstres contre lesquels nous ne pouvons pas nous battre parce qu'ils ont enlevé Allie. Elle me manque tous les jours. Des gens ont été assassinés et Will se morfond dans son coin. J'ai peur pour l'avenir de mes enfants. Evidemment, tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu restes enfermée ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup mieux à faire que te tenir compagnie, Madison. Mais je continue à venir te voir parce que je veux que tu t'en sortes et que tu comprennes que ta vie est loin d'être terminée.

Une guerre. Pathétique. On était dans un film ou quoi ? J'essayais de ne pas rester bloquée sur les mots « Will se morfond dans son coin ».

J'entendis sa mère fouiller dans la poche de son gilet et taper avec rapidité sur les touches de son téléphone portable.

-Will a enregistré un message pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas te forcer à le voir ni à l'écouter mais je peux toujours t'obliger à l'entendre.

Renesmée ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir. Je l'entendis presser un bouton, et le son d'une voix vaguement déformée par la mauvaise qualité du micro résonna dans la pièce.

-Salut, Maddie.

Un ténor un peu éraillé que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre. Quatre syllabes. Ce fut tout ce que je fus capable de supporter.

Je me levai d'un mouvement si rapide que je me rendis à peine compte que je bougeai et je traversai la pièce pour arracher le téléphone des mains de Renesmée et le jeter à travers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle je m'étais trouvée un dixième de seconde plus tôt. La vitre explosa lorsque le projectile la heurta, projetant des débris de verre autour de nous.

Pendant que je bloquais ma respiration à cause de la proximité de la demi-vampire, Jacob Black fit irruption dans la chambre et éloigna sa femme de moi. Cette dernière donna l'impression de regretter qu'il ait eut une réaction aussi offensante à mon égard, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne me voilais plus la face : loups, vampires, ennemis héréditaires. Point barre, et le fait que les parents de Will soient des originaux ne changeaient rien.

Jacob me contempla sans animosité mais avec suffisamment de colère dans ses yeux bruns pour que je me mette instinctivement en position défensive.

-Bon, les autres sont peut-être trop gentils pour te le dire… commença-t-il en ignorant la tape d'avertissement de Renesmée. Il y a des gens qui sont sans doute mille fois plus malheureux que toi. Alors l'auto-apitoiement, ça va bien quelques jours, mais au bout de deux semaines ça commence à faire assez.

La couleur de ses prunelles et la forme de son visage me rappelaient Will. Ils avaient les mêmes plis aux mêmes endroits quand ils s'énervaient. Quand je détournais le regard, les cheveux de Renesmée me firent penser à ceux de son fils et j'opérai un volte-face pour être dos à eux.

Ils partirent dans un silence religieux. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours eu droit à la version gentille, mais il était clair que leur patience était à bout. Vu les cernes sur leurs visages, je ne devais effectivement pas être leur seule problème au compteur. Je m'en serais peut-être préoccupée si j'avais eu l'intention de sortir de ma chambre un jour et d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec eux.

Will était la seule personne dont j'avais été persuadée qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement. Maintenant, peu importait que ça ait été vrai ou non.

Je passais une énième journée seule. Jasper Cullen vint me demander si j'avais soif et je lui répondis que non. Il me regarda en plissant ses insupportables yeux jaunes, me déclara tranquillement qu'il savait que je mentais et que j'avais intérêt à appeler quelqu'un avant que la soif ne devienne trop forte. Je l'ignorais.

Lorsqu'une silhouette de loup surgit devant la villa, je quittai mon abri près de la fenêtre. Mes yeux à la vue trop acérés avaient déjà eu le temps d'enregistrer tous les détails du corps de l'animal : son pelage roux pâle, ses oreilles tombantes, sa posture abattue. Comme je l'entendais tourner autour de la villa, je fermai mes volets et plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

Même dans le noir de la chambre, je voyais parfaitement et mon regard accrocha mon reflet dans le miroir. Je voulus m'en détourner mais c'était trop tard, mon cerveau avait déjà scanné l'image de la fille en face de moi.

J'avais eu seize ans quelques jours avant ma transformation : j'avais toujours des formes là où il fallait et mes cheveux étaient de la même longueur qu'avant mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Mes mèches auburn brillaient de mille feux, ma peau était pâle et sans défauts, mes lèvres étaient plus charnues qu'avant et mes prunelles étaient d'un affreux rouge carmin. Les traits de mon visage avaient encore quelque chose d'enfantin. Même quand j'aurais trente ans, j'aurais toujours l'air d'une gamine.

J'avais été plus que jolie quand j'étais humaine. Maintenant, j'étais splendide, mais c'était une beauté dérangeante et malsaine. Jamais Will ne me regarderait et me trouverait belle. Une raison de plus pour que je continue à l'éviter.

J'en étais à ce stade de mes pensées déprimantes lorsque la porte de ma chambre coulissa pour la troisième fois de la journée. Une odeur étrange, mélange d'humain, de vampire et de loup-garou agressa mes narines alors que Sarah et Elizabeth entraient dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Maddie, prononcèrent-elles en chœur.

Je n'avais pas revu les deux enfants depuis ma transformation et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que leur étrangeté me sauta aux yeux. La seule et unique différence entre elles deux étaient la couleur et la texture de leurs cheveux. A part ça, elles avaient les mêmes yeux, la même peau, le même corps, le même visage, la même voix, les mêmes gestes, la même expression, la même façon sérieuse de me fixer.

Bon sang. Même les gosses étaient bizarres ici.

J'allais me plaquer contre le mur opposé et, retenant ma respiration, je leur montrai les dents :

-Dégagez.

Pour seule réponse, Liza posa un index sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

-Papa et Maman nous ont interdit de venir ici, chuchota Sarah.

Et ils avaient eu raison, bien sûr. Elles avaient beau ne pas sentir aussi bon que les humains, mon attention ne cessait de revenir sur la façon doit le sang circulait à travers leurs jugulaires.

-Tu es très jolie, sourit Sarah sans faire attention à mon malaise. A part pour les yeux.

Liza enchaîna aussitôt, comme si leurs paroles provenaient d'un seul et même esprit :

-Will est très malheureux tu sais.

Bon dieu, ils n'avaient tous que cette phrase à la bouche.

-Tais-toi ! rugis-je.

-Non, répliqua sèchement Sarah comme si je m'étais adressée à elle. Notre famille a beaucoup de problèmes et on doit les aider. Même si on ne peut pas sauver notre grande sœur, on peut au moins aider Will en te disant d'arrêter de faire le bébé.

J'écarquillai les yeux, plus étonnée qu'en colère de voir une petite fille qui faisait la moitié de ma taille me traiter de bébé.

-C'est super d'être un vampire, poursuivit gentiment Liza. Quand tu arrêteras d'avoir soif tout le temps, tu t'en rendras compte. Mamie Bella nous a raconté que quand elle était humaine, elle suppliait pour qu'on la transforme.

_Sa vie devait être vachement pathétique alors._

-Tu deviens belle, forte, rapide, continua Sarah avec un enthousiasme non feint. Tu auras peut-être un don comme nous et tu n'auras plus besoin de personne pour te protéger, pas même de Will.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Will tout court, rétorquai-je en prenant un air buté.

-Mais lui, il a besoin de toi, objecta Liza. Il rêve tout le temps de toi.

_Elle ment_, essayai-je de me convaincre. _Elle n'a pas le pouvoir de visiter les rêves des gens. Absurde. Ca n'existe pas._

-Si tu ne veux plus le voir, tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire et il te laissera tranquille, proposa Sarah comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire au monde. Mais tu ne le fais pas parce que tu sais que tu retomberas amoureuse de lui dès le moment où tu le verras.

-Pardon ? fulminai-je.

C'en était trop. Bientôt, elle allait me dire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées elle aussi. Ces deux psychologues à la noix me tapaient sur le système.

-C'est l'imprégnation, expliqua Liza. Will a peur que ce soit parti et tu as peur que ce ne soit qu'une légende, mais vous saurez si elle existe réellement quand vos yeux se croiseront. En vous voyant, vous saurez exactement ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre. Comme la première fois.

La première fois. Un cinéma. Will. Un seul regard. Et la peur. La peur de ce que ce regard avait provoqué en moi, la peur des sentiments qui m'avaient submergé. Une peur que j'avais réussie à faire disparaître avant ma transformation.

Je rejetai ce souvenir dans un coin de ma mémoire.

-Deux imprégnés savent toujours ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre quand ils se voient, poursuivait Liza, des étoiles plein ses yeux bruns et l'air de plus en plus rêveur. C'est la première fois qu'un loup est imprégné d'un vampire alors on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, mais je pense que l'imprégnation est plus forte que l'envie de tuer des vampires alors…

J'en avais suffisamment entendu. Entre le fait que Will devait se sentir aussi mal que moi, l'assurance du fait qu'il allait me haïr, la pression qu'exerçaient ses parents et ses sœurs sur moi, le délire romantique que j'étais obligée d'écouter et la conscience du fait que ma vie était définitivement ruinée, j'avais de quoi péter les plombs.

-La ferme ! hurlai-je.

Sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouvai en train de foncer vers Liza et de l'attraper par son tee-shirt. Ma colère et surtout la soif que je réfrénais venaient d'avoir raison de moi. Liza eut l'air plus stupéfaite que terrifiée, au contraire de Sarah qui se mit à me crier de lâcher sa sœur.

J'allais boire le sang de cette petite fille. J'en salivais déjà. Non seulement elle se tairait, mais je ne serais plus obligée de me nourrir de ces animaux insipides. Ma bouche se rapprocha lentement de sa gorge.

Et une pensée totalement irrationnelle m'arrêta. Elizabeth avait d'immenses prunelles brunes et des cheveux roux. Exactement comme Will. Je me forçai à ne pas me focaliser là-dessus, mais à chaque fois que je rapprochais mon visage de celui de l'enfant, c'était celui de Will qui apparaissait.

Je lâchai Liza. Alors que Sarah la stabilisait pour l'empêcher de tomber tout en me fusillant du regard, sa jumelle articula avec un calme qui n'était pas de son âge :

-Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir. Jacob. Renesmée. Ils allaient me haïr et m'accabler de reproches. Je m'en fichais, j'avais trop soif.

Je courus vers la fenêtre et passai au travers sans difficulté. Le volet en bois et ce qui restait de la vitre déjà brisée explosa à mon passage sans me blesser. J'atterris dans l'herbe une dizaine de mètres en dessous. Sortir me fit vaguement du bien, même si ce sentiment fut étouffé par ma gorge en feu.

J'ignorais l'appel de la forêt regorgeant d'animaux peu alléchants. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Will soit en train de m'y attendre, sans compter que j'avais décidé de briser les règles. Je partis vers la ville comme une flèche.

J'étais peut-être en train de faire ma crise d'adolescence, me rebellant contre les lois des Cullen. Peu importe. J'en avais assez. Une vie de vampire solitaire et sans couleurs ne m'intéressait pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était apaiser ma soif.

En quelques minutes, je parvins à Forks. Derrière moi, je perçus des hurlements lupins. Peut-être que la meute de Jacob me tuerait après que j'ai bu le sang d'un humain. Aucune importance.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et je parcourus les rues de Forks sans me faire remarquer. J'évitai tous les lieux connus : ma maison, dans laquelle mon père était sans doute en train de pleurer ma mort (il y avait eu un enterrement et tout, ce qui de toute façon n'était pas bien loin de la réalité), le lycée, dont je gardais des souvenirs douloureusement agréables parce que c'était un des lieux où j'avais un contrôle parfait sur ma vie.

Je finis par atterrir dans une partie de la ville que je ne connaissais pas et tombai sur un sans-abri qui dormait derrière des poubelles. J'avais toujours ressenti de la peur et du dégoût pour les SDF en tant qu'humaine, et en tant que vampire je n'aurais jamais cru que leur sang puisse posséder une bonne odeur. Mais c'était le cas, et je pilai net.

Ma soif était si puissante que je ne pris même pas la peine de m'inventer des excuses genre « je lui rends service ». Je pris instinctivement une position d'attaque et je m'approchai de la masse informe.

Un grognement se fit entendu dans mon dos et une odeur désagréable parvint à mes narines. L'instinct de préservation s'opposa à celui qui me dictait de me nourrir. Le second l'emporta et je continuai à avancer vers l'humain.

L'instant d'après, une mâchoire puissante se refermait sur ma cheville, me soulevait dans les airs et m'envoyait bouler contre le mur d'en face. Un loup brun alla se poster en grondant devant l'humain endormi et un autre animal plus élancé au pelage cendre entreprit de faire des cercles autour de moi sans cesser de me montrer les dents.

Lâchant un sifflement, je me jetai sur le loup cendré. Je me rendis vite compte que je ne faisais pas le poids : il était plus rapide et plus stratégique que moi. Et le loup brun à côté nous scrutait, près à intervenir si je prenais le dessus, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Quand les crocs du loup gris se refermèrent sur mon avant-bras, j'eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter pour éviter qu'il ne me l'arrache. La douleur ne suffit pas à me faire paniquer et je persistai à attaquer le loup-garou. Ce dernier se jeta sur moi et nous roulâmes sur le sol, entrelacés.

Soudain, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien cria :

-Arrête, Becca !

Si le ton impérieux ne suffit pas à me stopper, le loup cendré me repoussa en arrière d'un coup de patte et s'écarta de moi pour se rapprocher d'une silhouette uniquement vêtue d'un short en jean et de vieilles baskets.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour venir.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir changé. Le visage de Will faisait moins enfant et plus adulte, ce qui me rappela qu'il devait fêter son quinzième anniversaire dans moins d'un mois. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'un sentiment entre la douleur, l'inquiétude et la colère. Ses cheveux auburn étaient plus longs également et avaient gardé leur tendance à partir dans tous les sens. Il puait autant que les autres.

William me dévisagea de la même façon que je le faisais pour lui et j'eus envie d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. Je notai distraitement que je m'étais arrêtée de bouger et de guetter l'humain. On aurait dit que le monde était en pause.

-Becca, Travis, vous voulez bien vous trouvez une autre occupation ? finit-il par demander. Genre aller patrouiller à l'autre bout du pays ?

D'un signe inquiet du museau, le loup brun désigna le sans-abri endormi à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Will haussa les épaules.

-Ca va, je gère.

J'eus tout juste le temps de penser que son air constamment désinvolte m'avait manqué avant de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'arrête de trop penser. Les deux loups s'en allèrent plus silencieusement que je ne les en aurais cru capables, leurs pelages se fondant dans l'obscurité de la ville.

-Alors, Will, attaquai-je d'une voix cinglante. Qui tueras-tu si je décide d'attaquer l'humain ?

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre :

-Moi.

Sous le choc, je le fixai sans relâche tandis qu'il marmonnait :

-Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir donner dans le pathos.

Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, je me rendis compte que ma transformation n'avait pas affecté que moi. Je continuai à penser que j'étais celle qui avait le plus souffert compte tenu du fait que j'avais été propulsée dans un monde dont on ne m'avait jamais parlé, mais Will aussi avait dû se sentir déchiré entre son inquiétude pour moi et le fait que j'étais devenue un de ses ennemis héréditaires.

Will fit deux pas vers moi, je reculai d'autant.

-Tu sens mauvais, fis-je remarquer en plissant le nez.

-Tu t'habitueras, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Tu m'en veux, constata-t-il avec amertume.

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! m'énervai-je. Tu as tout foiré Will ! J'ai été transformée en vampire alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'existence de foutus êtres surnaturels et tu as détruit notre relation !

Ses lèvres formèrent une moue boudeuse comme si je l'avais offensé.

-Pardon mais je ne suis pas d'accord. J'admets que je t'ai un petit peu menti sur ma vraie nature et que j'aurais dû te protéger quand les Enfants de la Lune t'ont attaquée. Mais je n'ai rien détruit du tout, c'est toi qui ne veux pas me voir.

J'eus envie de pleurer en me rendant compte que nous recommencions à nous disputer comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire quand tout allais bien.

-Ne me prends pas pour une débile, fulminai-je. Je sais très bien que ce truc que vous appelez l'imprégnation ne marche plus sur nous.

-Mais on s'en fiche de l'imprégnation, non ? Pour moi c'est juste le phénomène qui a permis que je rencontre mon âme-sœur. Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer parce que tu es devenue deux fois plus énervante qu'avant.

Will n'avait jamais eu de mal avec ses propres sentiments. Alors que moi, j'avais dû lui dire peut-être trois fois… bon, d'accord, une fois à voix basse que je l'aimais. Et je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait ne pas douter sur ses sentiments pour moi après ce qui s'était passé.

-William, articulai-je distinctement. Je suis un vampire. Je tue des humains. Tu es un loup-garou. Tu tues les vampires.

-Je suis au courant Maddie, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, avant que je ne m'imprègne de toi, j'ai dis que j'en mourrais si un truc aussi barbant que l'imprégnation m'arrivait. Hé bien tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis toujours pas mort et je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Alors si pour te garder je dois me coltiner les yeux rouges, la soif de sang et les moqueries de la meute, je le ferais.

-Mais…

A court d'arguments, je laissai le silence s'installer. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me perdre dans ses yeux bruns, déjà ? Ah oui. J'avais changé.

-Tu ne peux pas être attiré par un vampire, objectai-je. C'est contre-nature.

-Tu es bien attirée par un loup-garou, toi, répliqua-t-il avec la suffisance que je lui avais toujours connue. Et puis, tu es super canon comme ça.

Ce fut cette dernière phrase plus que toutes les autres qui me libéra. Parce que cela me fit plaisir d'entendre que j'étais toujours belle à ses yeux. Parce que ma propre réaction me prouva que j'étais toujours moi. Parce que Will était toujours Will.

En le contemplant, je songeai que ces histoires de vampires, de loups-garous, de monstres et de guerre avaient leur importance mais qu'elles n'avaient juste rien à voir avec nous. Nous étions juste deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et je me fichais bien de savoir si oui ou non l'imprégnation avait disparu avec ma transformation. Quand j'étais humaine, je ne savais pas que l'imprégnation existait, et maintenant que je ne l'étais plus, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui nous reliait Will et moi.

Mais la force qui nous avait guidés l'un vers l'autre dans le cinéma de Forks était toujours là. Changée, à la fois plus forte et plus fragile, mais elle était là.

Et ce fut elle qui me poussa à m'avancer vers Will et à glisser ma main dans la sienne. Sa peau me parut bouillante et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour m'y habituer. Il parut ravi de mon geste, et ses doigts se nouèrent aux miens.

-Ca ne veux pas dire que je te pardonne, grognai-je en guise d'avertissement.

Pour seule réponse, il lâcha un rire rauque :

-La vampire et le loup-garou… Hé ben, ça promet…

* * *

**Vous remarquerez qu'on a d'un côté, Elliot et Allie, 18 et 17 ans, qui se débattent avec leurs problèmes de cœur depuis des mois, et de l'autre Will, 15 ans, qui règle les siens en… 5 mn ?**

**Je vais profiter des vacances pour avancer dans l'écriture. Je poste le prochain chapitre dans 10 jours, en espérant pouvoir raccourcir prochainement les délais.**


End file.
